Cuando cae la noche
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: La vida siempre pone ante nosotros duras pruebas para superar, pero hay algunas que marcan nuestro destino haciéndonos difícil olvidar el daño que nos ocasionaron, todo parece perdido, hasta que llega a nosotros una persona especial que nos ayuda a ver todo de distinta manera. U.A [Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Lemon] Autoras: RinPink Susaiyajin y Viara04
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **Flash Back**

 _Era una noche de verano donde las hojas de los árboles eran movidas por la suave brisa fría en medio de la penumbra, las calles estaban desoladas, iluminadas solamente con los faroles que ofrecían luminosidad tenue frente a las casas en aquel vecindario de clase media. Algunos autos circulaban a velocidad media sobre el asfalto que aún se mantenía tibio después de estar expuesto todo el día a los rayos del sol. El sonido de sus motores irrumpían el silencio de esa madrugada donde a lo a lo lejos, casi imperceptible podían escuchar unos gritos femeninos. En una habitación de aquellas casas se encontraba un niño que sostenía protectoramente en sus pequeños brazos a su hermano de solo una semana de nacido, apretaba fuerte sus ojos y sentía su corazón sobresaltarse dentro de su pecho cada vez que escuchaba el puño de su padre impactarse contra su madre, una vez más, otra maldita noche más donde el hombre llegaba ebrio golpeando a la mujer que recientemente había dado a luz. Arrugó su entrecejo sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, con su corta edad no podía hacer demasiado salvo esconderse tras la puerta del baño en su habitación tratando de resguardar al ser frágil que por suerte dormía plácidamente._

 _Apretó su mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes hasta el punto en que dolió ¡Cuánto deseaba poder tener la fuerza para defender a su progenitora! Desde que él tenía uso de razón recordaba que ella sufría de los abusos del mal nacido de su padre, la mayoría de veces era la femenina quien prefería ser golpeada incansablemente por el tipo mientras le gritaba "Hijo corre, no te quedes a ver esto". El niño a veces la obedecía, pero hubo momentos en que se escondió para quedarse a observar qué tan cruel era su papá con ella, sus ojos llegaron a ver como en algunas ocasiones la desnudaba y la violaba pero no podía hacer más que aguantar sus ganas de llorar y de irse sobre él para defenderla. Sujetó con más fuerza al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos cuando escuchó que ella gritaba "Por favor ya no soporto, no me golpees más"… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, era un cobarde por estar ahí escondido escuchando aquellas desgarradoras palabras que pronunciaba su mamá, pero juró que en cuanto creciera las cosas cambiarían, su hermano y ella nunca más volverían a sufrir y su bastardo padre pagaría todas sus fechorías._

 **Ending Flash Back**

Movió su cabeza deseando borrar uno de los más crudos recuerdos de su infancia que a veces solía repasar en su mente, en aquel entonces solo era un chiquillo de escasos 12 años, desde ese entonces habían transcurrido 5 años más y ahora con 17 era casi un adulto. Los abusos por parte del viejo continuaron todo esos años de sufrimiento, resentimiento, rabia y dolor, pero por lo menos ahora podía hacer algo cada vez que ese desgraciado intentaba ponerle una mano a su madre, ahora podía defenderla de sus agresiones tanto a ella como a su pequeño hermano que no hacía muchos días había cumplido los 4 años.

El joven pateó una piedra en el camino posando su vista en el suelo que pisaba bajo sus pies observando su propio andar, suspiró irritado en un bufido cansado, esa mañana se dirigía a su nuevo instituto, ya eran 4 veces que lo recolocaban de colegio en ese año, y es que los directores siempre terminaban por expulsarlo alegando que no soportaban su conducta insurrecta, sabía que causaba problemas pero no le gustaba ser de otra manera, estaba consciente también que había razón para que lo sacaran de las instituciones... para lo que le importaba. No dejaría de imponer su voluntad antes las escorias de sus compañeros solo por mantener una buena imagen, sino lo obedecían no dudaría en propinarles la paliza que se merecían.

Vegeta entró al lugar con su mochila negra de cuero sostenida con una de sus manos en su hombro derecho, lucía desinteresado, y así es como se sentía, las estúpidas clases adonde quiera que fuera eran aburridas. Llevaba el uniforme desarreglado, su corbata estaba puesta en su cuello colgando hacia ambos lados pues no se había molestado en hacerse el nudo y arreglarla en su sitio, su camisa blanca formal manga larga estaba abierta casi hasta a la mitad dejando ver parte de su tórax descubierto… los botones solo eran un fastidio. Se adentró sin prestar atención en nada pues nada ni nadie le era relevante como para perder su tiempo y fijar su atención en alguien, conocía la rutina, las zorras siempre lo devoraban con la mirada y los varones lo veían con envidia, que más daba, eran solo basuras en su camino, nada importante.

Llegó hasta la dirección en la tercer planta de aquel enorme edificio, no había nadie en el escritorio que supuso era de la secretaria en la entrada de la oficina del rector por lo que entró sin pedir permiso, el directivo que estaba ahí alzó la vista ante la intromisión del estudiante que esperaba ese día. Ya le habían dado el reporte de su comportamiento y de sus calificaciones por lo que no se sorprendió al ver su facha, el hombre sonrió con elegancia y se puso de pie tomando el folder con la documentación que se había tomado el tiempo de leer con detenimiento debido a los antecedentes del alumno.

\- Bienvenido joven Ouji, lo esperaba.- habló el director con una voz calmada a lo que el muchacho asintió, el hombre mayor usaba unos lentes obscuros que no dejaban ver sus suspicaces ojos, el joven se sintió incómodo ante aquello.- Aquí tiene su horario y las reglas de la institución que espero siga al pie de la letra.- habló tomando un par de hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio cambiando su tono de voz a uno autoritario.- Soy el maestro Muten Rochi, director de éste colegio que lo aceptó a pesar de su mala conducta.- dijo rodeando el escritorio mirando de pies a cabeza al estudiante que solo fijó su mirada negra en el anciano que parloteaba frente a él.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- respondió dibujando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro para tomar el par de hojas que el hombre ofrecía.

\- No espero menos de usted.- expresó el rector de avanzada edad que no perdió detalle del muchacho que salió de su oficina, una vez solo respiró profundo dejando salir el aire por su nariz afilada lentamente, sabía que no sería fácil corregir un alumno como ese… si es que tenía alguna clase de arreglo.

.

.

La mañana del día viernes había llegado a la Capital del Oeste, aunque para una joven de cabellos azules no era de gran entusiasmo finalizar la semana, siendo la mejor alumna de toda la institución con las mejores calificaciones disfrutaba de los días en su escuela, allí pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, era como su segundo hogar y amaba compartir su tiempo con sus amigos. Era bastante popular en aquel lugar, pero no solo era conocida por ser la estudiante estrella, además de inteligencia poseía belleza la cual era halagada la mayoría del tiempo por sus compañeros, en especial por un grupo de chicos rebeldes que eran el dolor de cabeza del colegio.

Bulma Briefs a sus 16 años era una de las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad, hija de un reconocido científico cuya empresa bastante fructífera residía en el centro de la ciudad. El doctor Briefs, era un excelente ingeniero de gran intelecto que había logrado crear productos de gran tecnología que le dejaban jugosas ganancias pudiendo con ello darle a su familia una vida cómoda y llena de lujos.

La joven peliazul se levantó animosa al escuchar la alarma de su despertador sonar, había dormido muy bien por lo que sus energías estaban al máximo, se sentó a la orilla del colchón estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para aflojar sus músculos al tiempo que dio un gran bostezo, se puso de pie dejando ver su esbelta figura ataviada en una blusa corta de tirantes rosa a juego con un short de figuras con fresas. Caminó hacia un pequeño cuarto en su habitación con las intenciones de darse un relajante baño de burbujas eliminando todo rastro de sueño, de vez en cuando se tomaba más tiempo del que debía dentro de la ducha, ese día había decido mimar su melena turquesa con tratamientos para hacerlo lucir sedoso. Cuando notó que ya había pasado bastante tiempo bajo el agua tibia en la tina se apresuró a salir, secó su piel húmeda con una toalla y se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria, se colocó una blusa blanca manga corta enganchando rápidamente los botones que cerraban ésta por enfrente, se puso la falda de pliegues corta finalizando por las calcetas blancas que llegaban bajo su rodilla, calzó luego sus zapatos negros que tenían un pequeño tacón.

Escudriñó su vestimenta en el espejo que estaba colgado en la puerta de su closet en tanto se ponía la corbata que era parte del uniforme colegial. Giró la cabeza para ver su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama cuando lo escuchó timbrar y caminó hasta él para tomarlo viendo la pantalla que mostraba el nombre de su amiga Zuno, contestó mientras seguía observándose fascinada en el espejo, su cabello lucia perfecto, liso hasta la cintura con ligeras ondas en las puntas, su blusa blanca escolar con corbata que estaba desabotonada en el inicio de sus pechos dejando sobresalir el blanco sostén de encaje.

\- Hola Zuno.- contestó con voz suave.

\- ¡Hola Bulma! No podía esperar a verte en la escuela, ¿Sabes que día es hoy verdad?- expresó la chica con evidente emoción contagiando a la joven heredera.

\- ¡Claro! De ninguna manera lo olvidaría.- indicó alegre, había estado esperando con ansias ese día en el que se daría un desfile donde presentarían la nueva temporada de prendas de los diseñadores más prestigiosos, no podía faltar de ninguna forma.

\- Entonces te veo a la salida del colegio para irnos juntas.- afirmó Zuno antes de cortar la comunicación. Bulma terminó de arreglarse para minutos después bajar por la escalera con dirección a la cocina, en cuanto entró, miró a su madre cocinando y a su padre sentado al comedor mientras leía las noticias matutinas en el periódico, con apetito dirigió sus ojos hacia su desayuno que la esperaba sobre la mesa el cual consistía en un jugo, pan tostado y fruta.

\- Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá.- saludó a sus progenitores dejando de lado su mochila para dar a su padre un beso en su mejilla quien dejó de lado el periódico para corresponder con cariño a la adolescente.

\- Buen día mi pequeña, hoy estás más alegre que nunca ¿Puedo saber el motivo?- bromeó con ella sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía el estado de ánimo de su niña, estaba enterado que la peliazul amaba salir de compras las cuales pagaba con gusto.

\- Sé que lo sabes.- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando reír al hombre que hizo mover su bigote sobre su labio.

\- Bulma querida, debes darte prisa come, el chofer ya te espera.- dijo su madre al mirar el reloj situado en la cocina.

-Tienes razón mamá.- respondió al ver el aparato marcando las 6:45 faltando escasos quince minutos para su primera clase. Tomó un puñado de fresas metiéndolas de manera desesperada a su boca a la vez que bebía todo su jugo de un solo sorbo.

\- Me voy… nos vemos en la tarde.- expresó a como pudo con su boca llena cargando su mochila hacia la salida.

\- ¡Cuídate hija!- gritó la señora Briefs mirando correr a la muchacha que movió su mano sin verla en señal de despido. Diez minutos después la lujosa limusina con la insignia de la empresa Capsule Corporation se estacionó en el amplio estacionamiento de la escuela, ya todos sabían que Bulma Briefs era la que viajaba en ella pues estaban al tanto de la inmensa fortuna que poseía su millonario padre.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! La autora Viara04 y yo decidimos hacer una colaboración y traerles un nuevo fic. Espero que la introducción les haya parecido interesante y le den una oportunidad a esta nueva historia que les aseguro les gustará :3

No se olviden de agregar a favoritos y dejarnos un review alentador para que nos ayude a inspirarnos y actualizar seguido :*

Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografía, los insurrectos siempre se pasan v:

 **Viara04** : ¡Hola chicas! ¡Yo aquí con un nuevo fic! Les confieso que no cabo de la emoción xd. Nunca pensé que se me presentaría la oportunidad de hacer algo en compañía de esta gran autora a la que admiro mucho y con la que comencé a leer el Vegebul en fanfiction, es un sueño hecho realidad para mí. Le doy gracias por la oportunidad a ella y a ustedes, de corazón espero que les guste este trabajo en conjunto que es con mucho cariño, xd estoy nerviosa ya que voy iniciando en este mundillo pero prometo dar todo de mí. En fin, muchas gracias al igual que Rinpink Susaiyajin espero sus lindos reviews, nos estaremos leyendo.

Chain n.n


	2. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I**

Con la vista puesta en el par de hojas que el director le había entregado Vegeta salió de la oficina, apenas empezaba la mañana y se sentía con humor de mil demonios que ni él mismo se soportaba, antes de salir de su casa había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, éste le había dejado más que claro que si volvían a expulsarlo del colegio no iba a ayudarlo más económicamente y mucho menos a dejarlo vivir en su casa.

\- ¡Tks! Maldito imbécil.- murmuró entre dientes al recordar el suceso con su progenitor mientras observaba en una de las hojas el horario de clases que tendría en esa nueva institución, leyó en las líneas negras que algunas materias eran las mismas que las de su anterior escuela, pero aquí se le sumaban clases de natación y se exigía unirse a un grupo deportivo.- Estupideces.- articuló con desprecio bajando las gradas de forma rápida sosteniendo con firmeza la mochila de cuero oscurecido en su hombro, miró en la parte de arriba del programa que su clase era el grupo "A" de segundo año y que su salón estaba en la segunda planta en el pasillo izquierdo, giró la página mirando en el reverso un pequeño croquis en donde se mostraba el diseño del campus y en qué posición se encontraba cada sitio, detuvo sus pasos un momento al llegar al final de las escaleras y alzó sus orbes oscuras buscando con la vista el pasaje que lo llevaría al aula correspondiente, cuando se percató de cuál era anduvo a través de este hasta que encontró su salón. Al llegar, se quedó estático en la puerta percatándose de la presencia de un hombre mayor en el escritorio intuyendo que ese era el profesor, todos los estudiantes llevaron su mirada hacia él, Vegeta no les tomó importancia y simplemente les dio un ligero repaso para entrar a pasos firmes hasta llegar al maestro.

\- ¿Señor Ouji?- preguntó el sujeto al darse cuenta del joven que venía hacia él.

\- Hola.- articuló secamente sin ánimos mirando al individuo que se puso de pie.

\- Buenos días.- aseveró serio el tipo al ver que el chico no se molestó en saludar educadamente, giró su cabeza para ver a los colegiales que no tardaron en hacer bullicio al cuchichearse entre ellos, las chicas no perdieron ningún detalle del rostro y el cuerpo masculino del jovencito frente a ellas, el chico se notaba serio, tenía facciones duras y podía intuirse un tanto arrogante… pero todas concordaron dentro de sí que era extremadamente atractivo.- ¡Por favor, guarden silencio!- gritó el mayor haciendo callar inmediatamente a los estudiantes, buscó con la mirada a alguien en especial pudiendo hasta ahora notar su asiento vacío, no era difícil encontrarla pues con aquella cabellera turquesa resaltaba entre sus compañeros, arrugó sus cejas blancas al no hallarla moviendo su bigote del mismo color cuando abrió la boca para hablar.- ¿Dónde está Bulma?- preguntó serio escrutando la respuesta en las compañeras de la femenina que siempre estaban con ella.

\- No ha venido profesor Gero.- respondió Zuno con timidez al sentirse observada por el superior.

\- Bien, entonces vaya y muéstrele las instalaciones a su nuevo compañero el joven Ouji.- ordenó volviendo su atención al estudiante.- Vaya con la señorita Okawa y cuando terminen el recorrido puede ir y comprar estos libros que están disponibles en la biblioteca, lea el capítulo seis y siete de cada uno, sus clases comienzan el lunes.- agregó tomando de la mesa una hoja entregándosela, Vegeta sujetó la página escudriñándola, era una lista con más de cinco nombres diferentes de libros, bufó para sí mismo, todo era un fastidio. La chica a la que había llamado el maestro se puso de pie ante la orden de este, sintió que su corazón se atoró en su garganta cuando llegó frente al nuevo estudiante que la observó con esa mirada negra tan intensa, sonrió retraída entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su cintura y agachó la vista, se le hizo imposible mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de él.

\- En cuanto le muestre el campus al joven Ouji regresa inmediatamente señorita Okawa.- indicó el profesor viendo a la chica que alzó la mirada asintiendo. Los estudiantes salieron del aula y él regresó a su escritorio para hojear el libro del cual daría la clase ese día.

Zuno, una de las mejores amigas de la peliazul, de cabello rojizo, piel blanca, con ojos de color azabache y de contextura delgada, se sentía demasiado nerviosa caminando un paso adelante del nuevo chico que la seguía a través de los pasillos del colegio. Él no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del salón y eso la ponía más tensa ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella quien le mostrara el lugar? Ella que era una femenina tímida y de pocas palabras.

\- ¡Hey tu!- escuchó la voz ronca del muchacho haciéndola detener sus pasos, cuando se giró para verlo se encontró con su mirada pesada sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué… pasa?- preguntó con voz suave en un tono bajo.

\- Ahorrémonos el teatro y llévame a la biblioteca.- dijo más como una orden que como un pedido a lo que ella no pudo negarse.

\- Sígueme.- manifestó al momento en que el timbre de la primera clase sonó haciendo que algunos estudiantes que vagaban por los pasillo se adentraran a las aulas. Bajaron por las gradas que daban a la planta baja hasta que salieron del edificio, cruzaron en silencio hacia la derecha atravesando el jardín hasta llegar a la biblioteca, era una construcción más pequeña que de donde acababan de salir pero aún así el lugar era bastante grande con muchas estanterías altas llenas de libros, al centro estaban una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas dispuestas para los alumnos, además, contaba con una sala de estudio individual para los que preferían leer a solas y en silencio. El joven Ouji fue directo al mostrador donde pidió los libros, una vez los compró salió del lugar con la muchacha tras él que lo observaba expectante ante su actitud indiferente y arrogante hacia ella, después de aquello le mostró la cancha de fútbol al igual que la de basquetbol explicándole que habían equipos para ambos deportes que entrenaban con un mínimo de cuatro veces a la semana. También le enseñó el gimnasio, éste le llamó rápidamente la atención a Vegeta ya que le gustaba ejercitarse de vez en cuando, era algo que le ayudaba a relajarse cuando se ponía tenso.

Después de recorrer el campus decidió irse a su casa pues el profesor le había indicado que sus clases iniciarían la semana entrante, fue hasta el estacionamiento donde esa mañana había dejado su moto, una Kawasaki ninja h2 carbón, hacía un par de años que había venido ahorrando para comprársela, nunca quiso aceptarle nada al idiota de su abusivo padre, solo esperaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para largarse de su casa ¡Ya no soportaba convivir con el tipo! Pero claro… primero tenía que buscar un empleo fijo con sueldo aceptable para poder mantener a su madre y a Tarble, por ahora solo le quedaba vivir allí y asistir al instituto para con ello tener mejores oportunidades de trabajo en el futuro. Había aprendido de mecánica con algunos conocidos de las tantas escuelas a la que había asistido y ahora usaba el oficio para ganarse un buen dinero de vez en cuando, hacía unos pocos meses atrás que se había comprado su moto y no podía sentirse mejor que obtener algo con su propio esfuerzo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón colocándolas en el switch de ignición de la moto para después abrir su mochila y meter los libros dentro, volvió a cerrarla colocándosela a la espalda colocándose el casco saliendo del lugar a gran velocidad.

.

.

Se le había hecho tarde ¡Rayos! ¡Por qué precisamente hoy en donde la primera clase era con el decrépito de Gero tenía que llegar demorada! Pero lo hizo por consentir a su cabello, definitivamente era muy difícil ser ella y el mundo parecía estar en su contra, de eso se daba cuenta ahora que corría sobre la verde hierba y que su tacón se enterró en el barro que estaba en el pasto del jardín debido a las lluvias de los días anteriores.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba!- bufó dando leves saltitos hasta llegar al piso de cemento en la entrada del campus, agradeciendo en esos momentos la hora pues ningún estudiante transitaba por los alrededores, se detuvo irguiéndose para sacar de su mochila un trozo de papel limpiando el barro en su zapato, de ninguna manera entraría sucia al salón de clases, siguió removiendo todo rastro de lodo hasta dejar su calzado impecable, perder unos segundos más no la salvaría del sermón que seguramente le daría Gero.

Acomodó su calceta después de tirar el papel en el cesto de la basura, arregló su melena azulada la cual se alborotó al agacharse y una vez que volvió a estar arreglada siguió con su camino escaleras arriba hasta dar con la puerta de la entrada que llevaba al pasillo que recorría todos los días antes de llegar al aula encontrando toda el área vacía y se lamentó acelerando sus pasos, justo cuando el timbre sonó llegó al salón encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el viejo estaba allí ¿Por qué demonios estaba antes de la hora? Sin mirarlo se adentró andado apresurada hasta su pupitre donde se sentó tirando la mochila sobre la mesa. Movió un poco la banca provocando un rechinado que llamó la atención del sujeto el cual en seguida puso su mirada fría sobre ella, fijó su escudriñó en cada uno de los alumnos de manera severa observando todo en silencio, en cuanto el joven Ouji había desaparecido del salón los estudiantes habían cesado el murmullo. Si bien la ojiazul era una de las predilectas había ocasiones en las que ni ella se salvaba de su mal humor típico de un hombre entrado en edad como él. Suspiró aliviada una vez que el viejo volvió a darles la espalda tomando su maletín que estaba sobre el escritorio de madera el cual abrió sacando un par de libros.

\- Bien jóvenes, saquen su libro en la página sesenta.- demandó con voz alta tomando el marcador, se dirigió al pizarrón donde copio una serie de fórmulas siendo obedecido por todos los alumnos incluida la chica peliazul que mientras registraba en su mochila aprovechó para buscar a Zuno con la mirada, su vista llegó hasta el lugar de ella encontrándolo vacío… _no ha venido_ , pensó un poco enardecida ¿Entonces para que me llamaba está mañana? ¡Ya la escucharía en cuanto la viera! Era ella la que se encargaría de conseguir los pases, o más bien la asistente de su padre y ahora seguramente ya estaban agotados, por su culpa se perdería del desfile primera- verano de esta temporada _¡Maldita sea y yo que quería ser la primera de la escuela en tener esa colección, no es justo!_ Se lamentó mentalmente mientras abría la página tomando un lápiz entre sus dedos.

\- Resuelvan los problemas del libro y continúen con estos.- escuchó decir a Gero mientras volvía aún sosteniendo el libro en su mano a su silla detrás del escritorio desde donde los vigiló atentamente. La clase continuó al igual que las demás, aburridas y sin ningún imprevisto llegándose la hora del receso.

La peliazul caminaba acompañada de Milk y Lázuli, aún no podía dejar de pensar en esa tonta de Zuno, sin darse cuenta se reprochó en voz alta captando la atención de sus compañeras.

\- Esa Zuno, ya me las pagará.- musitó apretando su puño con rabia. Durante su andar ignoraba las miradas de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos y que posaban sus ojos en ella murmurando halagos un tanto obscenos hacía su persona. El trío de chicas se abrió paso entre la multitud que se hacía a una lado despejándoles el camino a las "reinas" de la escuela, todos las admiraban por una u otra razón, ellas eran las porristas encargadas de animarles los partidos más importantes a los equipos de la escuela, cuyo capitán del área de fútbol era Yamcha, un chico de la misma clase alta, muy guapo… novio de la ojiazul.

Las compañeras de Bulma al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de esa preparatoria eran hijos de hombres acaudalados, siendo Lázuli la chica linda y ruda del grupo, hija del profesor Maki Gero, un veterano maestro de álgebra de ese mismo colegio que al igual que de Lázuli era padre de Lápiz. Milk Ox Satán, la muchacha bien educada y recatada era huérfana de madre, la joven era hija del alcalde de la ciudad siendo esta una de las niñas más ricas del colegio. Zuno Okawa, la joven nerd más apegada a Bulma era hija de un reconocido abogado de la ciudad, famoso por haber llevado casos de gente de la farándula.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes algún problema con Zuno Bulma?- preguntó la rubia una vez que llegaron hasta una mesa redondeada de madera situada en medio del jardín trasero del colegio donde tomaron asiento colocando sobre ésta su almuerzo, el de todas consistía en frutas o verduras y no precisamente porque eran esclavas de alguna dieta, sino que tenían como regla no comer comida chatarra delante de toda la escuela, solo lo hacían es casa o en las pijamas que organizaban de vez en cuando puesto que tenía una imagen que cuidar.

\- Si.- suspiró la ojiturquesa dejando de lado el popote de su jugo que succionaba para quejarse con el resto de las muchachas de la traición que la peliroja le había hecho.

\- ¡Se atrevió a dejarme plantada! Habíamos quedado hoy de asistir juntas al desfile de esta tarde en la plaza después de clase y resulta que precisamente hoy faltó.- chilló encolerizada. Ambas rieron ante ella al ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se teñían de rojo así como casi todo su rostro debido al enojo que la invadía, no era sorpresa para la rubia y la morena esa reacción de de su parte. Sabían que para Bulma Briefs el llevar la ropa de la temporada era lo más primordial.

\- Bulma, Zuno si asistió hoy a clases, lo que sucede es que está con ese bombón.- comentó Lázuli mordiendo su labio inferior mientras llevan un pedazo de melón a su boca.

\- ¿Bombón?- cuestionó Bulma sin comprender a la muchacha.

\- Se refiere al chico nuevo que se nos unió esta mañana que llegaste tarde.- respondió Milk quien por primera vez dejaba de ver hacia su lado derecho donde se encontraba Goku, el chico que a ella le gustaba y de quien estaba enamorada desde hace mucho, el joven estaba acompañado de su hermano Raditz, Turles y Nappa, estos dos últimos molestaban a un sujeto tímido de primer año como los abusivos que eran.

\- ¿Hay un chico nuevo en nuestra clase?- preguntó la peliazul alzando la ceja rememorando que ese día no había notado a nadie nuevo en el salón.

\- Si así es, y esa mustia de Zuno fue muy afortunada en ser ella quien le diera la bienvenida a ese cuero, mi papá debió de elegirme a mí para hacerlo.- renegó Lázuli en tono reprochable. El estudiante nuevo le pareció sumamente encantador, como ninguno de los que había visto, esas facciones endurecidas y masculinas a pesar de su joven edad le daban un aspecto de chico rudo como los que a ella le gustaban, que decir de su cuerpo tonificando, a leguas se veía que se ejercitaba.

\- ¿De verdad es tan guapo?- exclamó la ojiazul más interesada pensando en que Zuno ya se había tardado.

\- Demasiado.- respondió la rubia con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Es extraño que Zuno aún no regrese.- manifestó la chica mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de verla.

\- ¡Por favor! si ella no es capaz de hablarle ni hasta al más tonto de la escuela, es más, ni siquiera a ese distraído de Goku ha podido conquistar.- comentó Lázuli divertida esperando la reacción de Milk contagiando con su humor a Bulma quien soltó una risilla.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A caso Zuno está interesada en mi Goku?... digo Goku. ¡Anda quiero la verdad! ¿Tú qué sabes?- inquirió levantándose de su asiento golpeando con sus manos la mesa tirando el jugo de la peliazul, estaba que echaba chispas del coraje con los dientes casi rechinando, en esos momentos se sintió traicionada por sus amigas.

\- Oye espera ¿Qué te pasa?… No es para que te pongas así, era solo una broma.- objetó la rubia exaltada por la reacción de su seria compañera.

\- ¡Esa tonta de Zuno no va a ganarme a mí pretendiente! ¡Él es solo mío!- las miró con los ojos chispeantes alzando su puño, se le miraba muy decidida a pesar de que llevaba toda la prepa enamorada del joven Son, más nunca se había atrevido si quiera a hablarle. La morena se relajó dejándose caer en su asiento una vez aclaradas las cosas, no era un secreto para sus amigas que ella estaba loca por Goku, así que confiaba en que tanto Zuno como las otras que respetarían sus sentimientos, no podría llamarlas sus amigas si hicieran lo contrario ya que para ellas estaba prohibido ganarse al chico en prospecto o andar con el ex novio de alguna si querían que su amistad perdurará, aún sentía su sangre hervir, el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca y no poder hablarle la estaba matando, el siempre se juntaba con los chicos populares, era tan guapo y las tipas resbalosas les sobraban.

\- ¡No soporto a esa golfa de Maron! ¿Qué hace ahí con ellos esa ofrecida?- rezongó la pelinegra preocupada mirando junto a esa coqueta a Zangya, ambas merodeaban cerca de los chicos. Se sintió defraudada e insignificante en esos instantes, ella no podía competir con ninguna de esas muchachas lindas, miró a Lázuli y Bulma, sus compañeras eran tan bellas y tenían muy buen gusto en su vestir, que decir de la ojiturquesa, con ese físico tan delicado parecía un maniquí, suspiró triste, ella era alguien en esa escuela por juntarse con sus amigas las populares, sabía que no destacaba al igual que ese par, nadie volteaba a mirarla como lo hacían con Briefs. Agachó su cabeza recostando su rostro de lado sobre la mesa, seguramente su amor imposible prefería a una de esas zorras tan bien agraciadas que lo rodeaban o a cualquier otra antes que a ella.

\- ¿Que te sucede Milk? Primero tiras mi bebida y ahora te comportas extraña.- preguntó la ojiazul ofuscada por la actitud de la chica Ox Satán, más Lázuli que había aprendido a leerla bien supo qué era lo que la acongojaba.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?- sugirió de repente captando la atención de la morena que alzó su mirada para concentrarse en la vista azulada de la rubia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió irguiéndose de manera nerviosa notando la mirada lasciva de su amiga.

\- ¿Te refieres a Goku Lázuli?- cuestionó Briefs comprendiendo y le pareció lo correcto, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba Milk enamorada de Goku, pero siempre la escuchaba lamentarse sin siquiera dar el primer paso, así que siendo ella una de sus mejores amigas se sintió comprometida a darle un pequeño empujoncito, tal vez a él la pelinegra no le era indiferente, nunca lo sabría sino intentaba nada.

\- ¡Si por supuesto que él!- expresó la rubia para ambas harta de la situación de su compañera, estaba cansada de sus lloriqueos infundados y constantes por ese chico tonto. Sabía que él no era como el resto de sus acompañantes, quizá solo estaba con ellos por ser hermano de Raditz, sin mencionar que también Turles era parte de su familia, Goku era tan diferente al resto de ellos, de esos mal vivientes y groseros empezando con el mastodonte retardado de Nappa.

\- Pero… pero ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer? ¡Mírenme!- exclamó desanimada fijando sus orbes azabaches en todo su atuendo, desde sus calcetas largas al igual que su falda, la blusa la llevaba holgada escondiendo bajo esta una esbelta figura que le daba pena mostrar y de la cual sus amigas se habían percatado. Goku no resultaba ser un chico superficial, pero ella necesitaba darse a notar.

\- Pues solo ponte a pensar.- indicó Bulma animada.- Son es un tragón incorregible y a ti se te da cocinar muy bien, porque...mmm no se, lo invitas a comer a tu casa o algo por el estilo.- agregó haciendo una mueca pensativa amurrando sus labios.

\- Un cambio de Look tampoco te caería mal.- comentó la chica ruda.

\- ¿De verdad ustedes me ayudarían?- expuso Milk con los ánimos subidos agradeciendo tenerlas por amigas.

-¡Por supuesto Milk! ¿Por qué no trabajemos en eso este fin de semana? Es más, el nuevo traje de animadora se te verá muy bien.- respondió con júbilo Briefs, ella había estado trabajando en un nuevo diseño para el uniforme que usaban ella y el resto de las porristas.

\- ¿Nuevo uniforme?- inquirió Lázuli despegando su vista de la pantalla del teléfono celular.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Bulma sacando del bolsillo de la blusa blanca del uniforme escolar que tenía a la altura de uno de sus senos su móvil, mostrándoles las fotos de los posibles diseños el cual tenía que escoger todas las chicas, el que aprobaran sería elegido para la final del partido de fútbol que jugarían en dos meses sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón, el actual ya está muy viejo.- opinó la rubia mirando con atención el teléfono de su amiga mostrando favoritismo por algunos trajes un tanto atrevidos.

\- Si los chicos siguen avanzando cuando menos lo esperemos nuestro colegio será el nuevo campeón de los interestatales.- respondió con entusiasmo la peliazul al recordar que su novio Yamcha era el líder del equipo de futbol.- El lunes o martes haré una reunión en el gimnasio de la escuela con todas las chicas y ahí se los mostraremos, espero que ustedes no falten.- comunicó guardando su celular en su bolsillo al mirar la hora en este dándose cuenta que estaba por terminar el receso.

\- Si, está bien.- comentaron Milk y Lázuli al unísono haciendo lo mismo que su compañera disponiéndose a reanudar sus clases, aún no se levantaban de sus asientos cuando la última mujer que integraba el cuarteto se les unió corriendo agitada, descubriendo que ya no le daría tiempo de almorzar con ellas.

\- Perdón chicas, pero esa guía se alargó demasiado.- comentó tomando asiento frente a ellas que la miraban expectantes.

\- No te preocupes Zuno, quedan cinco minutos es mejor que te des prisa… pero dime una cosa ¿Trajiste contigo las entradas para la tarde?- preguntó la peliazul animada, su buen humor de esta mañana había regresado junto con la peliroja, ya solo faltaban escasas horas, los minutos que faltaban transcurrieron mientras Zuno comía, Bulma le sugirió pasar antes al salón de belleza en esa hora que tenían libre anterior al desfile a lo que su compañera no objetó.

\- Y dinos Zuno ¿Cómo te trato ese chico nuevo? El que está como quiere.- curioseó Lázuli alzándole en repetidas ocasiones la ceja derecha mostrando gran interés en saber, aunque de algo estaba segura, esa tonta de su amiga no ha de haber sacado provecho de la cercanía y privacidad con semejante hombre, siendo como era, bastante cohibida.

\- Pues… es un muchacho muy guapo.- contestó retraída engullendo su comida teniendo la total atención de las tres.- Pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de grosero.- esta vez arrugó el entrecejo al recordar cómo el tipo después de ser tan amable en mostrarle todas y cada una de las instalaciones del colegio, al final del recorrido no dijo ni un simple gracias ni una palabra de aliento, se había mantenido en el total silencio en el trayecto.

\- Yo creo que le están dando mucha importancia a ese sujeto, la verdad no creo que sea tan guapo, o al menos no más que mi novio Yamcha.- disertó la ojiazul quien comenzaba a aburrirse de las pláticas donde ese tipo era el tema de conversación, pero había algo que si llamó su atención, era raro que Zuno se expresara así de un joven, gracias a eso una latente curiosidad en ella emergió, tendría que verlo para creérselo.

-Ya lo conocerás.- expuso Lázuli poniéndose de pie mientras las demás la imitaron dispuestas a emprender su marcha con rumbo a las aulas. Minutos después, el timbre se escuchó dando inicio a la reanudación de las clases, era viernes y los muchachos no podían estar más motivados por el fin de semana en puerta donde los del grupos "B" se divertía en la vida nocturna que la parte sur de la ciudad les ofrecía, solían disfrutar de los sábados y domingo en excesos, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos eran las carreras que se organizaban en los suburbios siendo estos lugares más que perfectos para llevar a cabo ese tipo de eventos, las apuestas, el alcohol y el sexo eran expuestos en las calles vacías de ese sitio con difícil acceso para la policía puesto que esa zona era controlada por bandas ilícitas.

Los alumnos de la escuela Orange Star Hight School, Ginyu y compañía, eran los organizadores de dicho evento teniendo los mejores corredores, siempre se quedaban con la mayoría de las ganancias que las apuestas de los espectadores les dejaban, de vez en cuando también el de las victorias que ellos mismos injustamente se adjudicaban dividiéndolos en dos bandos despertando una eterna rivalidad, no solo por la competencia de las escuelas sino por el lado contrario de la ciudad a la que pertenecían.

.

.

Tardó un poco más de 20 minutos para llegar a su casa, vivía en un vecindario de clase media alta, no era una mansión como algunas que había visto en el trayecto del camino pero era cómoda. Suficiente. Lástima que su odioso padre arruinara la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba solo con su madre y hermano. Aparcó frente a la residencia y se bajó de la moto llevando consigo el casco que se quitó además de las llaves, se sentía un tanto irritado, no sabía si era por saber que retomaría sus clases en un nuevo colegio puesto ya que eso implicaba conocer nuevas personas o por estar llegando a su casa, esa que a veces se convertía en un infierno. Abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía junto a la de la moto en el mismo llavero y en cuanto pasó por la puerta principal miró que Tarble corrió hacia él abrazándose a su pierna, no tardó mucho en escuchar su llanto y descendió la vista observando al chiquillo esconder su rostro en su muslo que apretaba con fuerza con sus pequeños brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tarble?- preguntó moviéndolo por el hombro pero no logró apartarlo ya que el niño se aferró con más fuerza a su pierna, el joven suspiró profundo tratando de tener la mayor paciencia posible con su pequeño hermano, suspiró profundo dejando caer la mochila a su lado en el piso y ejerció más fuerza en el hombro del menor hasta soltarlo de su agarre, buscó con su mirada sus ojos encontrándolos húmedos y con lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Hermano.- murmuró con voz ahogada, el mencionado se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de infante y pasó su mano por su cabello alborotándolo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?- inquirió observando que suspiraba una y otra vez en un intento por calmar su llanto, agachó la cabeza junto a su mirada hasta al piso e inmediatamente volvió a subirla lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano mayor por el cuello, había sentido tanto miedo.

\- ¡Es papá!- gritó con el rostro escondido en la garganta de Vegeta que correspondió al aferre del menor intuyendo que el maldito viejo había hecho algo que tenía así de asustado a Tarble.- Golpeó a mamá.- agregó en tono de voz temeroso alejándose del joven para verlo.- Le dio un puñetazo en su rostro.- finalizó pasando el dorso de su manita por su nariz.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- cuestionó Vegeta mirando al chiquillo sintiendo a su sangre hervir de rabia, claro que no dudaba de las palabras del niño, pero solo quiso persuadirlo un poco para que ya dejara su llanto agudo, seguramente había sido traumante para él presenciar al bastardo golpear a su progenitora.

\- Vegeta.- escuchó la voz de su madre que venía bajando por las escaleras desde la segunda planta, él alzó la vista poniéndose de pie yendo directo a ella, la mujer retrocedió un paso cuando miró a su hijo acercarse más no pudo escapar ya que él la tomó de la mano.

\- Maldita sea… es cierto.- susurró en tono lúgubre endureciendo su mirada al percatarse del pómulo oscuro por el hematoma en el rostro trigueño de la femenina.- ¡Ese imbécil te golpeó nuevamente!- gritó soltándola marcando con dureza el ceño, corrió escaleras arriba preso de la ira pasándole de lado a su madre ¡Le daría una lección a ese mal nacido en cuanto lo encontrara!

\- ¡Hijo!- llamó su madre con voz alta al verlo perderse en la segunda planta.- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó yendo tras él sujetando la falda de su vestido para no tropezar con esta.

\- ¿¡Dónde estás maldito bastardo!?- bramó entrando a la habitación de los adultos buscándolo con desesperación.

\- ¡Vegeta tranquilízate! Tu padre está en el trabajo.- confesó entrando con el joven a su habitación.

\- ¡Juro que de esta no se salva madre! ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado!- aseveró acercándose a ella tomando con su mano la barbilla de la mujer para escudriñarla mejor.

\- Por favor hijo no discutas con él.- pidió temiendo por el muchacho, sabía que el chico la defendería pues así lo había hecho desde hace un par de años en los que él ya se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a su esposo, pero siempre el chico terminaba con un par de golpes por tratar de protegerla. Le había advertido a Tarble que no le dijera nada para evitar conflictos pero el niño la desobedeció. No había podido evitar que el hombre le diera ese puñetazo, toda la mañana su pequeño había presentado fiebre debido a un resfriado y ella no tuvo tiempo para preparar el almuerzo, cuando su marido llegó encontró la cocina vacía, así que sin dudarlo subió a buscarla encontrándola en la recámara de su hijo menor, exigió una explicación pero para él no fue suficiente cuando la mujer le dijo que estuvo atendiendo a su niño enfermo, le soltó el golpe en su rostro gritándole lo inútil y buena para nada que era, después de eso él había regresado a su trabajo. El chiquillo que observó todo desde la cama pensó que en cuanto su hermano llegara se lo contaría a pesar de los consejos de su madre.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- gruñó soltándola para salir de la habitación encontrándose a Tarble en el pasillo del segundo piso donde estaban, Viara, la madre de Vegeta, caminó hasta el pequeño para tomarlo en brazos verificando con el contacto que su temperatura había bajado.

\- Tu padre salió de viaje de trabajo, no volverá en una semana.- comentó la femenina haciendo que Vegeta detuviera sus pasos, el joven miró a la mujer enmarcando con más fuerza el entrecejo, ya se llegaría el día en que ese maldito pusiera un pie en la casa, no se la dejaría pasar aunque tardara meses en llegar.

.

.

Las horas de clases por fin habían terminado, la mañana pasó lenta y tormentosa para los jóvenes Son y sus amigos, el menor de ellos bajaba por las gradas que daban al estacionamiento de la escuela rumbo al coche acompañado de Nappa, su hermano mayor y su primo. Raditz, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves del lujoso auto deportivo que estaba estacionado accionando la alarma para abrirlo, seguido de ello los demás chicos se detuvieron a la espera de que el de cabellera larga abriera la cajuela depositando sus pertenecías dentro de esta.

\- Escuché que mañana vas a correr.- habló Goku en tono de reclamo acercándose a Raditz pues para él ya no era un secreto que su hermano mayor participaba en carreras clandestinas. Estas se llevaban a cabo por las noches en los suburbios de esa misma ciudad hacia el sur donde el menor de los Son junto a Nappa y Turles siempre lo acompañaban.

\- Así es Kakaroto, ¿Y por qué me hablas en ese tono?, más te vale que sigas manteniendo la boca cerrada porque si mis padres se enteran te daré una golpiza.- dijo mirándolo de manera amenazante, sin embargo el muchacho no se inmutó, Raditz ya no era rival para él desde hacía mucho tiempo, los días del hermano mayor abusivo habían quedado atrás pues él había crecido, y al contrario de ese trío que pasaba los fines de semana metidos en el taller y en bares de juerga, él usaba su tiempo ya sea en el gimnasio de la escuela o en el de su propia casa, teniendo siempre como prioridad el ejercicio y las artes marciales.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo hermano?- lo retó con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en posición de combate ante la mirada de asombro y burla de su primo y amigo que decidieron intervenir antes de que se desatara una pelea.

\- ¡Eres un insolente Kakaroto! Te estás ganando una paliza a pulso y con gusto te la daré para que te eduques.- alegó avanzando hacia él dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo cuando Nappa se le atravesó.

\- Ya tranquilízate Raditz y guarda eso para los Ginyu el día de mañana, o ellos si te darán una buena tunda.- le advirtió el joven calvo intentado calmarlo.

\- Basta Kakaroto… entremos al coche, de aquí iremos a una pizzería, muero de hambre e imagino que tu también.- expuso Turles tomando por los hombros a su primo andando con él hacia el auto cambiándole por completo el ánimo al hablarle de comida. Raditz, se quedó por unos momentos pensativo acompañado del enorme joven que lo miraba expectante.

\- Esos infelices ya se han burlado mucho de nosotros.- comentó Nappa una vez a solas con su amigo.

\- Tienes razón.- concordó Raditz respirando hondo, pensó que una pelea con su hermano menor no valía la pena, tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar como en hacerse de un mejor motor para su auto ¿Pero de qué manera si dependía de sus padre?, además, el motor actual estaba en buenas condiciones ¿Qué pretexto les podría poner para que le compraran otro? Llevaba días pensándolo y llego a la conclusión de que no tenía otra opción. Soltó una sonrisa cínica que su enorme compañero logró descifrar al instante, él desde un principio lo había sugerido, más no creyó convencerlo al provenir Raditz de una buena familia, nunca se imaginó que el joven llegara a tanto, pero ya estaba decidido.

\- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Nappa?- preguntó convencido.

\- Esta bien, hagámoslo.- se expresó con convicción tomando el lugar del copiloto mientras Raditz iba al volante de su coche. El resto de la tarde tendrían trabajo que hacer y mañana por la noche una carrera que ganar. Una vez que el auto emprendió su marcha con rumbo a la pizzería más cercana, tras de ellos se estacionó la limusina con el logotipo de la corporación cápsula, Bulma y Zuno después de despedirse de Milk y Lázuli en la entrada del campus abordaron el auto ordenando al chofer ser llevadas hasta la plaza comercial donde las esperaba el estilista de la peliazul quien había hecho previa cita durante las clases, esa tarde quería lucir despampanante aunque no le diera tiempo de ir a su casa a cambiarse, ahí harían tiempo justo para llegar al desfile después de una hora.

El evento exclusivo se llevó a cabo en las instalaciones de la tienda de la marca de renombre, los organizadores les dieron la bienvenida, la mayoría de las personas que se paseaban en la pasarela de difícil acceso eran exclusivamente treinta, influyentes al igual que la chica Briefs y su amiga Zuno. Algunos reporteros y fotógrafos también hacían ahí su acto de presencia. Los presentes tomaron asiento en las sillas de adelante, después de unos largos minutos para las jovencitas se llegó el momento dando inicio al desfile de la ropa de última temporada.

Las horas transcurrieron, el tiempo que duró el espectáculo fue breve a diferencia del que tardaron ambas en escoger los atuendos que más les gustaron, una vez elegidos ordenaron el envío que les serían enviados en el transcurso de una semana a cada una hasta la puerta de sus casas. Para cuando salieron del centro comercial ya se había hecho de noche, regresaron al aborde del vehículo de la familia de Bulma, estaban tan hambrientas y exhaustas que antes tuvieron que hacer una parada en un estacionamiento de comida rápida, venían comiendo y conversando en la limusina cuando está comenzó a acercarse a la casa de la peliroja.

\- Ibrahim, por favor detente en la casa de Zuno, solo será por unos minutos.- pidió Bulma a su chofer desde la parte trasera del vehículo.

\- Como diga señorita.- contestó el maduro hombre bien parecido de cuerpo corpulento, dobló a la derecha estacionándose justo en frente de la mansión Okawa en la que residía la mejor amiga de la peliazul. Bulma conocía a Zuno desde el preescolar no pudiendo jamás separarse. Los Okawa eran socios en algunos negocios del viejo Briefs, amigos cercanos que compartían momentos importantes como la navidad y el año nuevo, qué decir de las graduaciones de sus hijas en las que les celebraban a la par cumpliendo hasta la última exigencia de parte de sus únicas hijas.

\- Te veo mañana en la noche en tu casa.- indicó Zuno al despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla cuando el chofer abrió la puerta para que la chica bajara.

\- ¿Mañana irás a mi casa?- preguntó extrañada por sus palabras.

\- Claro que sí… recuérdalo, por la emoción del desfile olvidaste el fin de semana de chicas, mañana toca en tu casa.- afirmó con una sonrisa divertida por el descuido de la ojiturquesa bajando del auto de esta. Bulma era casi perfecta en todos los ámbitos de su vida, más era demasiado distraída, el único defecto que le veía a su mejor amiga a la que ella quería tanto como admiraba, y como no, si había estado en los momentos más duros de su vida, el más difícil fue cuando su hermana mayor falleció. La peliazul jamás la abandonó y luchó por ayudarla a salir de su depresión. Así que esa era solo una de las razones por las que la apreciaba tanto.

\- Es cierto, la pijamada ¡Rayos cómo pude olvidarlo!- exclamó con vergüenza.- Pero no se preocupen, tendré todo listo mañana, en la noche las espero puntuales, te mandaré mensajes.- comentó la heredera de la corporación despidiéndose de Zuno una vez el chofer se subió al auto y arrancó.

\- Está bien hasta mañana, buenas noches.- respondió moviendo su mano en señal de despido, una vez la peliazul partió caminó con dirección a su hogar, estaba exhausta por lo que ansiaba llegar hasta su cómoda cama, las compras con Bulma casi siempre llevaban un día entero.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que dejó a su amiga en su casa cuando su celular timbró dentro de su bolso, rápidamente lo sacó mirando en la pantalla el nombre de Yamcha, no había olvidado que habían quedado de salir a cenar esta noche, pensó en seguida en cambiar los planes al notar sus pies adoloridos pero vino a su mente la idea de hacerlo en su casa, la comida sería de mejor sazón que cualquier fino restaurante si era cocinada por su dulce madre.

\- Hola.- contesto con voz melosa a su novio desde hace dos semanas.

\- Hola preciosa, te llamo para decirte que no podré ir a verte, surgió un inconveniente, lo siento linda fue de improviso.- lo escuchó decir de manera acelerada, parecía como si tuviera prisa por algo, apenas y pudo percibir los ruidos del fondo que se escuchaban a lo lejos, parecía música si no se equivocaba, de todos modos no sería la primera vez que le mentía, eso le entristeció, apenas llevaban saliendo unos días y ese muchacho no paraba con sus mentiras, arrugó el entrecejo molesta reponiéndose de su repentino sentimiento.

\- No te preocupes Yamcha, ya será otro día.- respondió tratando de sonar lo más seca posible, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta por lo que tragó evitando soltar una lágrima.

\- Está bien linda, gracias por comprender, te amo y te veo el lunes en la escuela.- contestó el joven cortando la comunicación sin esperar a que ella se despidiera, la peliazul apartó el móvil de su oído mirando en la pantalla que la llamada había finalizado, en ese momento pensó en cómo su relación con el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela había comenzado, la atracción que había antes ambos era indiscutible, sin embargo ella en el fondo sabía que era más que superficial, a ella siempre le gustó ser el centro de atención, estar en boca de todos por sus habilidades o virtudes, siendo la alumna más hermosa y popular la relación de la capitana de las porristas con el del líder del equipo de fútbol era la novedad en el colegio, su noviazgo era criticado desde todo los aspectos, tanto por enviada de parte de femeninas que estaban enamoradas de Yamcha como por chicos que ella había rechazado en un pasado, al principio se sintió feliz al darle el sí al muchacho, ahora se daba cuenta de que no todo en las relaciones era color de rosas. Movió su cabeza intenta borrar sus pensamientos, no quiso seguir atormentándose imaginando el fracasado futuro de lo que había entre él y ella. Llevó su atención al camino dejando de lado su celular percatándose de que estaban llegando, esperó a que el auto se detuviera en la entrada para bajar y entrar en la casa, iría a la cama temprano después de un relajante baño, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese infiel le arruinara el día.

Al día siguiente por la tarde tal y como lo habían planeado, Milk, Zuno y Lázuli se presentaron en la recepción de Capsule Corporation con todo tipo de frituras y golosinas, pidieron a algunos empleados llevar las maletas a la habitación de Bulma. La ojiazul estaba con su madre tomando el té en el jardín cuando le fue anunciada la llegada de sus amigas, de inmediato subió con ellas hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

\- Chicas, ya están aquí bienvenidas.- saludó a cada una con un beso en la mejilla, esa noche tenían como propósito desvelarse comiendo, charlando, bailando y cantando tanto como el cuerpo aguantara. Los padres de la peliazul salieron por la noche dejándolas solas en la gran casa. Se encontraban en la alfombra rosa del piso de la habitación, Milk peinaba el cabello de Zuno en una trenza mientras Bulma comía helado y Lázuli les contaba una aburrida historia de terror que lejos de darles miedo les daba risa, no prestaban demasiada atención a ello, tal vez eso les daría algo de miedo si estuvieran en primaria, pero no ahora que eran ya unas mujercitas.

\- Bueno porque mejor no cambiamos de tema.- propuso la ojiturquesa dejando de lado el bote de helado vacío mientras Milk terminaba con la cabeza de Zuno dejando los cabellos rojos atados en un moño que le encantó a peliroja la cual tomo un espejo para verse. Ataviadas con sus cortas pijamas de shorts y blusas de tirantes siendo cómodas en ese cálido clima del verano, todas se acomodaron en círculo a la espera de una nueva confesión por parte de alguna. Lázuli tomó su almohada yendo al encuentro situándose al lado de Bulma, puso el cojín sobre sus muslos emocionada para estar más cómoda, desde ayer se había quedado pensado en el chico nuevo, nunca había visto a un hombre más atractivo como ese.

\- Con ese mango sería capaz de llegar a todo.- pensó en voz con la vista perdida en un punto inespecífico de la habitación alta mordiendo su labio inferior solo de imaginarse a ella y él en una escena candente.

\- ¿Hablas del chico nuevo?- cuestión Zuno que mordía una manzana roja sintiendo en sus papilas el delicioso sabor dulce de la fruta.

\- Por supuesto que si tonta, ese tipo está como quiere, yo sería feliz de estar en su cama aunque sea una noche.- comentó sin pena alguna ante sus amigas que abrieron la boca sorprendidas por su falta de pudor.

\- ¡Pero Lázuli tu eres virgen!- exclamó Milk espantada más que el resto al ser la más recatada del grupo, le asustó la idea de que la rubia ya no fuera pura como ella y las otras muchachas.

\- Ya no lo soy.- confesó al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

\- ¡Qué!- gritaron al unísono asombradas, se preguntaron internamente en qué momento tal hecho se concretó. Zuno que estaba comiendo su fruta roja casi se había atragantado con ella al escuchar la noticia.

\- Cuéntanos Lázuli ¿Te dolió?- inquirió la peliazul más que interesada por saber de la boca de su amiga sobre los hechos de perder la virginidad.

\- Dinos con quién fue ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?- preguntó la peliroja dejando de lado su alimento y acercándose más a la rubia que las miraba con una sonrisa pícara al recordar cómo había pasado a ser toda una mujer.

\- ¿De verdad quieren saberlo?- preguntó mirándolas asentir rápidamente.- Deben prometer no decirle a nadie, este es un secreto entre las cuatro.- manifestó mirando a cada una que estaba expectante porque ella hablara.

\- Está bien lo prometemos.- respondió Bulma más que interesada.

\- Si Lázuli dinos.- concordó Zuno sin dejar de ver a su amiga rubia, Milk se quedó callada, estaba aún sorprendida.

\- Está bien.- dijo suspirando acomodando sus brazos sobre la almohada que estaba en su regazo.- Fue una vez que…- esa noche la rubia les reveló sus íntimos secretos a sus amigas que la escuchaban con curiosidad.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el sur de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo el evento ilícito donde los estudiantes de la Orange Star Hight School caminaban de un lado a otro sobre la explanada llena de autos de carreras lujosos los cuales reposaban sobre la superficie del duro concreto, el clima era fresco y se vivía la adrenalina de ver los costosos coches derrapar sobre las curvas más peligrosas del lugar. El buen ambiente se avecinaba con la llegada de las guapas mujeres que acudían al sitio a mezclarse en el ambiente entre hombres, sexo y alcohol. La música en algunos autos resonaba fuerte animando a unos cuantos a bailar, era noche de fiesta, noche de disfrutar. Las parejas permanecían en espera por saber quién sería el ganador, el dinero que apostaron estaba en juego y no eran solo pocos pesos. Turles, Nappa y Goku observaban como el auto de Raditz se quedaba varado en la parte final de la carretera, lo más seguro es que había experimentado una falla. Se alejaron del bullicio de todas las personas corriendo hasta la pista improvisada donde el joven sentado sobre el asiento con su cinturón puesto se lamentaba por otra pérdida más de su dinero, orgullo y tiempo en ese sitio.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos fue lo qué pasó Raditz!?- preguntó Turles al llegar donde su primo, pues el festejo de los otros tipos especialmente el del capitán logró ponerlo de mal humor ¿Cómo era posible que de seis carreras seguidas solo hayan podido ganar una? El robo a mano armada de ayer para conseguir la pieza faltante del auto no había valido la pena. Mientras auxiliaban a su compañero a lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de sus contrincantes, Ginyu, Burter y Recoome acompañados de la multitud.

\- ¡Felicidades mi amor!- chilló la novia del capitán Ginyu acercándose a este en cuanto lo miro descender del auto, él se bajó en seguida recibiendo entre sus brazos a su exuberante mujer con la que llevaba saliendo desde hace un par de años… Violeta una chica joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello púrpura haciéndole honor a su nombre.

\- ¿¡Maldita sea qué es lo que está pasando!? Estoy seguro de que algo está mal con el coche.- se expresó Raditz renuente a seguir con esa cadena de derrotas.

\- El próximo fin de semana tendrán la revancha y está vez esos idiotas no correrán con la misma suerte.- bramó Nappa con seguridad en sus palabras mirando a los imbéciles burlarse de ellos.

.

.

Agradecía mentalmente suspirando con pesadez mientras se bajaba de su moto negra en el estacionamiento del colegio que su padre no se había aparecido el fin de semana en la casa, como su madre lo había dicho, estaría fuera por cuestiones de trabajo una semana, por lo menos la había pasado tranquilo en ese aspecto cuidando del pequeño Tarble que ya no había presentado fiebre pues el resfriado estaba pasando, el chiquillo había estado más irritable que de costumbre, quiso pasarse en su regazo casi todo el fin de semana viendo películas, no había podido decirle que no, estaba enfermo y quería evitar su llanto a toda costa, así que en contra de si mismo aceptó que el mocoso mimado no se le despegara esos dos días. Quitó las llaves de su moto dejando el casco sobre esta y las guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón, caminó atravesando el estacionamiento con su mochila en la espalda, había leído algunos capítulos de los aburridos libros pero al final le había terminado hastiado de la lectura sin sentido prefiriendo ponerle su total atención a su hermano ¿Por qué rayos tenías que estudiar historia si eso ya había pasado hace siglos? Malditos programas estudiantiles esclavizadores gobernados por la dictadura de los decrépitos profesores. Se abrió pasó entre la multitud de estudiantes que llegaban invadiendo la entrada al edificio, algunos chocaron con él pero le importó poco que casi cayeran, las chicas de primer año que estaban en los pasajes fijaron sus ojos en el estudiante que nunca habían visto, se escuchaban rumores de que el viernes se había presentado un alumno bastante llamativo y que sería parte del segundo año en el grupo "A", ahora sus ojos coquetos lo comprobaban al mirarlo caminar dentro del campus, en verdad que era atractivo pensaron algunas mientras otras miraron en él su maldita arrogancia que solo lo hacía lucir más interesante, lo observaran por donde lo observaran, era endemoniadamente encantador.

El fin de semana Vegeta se tomó el tiempo de leer con detenimiento el par de hojas que el director le había entregado, ahí estaba señalado el número de casillero que le asignaron así como la clave de acceso y su ubicación que indicaba que estaba en el primer piso en el pasillo de la derecha, recordando aquello dirigió sus pasos hasta allí, no pensaba cargar con todos esos estorbosos libros todo el día, había memorizado la contraseña así que con sus ojos buscó el número de su casillero y marchó con pasos firmes a este, estaba mirando el número de cada uno colocado en la parte de arriba mientras avanzaba sobre sus pasos cuando sintió chocar con algo. Descendió su vista mirando hacia el piso donde una chica estaba de espaldas con los cuadernos sobre su regazo y algunos más a su lado. Sonrió cuando ella fijó sus ojos en él, se notaban chispeantes y molestos, la vio erguirse acomodando su falda que se había subido demás poniéndose de pie con aparente rabia.

La mañana de la peliazul había comenzado de manera agitada, se había levantado tarde por lo que rápidamente se arregló no pudiendo hacer toda su rutina de belleza que solía implementar, pero aún así lucía radiante con lo que pudo hacer en el corto tiempo por su aspecto. Había corrido prácticamente a dejar sus cosas a su casillero cuando chocó con alguien, su trasero dolió demasiado al impactar con el frío suelo y todo lo que traía en sus brazos cayó sobre ella, se quejó de dolor abriendo sus ojos que por inercia había cerrado, pero no contó con lo que vería, enfocó su mirada turquesa en quien la había tirado detallando al sujeto que sonreía con insolencia observándola desde arriba, su cólera fue inmediata ¿Qué se creía ese idiota para burlarse de ella? Sintió su sangre subir a su cabeza ¡Ella era Bulma Briefs! Ese tipo tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas por su osadía, nadie la tocaba y menos le causaba daño.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!?- preguntó en un grito arreglando la corbata en su cuello que se había torcido con el golpe. Vegeta que seguía viéndola borró la sonrisa ladina de su rostro marcando más su entrecejo cuando la escuchó bramar en ese tono tan agudo y de forma altanera.- ¡Me tiras y encima te burlas! ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando eh?- agregó amurrando sus labios con rabia al ver al tipo que ahora había puesto una expresión de irritación.

\- ¿Con una mocosa petulante y estúpida?- inquirió en una respuesta irónica volviendo a sonreír presuntuoso cuando miró a la femenina abrir la boca ligeramente con sorpresa al igual que sus ojos, Vegeta escudriñó con su obscura mirada las facciones delicadas en el rostro de la mujer frente a él paseando su vista de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así idiota!?- chilló acercándose a él con todos los ánimos de darle una buena bofetada para ponerlo en su lugar, alzó la manó para golpearlo más nunca llegó a la mejilla del hombre ya que él tomó su muñeca con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo de un tirón. Todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca se detuvieron a observar al escuchar los gritos de la ojiturquesa mirando con asombro cómo discutía con el nuevo estudiante.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Que emoción saber que les gustó el prólogo de esta nueva historia, agradecemos enormemente su apoyo a cada de una de ustedes que dedican su tiempo a leernos. A mi amiga Viara04 y yo no nos cabe la felicidad en el corazón.

Para la chica que preguntó la edad de Tarble quiero decirle que en el flash back el pequeño acababa de nacer, cumplió un año después de 12 meses desde ese suceso donde Vegeta está protegiéndolo de los abusos de su padre, por eso tiene 4 años, espero me entiendas no soy buena explicando jaja.

Las que me leen desde hace tiempo saben que me gusta llegar a una cantidad de review con cada capítulo, solo les puedo decir que entre más comentarios dejen más rápido escribiremos, así que esas anónimas anímense a dejarnos aunque sea un "Continua", no sean tacañas xdxd

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía :v

Feliz navidad mis niñas y que tengan una excelente cena en noche buena :3

Las amo :*

 **Viara 04:** Hola aquí les dejamos el segundo capítulo de esta historia que nos tiene con mucho entusiasmo a ambas :3

Comienza el desarrollo de esta y surgen las tramas principales, espero que les guste y nos lo hagan saber, mil gracias por sus comentarios positivos, esperamos actualizar pronto :3 cuídense mucho y felices fiestas. Bye.


	3. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

\- ¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo chiquilla vulgar!- gruñó cerca de su rostro con voz gutural tomando con su otra mano la mandíbula de la hembra que se agitó en un intento por soltarse de su agarre ¡Ese tipo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal! ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan atrevido!? Pudo percibir su aliento fresco golpear sus mejillas cuando él habló notando el aroma a menta de su boca así como el olor a vino amaderado que emanaba de su piel producto del perfume que seguramente usaba.

\- ¡No me toques!- chilló ella sintiendo cómo el muchacho que sostenía su cara con su tosca mano movió de un lado a otro su rostro con fuerza mientras la observaba a escasos centímetros.

\- Debería de castigarte por ser tan insolente mujer.- articuló fijando su mirada en las orbes turquesa de la peliazul, la chica apreció como su corazón se aceleró al ver esas facciones duras en el rostro del hombre sintiendo temor de sus palabras, parecía que el sujeto hablaba en serio ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño?- Pero sería una pena marchar de sangre tu hermoso rostro.- añadió soltándola rudamente de un empujón haciendo que ella diera dos pasos atrás. Bulma se quedó estática mirando al salvaje sonreírle con arrogancia cuando le pasó de lado empujándola con su hombro provocando que tambaleara en su lugar.

\- ¡Maldito!- gritó ella agachándose a recoger sus cosas de manera apresurada al recordar que pronto sonaría el timbre y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases, los estudiantes que presenciaron la escena disimularon cuando el nuevo estudiante les lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se dirigía a su casillero donde lo abrió para dejar ahí alguna de sus cosas, cuando terminó giró el rostro observando a la hembra con la que acaba de discutir a unos metros de él cerrar su casilla donde también había guardado los libros que no necesitaba y luego vio como corría lejos de ahí, sonrió para sí mismo al notar como la falda de la muchacha se levantaba con su trote dejando ver más de sus piernas blanquecinas, sus orbes obscuras no pudieron dejar pasar desapercibido ese panorama.

Cuando Bulma entró al salón aun faltaban algunos minutos para que se llegara la hora de la clase, se sentó de sopetón en su banca dejando caer su mochila con golpe en la mesa donde se recostó con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza sosteniéndola entre estos, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su corazón galopaba con rapidez cuando a su mente vino la reciente escena _¡Ese idiota!_ pensó dejando salir un bufido.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Bulma?- preguntó Zuno poniéndose de pie al mirar a su amiga entrar agitada a pasos apresurados, se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a la peliazul que alzó la cabeza para ver a la chica que la observaba fijamente.- Te ves muy cansada.- agregó sacando del bolsillo de su camisa a la altura de su busto un pequeño paño blanco que se lo ofreció a la joven para que limpiara un par de gotitas de sudor en su cien. La ojiturquesa lo tomó abriendo su mochila buscando dentro de esta su espejo.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- renegó al ver su cabello un tanto revuelto.- ¡Me pasó algo terrible Zuno!- volvió a decir en el mismo tono mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo, apartó los ojos del espejo y miró a su amiga.

\- ¿Terrible?- preguntó la muchacha imaginándose de que algo malo le había ocurrido a la chica.

\- Si Zuno, un idiota me tiró cuando iba hacia el casillero y en vez de ayudar a levantarme se burló.- explicó indignada guardando el espejito dentro de su bolso cuando se sintió a gusto con su apariencia más decente al haber acomodado nuevamente su melena.

\- ¡Oh mira Bulma! Ese es el chico nuevo al que le mostré ayer el campus.- escuchó que dijo la peliroja así que alzó la mirada sacando la mano de su mochila donde estaba metiendo el espejito, sus orbes turquesa se abrieron con asombro cuando su vista se fijó en el tipo con el que acaba de tener el incidente, lo miró pasar frente a ella casi en cámara lenta, _¡No, esto no puede ser!_ Se dijo mentalmente sin apartar su escudriño de él que desvió su atención a ella haciendo que su corazón diera un sobresalto cuando aquellos ojos negros llegaron hasta su persona, contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre le sonrió arrogante caminando hacia las mesas que estaban al fondo, la ojiazul no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que tomó asiento, incluso se había girado un poco para seguirle el paso, lo vio sentarse y entonces regresó hacia Zuno con expresión estoica mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- ¡Bulma, ese chico te sonrió!- dijo con entusiasmo la muchacha tomando las manos de la chica con emoción pensando en que su amiga le había cautivado al atractivo macho que ahora miraba su móvil sin prestar atención a nada más.

\- Mi año está arruinado.- pronunció la peliazul aún sin salir de su estado impasible mirando hacia un punto inespecífico en la pared donde estaba colgado el pizarrón blancuzco.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Bulma?- preguntó la muchacha soltando sus manos.

\- ¡Ese es el tipo que me acaba de derribar en los casilleros!- bramó enfurecida mirando entrar a Lázuli que se sentó a su lado sin dejar de ver hacia donde el nuevo estudiante estaba.

\- ¡Por Kami! En cuanto entré pude notar al fondo a mi futuro novio.- comentó la rubia dejando su bolso sobre la mesa sin dejar de detallar a Vegeta que seguía con la vista en el teléfono en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Ese tipo es insoportable.- se quejó Bulma acomodándose en el asiento para girar disimuladamente el rostro y ver al maldito altanero atrás.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó Lázuli arrugando el entrecejo al escuchar hablar mal de su novio en puerta, ese chico estaba como quería y si ella se lo proponía sabía que caería para cuando el año estuviera terminando, que ya faltaban solo 3 meses para salir a vacaciones, ese hombre sería suyo a toda costa.

\- Bulma dice que ese muchacho la tiró y no fue digno de ayudarle a levantarse.- respondió Zuno con la vista puesta en la rubia que ahora llevó sus ojos a ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, es un imbécil.- habló la peliazul con rabia poniéndose recta volviendo a ver a sus amigas, Lázuli rió ante el pensamiento de ver a Briefs tirada en el piso no pudiendo evitar carcajearse.

\- ¡Ay Bulma! No es para tanto no te pongas así, tienes que llevarte bien con él porque será mi novio.- indicó mordiendo su labio inferior poniendo nuevamente su mirada celeste en el muchacho. El timbré sonó en ese momento y todas tomaron su posición en sus asientos, la peliazul miró tras Lázuli dándose cuenta de que Milk no se había aparecido hasta ahora y el profesor ya iba entrando.

\- ¿Dónde está Milk Zuno?- preguntó en un susurro mirando por el rabillo del ojo al maestro que se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio dando los buenos días que los demás respondieron al unísono, la femenina se encogió de hombros al no tener idea sobre la pelinegra sacando el cuaderno de su morral.

\- Anoche me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que les avisara que su padre la había llevado a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad.- respondió la rubia sacando su móvil y mostrándole a sus amigas el texto, ambas chicas miraron la pantalla leyendo en sus mentes comprendiendo la situación.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Hoy es la prueba de los nuevos trajes.- se quejó la peliazul molesta mordiendo el borrador en la punta de su lápiz amarillo mirando al profesor que había abierto un libro y escribía en el pizarrón, la ojiturquesa al igual que las demás comenzaron a tomar nota de la clase en donde se presentaba una serie de veinte preguntas relacionadas al área lingüística que el maestro Piccoro impartía, el tipo era serio y aunque la mayoría de veces solo llegaba a escribir una infinidad de letras en la pizarra se caracterizaba por su forma tan distintiva de hacer relacionarse a los estudiantes durante su hora de enseñanza, siempre estaba ordenándoles formar grupos para trabajar e incluso les solía dejar tarea para elaborar en parejas, este día no era la excepción, cuando terminó de escribir todas las preguntas en el tablero blanco colgado de la pared dejó el marcador de lado y se dispuso a tomar la hoja donde estaba la lista de estudiantes, esa mañana le informaron en la dirección que se había integrado un nuevo alumno dándole detalles de su historial de calificaciones haciendo que arrugara el entrecejo en cuanto las vio, Vegeta Ouji de 17 años de edad apenas aprobaba las materias para poder avanzar de nivel, eso no lo toleraría en su clase y ya había pensado la mejor manera para que elevara esas notas tan bajas y vergonzosas.

\- Tienen diez minutos para copiar.- indicó sentándose en la silla mientras veía a todos trabajar, sus ojos se fijaron en la cara nueva del salón, el chico se miraba serio pero al menos estaba haciendo los que les había pedido, también lo habían enterado que era un adolescente problema y que lo expulsaron al menos de tres colegios anteriores por no poder manejarlo durante ese año, los profesores terminaban hartándose de él por su rebelde comportamiento. Viró sus ojos desde el jovencito hasta la mejor estudiante que tenía esa institución, la señorita Bulma tenía muchas cualidades pudiéndose jactar que todas eran buenas, era inteligente, amable, obediente y no era de las típicas chicas ricas con un comportamiento impúdico como la mayoría de las alumnas que habían en el plantel, era bastante seria para su edad.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente concluyendo con el tiempo que el profesor les había dado para que anotaran las preguntas en sus cuadernos, Piccoro dejó la lista con los nombres de los alumnos de lado poniéndose de pie para tomar el borrador que estaba sobre el escritorio limpiando el pizarrón, escuchó las quejas de algunos estudiantes que aún no terminaban pero hizo caso omiso, esos haraganes necesitaban disciplina.

\- Muy bien, voy a nombrar parejas para que resuelvan esas preguntas en sus hogares y me las presenten mañana.- disertó volviendo a tomar la hoja con los nombres escogiendo al azar, todos comenzaron a cuchichear, algunos enojados porque no habían terminado de apuntar las preguntas y otros porque no les gustaba que él eligiera con quién trabajaban porque nunca quedaban con sus amigos.

\- Por favor maestro Piccoro déjenos decidir a nosotros con quien hacer la tarea.- expuso Lázuli mirando con clemencia al hombre de tez morena que volvió a verla con el entrecejo marcado dándole a entender un rotundo "NO" con su expresión, _la hija de Gero siempre queriendo hacer lo que ella quiere, mocosa engreída_ , pensó regresando sus ojos a la hoja.

\- Zuno y Ten Shin Han.- pronunció haciendo que la pareja mencionada se mirara entre sí, Bulma sonrió con burla ante aquello, sabía que su amiga era geniecilla y odiaba que la equipararan con uno de los más flojos del salón, pudo comprobar su descontento cuando la chica frunció el ceño amurrando sus labios enojada, aunque no dijo nada, el profesor lo ordenaba no pudiendo hacer nada contra ello.

\- Chaos y Lunch.- articuló nuevamente prosiguiendo con la lista, se escuchaba el murmullo de los alumnos pero obvió sus quejas, no era gran cosa el deber impuesto como para tomar en cuenta sus reclamos, solo tenían que convivir una tarde y listo, esos chiquillos mimados necesitaban mano dura.- Vegeta y Bulma.- finalizó alzando la vista para ver a los muchachos, ya le habían notificado que Milk, la hija del alcalde de la ciudad no estaría presente por lo que no la mencionó al formar las parejas. La peliazul que estaba en silencio sentada en su mueble abrió grande sus ojos cuando escuchó quien sería su compañero de trabajo, se sabía su nombre perfectamente ya que Zuno le había contado el fin de semana todo sobre él al igual que Lázuli que no paró de hablar sobre el chico, giró su cabeza para mirar al joven que sonrió con malicia mirándola desde atrás haciendo que se pusiera roja de la rabia, se puso de pie sin pensar y golpeó la mesa con su mano.

\- ¡No trabajaré con él profesor!- chilló encolerizada ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba el maestro Piccoro como para emparejarla con ese imbécil!? Por ningún motivo tendría un cruce más de palabras con ese tipejo que la había tirado en los casilleros y burlado en su propia cara.

\- Que suerte tienes Bulma.- murmuró Lázuli mordiendo su labio inferior observando al atractivo chico que tanto le gustaba, moría de solo pensar en tenerlo cerca y la tonta de su amiga se estaba quejando como retrasada, si fuera ella estaría más que feliz. La peliazul descendió su vista mirando a la rubia que la veía con desaprobación al igual que el maestro.

\- No cambiaré de opinión señorita Briefs.- aseveró el sujeto mayor dejando la hoja con la lista de nombres en el escritorio mirando a la muchacha que frunció sus cejas turquesa delgadas colocando sus manos en su cadera.

\- Por favor maestro no sea injusto.- moduló con un puchero infantil tratando de convencer al mayor.

\- Yo podría ser la pareja de Ouji profesor Piccoro.- comentó Lázuli atrevidamente levantando la mano, Vegeta que se había mantenido con una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo la mujercita azulada hacía berrinche se puso serio cuando la rubia habló ¿Y esa otra loca qué pretendía? _Otra zorra_ , pensó, por lo menos la malcriada con la que se había cruzado esa mañana le causaba gracia con sus arranques histéricos.

\- ¡El joven Vegeta será su pareja señorita Briefs y no está en discusión!- dijo en un tono de voz alzado dando por finalizada su decisión, la ojiturquesa se sentó de golpe en el mueble, ese era el peor día de su vida ¿Cómo podría ser que justamente él fuera su compañero? ¿Cómo podía ser que justamente le asignaran a él para hacer la tarea?

\- Ni que fuera un sacrificio estar con ese cuero Bulma.- expuso en tono bajo la rubia que aunque intentó cambiar de pareja no logró nada, ese profesor sí que era estúpido, nada le costaba asignarle a alguien más a su amiga y dejarle a ese atractivo chico a ella para que se terminara el problema, pero como todo maestro, solo quería hacer lo que él demandaba.

\- Abran el libro en el capítulo seis.- ordenó serio el hombre volteándose para tomar el plumón y comenzar nuevamente a escribir en el pizarrón, la peliazul se giró un poco hacia atrás para ver a su odioso compañero que estaba mirando el libro, Vegeta se sintió observado por lo que alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de la peliazul puestos en él, esa chiquilla no tenía ni idea de lo imposible que le haría la vida, esas mujeres vulgares y mimadas debían ser corregidas como correspondía, sonrió engreído sin dejar de verla y ella se recompuso al ser descubierta sonrojándose un poco con vergüenza, el chico tenía una mirada penetrante que intimidaba. La clase pasó sin más inconvenientes, la ojiturquesa se había resignado, tendría que hablar con Ouji a la salida para ponerse de acuerdo en dónde y a qué horas trabajarían.

.

.

Ese día la estaba esperando bajo las escaleras de metal situadas cerca del audiovisual del colegio, no la miró en todo el fin de semana por lo que sabía que ella estaría molesta y por ende en un inicio tenía que hacer méritos para contentarla, para su fortuna ya corría la voz de la fiesta de Maron, una chica de la sección "B" al igual que él a la cual había sido cordialmente invitado personalmente por ella, sonrió perverso al saber que ese era el mejor pretexto que tendría para acercársele a su novia. Salir juntos era lo que les hacía falta a su monótona relación que aunque llevaba pocos días no podía hacer mucho con esa niñita que ni siquiera dejaba que la acariciara demás como un hombre debía tocar a su hembra.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logró divisarla venir hacia él acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, el timbre sonó hace pocos minutos por lo que había ido a esperarla por donde ella solía transitar en el receso. Ahí estaba su hermosa chica que caminaba con seguridad contoneándose pasó a pasó en descenso por los escalones, su cabello se movía coqueto al igual que ella por el suave viento mientras él la escudriñaba hechizado por la belleza de la femenina regocijándose por ser quien se pavoneaba por toda la escuela de su mano, el color de sus fibras turquesa y su piel lechosa la hacían resaltar de entre todas sus compañeras, Bulma era perfecta.

-¡Yamcha!- exclamó con emoción yendo a su encuentro, llegó hasta su posición depositando un beso en los labios de su galán olvidando por unos minutos el bochornoso episodio durante la clase con el engreído de Ouji, fue arropada rápidamente por los brazos del joven que rodeó su estrecha cintura apretándola contra sí sintiendo ese esbelto cuerpo rosarse con el suyo, cada vez estaba soportando menos aguantar no propasarse con ella, todas las mujeres con las que salía se habían acostado con él incluso el mismo día, pero Briefs era un tanto mojigata, apenas intentaba meterle mano lo detenía y quizá esa era la razón por la cual no podía serle fiel a la ojiturquesa.

\- Hola preciosa.- saludó una vez que correspondió su beso sin soltar su agarre mientras sus amigas se adelantaron a la cafetería donde comúnmente se reunían proporcionándoles la privacidad que el resto del colegio no les daba, al ser la pareja sensación del momento acaparaba toda la atención y miradas de los estudiantes, algunos con comentarios tanto positivos como negativos para ambos, siendo Yamcha el capitán del equipo de fútbol había dejado a algunas de sus admiradoras con el corazón roto al saberlo involucrado en una relación sentimental con la chica más popular del plantel y líder del equipo de porristas, los hombres tras de ella tuvieron la misma mala fortuna.

\- Vamos, almorcemos junto a las chicas.- lo empujó cuando lo miró asentir, sin duda su sonrisa le había cambiado el humor de un momento a otro al ver a su novio. Yamcha Nakahara, el chico más codiciado de la escuela caminaba tras su novia de la mano enorgullecido, desde que la conoció, la chica Briefs lo había cautivado con su inusual belleza y aunque le fue difícil convencerla de que fuera su novia ahora ahí estaba, si todo salía según sus planes podría jactarse de decir que era su mujer dentro de poco tiempo, pensaba en seguir insistiendo hasta que la femenina accediera a tener relaciones con él. Ahora tomaban asiento junto a Lázuli y Zuno que habían cogido mesa en la cafetería repleta de estudiantes. Zuno comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la pareja de su amiga muy al contrario de la rubia quien conocía a la perfección la verdadera naturaleza de ese tipo mujeriego, a ciencia cierta no sabía lo que en realidad Bulma representaba para él, no era para algo serio claro estaba, esas deducciones las sacó al sorprenderlo en contadas ocasiones verla a ella de manera lasciva, miradas que lograban incomodarla, aunque no estaba segura si contarle o no a la ojiturquesa, ella por supuesto jamás le dio entrada y no se la daría, nunca le haría eso a una de sus mejores amigas, estaba determinada y buscaría el momento apropiado para hacérselo saber, la apreciaba y temía que ella la mal interpretará o peor aún no le creyera, pero era mejor a que las cosas pasaran a mayores o ella misma se diera cuenta, esto último sería más doloroso.

Por el momento Lázuli lo miró inexpresiva sin demostrar ningún gesto hacia él, tomó el café que recién dejaban en la mesa y vio a Bulma notando en seguida como su temperamento había cambiado desde que se encontró con su novio, sonrío al recordar el por qué de su enojo, era una tonta, debería sentirse afortunada por ser ella la elegida para trabajar con él, primero Zuno y ahora la ojiazul, bufó por lo bajo más pensó que ya le llegaría su hora, sino era así pues por sí misma se acercaría a Ouji, ese galán debía ser suyo a toda costa, ya lo tenía decidido.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó Zuno a su lado notando como la rubia parecía ida y ausente a la conversación del resto sobre la mesa.

\- No, no es nada.- respondió seca, Bulma que había puesto sus ojos en ella notó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios que fácilmente pudo ser leída, se fijó en dirección a donde su amiga observaba y lo vio, Ouji tomaba asiento en una mesa alejada en solitario lo cual no le sorprendió pues en su cara se notaba el hastío hacia las demás personas, arrugó su entrecejo al recordar el encuentro fastidioso con él en la mañana así que optó por ignorarlo prestando atención a su novio a su lado, giró la mirada para ponerla en Yamcha observando sus hebras azabaches.

\- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- preguntó al chico que tenía uno de sus brazos colgando por su hombro abrazándola mientras ella paseaba una mano por su negra melena. Yamcha quien comía de su emparedado tragó para responderle.

\- Así es, fue una sugerencia del entrenador.- espetó él sin dejar de mirar su sándwich llevándolo a su boca para darle otra gran mordida.

\- Te queda muy bien ese corte.- musitó sincera la peliazul pues en verdad el cabello corto del chico lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo, siguió mirándolo fijamente devorar la comida pues le divertía la cantidad de alimento que el engullía y aún así mantener ese cuerpo atlético que la tenía cautivada, de pronto la voz de Zuno se escuchó llamándola.

\- ¿Oye Bulma y en que quedarás con el chico nuevo? ¿Harán la tarea en tu casa o en la de él?- preguntó la joven con interés, en el momento en que escucho que ella sería la pareja de Vegeta la envidió tanto como la compadeció. El viernes que tuvo que darle el tour a ese hombre le pareció el tipo más grosero y pedante con el que se había topado y conociendo el carácter explosivo de la peliazul estaba segura que entre esos Troya ardería. Al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, su sonrisa se esfumó.

\- No me recuerdes a ese sujeto Zuno.- bramó la chica Briefs enarcando sus delgadas cejas cruzándose de brazos al dejarse caer bruscamente en el respaldo de su silla recordando los sucesos de esa mañana. Su novio a su lado sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse buscando sus ojos oceánicos que echaban chispas de coraje, definitivamente no era la mujer dulce y melosa que lo recibió hace unos momentos, fue por ello que sintió curiosidad por saber a quién se referían pero sobre todo qué es lo que le habían hecho para molestarla tanto. Si bien Bulma no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer apacible.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo tan malo que pudo hacerte ese bombón para ponerte así?- expresó Lázuli con emoción mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que giró su rostro hacia el lado derecho encontrando al joven comiendo aislado de las demás personas ignorando a todo y a todos a su alrededor.- Míralo, es tan atractivo.- agregó lamiendo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua rosa sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\- Pues lo que te dijo Zuno, el muy idiota me tiró y ni tuvo una pizca de delicadeza conmigo sabes, fue todo lo contrario, se porto muy grosero ese imbécil.- dijo bufando totalmente encolerizada, pasarían días para que el coraje con ese sujeto se le bajara. Las orbes de los cuatro ahí presentes se centraron por unos momentos en el alumno nuevo quien era ajeno a que en esos momentos era el tema de conversación del grupo a unas cuantas mesas de él. Al verlo con atención inmediatamente Yamcha notó su aspecto airoso y orgulloso, según cómo se expresaba su novia de él parecía tener razón, el individuo ni siquiera veía a nadie, parecía muy concentrado en sus alimentos no prestando cuidado a nada más que a la comida, arrugó el ceño con disgusto, a leguas se miraba lo engreído que era.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero de verdad que está como quiere.- balbuceó la joven rubia sin despegar su vista pícara del nuevo estudiante.

\- Pues yo creo que es un idiota que no merece que le prestemos tanta atención.- musitó el pelinegro relajado dejando de lado su plato vacío. Bulma seguía hecha un manojo de rabia cuando sintió la mano de su novio colgarse en su hombro nuevamente dejándola reposar ahí, enseguida ella se giró al encuentro de sus ojos y labios, se miraron por unos segundos antes darse un suave y lento beso que perduró hasta que el timbre de una llamada entrante en el celular del joven de cicatriz los interrumpió. Lázuli y Zuno entablaban una conversación ignorando al par de enamorados, luego posaron su mirada al escuchar el insistente llamado que el chico de su amiga no respondía, se hacía el desentendido mirando el nombre de alguien en la pantalla, por la distancia a Bulma le fue difícil alcanzar a leer, se extrañó de que él no colgara pero que tampoco contestara.

\- ¿No responderás?- preguntó la ojiturquesa luego de intentar por unos segundos descifrar el nombre en la pantalla del móvil. La rubia percibió un ápice de nerviosismo en el chico, él tipo estaba en shock, la mano con la que sujetaba el celular se apretaba demás alrededor del dispositivo y no había contestado la pregunta de Bulma, ella no era una tonta como la ciega de su novia, ella si notaba las inconsistencias del individuo.

\- No importa, no quiero que nos molesten.- musitó apagándolo devolviendo el aparato a su bolsillo, seguido de ello volvió a abrazar a su novia haciéndose el disimulado pero para Lázuli sus movimientos fueron demasiados sospechosos. La peliturquesa achicó sus ojos de forma dubitativa, no era la primera vez que él no atendía el teléfono en su presencia, está vez la llamada fue muy insistente ¿Cómo sabría su novio si no se trataba de una mala noticia o una emergencia de parte de su familia? Percibió su mejilla ser tocada por los labios de él y en seguida lo escucho hablarle.

\- ¿Iremos está noche a la fiesta de Maron?- cuestionó y Briefs interpretó sus palabras más como una afirmación que invitación. No entendía como él prefería ir a ese lugar infestado de chicas atrevidas y vulgares como Maron que tener la privacidad de un buen restaurante o unos asientos continuos en el cine con ella. Sin embargo era una buena oportunidad para lucirse ante los intercolegiales, era lo que su relación necesitaba y pasar el mayor tiempo unidos para reforzar su romance no sonaba nada mal, lo importante es que estarían juntos. Yamcha esperaba la respuesta de su novia cuando de pronto miró a Goku pasar cerca de ahí viendo como el observado se detuvo tomando asiento al lado de Bulma saludando a los presentes. De todos los Son, Kakaroto como los amigos del hermano de este lo apodaban ya que su nombre era Goku, era la persona más accesible y simpática del grupo tanto que lograba encajar de vez en cuando en los dos bandos, tanto como con los chicos deportistas y más sobresalientes en clases como lo eran él, Krilin, Ten y Chaos como con los malvivientes y busca pleitos de Raditz, Turles y Nappa los cuales eran más bien conocidos por su fama de malandrines, incluso había rumores de que participaban en carreras clandestinas por las noches siendo el más rudo y temido de todos Nappa que vendía sustancias ilícitas a compañeros del colegio.

\- Hola Goku.- respondió Briefs dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Habían crecido en el mismo vecindario y por ende coincidido en las mismas escuelas, desde un inicio la ojiazul reclutó al chico Son como su guardaespaldas quien siempre la defendía de los tipos abusivos que querían sobre pasarse con ella. El carácter de la femenina un tanto agresivo le hacía sentir cómodo al estar con ella, esa chica era intrépida, audaz e inteligente, última cualidad que usaba a su favor ya que gracias a la hembra se había salvado en infinidad de ocasiones de tronar materias.

\- Hola Bulma.- respondió con la voz amable que lo caracterizaba acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú también irás a la fiesta de Maron?- preguntó Lázuli con inquietud buscando ser acompañante de Son ya que ella no había sido invitada, más tenía la intuición de que el chico nuevo también iría y sería una buena oportunidad para lanzarse, si llegaba de la mano de ese niño despistado la zorra de Maron no la echaría de su casa.

\- Pues, aún no lo he decidido pero Raditz y Turles si lo harán, bueno supongo que tendré aunque no quiera ya que yo siempre soy el que conduzco de regreso, ya saben, mis papas están más tranquilos si yo estoy con ellos.- habló el de cabellera alborotada rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza quedándose algo pensativo.

\- Lo sabemos, tú eres el único normal de ese grupo de locos.- habló Zuno encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero bueno espero que se diviertan yo no tengo cabida a ese lugar y tampoco me interesa estudiare para el examen de álgebra.- agregó mirando a sus amigas pues de las cuatro ella era la que menos disfrutaba de las fiestas.

\- ¿De verdad Zuno?- preguntó Lázuli alzándole la ceja en repetidas ocasiones.- ¿No lo harás ni porque Turles también estará ahí?- completó en entonación pícara que encendió de un tono rosáceo las mejillas de la peliroja.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, porque habría de hacerlo!- exclamó apenada de que Yamcha y Goku se enteran de que a ella le gustaba el primo de este último, sin duda la rubia era una indiscreta, pero ya le reclamaría. Bulma soltó una risilla divertida al ver el estado de su amiga, no entendía el por qué de su interés por Turles si ahora que lo pensaba hasta era tan parecido a ese chico Ouji en lo idiota y grosero, ella jamás se fijaría en un hombre así, definitivamente no eran su tipo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí Goku?- preguntó el pelinegro con interés por el motivo de su presencia en la misma mesa que ellos, observó y se dio cuenta de que el grupo de Turles los miraban con interés desde otra mesa al otro lado del jardín. Tal vez y hasta quisieran darle una golpiza al de cabello alborotado por haberse mezclado con un perdedor como ellos los llamaban, pero claro al aludido eso era lo último que le importaba.

\- Es sobre el partido de este fin de semana.- respondió el hermano de Raditz con el propósito de plantearle al capitán una reunión con el equipo completo de fútbol el viernes y hacer una nueva estrategia. Yamcha escuchaba con atención las palabras de su compañero, coincidió en la mayoría de los puntos a tratar por el chico, sin embargo los 20 minutos transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llevándolos de nuevo a todos a las aulas. Bulma se despidió de manos adelantándose junto a las chicas dejando al par de jóvenes por detrás pues había notado que desde que su mejor amigo llegó su novio ya no le había prestado la misma atención, el susodicho además de mostrar pasión por las mujeres también lo hacía por los deportes, la plática les aburrió y quedaron de verse en el gimnasio. Milk y Zuno no estarían en la fiesta, pero en caso de algún inconveniente ella y Lázuli podían hacerle frente a las mujeres del grupo "B" con quienes no lograban llevarse bien del todo.

Tocaba el ensayo general del equipo de porristas, por lo que después de pasar a los casilleros para llevar los uniformes nuevos que la peliazul había guardado ahí en la mañana que el engreído la tiró se apresuraron hasta los vestidores situados en la parte posterior de la cancha de baloncesto donde también sus compañeros masculinos tendrían su práctica con el entrenador. El día de hoy sería la presentación del nuevo conjunto que con la votación del resto del equipo femenino habían escogido para ser el próximo en usar en el partido oficial, tanto en el equipo al que pertenece su novio y amigo, como en el de Raditz y compañía, en este último era cuando la tensión más subía, le resultaban incómodos los comentarios y miradas lascivas de los chicos del siguiente grupo quienes no desaprovechaban el tiempo cada vez que la veían para lanzarle sus vulgaridades, por qué sus sucias palabras estaban lejos de ser piropos, aunque de parte de ellos no se podía esperar nada bueno, ese trío de jóvenes eran los peores del platel. Llegaron hasta los vestidores donde comenzaron a cambiarse con entusiasmo, ya querían ver cómo lucían con el nuevo atuendo.

La práctica comenzaba dentro de quince minutos, Goku junto a su primo, Nappa y Raditz se dirigieron al gimnasio del fondo en la segunda torre de la escuela, cuando Turles observó caminar detrás de ellos al estudiante nuevo, andaba a paso lento ignorándolos con la vista en el móvil que llevaba en su mano derecha, al ver su facha despreocupada se sintió un poco familiarizado y una idea surgió en su mente, sus ojos tenían un tono codicioso que precisamente combinaba con el de los demás. De pronto el grupo de chicos que iban delante de Vegeta se detuvieron de golpe y sin darse cuenta él se estampó en la espalda de Nappa, quiso reaccionar asestándole un golpe al inútil mastodonte que osaba impedir su paso cuando las risas femeninas se colaron en sus finos oídos comprendiendo al instante por qué ellos se pararon de repente.

Los tres rebeldes compartieron una mirada cómplice y se dejaron llevar muy cerca de la puerta que estaba entre abierta, eran los vestidores femeninos, pocas veces se les presentaba la oportunidad de espiar a las chicas en ropa interior así que sin ningún maestro cerca se asomaron para deleitar sus pupilas lujuriosas, eran ellas… él equipo de porristas, las mujeres más guapas y codiciadas del colegio, las hembras compartían palabras y carcajadas mientras se paseaban de un lado a otro vestidas con tan solo su lencería mientras extendían sus diminutos trajes en sus manos fijando su escudriñó en los detalles de la tela nueva como las costuras que estos tenían comprobando el buen gusto de su capitana Bulma.

\- Mira nada más, esto es el paraíso.- escuchó parlotear al gigante con el que chocó, por poco casi había tirado su móvil por culpa de ese idiota, el grandote estaba delante de él casi babeando por el espectáculo de las chicas ahí dentro. Vegeta estaba por empujarlo cuando un tipo con peinado extraño se hizo a un lado girándose para verlo atento.

\- ¿A ti también te gusta mirar a las mujeres verdad?- preguntó con lubricidad Turles moviéndose para permitirle tener una mejor vista del agradable panorama al nuevo del otro grupo. Vegeta pudo notar lo que había allí dentro, eran los vestidores de sus compañeras, el imbécil ese estaba muy equivocado si se había acercado para ver a esas mocosas pues no tenía idea de dónde ellas se cambiaban de atuendo, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron apartarse del entretenimiento que las femeninas inconscientemente les estaban regalando. El otro par de sujetos ni siquiera prestaron atención a su presencia pues estaban más que distraídos. La abertura de la puerta les permitía regocijarse desde un buen ángulo a la mayoría. Al ver el ceño fruncido pero con un ligero brillo en los ojos del nuevo, Turles sonrió con maldad y le indicó con sus dedos.

\- ¿Ves a esa de allá? La de piel pálida y exquisita.- murmuró en vos baja mientras tragaba la saliva acumulada al ver tal manjar frente a él. Vegeta no perdió detalle de lo que el tipo ese le mostraba, se dejó llevar por unos momentos, sus orbes obscuras se posaron en la muchacha y cómo no iba a notarla si tenía la tez más lechosa de todo el grupo haciéndola destacar de entre las demás. La peliazul se encontraba de pie dándoles la espalda vestida únicamente con una fina lencería color negra de encaje que dejaba notar casi por completo su desnudes por debajo de esta, el joven fijó su escudriño en sus hombros delgados pasando por su estrecha cintura hasta finalizar en su trasero respingado amelocotonado e inconscientemente relamió sus labios al notar sus glúteos que se transparentaban en la fina tela, percibió su boca secarse cuando ella se giró agachándose para tomar una prenda que yacía en el piso regalándole el más hermoso panorama de sus montes apresados en el estorboso sostén que los cubría, se notaban firmes, redondos y muy apetitosos dejando a la vista ese endurecido pezón rosa que solo aguó su saliva, su piel se miraba aterciopelada al igual que todo su magnífico cuerpo, fue ahí cuando la miró al rostro, sus ojos se abrieron imperceptibles ante la revelación, era ella, la chiquilla atrevida con la que se había topado en los casilleros, aún así no podía restarle crédito a las palabras del sujeto junto a él, la mujercita estaba como quería, con esa figura sexy era imposible poder pasarla desapercibida más para esos tipos pervertidos que estaban viéndola, el rostro de ella aunque aún tenía rasgos infantiles era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, parecía la hembra más agraciada que sus ojos hayan visto.- Es Bulma Briefs, la más buena del colegio y a que no sabes qué es lo mejor.- agregó Turles con la voz excitada, Vegeta siguió observándola sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos mientras deslizaba la diminuta falda por su cuerpo hasta cubrir su redondeado trasero.- Que esa muñeca está sin estrenar.- finalizó inhalando y exhalando tratando de controlarse pues algo en su zona sur comenzaba a despertar de solo ver a las chicas.

\- Ella es un sueño hecho realidad y ese estúpido de Yamcha está desperdiciando una gran oportunidad.- pronunció Nappa con la voz lujuriosa y con un destello perverso en sus negras pupilas.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber si sigue virgen? A lo mejor ya se la tiró.- afirmó Raditz con incredulidad pues qué hombre en sus cabales podía tener una hembra así y no hacerle nada.- ¿O tu qué opinas?- cuestionó el joven dirigiendo su mirada al nuevo estudiante sacándolo de su trance, el muchacho tan solo les dedicó una gélida mirada para posteriormente alejarse de ahí siguiendo el recorrido que recordaba del día viernes cuando su compañera le mostró donde entrenaban los equipos. Sin darse cuenta se había rebajado a espiar a las chicas como un maldito pervertido y todo por culpa de esos idiotas, aún así la sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía al igual que la imagen de Briefs semidesnuda. Llegó hasta las gradas frente de las canchas, tiró su mochila de mala gana sentándose a la espera de la llegada del resto del alumnado. Por unos instantes mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en algún punto inespecífico frente a él pensaba en la posición que mantenía en su hogar encontrándose entre la espada y la pared con la situación que ahí se vivía, no creía poder encontrar un empleo donde le pagaran los suficiente como para hacerse cargo de su madre y Tarble, de ser así ya se habrían ido hace mucho tiempo de esa maldita casa, estaba cansado de la situación, además su mamá sería la primera en negarse a que él abandone sus estudios para tomar el lugar como el hombre responsable del que su padre estaba lejos de ser, suspiró llevando su mano a sus bolsillos sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos colocando uno en su boca y lo prendió con él encendedor importándole poco las reglas del instituto. Dio la primer calada relajándose por unos instantes tratando de esquivar esos deprimentes pensamientos, ya encontraría una solución para su realidad pero por lo pronto su progenitor no se salvaría de una golpiza la próxima vez que lo viera, comprobaría que tan macho era siendo capaz de golpear a una mujer, no le dejaría pasar ese pómulo amoratado de su mamá por ningún motivo, su sonrisa se expandió hacia un costado solo de imaginar al viejo magullado por su causa, el día en que fuera capaz de hacerle frente había llegado y se cobraría poco a poco cada golpe y humillación hacia su propia familia. Su espléndida soledad se vio opacada cuando miró aproximarse a él al mismo trío de los vestidores, el de cabellera larga se sentó justo a su lado pidiéndole una fumada, de ninguna manera compartiría su cigarrillo con ese imbécil por lo que optó en tirar a su regazo la cajetilla completa sin decirle nada.

\- ¿De dónde has venido? Nunca te había visto.- preguntó el hermano de Goku encendiendo su tabaco con la misma tranquilidad que él.

\- De la capital de Oeste de donde más.- siseó el peli flama con el semblante sereno y la mirada fija hacia la parte baja de las gradas donde las porristas del equipo hacían acto de presencia comenzando con una corta rutina.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- volvió a cuestionar observando al joven.

\- Vegeta… Vegeta Ouji.- respondió de la manera más seca posible.

\- Soy Raditz Son.- dijo presentándose dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.- He escuchado que este es el cuarto colegio en el que estás este año, bueno…- cerró sus ojos dibujado una sonrisa arrogante.- Supongo que eso no es de gran importancia, solo quería saber si te interesa estar en el equipo de basquetbol, lo mejor de ello no son los partidos, si no nuestra forma de celebrar nuestros triunfos.- expresó Raditz refiriéndose a la fiesta que ellos solían dar en sus casas u otros sitios privados donde el alcohol, sexo y drogas era lo que más perduraba.- ¿Que dices? Tienes que unirte a algún equipo y no creo que logres llevarte bien con aquellos idiotas.- agregó el mayor de los hermanos Son haciendo un ademán con su cabeza mostrándole a Ouji el otro lado de la cancha donde estaba el equipo de fútbol incluido Kakaroto, Yamcha, Krilin, Ten y Chaos quienes al igual que ellos permanecían atentos a los movimientos de las femeninas. Para Vegeta no era de gran interés en qué equipo pudiese estar, pero ese sujeto tenía razón, aquellos individuos se notaban aún más patéticos y estos al lado de él parecían haber madurado más, serían más fáciles de lidiar, no vio otra opción así que decidió unírseles.

\- Bien, ya que insistes.- musitó dando una última y fuerte calada al cigarro empujando la colilla hacia abajo de las gradas. Nappa y Turles se mantenían ajenos a la plática pero expectantes al inicio de los ensayos de las jóvenes que se daban en esos momentos liderados por Bulma y su rubia amiga. El arribo de la peliazul al centro de la cancha fue fenomenal al hacer un par de sexis movimientos, la chica alzaba sus manos sacudiendo sus pompones con agilidad, su top blanco con triángulos azules mostraba gran parte de su abdomen plano dejando lucir en su ombligo el brillante piercing en forma de una piedra preciosa de color blanco, sus sugerentes pechos sobresalían mostrándose con discreción sin llegar a parecer exhibicionista, la mini falda a juego con el mismo diseño que el strapless mostraba en gran parte sus esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas blanquecinas, los apetitosos muslos de la chica se alzaban a cada trote dándoles un agradable panorama a los ahí presentes. La llegada del entrenador alertó a Raditz y a sus acompañantes quienes de inmediato descendieron de las escaleras reuniéndose con él en la cancha comenzando con el calentamiento. Vegeta permaneció por unos segundos más ahí, pues su vista seguía pérdida en las coquetas animadoras, en especial en aquella mujer de pelo azul, era bonita por supuesto pero era demasiado vulgar para su gusto, aunque no era de los que optaban por las relaciones serias mucho menos duraderas. _Bulma,_ si mal no recordaba era el nombre con el que el sujeto de hace un rato se refirió a ella, frunció el ceño al pensarlo y deletrearlo en su cabeza, que nombre tan más ridículo era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Oye Ouji, ven aquí!- escuchó a Raditz llamarlo desde el centro de la cancha, habían comenzado sin él, suspiro poniéndose de pie para unirse al equipo en el que recién se incorporaba. Ese sería su primer entrenamiento oficial como el nuevo integrante del equipo de basquetbol del Orange Star School.

.

.

La última hora no dio comienzo debido a la ausencia no justificada del profesor Gero con una hora antes de anticipación provocando la alegría de los alumnos en especial de Raditz, Nappa y Turles que recién duchados después del intenso ajetreo en el soccer se dirigían al estacionamiento del plantel, habían quedado de verse esa misma noche en la casa de Maron por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Está vez haremos una apuesta para ver quién se tira a la zorra del salón?- farfulló Nappa con una estruendosa carcajada al rememorar algunos hechos del pasado donde la voluptuosa mujer había sido la principal protagonista. No perdió detalle de la mueca de burla que se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de los hermanos Son recordando muy bien esa noche.

\- ¿De verdad cómo pueden ser tan repugnantes? Media escuela se ha tirado a esa vieja ¿No les da asco?- está vez fue Turles quien se expresó con cara de repugnancia, le parecían desagradable algunas pláticas que se daban entre esos dos viéndose obligado a escucharlas pues ninguno de ellos tenía una pizca de pudor.

\- Pues puede ser que sea una golfa Turles, pero no me vas a negar que está como quiere.- indicó Nappa relamiendo sus labios al acordarse de ese cuerpo candente completamente desnudó a su merced.

\- Dejen eso y mejor vamos algo más importante ¿Que les pareció el desempeño de Vegeta? ¿Fue buena idea que se integrará al equipo no? Esta noche le haré otra atenta invitación pues escuché rumores de algunos alumnos de primero y dicen que maneja muy bien su moto, supongo que puede hacer lo mismo con un auto.- habló Raditz pensando el algunas posibilidades, si bien el chico resultó ser bastante serio, aislado y reservado, no era muy diferente al resto de ellos, coincidiendo en algunas cosas, una de ellas sus bajas calificaciones y el poco interés que demostraba por la escuela. Creyó que más bien gustaba de la adrenalina y los suburbios.

\- ¿A mí me pareció que juega bien, y a ti Nappa?- respondió Turles mirando hacia el calvo notando como este detenía sus pasos, su mandíbula se colgó al abrir su boca mirando pasmado el parabrisas de su coche estrellado.

\- ¡Debe ser una maldita broma!- expuso Raditz fuera de sí paseando una mano por su cabello, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, su coche nuevo situado en medio del estacionamiento del colegio tenía una gran grieta extendida de orilla a orilla sobre la superficie del parabrisas. Se apresuraron a llegar hasta el vehículo, el pelinegro permanecía en shock mientras sus camaradas detallaban el auto de alrededor e interior una vez que lo abrieron comprobaron la alarma desactivada, ese acto de mala fe sin duda había sido ejecutado por alguien que conocía sobre sistemas automotrices y el dueño de la nave intuyo quien pudo haber sido.

\- ¡Quién demonios se habrá atrevido a tanto!- exclamó el grandulón visiblemente molesto aventando su mochila en el asiento trasero.

\- Mi padre está vez si va a matarme no me jodan.- replicó el de larga melena dando un golpe en la cajuela sintiéndose totalmente furioso e impotente al no tener idea de quién mierda le había hecho aquello a su coche. Turles observó hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio o al culpable de tal acto, pero nadie a excepción de compañeros estudiantes transitaba por el lugar. No era la hora oficial de la salida, la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros aún permanecían en las aulas, él se encaminó en busca de alguna evidencia.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo rayos sabremos quién fue?- cuestionó Nappa con el ceño fruncido mirando a sus acompañantes. De verdad que el rostro desencajado de Raditz daba pena, lo sentía mucho por su amigo ya que le esperaba una buena reprimenda de parte de sus progenitores quienes le habían regalado el auto Corvette Stingray negro en su último cumpleaños. El silencio era rotundo en el ambiente, hasta que de pronto se rompió cuando resonó el bullicio proveniente de la entrada del colegio, se alertaron al ver la estampida de estudiantes que se avecinaba, la mayoría de su grupo "B" y los del "A" que tenían la clase de Gero endosada a la de ellos, los jóvenes se desplazaban corriendo a toda prisa como si huyeran de algo o alguien.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- objetó Turles mientras los golpeteos de varias chicas se sintieron en su hombro al pasar cerca ignorándolo, se aceró curioso al lado contrario de los demás para observar mejor que es lo que estaba pasando descubriendo las visitas indeseadas, al parecer el encuentro del sábado no había sido suficiente y regresaron por más.- ¿Ya vieron quien está ahí?- bramó con sarcasmo para sus amigos quienes le seguían por detrás.

\- Ya sabemos quién partió tu coche Raditz.- musitó Nappa sintiendo como corría la adrenalina por sus venas al mirar al trío de los Ginyu conformando por Jeice, Ginyu y por último Recome afuera del colegio situados al lado del gran portón de la entrada, era obvio que el líder de esos rufianes había sido el autor material del incidente de hace unos minutos pues el tipo sostenía una gran bate de beisbol dejándolo reposar en uno de sus hombros viendo con burla y arrogancia que los definía a sus contrincantes.

\- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? Están en territorio ajeno.- replicó Turles a la defensiva llenándose de cólera al ver la mirada retadora y risa conflictiva de ese trío.

\- ¡Ginyu vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi auto!- expresó Raditz con un deje de maldad enmarcada en su endurecido rostro, estaba que echaba chispas solo de recordar el aspecto del coche en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues eso quiero verlo.- le increpó el líder de la banda contraria sosteniendo su bate por delante de modo amenazante.

\- ¡Son unos cobardes!- bufó Nappa al ver al capitán como ellos los llamaban con el utensilio del juego deportivo no teniendo las agallas de pelear con su amigo a puño limpio. Por otro lado Recome se había desplazado entre las personas molestando precisamente a las chicas que le parecieran más atractivas mientras Jeice retaba a Turles acercándose a él extendiendo unas largas cadenas de hierro entre sus manos, soltó un latigazo contra el primo de Goku quien ágilmente lo esquivó, intentó acorralarlo en la pared más cercana a la vez que Nappa se le abalanzaba comenzando a asestarle una serie de puñetazos logrando darle en el rostro provocando que su nariz sangrara, Turles sintió alivio al ser salvado por su amigo de una segura buena tunda, no estaba en sus principios ser aprovechado como lo eran ellos, pero en ese momento quiso hacer una excepción.

\- ¡Sostenlo fuerte Nappa!- gritó a su compañero quien de inmediato cesó con los golpes tomándolo fuertemente con uno de sus musculosos brazos apretando el cuello de Jeice dejando el rostro de este expuesto para Turles quien sin piedad se acercó a él comenzando a castigarle el rostro con el puño.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito!- increpó el de cabellera blanca que estaba apresado entre los brazos de ese mastodonte, en medio de los golpes que su enemigo comenzó a impartirle trató de removerse pero el aplastante agarre del calvo era demasiado apretujado, la fuerza del grandulón era descomunal y fue ahí cuando se arrepintió de haber ido a buscar pleito solo porque su líder quería robar el auto del desgraciado de Son. Turles se divertía sin darse cuenta de la situación de Raditz, Ginyu lo castigaba con el bate mientras este yacía tirado sobre el duro pavimento protegiéndose tanto como sus piernas y manos le permitían ya que el capitán le pegaba sin piedad aprovechando el uso de sus pies pateándolo en las costillas de manera repetida observando como el par de idiotas de sus amigos parecían disfrutar del momento mientras el sufría. De la boca de Jeice comenzaba a emanar el líquido escarlata como consecuencia de las contusiones en el abdomen provocadas por el puño de su contrincante quien incluso comenzaba a fatigarse, el aferre de Nappa se mantenía firme hasta que notó cómo el chico perdía fuerza y se desvanecía inconsciente dejándolo libre cuando ya no opuso resistencia permitiendo que cayera boca abajo al suelo impactando su cabeza en el frío concreto. La sonrisa del joven más corpulento del grupo se curveo al detallar las condiciones del cuerpo maltratado de ese imbécil, el infeliz había pagado por haberse metido con las personas equivocadas.

\- Mira nada más como lo dejaste.- soltó engrandecido Nappa alzando su vista reparando ahora en el chico de cabellera alborota quien aún no se controlaba por la reciente agitación al haber molido a golpes a ese estúpido.

\- Si.- sonrío escupiendo sobre el joven apaleado.- ¡Que estás esperando vamos a ayudar a Raditz!- bramó alzando la voz al verlo relajado, sin duda lo que tenía de grande lo tenía de idiota y eso a veces lo irritaba.

.

.

Bulma se había despedido de las chicas después de ducharse y volver a colocarse su uniforme para ir a casa, estaba contenta con los resultados pues la rutina les estaba saliendo perfecta además de la aceptación de los nuevos atuendos con que animarían a los equipos en los futuros partidos que estaban próximos, su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos, había visto salir a Vegeta del edificio con dirección al estacionamiento, quisiera o no tendría que hablar con él para exigirle que le ayudara con la tarea, no es que no pudiera sola pero tampoco se tomaría la molestia de trabajar por él y regalarle la calificación, ese majadero no tenía ni idea con quien se había metido. Suspiró irritada a detallarlo a lo lejos, parecía que él estaba frente a una moto negra de buen estilo, nunca imaginó que él se transportara en una, creyó que como los revoltosos del grupo "B" gustaba de lujosos coches de carrera. Mordió su labio inferior cuando se vio cerca del joven, trataría de razonar con el sujeto sin gritarle, quizá así se entenderían mejor ya que después de todo no podía estar enojada con ese tipo todo el tiempo siendo que ahora era su pareja de trabajo. Cuando llegó a un metro del muchacho notó que traía audífonos, estaba guardando unos libros en su mochila que estaba sostenida sobre el asiento de la motocicleta por lo que optó por aproximarse más tocando su hombro para llamar su atención y así fue, Ouji se giró quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos con esa típica mirada penetrante que ella ya había notado en él.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó volteándose colocando la mochila a su espalda dejando los auriculares reposar en su cuello.

\- Escucha Vegeta no estoy aquí porque me apetezca hablar contigo, pero necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo para hacer la tarea.- habló seria manteniendo sus delgadas cejas turquesa arrugadas mirando al chico que sonrió altanero ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso! ¿A caso se estaba burlando de ella nuevamente o que se creía ese imbécil?

\- ¿Qué te ayude con la tarea dices?- cuestionó con un tono de voz sarcástico que sulfuró más de lo que ya estaba a la ojiturquesa.- Te informo que esa mierda es lo que menos me interesa, aunque si quieres que nos veamos por la tarde para otra cosa entonces si podríamos discutirlo.- añadió dando un par de pasos hacia ella que retrocedió en sus talones al verlo que se acercaba peligrosamente ¿Qué cosa estaba insinuando ese mentecato? ¿Acaso había escuchado una proposición deshonesta de su parte? Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad ante sus palabras, no supo en qué momento él se había situado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido!- chilló espantada sin pensarlo estampándole la palma con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla del hombre que giró su rostro por el golpe.- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así eh!- agregó temblando ¡Estaba tan enojada que no dudó en ponerlo en su lugar! No sabía exactamente con qué clase de mujeres él estaba acostumbrado a tratar pero ella no se comparaba con ninguna sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Maldita!- rugió acariciando su rostro para inmediatamente acercarse a ella tomándola de la cintura con rudeza.- ¡Nunca vuelvas a atreverte a tocarme entiendes!- gritó frente a su facciones femeninas mirando los ojos chispeantes de la muchacha observarlo con temor.- ¡Estas obligándome a castigarte por atrevida insolente!- completó apretándola contra su cuerpo que notó menudo tal como se miraba y aún que ya la había tenido así de cerca en la mañana ahora su escudriño hacia ella fue más detallado, los montes de la hembra rosaron su duro pecho aplastándose y pudo percibir que sus manos rodeaban su diminuta cintura casi a su totalidad, era tan frágil que con un golpe la podría matar.

\- ¡Suéltame!- bramó ella empujándolo por el pecho tratando de zafarse pero no logró moverlo ni una pizca, ese tipo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal nuevamente y lo peor que la amenazaba con ¿Golpearla quizá? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo, como todos los estudiantes sabía que él había pasado por muchos colegios ese año llegando a la conclusión que no era nada bueno, se notaba en su facha de rebelde.

\- Ve a encerrarte en una biblioteca mujer y haz la tarea pero a mi déjame en paz.- concluyó empujándola lejos sin ninguna clase de delicadeza haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso sentada.

\- ¡Auch!- se quejó ella cerrando las piernas por instinto evitando mostrar demás.- ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó poniéndose de pie viendo cómo el tomaba el casco sobre su moto y se montaba en esta sin prestarle mayor importancia a sus dichos.- ¡Vas ayudarme quieras o no!- bramó furiosa al verlo arrancar y salir dejándola a medio estacionamiento totalmente ignorada, ya vería Ouji quien era Bulma Briefs, ese tarado no se saldría con la suya y ya sabía por dónde comenzar. A pasos apresurados se dirigió a la salida, su chofer aún no llegaba, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la última clase estaba cancelada había llamado a su madre para que enviara por ella así que tendría que esperar unos minutos. Vegeta detuvo su recorrido una vez salió por el portón, no podía acelerar ya que su paso se vio frenado por el grupo de estudiantes que estaba en la entrada del colegio observando todos hacia un punto determinado, miró cómo sus compañeros del grupo "B" lideraban una revuelta pudiendo ver como el sujeto llamado Nappa soltaba a otro escuálido de cabello blanco que cayó al piso totalmente molido a golpes, su boca chorreaba sangre concluyendo que lo habían noqueado ya que no se movía. Sus ojos volvieron al frente cuando percibió la presencia de un enorme mastodonte acercarse a él ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí? No entendía nada pero el hombre no lo miraba con buena cara por lo que mentalmente se preparó para lo que sea que viniera.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Jamás te había visto en este colegio.- escuchó que dijo el sujeto, jamás en su vida había escuchado voz más estúpida por lo que instantáneamente sintió repulsión, no respondió pero le dedicó una fría mirada al hombre corpulento que dio otro par de pasos a él posando su mano sobre su moto haciendo que su sangre hirviera al ver como la tocaba.- Oye, deberías de prestarme esta belleza para dar un par de vueltas.- articuló con el mismo tono sonso.

\- ¡Piérdete insecto!- masculló entre dientes tensando su mandíbula, el tipo alzó su vista hacia el muchacho que montaba la moto no gustándole nada su respuesta, pobre gusano, la suerte que había tenido al toparse con él que al negarse pensó en darle una paliza para hacerle saber quien dominaba las calles.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Sino me la das ahora mismo te partiré ese rostro tonto!- bramó, Vegeta no esperó segundo reto, apagó la moto metiendo sus llaves en su bolsillo y bajó de esta con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás seguro imbécil?- aseveró dejando caer su mochila a un costado poniéndose en posición de combate, ya vería esa escoria con quien se había metido, lejos de sentir temor por verse involucrado en esa pelea se emocionó, con solo ver al mastodonte estúpido supo que no era oponente para él. Sus ojos no perdieron movimiento cuando el tipo se abalanzó sobre él que fácilmente esquivó el puñetazo dirigido a su rostro, puso ambas manos en el piso alzándose con fuerza hacia arriba dándole una certera patada en la quijada al hombre que cayó tres metros atrás.

\- ¡Maldición Recoome!- gritó Ginyu al ver a su compañero en el piso sangrando por la boca, nariz y oídos, él estaba tirado en el pavimento, el maldito de Raditz le había quitado el bate cuando Turles y Nappa lo sujetaron y lo había golpeado hasta casi dejarlo por muerto.

\- ¡Demonios me confié!- moduló Recoome irguiéndose para quedar sentado tocando uno de sus dientes flojos al frente de su dentadura.- ¡Me ha dolido este golpe pero pagarás!- agregó escuchando su contrincante se rió en una carcajada burlona.

\- Inténtalo estúpido.- aseveró Vegeta que corrió hacia este que aún seguía en el piso y lo pateó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, la cabeza del gigante se fue hacia atrás impactándose contra el piso en tanto su cara recibía patada tras patada sin poder poner resistencia, trataba de cubrirse pero le fue imposible, cada golpazo lo aturdía impidiéndole pensar ya que el dolor de sus labios siendo machacados contra sus dientes y sus mejillas partidas no lo dejaba coordinar sus pensamientos hasta que todo se nubló.

Raditz, Turles y Nappa que observaron todo no podían creer que Ouji había dejado a Recoome en ese estado sin recibir un solo golpe, sin duda el mastodonte ese no era oponente para ninguno de ellos pero no podían negar que ninguno hubiera podido hacer tal daño sin llevarse un puñetazo de ese perdedor. La peliazul que salió a los minutos después de Vegeta llevó una mano a su boca cuando miró a Vegeta golpeando en repetidas veces con su pie el rostro de aquel joven en el piso que no podía moverse, miró hacia el frente detallando a sus compañeros del grupo "B" también magullados y otro tipo de cabello blanco en la banqueta con los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que el nuevo estudiante en su primer día de escuela ya se viera envuelto en problemas de esa magnitud junto a los vándalos de su escuela, aunque seguramente esos individuos que no conocía habían llegado a buscar problemas pues su facha era sospechosa, no vestían uniforme y algunos estaban tatuados ¿Sería que Vegeta los ayudó a defenderse? Los murmullos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar y pudo escuchar que unas chicas que también presenciaron la pelea gritaron con emoción diciendo que el alumno de intercambio era más que genial a lo que ella viró los ojos, nunca faltaban esa clase de tontas.

\- ¡Rayos Ouji eres bueno!- gritó Turles acercándose a él con una sonrisa victoriosa, esos imbéciles habían pagado con creces lo que le habían hecho al auto de su amigo, no se habían equivocado con Vegeta que compartía con ellos los mismos gusto por lo que no dudaron en invitarlo a la fiesta pidiéndole su dirección para pasar por él en la noche y aunque le muchacho se negó un par de veces terminó por aceptar ante la insistencia del trío. La peliazul se largó del lugar cuando miró la limusina que llegó por ella, corrió antes que se acercara al murmullo y se subió, no quería verse involucrada en lo que sea que allí pasó.

.

.

Faltaban escasos 50 minutos para que diera la hora de la fiesta de Maron a la cual no había sido invitada, ese era su destino, solo faltaba que su novio llegara esperando que esta vez no se retrasara como comúnmente lo hacía en cada una de sus citas. Suspiró al salir del cuarto de baño cubriendo su cuerpo empapado con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y la otra de fino algodón en su cabello que evitaba el frizz. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire sentándose en la cama a la vez que llevaba con ella su crema corporal dejando salir el aire por su boca, vertió un poco en su palma del lechoso líquido espeso comenzando a frotarlo entre sus palmas estirando el contenido en sus piernas untando con suma suavidad en toda la superficie de sus muslos. La celebración de esa tipa era para ella solo una oportunidad de estrenar uno de los vestidos que había adquirido en días pasados y por supuesto estar junto a su novio. Fijó su vista en el maniquí al lado del closet, este estaba ataviado con el hermoso atuendo de una sola pieza esperando ser puesto en la fina figura de ella. Secó su cabello y se atavío con el vestido negro de encaje alzado un par de dedos sobre la rodilla, de manga corta, se ajustaba perfecto a su figura curvilínea dándole un talle aún más ceñido en la cintura, lucía una abertura en forma de rombo en la parte baja de su espalda donde sobresaltaba la piel blanca y nívea de la muchacha, el escote en "v" era sensual y discreto dejando ver solo el inicio de sus montes, optó por unos tacos altos nude dándole una silueta más estilizada, sus abundantes fibras turquesas las llevaba sueltas lisas hasta la espalda con ondas sedosas definidas que caían hasta la cintura en sus puntas, su maquillaje ligero consistió en un fino delineado en sus párpados que adornaban sus orbes oceánicas dándole un aspecto felino a su mirada con unas largas pestañas, espolvoreó sus párpados con un rubor en tono rosado al igual que el labial en su boca. Se miró satisfecha tomando su bolso negro con piedras cristalinas cuando escuchó el timbre anunciando la llegada de su novio. Se dio un último vistazo verificando estar perfecta en el espejo enterizo que ocupaba todo el largo y altura de las puertas de su closet, al comprobar que estaba lista salió de su habitación a toda prisa, bajó a la sala encontrándose a Yamcha al pie de las escaleras pues fue recibido por su atenta madre.

\- Estás hermosa.- le dio su novio un cumplido al tomarla de la mano mientras ella se daba una vuelta entera siendo halagada por ambos. Yamcha se perdió por unos momentos en la sensual belleza que tenía frente a él deleitando muy bien su pupila encontrando como única palabra para definirla, _perfecta_ , sin duda Bulma era una mujer muy bella y exótica, hoy más que nunca pondría todo su empeño en traspasar el corazón de la muchacha y enamorarla por completo para que por fin se le entregará, no veía el día en que pudiese hacer ese esbelto cuerpo completamente suyo.

\- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.- dijo devolviendo el halago.

\- Bulma estas tan linda mi amor, y tú jovencito cuídamela mucho.- le increpó al chico cambiando su usual tono meloso a uno más serio. Bunny Briefs a pesar de parecer una mujer bastante distraída pudo notar las miradas lascivas que ese niño le lanzó a su hija en cuanto la vio.

\- Claro que si señora.- contestó Yamcha apenado rascando su cabeza.

\- ¡Mamá!- objetó la peliazul agrandando sus ojos a modo de advertencia esperando que como siempre su madre no cometiera una imprudencia.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó a su pareja con una sonrisa colgándose de su brazo mientras caminaban a la salida donde está vez no era la limusina si no el coche del pelinegro situado en las afuera de la mansión Briefs que los esperaba.

\- ¡Que te diviertas cariño!- escuchó a su progenitora gritar y ella solo se giró para regalarle una enorme sonrisa. Yamcha conducía a una velocidad moderada mientras la chica Briefs texteaba con Zuno, a último minuto la peliroja había decidido ir junto a su amiga y no quedarse aburrida en casa pues sus padres habían salido al teatro como cada lunes, encontraba ese pasatiempo de ellos demasiado insípido.

\- Yamcha.- lo llamó su novia de pronto exaltándolo pues había usado un tono muy chillón al dirigirse a él, no era la primera vez que Bulma le metía ese tipo de sustos, la noche anterior salió con una chica y algunos compañeros lo habían visto por lo que imagino que ya le habían ido con el chisme temiendo que ella le reclamara.

\- ¿Podemos pasar por Zuno?- preguntó una vez que obtuvo la atención del joven.

\- Sí, claro.- contestó aliviado doblando a la derecha con dirección a la Mansión Okawa.

Se encontraban afuera de su casa una vez estuvo listo situándose en una banca cerca del jardín delantero a la espera del tal Turles quien pasaría por él para llevarlo a la dichosa fiesta, se había vestido con un jeans negro y una camiseta roja, llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre esta y calzaba zapatos estilo desert en el mismo tono que el pantalón. Aún no entendía cómo fue convencido por ese trío de ir al patético evento si era de los que encontraba demasiado aburrida esa clase de celebraciones, le desagradaba estar rodeado de tanta gente y lo peor de todo era que si no lograba soportar el bullicio tendría que regresarse solo y por sus propios medios hasta su casa, sonrió al recordar que sin duda estaba muy acostumbrado a su motocicleta, si tan solo supiera la dirección de esa tipa no tendría que estar ahí esperándolos como estúpido, comenzaba a cambiar de parecer cuando el auto negro de Son se detuvo frente a él, puso atención en ellos cuando miró bajarse el vidrio dejando ver la calva de Nappa.

\- Oye Vegeta sube.- gritó en voz alta a lo que el bufó poniéndose de pie avanzando para incorporarse junto a ellos. Minutos después se encontraban al pie de la puerta de la casa de la festejada, desde afuera se podía escuchar la música de Dj y el relajo amenizando por todos los estudiantes de segundo y tercer grado que habían acudido al esperado evento que esa noche les ofrecía su compañera. La puerta se abrió por unos de los empleados de la peliceleste despampanante quien al verlos no tardó en recibirlos siendo ellos algunos de sus invitados de honor, los más esperados.

Los tres hombres se abrían paso entre las personas que bailaban o charlaban en el centro de la pista. Llegaron hasta él área verde en el patio trasero que era el corazón de la fiesta alrededor de la alberca rectangular con poca profundidad. Ahí estaban esparcidas algunas mesas redondeadas con todo tipo de bocadillos y bebidas, estas últimas abundaban para fortuna de los recién llegados, las luces neón rebotaban por cada rincón dándole un mejor ambiente a la música electrónica. Meseros se paseaban de un lugar a otro con botellas de vino o cerveza para los jóvenes.

\- ¡Bienvenidos chicos!- se escuchó la voz chillona de la cumpleañera una vez que se situó frente a ellos. El físico estrambótico de la femenina no pasó desapercibido para los tres pares de negras pupilas, toda esa voluptuosidad se movía al compás del contoneo de sus embarnecidas caderas. La garganta de Nappa se secó al ver el rebote de los grandes senos en ese vestido rojo entallado con escote pronunciado con un largo muy encima de su media pierna exponiendo en casi toda su totalidad sus muslos suaves y torneados.

\- Maron, Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo el grandulón que la miraba lascivo recibiendo el beso de la chica en la mejilla aprovechando su acercamiento posando su mano derecha en una de sus caderas.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.- repitió Turles entregándole un obsequio envuelto en un papel azul metálico y un moño rojo.

\- ¡Gracias Turles! Pero no era necesario, con tu presencia me basta y sobra.- contestó coqueta guiñándole el ojo después de recibir un beso de él eso su pómulo.

\- ¿Y tú Nappa? ¿No me digas que tu regalo es este chico tan guapo?- preguntó entusiasmada al ver al joven atractivo al lado de sus compañeros. Él Permanecía estoico mirándola con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus bolsillos, lucia bastante relajado a pesar del bullicio y las risas de los presentes que se paseaban por el lugar. Sintió una emoción al estar frente a ellos, se encargaría de que tuvieran una increíble velada o al menos ese chico nuevo al que ella misma se acercó para recibirlo con un beso que al contrario de sus amigos posó sus labios muy cerca de la comisura de sus boca, este acto no impresionó a Ouji, a leguas se veía que esa mujer era una zorra atrevida y que por supuesto se le estaba insinuando. Torció una sonrisa ladina ante los recuerdos de las pláticas candentes que Nappa y compañía hablaron durante el trayecto a esa casa, le fue imposible no escuchar el sin fin de vulgaridad y perversiones que esos dos mencionaron de la mocosa. No estaba nada mal, era una tonta pero eso no importaba al saber que hacía maravillas con la boca.

\- Pasen y pónganse cómodos.- musitó indicándoles el camino avanzando con ellos siguiéndola por detrás. Raditz quien estaba junto a Goku en una mesa cercana les hizo un ademán con la mano, los llamo e invitó a sentarse. El de melena larga ya tenía compañía femenina, alguna conquista nocturna mientras su hermano menor parecía aburrido en el lugar al no disfrutar de los mismos gustos incluidos el alcohol y las mujeres.

\- ¡Qué bueno que viniste Vegeta! La diversión de esta tarde con Recome continúa.- bramó el chico de melena crecida entregándole una copa de licor al mencionado. El aludido la tomó devolviéndole la sonrisa maligna, una de las principales razones por las que había ido era por ello, las bebidas embriagantes y la facilidad de conseguir sustancias ilícitas. Hacía tiempo que no se distraía así que fue preferible asistir a quedarse en casa aburrido escuchando los sermones de su madre y los berrinches de Tarble, no estaba de humor para ello por lo que esa noche tenía previsto relajarse al máximo y olvidarse de todo ese estrés.

\- No podías dejar de venir Vegeta hasta Maron ya te hecho el ojo.- comentó Nappa mientras bebía de una copa recordando los sucesos de hace unos momentos observando cómo el muchacho no se inmutaba, _de verdad que es un tipo serio_ , pensó el calvo con la mirada puesta en su nuevo compañero que parecía atento hacia un punto en específico, se giró y comprobó el trasero de la anfitriona que el peliflama detallaba. Comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, cervezas y de la bella vista desde ese lugar donde se podía apreciar desde mejor ángulo a todas las chicas que llegaban.

\- De verdad que al verte no te conocía Zuno te ves muy linda.- la peliazul y compañía arribaban al festejo, Bulma miraba por encima de las personas buscando a Lázuli o a Goku ya que la rubia no le confirmó su asistencia pero tampoco le dijo que no iría, de pronto se topó con la tipa indeseada que se aproximaba hasta ellos con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a su novio y eso la incomodo al instante.

\- Muchas gracias tú también luces hermosa.- devolvió el cumplido a su mejor amiga aunque no esperaba menos de ella, sabía que la ojiturquesa era así, linda, refinada y sofisticada, siempre caracterizándose por su buen gusto ya que gracias a su atuendo hacía resaltar aún más su inigualable belleza acaparando todas las miradas de los chicos presentes y provocando la envidia de la mayoría de las femeninas.

\- Hola Yamcha.- llegó la cumpleañera hasta ellos tres quienes permanecían de pie alejados de la música.

\- ¡Maron felicidades!- saludó el muchacho con un beso en la mejilla sin importar las advertencias de la chica. La incomodidad que el rostro de la peliazul expresó no pasó desapercibido para Zuno quien le dio un ligero apretón a su brazo en modo de advertencia el cual captó rápido, reaccionó y sacó el obsequio para la resbalosa de su bolso entregándoselo con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Maron feliz día.- bramó extendiendo la pequeña cajita con un anillo de oro dentro. La mirada de idiota que detectó en su novio puesta en los senos flácidos en esa apretada tela de la cumpleañera la encolerizó.

\- ¡Oh gracias querida! No te hubieras molestado.- contestó destapándolo al instante saludando a ambas por pura cortesía, no recordaba haberlas invitado pero al menos el guapo Yamcha había ido y eso era lo que le importaba, siempre le había parecido un chico encantador además de atractivo por lo que no dudó en avisarle apenas sus padres accedieron a que ofreciera la fiesta en su casa. No retiraba sus manos del pecho fornido del hombre cuando Bulma lo tomo del brazo empujándolo.

\- Vamos busquemos a Lázuli, felicidades de nuevo Maron.- vociferó la ojiturquesa con la misma actitud hipócrita de hace unos momentos, quería desaparecer junto a él y propinarle los estirones de oreja que ese atrevido se merecía, pero ni él ni esa tipa le iban a arruinar la noche por lo que decidió contenerse y guardarlo para el final. Continuaron hasta llegar a la piscina cuando Zuno pudo ver del otro lado de está a Goku y sus amigos todos en la misma mesa, su corazón se aceleró al observar al primo de él situado a su lado, sintió una sensación extraña en su bajo vientre experimentando un tipo de ansiedad o miedo así como en su estómago. Él tenía a una mujer sobre las piernas, se besaban e intercambiaban fogosas caricias sin controlarse y sin pudor alguno al tener compañía, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido, bajó su mirada soltando un largo y triste suspiro de decepción sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

\- Bulma… yo.- titubeó con la mirada agacha pero la peliazul la interrumpió.

\- Ya lo encontré, vamos.- dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a su amigo sin captar el cambio de estado de ánimo de la peliroja.

\- Yo te espero con Yamcha, iremos a saludar a Krilin y los demás.- respondió tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos pues Bulma se veía contenta y no iba a arruinarle la noche, tomó una copa de alcohol de un mesero que pasaba, tal vez el vino le ayudaría armarse de valor en esa noche e ignorar al chico que le gustaba junto a esa tipa, era Zangya, desde ahí se apreciaban sus hebras naranjas, esa era de la misma calaña que Maron.

\- Vamos Yamcha.- pidió al novio de la ojiturquesa y se perdieron entre las personas.

\- Miren nada más quien viene para acá, ahí te buscan Kakaroto.- expuso Nappa y todos tomaron una actitud más relajada para observar mejor a la mujer que se aproximaba con alegría incluidos Turles y Raditz aún así tuvieran compañía, eso no fue impedimento para que pudieran admirar el candor y la belleza de su joven compañera a la que si bien estaban acostumbrados a ver siempre impecable está noche lucia preciosa. La chiquilla vulgar llamó la atención del peliflama al verla más de cerca cuando se situó al lado del tipo apodado Kakaroto e inmediatamente el suave olor de un dulce perfume que ella desprendía lo golpeó. La detalló por el rabillo de ojo mientras fumaba apreciando su atractiva silueta en ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo menudo, era bonita y siendo la primera vez que la escudriñó sin uniforme la encontró más guapa… más mujer, la corta tela mostraba gran parte de sus muslos blanquecinos bastante apetecibles subiendo sus orbes oscuras hacia su estrecha cintura y esos pechos firmes, el color peculiar de su cabello le pareció llamativo, este enmarcaba su hermoso rostro y hacía juego con esos enormes zafiros, en ese instante la imaginó de nuevo en ropa interior, sonrió al recordarla esa tarde en los vestidores, sin duda la hembra se veía mejor sin esos estorbosos trapos.

\- Hola Goku estaba buscándote.- comentó la peliazul saludándolo con un corto beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Bulma, así es Raditz y yo llegamos hace rato.- expresó su amigo, la ojiturquesa se dio un breve tiempo para escanearlos rápidamente, su vista se cruzó con la de ese chico engreído, el tal Vegeta le dedicó una mirada gélida y sonrisa arrogante no pudiendo evitar rememorar el suceso de la tarde en la escuela, su glúteo derecho aún dolía por el golpe que le ocasionó ese majadero al empujarla y hacerla caer. Ahora que lo notaba no le extrañaba para nada verlo junto a esos rufianes, eran tal para cual, él no había perdido tiempo encontrando en donde encajar. Inhalo y exhalo imperceptiblemente retirando su vista de él volviendo su atención en Goku.

\- Sí hubo un inconveniente, Yamcha y yo pasamos antes por Zuno, mira allá está.- señaló la mesa de su novio y cuando Turles dirigió su vista hacia donde ella indicaba pudo notar aunque no muy bien a una chica desconocida que le pareció bastante atractiva.

\- ¿Oye preciosa y para nosotros no hay beso?- preguntó lascivamente enmarcando sus toscas facciones Nappa que no había perdido detalle del cuerpo de la femenina.

\- ¡Vete al diablo Nappa! ¡Ni muerta haría eso!- exclamó con el temperamento y carácter fuerte que la distinguía provocando burlas y silbidos para el calvo quien solo había colgado su quijada sin poder decirle nada a la muchacha.

\- No vemos Goku, fue un gusto saludarte te veo mañana en la escuela.- esta vez uso un tono dulce para dirigirse al hermano de Raditz a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos.

\- Adiós Bulma y disculpa a Nappa.- contestó Kakaroto bromeando, le había divertido ver el rostro enfadado de ella.

\- Esta que se cae de buena, ya quisiera yo tener la misma oportunidad que el perdedor de Yamcha, si yo fuera su novio ella ya no seguiría virgen.- murmuró Turles una vez que Bulma llegó hasta la mesa donde su novio.

\- Ese imbécil es un marica y esa hembra le queda grande.- afirmó Nappa con convicción en sus palabras. Las declaraciones de esos dos llegaron a oídos de Ouji llamando su completa atención, era la segunda vez que mencionaban el dato de que la mujer era virgen haciendo que se preguntara si en verdad aquello era cierto o simplemente habladurías de ese par, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la festejada se acercó al grupo dirigiéndose a él específicamente, observó a la hembra pavonearse hasta él tomándolo atrevidamente de la mano sonriéndole con coquetería.

\- Ven y baila conmigo Vegeta.- rogó haciendo que Ouji se pusiera de pie al jalarlo de la muñeca, sabía que esa ramera estaba buscando algo más esa noche y aunque estaba al tanto de que sus compañeros ya se la habían echado estaba dispuesto a complacerla como demandaba. Los demás se quedaron murmurando entre ellos un sinfín de vulgaridades cuando miraron a su nuevo integrante entrar a la casa con la cumpleañera colgada de su brazo.

La fiesta avanzaba con el pasar de los minutos esa noche, más personas se agregan a la festividad aunque algunos no daban con la chica que estaba cumpliendo su mayoría de edad. Vegeta no dudó en subir con la mujer voluptuosa hacia las habitaciones de la mansión, ella misma lo estaba dirigiendo hacia allí y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de lo que supuso eran las recámaras ella se colgó de su cuello y posó su boca sobre sus labios, sonrió ante el acto tomando la perilla para abrir e introducirse directo hacia la cama empujándola con tosquedad, se follaría a esa zorra ahí mismo obviado besarla, su sucia boca le asqueaba aunque no su cuerpo al darse una idea de donde habían estado sus labios durante toda su experiencia.

La peliazul hace rato se encontraba sola en la mesa, Yamcha había dicho que iría por unos bocadillos pero hacía ya más de media hora y no regresa, estaba muy contenta platicando con Zuno cuando esta se puso de pie disculpándose confesándole que iría al baño, su vejiga no aguantaba más después de haber ingerido cuatro copas de vino, subió las gradas que daban a la segunda planta y observó al final una puerta por lo que no dudó en entrar, ya sentía sus mejillas acaloradas por el alcohol que estaba subiendo a su cabeza, abrió la puerta y cuando su vista se fijó al frente no dio crédito a lo que miraba, era Yamcha besando los senos de una chica desconocida que estaba sentada sobre el lavabo con la camisa arrollada hasta arriba de sus pechos y estos fuera de su sostén.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola chicas! Uff por fin Viara y yo hemos finalizado el capítulo que esperamos y les agrade, agradecemos enormemente su apoyo no saben los felices que nos ponen al hacernos saber por sus comentarios, fav y fallow cuanto esperan nuestra actualización, debo decir que el capítulo lo acortamos debido a que ya estaba bastante largo.

Ya tenemos as escenas planeadas para el tercer capítulo así que estén pendientes de la próxima entrega :3

Recuerden dejar siempre sus review que saben que amamos al igual que siempre insisto en que las lectoras fantasmas no hagan saber que nos leen no sean malitas amamos cada uno de sus comentarios n.n

Cualquier error de ortografía disculpen por favor siempre se nos pasan xd

 **Viara 04** : Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo por fin xd lamentos la demora ❤ Espero que hayan tenido felices y prósperas fiestas. Quiero darles gracias infinitas a todas y cada una de ustedes por tomarse un tiempo y dejar su huellita de verdad mil gracias, nos poníamos felices cada que llegaban ya que es el único pago por nuestros desvelos xd.

A las chicas que me leen en Wattpad las invito a dejar su rw si son tan amables nos gustaría saber su opinión. :3

Estamos emocionadas con un sin fin de ideas que iremos plasmando, espero nos sigan animando ya que ello nos inspira e impulsa a darle rienda suelta a la imaginación. Bueno me despido de ustedes, besos y se me cuidan mucho:3 Chain.


	4. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

Su boca se abrió ligeramente no creyendo lo que miraba e inmediatamente su garganta se secó al mismo tiempo que su corazón dio un salto, era él a quien sus pupilas observaban, era Yamcha el novio de su mejor amiga y estaba besándole los pechos de la forma más sucia a esa chica desconocida que se notaba que gozaba las caricias del joven, dio un paso hacia adelante entreabriendo un poco más la puerta con toda la intención de detenerlos pero se detuvo de repente cuando algo mejor cruzó por su cabeza, regresó sobre su talón y cerró lentamente intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido que advirtiera a los infieles, no es que pretendiera ser una mala amiga por hacerle saber a Bulma la verdad de la manera más cruda, pero tampoco podía permitir que ese maldito la siguiera engañando, la peliazul se merecía algo mejor que esa basura de Nakahara que la estaba traicionando. Cuando se vio en el pasillo suspiró caminando rápidamente hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras donde bajó las gradas alternando su pies que llevaban unos tacos negros elegantes hasta que llegó al final, buscó a la ojiturquesa en la mesa donde la había dejado y ahí estaba, movió su andar hasta ella sin apartar su vista de la chica que sonreía con Son sintiendo su respiración acelerada, esquivó las personas que se atravesaban a su paso, esperaba que la pareja allá arriba no desapareciera o no llegaran a tiempo para que Briefs los viera con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Ay Goku que gracioso!- escuchó que la peliazul decía en una carcajada cuando ella se apareció frente a ellos.

\- Raditz es un tonto.- contestó el pelinegro riendo de la misma manera que su amiga, hacía unos minutos que había visto a Bulma sola cuando entró a la sala de la casa buscando el bar para tomar un par de tragos más y no dudó en ir a hacerle plática. La chica viró su mirada turquesa hacia Zuno que se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estaba ocupado?- preguntó al verla volver tan pronto, no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había ido al baño y ya estaba ahí de nuevo, la observó detenidamente, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y se notaba agitada.

\- Oye Bulma.- la llamó con la voz ida, necesitaba gritarle, decirle, hacerle saber que ese patán estaba allá apunto de revolcarse con esa zorra, que fuera y que lo viera por sí misma, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que hablaba, estaba enterada de que Yamcha era importante para la peliazul y que una noticia así le caería como patada al hígado.- Necesito hablar contigo.- agregó agachando la mirada, Goku que estaba al pendiente de su intercambio de palabras distinguió a la peliroja extraña.

\- Si claro, dime.- expresó la peliazul dejando la copa que tenía en su mano sobre la mesa para prestarle su total atención, no estaba lejos de la verdad al pensar que algo complicado le pasaba a la chica pues había regresado con una actitud muy diferente a como se fue hace minutos.

\- Ven conmigo al baño.- comentó volviendo su vista a ella que la miraba, Bulma comprendió que la necesitaba, quizá le había llegado su menstruación y precisaba de una toalla femenina, así que se puso de pie, esas cosas no podían hablarlas delante de su amigo.

\- Regreso en un momento ¿Si?- articuló girándose para ver a Son que asintió con una sonrisa, ambas mujeres anduvieron unos pasos lejos del muchacho y entonces Zuno pudo hablar más abiertamente.

\- Ven apresúrate.- indicó tomando de la mano a la muchacha pasando entre los invitados.

.

Todo el estrés que sentía por los problemas en su casa los estaba liberando en ese momento, no había tomado una mala decisión al ir a esa fiesta y olvidarse por un momento de lo verdaderamente importante en su vida. La mujer a su merced se movía muy bien delante de él, empujaba contra ella con fuerza de una manera ruda a los encuentros de su cadera que se impactaba contra si produciendo sonidos que se mesclaban con el bullicio de la música en la planta baja, escuchaba los gemidos de la hembra con cada estocada profunda que le propinaba, le había bastado con que ella lo viera unos minutos para que le ofreciera ese faje, no cabía duda que la tipa era una golfa, derramaba vulgaridad por donde quiera que se le mirara pero eso no impediría que esa noche le diera lo que pedía. Bajó su mirada obscura observando su trasero golpearse contra su entrepierna, desde esa posición podía ver como su miembro se introducía de manera fácil en su cavidad poco estrecha, se le notaba la experiencia pero qué importaba, nunca diría que no al sexo fácil.

Maron estaba en cuatro sobre la cama de aquella habitación con el vestido arrollado hasta la cintura y con sus glúteos voluptuosos expuestos para sus embates que se hacían más toscos, Vegeta palmeó con fuerza su nalga derecha un par de veces dejando su piel roja, no podía negar que esa ramera sabía lo que hacía, la chica retorció su cadera contra su miembro disfrutando del encuentro y del tamaño del hombre que ahora la poseía, era la gloría sentirlo dentro, no había elegido mal la aventura de esa noche con el joven atractivo del que todas sus compañeras hablaban.

.

\- ¿Qué sucede Zuno?- cuestionó la peliazul siendo prácticamente arrastrada escaleras arriba tomada de la mano por su amiga, no entendía que le sucedía pero se notaba que tenía prisa.

\- Bulma ¿Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga cierto?- inquirió llegando al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño que estaba al final de este, detuvo sus pasos y miró a la muchacha al mismo tiempo que suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Estás muy rara ya dime qué pasa.- indicó parándose frente a ella cuando la peliroja se detuvo soltando su mano, la chica posó su mirada azabache en ella, no podía dudar ahora en decirle la verdad ¿Es lo que una buena amiga hace no? ¿Es lo que la ojiturquesa haría si fuera su novio el que la estuviera engañando cierto? Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

\- Quiero que veas algo.- dijo volviéndola a tomar de la mano dirigiéndola al baño, se pararon frente a la puerta, Zuno dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones colocando su mano en el pomo girándolo suavemente.- No me odies.- agregó empujando la puerta.

\- Me estas asustando.- articuló ella volviendo su vista al frente cuando la puerta cedió. Sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto, su respiración se detuvo automáticamente negando con la cabeza ante lo que miraba, no podía ser, él no podía estarle haciendo aquello ¡Debía estar soñando!

\- ¡Yamcha!- gritó lo más fuerte posible sintiendo como sus orbes turquesas se humedecieron, el joven estaba con su pantalón desabotonado caído junto con su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas mientras penetraba a la mujer que estaba sentada en el lavabo frente a él, Nakahara no supo exactamente qué hacer más que apartarse de la chica de manera exaltada cuando escuchó la voz de su novia y giró su cabeza hacia la entrada comprobando que ella lo había descubierto en plena movida.

\- ¡Bulma yo… no es lo que crees!- farfulló subiéndose la ropa, no podía ser que ella estuviera ahí presenciando una de sus tantas infidelidades, era más que seguro que su plan por follarse a la mojigata de su noviecita virgen no iba a concretarse nunca ¡Pero por favor! Si la peliazul no le daba lo que él quería era más que obvio que buscara en otra lo que la hembra le negaba, no podía estar soportando tanto tiempo de abstinencia solo porque a ella se le ocurría resguardar su castidad ¡Era su novio! Tenía el derecho de perpetrar lo que había entre las piernas de esa hermosa chica ¿Por algo había iniciado una relación con ella no? La femenina era realmente bella ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio la dejaría intacta teniéndola? Más no sabía que Briefs fuera tan ñoña, ni siquiera le permitía tocarla, era un desperdicio total estar con esa mustia y si alguna otra le proponía darle lo que la ojiturquesa no le cedía era natural que aceptara.

\- ¡Maldito!- vociferó por lo alto ¿Cómo era posible que él quisiera negar esa asquerosa escena si ella misma estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos? Su novio no era más que una repugnante porquería ¿Cómo pudo ser que le hiciera aquello? Apenas llevaban casi tres semanas de noviazgo y ahora se encontraba al patán poniéndole los cuernos con esa golfa rubia oxigenada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yamcha? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó con una voz suave y serena la mujer que no presentaba ni una pizca de pudor ante su mediana desnudes, se bajó del lavabo acomodando su sostén sobre sus montes al igual que la blusa y el resto de su ropa que se encontraba regada en el piso.

\- ¡Era su novia!- bramó la ojiturquesa dándose la vuelta, no seguiría viendo a ese miserable imbécil con esa estúpida, había sido más que una completa idiota al querer hacerse la ciega pues desde siempre sospechó que él le era infiel, alzó ambas manos limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas que bajaban una tras otra y avanzó a través del pasillo, no quería estar allí, no quería a nadie cerca ¡Quería estar sola! En su cama, en su casa.

\- ¡Bulma espera!- llamó Zuno corriendo tras ella que no se detuvo, sabía que era doloroso lo que la peliazul acababa de presenciar y que había sido ella la que le abrió los ojos de la manera más cruel posible pero era necesario para que despertara, Yamcha siempre tuvo la fama de mujeriego y aunque en un momento llegó a pensar que estando de novio con su amiga él le pondría fin a sus salidas con muchas otras mujeres pero evidentemente no había sido así, claro ejemplo lo que estaba pasando, ese tipo no merecía las lágrimas de Briefs, era una pena que ella haya puesto los ojos en ese cretino.

Vegeta que estaba en una de las habitaciones terminando de acomodarse la ropa después del encuentro con la ofrecida de esa fiesta salió dejando a Maron retocándose el maquillaje sentada frente a su tocador, cerró la puerta tras sí y miró a su compañera de cabello turquesa pasar corriendo frente a él, pudo notar que estaba llorando pues ella lo había volteado a ver con una evidente expresión de dolor pero luego bajó la cabeza limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos, inmediatamente observó a otra chica correr tras la muchacha mientras la llamaba y tras ellas al perdedor líder del equipo de fútbol seguirles el camino ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

\- ¡Bulma por Kami espera!- volvió a llamar Zuno alcanzando a la peliazul a mediación de las gradas donde esta se detuvo cuando la peliroja la tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?- cuestionó mirando a su amiga lanzándose a sus brazos, hundió su rostro en el cuello de esta soltando un sonoro sollozo, no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos presenciaron, en su vida estaría lista para una revelación de esa magnitud, dolía, su pecho se comprimía con cada pulsación de su corazón, ella quería a su novio y él le pagaba de la manera más baja.

\- Es un idiota.- respondió Okawa acariciando la espalda de la chica, le dolía verla sufrir así, Briefs era como su hermana y por ello deseaba solo las cosas buenas para ella. Goku que estaba sentado en la mesa donde la peliazul lo había dejado esperando miró a Bulma en las escaleras abrazando a Zuno, supo inmediatamente que nada andaba bien así que se puso de pie para ir a averiguar.

\- ¡Bulma por favor déjame explicarte!- exclamó Yamcha bajando a paso ligero los escalones deteniéndose frente a las muchachas.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡No le hables a mi amiga estúpido! Ella no tiene por qué escuchar tus patéticas excusas.- gritó Zuno apretando contra sí protectoramente a la ojiturquesa que la seguía abrazando llevándosela lejos de ese descarado, por ningún motivo dejaría que él se le acercara e intentara envolverla con sus falsas palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Goku llegando hasta las femeninas que bajaban los escalones, la peliroja descendía despacio ya que la peliazul la abrazaba con fuerza mientras seguía llorando, los que estaban cerca de las gradas observaron el intercambio de palabras entre la amiga de Bulma y su novio no comprendiendo bien que pasaba pues Briefs estaba sollozando.

\- Es Yamcha.- pudo pronunciar cuando este llegó hasta ellas y tomó a Bulma de un brazo jalándola para que lo mirara. Vegeta que estaba bajando los escalones sabía que ahí estaba sucediendo algo cuando vio al patético Nakahara hablarle a su novia que abrazaba a la peliroja.

\- ¡Bulma debes escucharme! ¡Esa mujer no significa nada!- trató de explicar pero una fuerte bofetada ladeó su rostro, de ninguna manera iba a perdonarle semejante humillación, ni siquiera había respetado que estaba con ella en el mismo lugar y la había dejado abandonada en aquella mesa solo para ir a darse un revolcón con esa mujerzuela que ni siquiera sabía que él tenía novia.

\- ¡Cállate y regresa con tu ramera maldito!- gritó acariciándose la mano con que lo había golpeado.

\- ¡Tu eres mi novia Bulma! Ella es solo una aventura.- respondió el joven con su mejilla roja donde le habían quedado figurados los dedos de la peliazul, ese golpe si dolió, esa mujer tenía la mano muy pesada pero ahora lo importante era que no lo dejara.

\- ¡Idiota no vuelvas a buscarme!- bramó tomando una copa de vino del azafate que un mesero cargaba y que pasó por allí en ese instante tirándosela en el rostro a Yamcha, Vegeta que presenció todo sonrió divertido, por lo que acaba de escuchar intuyó que la hembra azulada había encontrado a su patético novio con alguna prostituta. Todos los presentes rieron ante la escena ya que Nakahara tenía la camiseta blanca empapada de vino al igual que su rostro. - ¡Por favor Goku sácame de aquí!- pidió ella abrazando a su amigo, estaba segura que era la burla de todos en ese momento, su novio la había engañado, a ella, a la chica más hermosa y popular de todo el colegio le habían visto la cara de la manera más repugnante, jamás olvidaría la imagen de su ex novio arremetiendo contra el sexo de esa golfa. Son la abrazó reconfortándola, ella era como su hermana y verla sufrir lo entristecía, observó con expresión dura a Yamcha que seguía ahí parado, no permitiría que su amigo la siguiera lastimando, el líder del equipo de fútbol al ver que era imposible hablar con Briefs salió del lugar a paso apresurado, no se quedaría allí esperando a que todos le preguntaran qué había pasado y por qué la ojiturquesa lo estaba cortando.

Zuno ayudó a Goku a llevar a la chica que aún lloraba hasta el coche de Raditz mientras este fue a avisarle a su hermano que llevaría a Bulma a casa y luego regresaría por él, cuando este llegó al auto ambas entraron en el asiento trasero mientras Son manejó hasta la mansión Briefs. Como su mejor amiga Zuno nunca hubiera querido que la ojiturquesa sufriera así, pero si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que había visto en ese baño estaba más que segura que ella no le creería, se notaba que quería a su ex novio pues ahora sufría inconsolable llorando en sus brazos. Por suerte cuando entraron a la casa de la peliazul sus padres no estaban así que la llevaron directamente a su habitación, ella necesitaba a sus amigos más que nunca.

\- Puedo quedarme si quieres Bulma.- aseguró Son sentándose al lado de la muchacha en su cama, la muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y la peliroja le sirvió agua del jarrón que estaba en la mesilla de noche.

\- Tómalo, te hará bien.- habló Zuno entregándole el vaso a su amiga que la obedeció, bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago mermando su llanto.- Goku tiene razón podemos quedarnos.- añadió acariciándole el cabello viendo el delineador de los ojos de la chica esparcido en sus mejillas después de haber llorado tanto.

\- No es necesario chicos, gracias por traerme.- contestó dibujando una débil sonrisa, lo mejor ahora era estar sola, quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado y descansar esa noche, mañana tenía que estar repuesta para todo el chisme que escucharía en boca de sus compañeros de segundo al igual que del alumnado de primero y tercer año.

Después que sus amigos se fueron se había metido al baño donde llenó la tina de agua tibia y se sumergió en esta aunque no pasó más de cinco minutos dentro, se sentía cansada, sus ojos ardían y sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo poco a poco ¿Cómo era posible que le haya pasado eso? Era una situación realmente humillante y vergonzosa pues estaba más que segura que esa no era la primera vez que Yamcha la engañaba, el tipo se la pasaba esquivándola cuando de salir a algún lado a divertirse como pareja se trataba, prácticamente su corta relación se había resumido a verse en el colegio durante las horas de receso ya que él estaba en el grupo "B" y ella en el "A", pensándolo bien, su noviazgo solo era por apariencia, desde que ella había aceptado ser su chica no había habido momento en el cual se sentaran a hablar, a decirse lo que pensaban o a compartir su vivir, de hecho era tonto analizarlo hasta ahora si estaba más que segura desde un inicio que solo anduvo con él por egocentrismo, le gustaba que los demás la vieran de la mano del líder del equipo de fútbol y que hablaran maravillas de la fabulosa pareja que hacían. Suspiró profundo tomando una toalla para secar su cuerpo y desató el nudo en el que su cabello estaba recogido para no mojarlo, salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia el closet de dónde sacó su pijama, se vistió con esta y se acostó, sabía que no debía llorar más así que limpió sus últimas lágrimas de esa noche, Nakahara no merecía ni eso.

.

.

Esa mañana había amanecido demasiado fría, el viento soplaba fuertemente trayendo consigo una brisa helada por lo que no dudó en llevar un bufanda bien atada a su cuello, por suerte la blusa blanca de manga larga al igual que la chaqueta de su uniforme la abrigaban. Entró a pasos apresurados al salón donde sus compañeras la esperaban para hacerle muchas preguntas incluida Lázuli a quien ya había puesto al corriente Zuno, obvió las respuestas, no quería hablar de su ruptura con ese patán de quinta que no merecía la pena ni mencionarlo. Cuando entró pudo ver a Vegeta al fondo que prestaba su total atención a su móvil, tenía planeado ir esa misma tarde a su casa para enfrentarlo y exigirle que le ayude con la tarea, no lo hacía ahora en el colegio ya que ese tonto la volvería a ignorar como la vez anterior y si iba y se presentaba en su hogar no le quedaría de otra más que ponerse a trabajar juntos.

La primera clase pasó bastante rápida y aunque no logró concentrarse al cien por ciento el profesor Karín de biología la había hecho olvidar sus problemas durante el tiempo en el que se dedicó a explicarles la división molecular de las células vegetal. En un momento dado mientras el maestro escribía en el pizarrón ella giró su cabeza para ver a su pareja de tarea, estaba decidida a demandarle que si o si tenía que poner de su parte y que no solo le dejara todo el trabajo a ella pues no era justo sacrificarse por alguien que evidentemente no le interesaba la escuela. Cuando el timbre sonó guardó sus cosas en su mochila sin mirar a nadie, sabía que por un buen tiempo sería la burla, la lástima y la vergüenza en la boca de todos los que la criticarían.

\- ¿Nos acompañas Bulma?- preguntó Lázuli que quería escuchar todo de la lengua de su amiga, además de hablar del otro chisme que estaba recorriendo toda la escuela al igual que su rompimiento con Yamcha.

\- Quiero estar sola chicas.- contestó aspirando una gran bocanada de aire sacándola por la nariz lentamente.- Espero comprendan.- agregó rodando la vista desde la rubia hacia Milk y Zuno que asintieron con una sonrisa sincera, sabían que Briefs necesitaba pensar pero ellas como sus amigas siempre estarían ahí para lo que a Bulma se le ofreciera.

\- Cualquier cosa nos envías un mensaje.- afirmó Milk mostrándole su celular a lo que la ojiturquesa asintió devolviéndoles una leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Ella se puso de pie después que todos habían desaparecido del salón, pensó seriamente en quedarse allí pero sabía que eso la deprimiría más así que optó por ir a las gradas de las canchas, en ese sitio siempre habían estudiantes jugando algún corto partido, seguramente eso la distraería de sus dolorosos pensamientos por un rato. El viento movía su falda con fuerza en cuanto salió del edificio mientras caminaba hacia su destino, el tiempo se pronosticaba lluvioso ya que el cielo estaba cubierto por las grises nubes que notablemente estaban cargadas de agua, se abrazó así misma llevando su vista al frente después de observar el cielo pues la brisa era helada, por suerte su enorme bufanda mantenía caliente su cuello y pecho, cuando llegó subió hacia el tercer escalón donde se sentó para ver a los alumnos debatirse en la cancha de baloncesto, sonrió al detallar cómo estos reían felices encestando la pelota, sí, era lo mejor que pudo hacer para distraerse. Estaba bastante concentrada en el juego, por largo rato olvidó todos sus problemas y sonrió mirando a los chicos moverse con agilidad, de un momento a otro sintió una presencia a su lado y giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

Vegeta se la había pasado aburrido durante la clase, el maestro era un fastidioso que solo se dedicaba a escribir en el pizarrón y hablar durante una maldita hora, salió del salón irritado directamente a comprar algo de comer a la cafetería donde notó a los maleantes del grupo "B" Nappa, Turles y Raditz así que optó por esquivarlos, no dudaba que si se les unía comenzarían a fastidiar con su faje de anoche. Cuando pasó por la gradas vio a la ojiturquesa ahí sentada mirando a los estudiantes en la cancha, ya se había enterado por medio de sus compañeras lo que había sucedido exactamente anoche y aunque había presenciado todo no sabía los detalles, las femeninas no hablaban de otra cosa en el aula antes que la peliazul llegara esa mañana. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, se miraba tan estúpida ahí aislada de todos solo por lo que pasó en la fiesta tanto como se había visto patética llorando por ese perdedor.

La peliazul puso sus ojos en él que se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella, arrugó las cejas observándolo sacar de una bolsa blanca un emparedado de jamón con queso y un jugo enlatado, desvió su vista hacia los escalones que estaban más abajo, esperó a que hablara, a que se burlara de ella incluso ya que de su boca nada bueno salía pero no pasó nada de eso, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en las que solo lo escuchaba masticar y sorber de su jugo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Vegeta?- preguntó hosca irritada por su silencio, que se mantuviera callado era igual de exasperante que cuando soltaba palabras groseras hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionó masticando su último pedazo de sándwich que engulló de un solo mordisco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí eh?- inquirió posando sus orbes turquesa en él detallando sus movimientos viendo cómo se encogió de hombros.

\- Me pareció un buen lugar para comer.- respondió tumbándose la lata de jugo para beber el resto de un solo trago, Briefs arrugó sus cejas delgadas ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su compañero? Ella quería estar sola sin que nadie la molestara y eso era lo que él justamente hacía en ese momento.

\- Quiero estar sola vete.- dijo cambiando su tono golpeado a uno que sonó quebrado, pensó que así como los demás él también estaba allí para burlarse y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera quebrada, lo último que quería es que la vieran llorar pero ahora él estaba allí. Sus lágrimas salieron automáticamente y se odió por ser tan vulnerable sobre todo frente a Ouji ¿A él qué le podría importar lo que le sucediera? No tardaría el muy majadero en mofarse de ella.

\- Eres patética.- articuló observándola serio.

\- ¿Disculpa?- interrogó limpiando sus lágrima ¡Él no era quien para ofenderla de esa manera!

\- Lloras por esa sabandija mientras él te reemplazó quien sabe desde cuando.- comentó tirando la lata al frente justo hacia un basurero al final de las gradas asestándola con puntería.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- chilló ante sus dichos sabiendo que lo que acababa de decirle era más que cierto, nunca dudó que Nakahara salía con alguna otra mientras era su novio, llevó ambas manos a sus ojos tapándolos dejando salir un leve lloriqueo, él simplemente la observó agachar la cabeza y se quedó en silencio unos minutos dejándola que se desahogara hasta que escuchó como sus sollozos mermaban, cuando la peliazul apartó las palmas de su rostro y alzó la mirada para verlo se encontró con un pañuelo extendido por la mano de su compañero, abrió sus párpados sorprendida los primeros segundos por su gesto tan amable, con Ouji solo había tenido altercados pero ahora era distinto ¿Es que acaso él la estaba consolando?

\- Gracias.- pronunció tomándolo, aceptándolo y secó sus lágrimas, escucharon como el timbre sonó anunciando que la segunda hora de clases comenzaría, miró al muchacho pararse así que lo imitó, él le dio la espalda bajando al segundo escalón para ir al salón, ella sabía que se iría por lo que lo tomó de la mano antes que lo hiciera, Vegeta se giró ante el tacto y cuando sus orbes oscuras se posaron en la peliazul la miró que le sonreía.- Gracias por estar aquí.- escuchó que le dijo a lo que simplemente sonrió ladino, aún la observaba cuando vio que su expresión pasó a una triste bajando su mirada, aún lo sostenía de la mano, él alzó una ceja y fue cuando frente a ellos pasó Yamcha que los escudriñó con recelo.

No, no debía de ser así, no tenía por qué sentirse mal por ese miserable que no se merecía más que una fría mirada de su parte pues quien había fallado era él y no ella, alzó su cabeza con altanería bajando hacia el segundo escalón donde se encontraba Vegeta sin despegar la vista de su ex y sin soltar la mano de Ouji, su corazón galopó con fuerza cuando una idea surcó su mente, era algo atrevido pero lo haría, ese maldito infeliz merecía sentir lo mismo que ella y aunque sabía que él nunca la quiso pues si hubiera sido así no la hubiera engañado por lo menos conseguiría dañar su orgullo, giró sus ojos hacia Vegeta dando un paso hacia él enrollando sus brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus labios a los suyos.

\- ¿Qué...?- iba a preguntarle qué rayos hacía pero entendió en unos segundos el por qué osaba besarlo y decidió seguirle el juego, la tomó de la cintura apretándola hacia su cuerpo y movió sus labios contra los de ella sonriendo perverso, sabía que la azulita estaba haciendo aquello para machacar el ego del imbécil de su ex novio y con lo mal que le caía no vaciló en corresponderle. Sus labios carnosos se movieron sobre los suyos dando ligeras succiones que él devolvió, podía escuchar su respiración y percibir el aroma a cerezas que ella desprendía, sus labios tibios eran suaves, sabían muy bien aunque no le duró mucho el gusto, Bulma se alejó de su boca a los segundos y la miró sonreírle cómplice, para cuando la ojiturquesa giró la vista buscando a Yamcha este ya estaba dándose la vuelta para largarse de allí y amplió su sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Ya se fue, puedes soltarme.- comentó el hombre frente a ella que hizo que volviera a su realidad, con un respingo liberó su cuello del abrazo y se alejó de él un par de pasos hacia atrás, ahora que lo miraba a los ojos pudo sentir vergüenza.

\- Discúlpame Vegeta yo…- mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué decir exactamente agachando su mirada hacia un punto inespecífico en el piso.

\- Vamos a clases tonta.- escuchó que le dijo y al alzar la vista miró que ya estaba bajando las gradas por lo que siguió sus pasos, sentía pena de su actuar, pero por lo menos él no se lo había tomado personal.

.

.

El suave timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo se expandió por toda la preparatoria abarrotando en seguida los pasillos con los estudiantes dirigiéndose a diferentes puntos del plantel, está vez Bulma decidió acompañar a las chicas para tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería al costado del gimnasio sintiendo como la brisa gélida se colaba entre sus falda corta de uniforme, su charla con Vegeta y ese beso que se dieron la habían puesto de mejores ánimos sin duda. Llegaron hasta el lugar ocupando una de las mesas del centro, la ojiturquesa se deshacía de su bufanda colocándola detrás de su asiento mientras Okawa y la pelinegra fueron hasta la barra por café y galletas.

\- Este clima ha provocado friz en mi cabello.- comentó Briefs mirando su melena turquesa a través de su pequeño y redondo espejo que sacó de la bolsa de su blusa, todo en ella lucía perfecto a excepción de sus hebras, optó peinarlas un poco con sus dedos para volverlas a su lugar.

\- Sabes, no logró entender lo que es que tu propio padre te de clases y encima te repruebe.-resopló Lázuli arrugando un papel en sus manos arrojándolo dentro de un bote de basura, este contenía las más recientes calificaciones de la rubia la cuales habían provocado su mal humor desde la salida del aula hasta la cafetería.

\- Eso es solo tu culpa por no haber estudiado.- soltó Bulma con voz agria devolviendo el espejito a su bolsillo.

\- Ya lo sé ¿Pero aún así es mi padre no? ¿A caso no puede hacer una excepción por mí?- suspiró colocando sus codos en la mesa sosteniendo su fino rostro con la palma de sus manos.

\- Si lo es, pero es tu trabajo Lázuli y eso debes de entenderlo, solo ponte a pensar eres su hija ¿Crees que para él es fácil tener que reprobarte?- siseó la chica con voz firme y clara, sus intenciones eran hacer entrar en razón a la muchacha cuyos principales intereses siempre fueron otro tipo de cosas ajenas al estudio, tales como el reventón, era una fiestera sin reparo.

\- Pues si tienes razón.- comentó resignada pero manteniendo una actitud impasible, estaba cansada de la manera tan estricta con la que su padre la trataba, ahora comprendía porque Lápiz había huido de casa, quizá ella estaría mejor si se mudaba al departamento con él alguno de estos días, no descartaba la idea, Gero cada día estaba más pesado, incluso el día de ayer la castigo y le prohibió ir a la fiesta de Maron, el solo pensar en esa zorra ofrecida hacía que su cólera incrementará al recordar las habladurías de ese día, su prospecto de novio se había acostado con esa arpía cuando pudo ser ella la que pudo haber estado en su lugar, la invadía la envidia y los celos de solo pensarlos juntos, pero ya habría otra oportunidad, incluso estaba pensado en algunas posibilidades, aunque para ello necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigas, esperaba el regreso de Milk y Zuno para hacerles saber su idea.

\- ¿Por cierto Bulma como te sientes?- dijo la rubia de repente al acordarse del otro chisme sobre la ruptura de ella con el infeliz de Yamcha, le era difícil ocultar el evidente gusto que le daba el saber que la peliazul había hecho lo correcto, ahora con más razón debía organizar un evento para distraerla.

\- Estoy mejor Lázuli gracias por preguntar, aunque sinceramente no quiero hablar de ello.- articuló con desánimo y era la realidad, aun le dolía el recordar la traición de él, el recuerdo de las imágenes de anoche llegaban una a una de pronto a su mente dejando un deje de nostalgia en su corazón lastimado, la chica comprendió así que decidió cambiar de tema. En esos instantes Okawa y Milk regresaron con los víveres situándose frente a ambas.

\- Perdón, había mucha gente.- pronunció la pelinegra colocando una bandeja en el centro de la mesa, seguido de ello depósito los envases calientes con el líquido de cafeína para cada una.

\- Gracias Milk.- musitó la ojiturquesa tomando el suyo, comprobó su exquisito sabor y lo regresó a la mesa mientras comenzaba a hurgar en el paquete de galletas que Zuno le pasó.

\- De nada.- respondió la chica regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante a su compañera pues sabía que el día de ayer había sido quizá para ella uno de las más difíciles de su vida y al ser una de sus mejores amigas se había sentido comprometida junto con la peliroja a buscar alguna manera de alegrarle la mañana.

De camino a la cafetería Vegeta no sabía si era más grande su enojo o la repulsión que sentía en eso momentos en que escuchaba las vulgaridades de la boca de Nappa, anoche se había dejado llevar por el placer y la lujuria dejando de lado que media escuela estaba en esa misma casa y se había tirado a esa maldita zorra de nombre Maron, no le sorprendió no ser el único pero de haberlo sabido hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás, además lo de ayer había sido un buen polvo, el encuentro con su compañera se distinguía por haber sido uno de los más pasionales y eróticos que había tenido, sin mencionar lo vulgar que ella podía llegar a ser, sonrió malicioso al recordar el estrambótico cuerpo de la hembra moviéndose contra su miembro en tanto seguía los pasos de esos tres sujetos.

\- Es por eso que he llegado a la conclusión de que esa vieja es adicta al sexo.- escuchó agregar al calvo al final del recorrido y su conversación.

\- No seas imbécil Nappa si tú no me lo dices yo ni me doy por enterado.- soltó Raditz una estruendosa carcajada ante las palabras de su compañero, ese gigante cada día estaba más enfermo eso lo notaba y nueve de cada diez palabras que pronunciaba hacían alusión al sexo. Turles estaba más ajeno que de costumbre a la conversación de ellos, fue entonces que recordó no ver a Vegeta a la hora del receso y optó por preguntar.

\- Está mañana no te vi por ningún lado Ouji.- expresó de pronto llamando la atención del peliflama quien alzó la vista para mirarlo. Enseguida cruzó por su mente el hermoso rostro de Bulma cubierto de lágrimas y la tristeza impregnada en sus finas facciones dándose cuenta de que no había tenido el gusto de mirarla más de cerca, con detenimiento, sus ojos eran azules y enormes al igual que su lacio y largo cabello con un físico que era imposible pasar desapercibida, su mirada que estaba ida se movió entre sus acompañantes haciéndolo despertar de su trance notando que todos los ojos estaban a la espera de su respuesta.

\- Estaba en el gimnasio.- mintió, no les diría que estuvo consolando a su manera a la fina muñeca azulada, mucho menos que ella se había atrevido a besarlo y correr el riesgo de que ellos lo bombardearan con sus preguntas estúpidas.

\- Bueno la verdad es que nosotros pensamos que estabas con Maron, ya que después de lo de anoche…- Nappa no terminó de hablar cuando soltó una carcajada logrando poner de mal humor a Ouji quien tenía pensado almorzar solo al sentirse abrumado por su ineptitud, eran ellos quienes parecían no superar que lo de esa fiesta que simplemente significó un revolcón como lo tiene cualquiera.

\- ¡Ya cállense y déjenlo en paz! Eso no es algo de lo que alguien se pueda jactar.- bramó Turles con voz asqueada desviando la vista hacia un punto específico.- Hay cosas mejores en este colegio que esa golfa.- agregó cambiando su tono a uno meloso cuando sus orbes notaron a alguien a los lejos a través del ventanal de la cafetería que le mostraba un esplendoroso panorama, Bulma y compañía estaban ahí ajenas a la vista de los cuatro pares de ojos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Bulma? Kakaroto me contó que ya no anda con el perdedor de Yamcha.- expuso Raditz sin muchos ánimos pues el que ella estuviera libre no le daba muchas esperanzas, la peliazul se caracterizaba por ser una muchacha bastante difícil.

\- Está vez no me refiero a ella si no a su mejor amiga, Zuno.- pronunció el nombre de la susodicha relamiendo lentamente sus labios gruesos, ayer había descubierto el lado más bueno de la chica resultándole interesante lo que había debajo de esas grandes gafas y esa ropa holgada. Una mujer recatada como ella muy al contrario de Maron que no dejaba nada a la imaginación le resultaba de lo más atrayente que podía existir, ahora que lo pensaba mejor esa niña estaba perfecta como lucía en esos momentos y lo más bueno debajo de su ropa reservado probablemente para él.

\- ¿Zuno? ¿Y quién es esa?- preguntó Nappa logrando ver más allá cuando solo los nombres de Bulma y Lázuli le sonaban pero no el de esa otra femenina.

\- No seas estúpido Nappa es la mejor amiga de Bulma ¿Vez aquella peliroja?- reveló un poco estresado ante la falta de inteligencia de su enorme compañero señalando con su dedo índice a la mencionada.

\- ¿Hablas de esa nerd?- inquirió con diversión el hermano de Kakaroto al no conocer esos gustos en su compañero.

\- Oh ya veo, te gustan las matadas.- articuló Nappa en un tono más burlón que la vez anterior. En la puerta de la entrada Goku quien recién llegaba se les unió acompañándolos ya que después del almuerzo todos asistirían al gimnasio al entrenamiento de ambos equipos. El joven Son no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga el día de hoy y quería comprobar su estado de ánimo, le dio gusto que decidiera asistir a las clases.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos con ellas?- sugirió Turles ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros diciendo aquello con evidente entusiasmo. Los cuatro decidieron adentrarse con rumbo a la mesa en donde permanecían las femeninas siendo Lázuli La primera en darse cuenta de quienes venían hacia ellas.

\- ¡Oh por Kamisama!- emitió la rubia radiante de alegría sintiendo acelerar el palpitar de su corazón cuando miró venir a los chicos en especial a uno en los que sus ojos celestes se posaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado al igual que Zuno y qué decir de la chica Ox Satán, esta vez fue Bulma la más cuerda y relajada al tratar de aparentar normalidad ante la presencia de Vegeta observando como la tribu más rebelde de la escuela llegaba con la intención de hacerse compañía.

\- Hola chicas ¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Turles como si sus compañeros necesitarán permiso, se habían adelantado a las palabras de él y ahora Nappa estaba al lado de Milk dejándola en medio pues Goku se situó del otro lado mientras que Vegeta se sentó entre la peliazul y la rubia para el gusto de ambas y por último él solo al lado de la peliroja prospecto a su conquista.

\- ¡Hola!- respondieron todas con cortesía, con la presencia de Turles, Vegeta y Goku el quinteto no parecía tan desagradable así que no dudaron en mostrarse animosas. Cuando los zafiros de Bulma se encontraron con los ónix de Vegeta no escatimaron en regalarse una sonrisa sazonada con complicidad ahora que al parecer comenzaban a llevarse mejor, la ojiturquesa no pudo evitar el sonrojo que incendió sus mejillas cuando recordó el beso de hace unos momentos sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago, una mescla de ansiedad y emoción haciéndole difícil reprimirse encontrando por primera vez grata la presencia de él, sus orbes se posaron en los labios de su compañero recordando las sensaciones que había sentido hacía unas horas cuando sus bocas se probaron, le habían sabido demasiado bien como para olvidarlo.

-¿Cómo estás Zuno?- preguntó el primo de los Son muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha contemplándola intensivamente, tanto, que a la peliroja le fue imposible responder en el momento ya que su corazón había subido a su garganta impidiéndole el habla, podía percibir el galope de su palpitar en la carne de su cuello, sus manos se mojaron al instante. _¡Oh por Kami! ¿Realmente me habló a mí? ¡Basta ya no eres una niña Zuno!_ se reprendió mentalmente por su infantil actitud, imploró a Kamisama que su lengua se destorciera del nudo en la que estaba hasta que después de unos momentos se recuperó.

\- Bien.- comentó tímidamente perdida en la profunda mirada obscura del hombre que ella había amado en silencio durante varios años, era tan guapo aún más de cerca, vagaba por todo su rostro detallando todas esas facciones masculinas sintiéndose sumamente atraída por ese destello de sus ojos que encontraba algo perverso. Turles estaba perdido en el bello rostro de la peliroja, esa piel tan suave y esas pecas adornando sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto aún más adorable del que por esencia era poseedora. Su timidez le resultaba divertida ya que se notaba que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo. Observó a sus compañeros que conversaban entre sí, eran ajenos a ellos así que aprovechó la distracción para hacerle la invitación acercándose aún más obligándola a retroceder un poco, eso era lo más cerca que ella había estado de un chico y no sabía de qué manera actuar, se sintió una tonta.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine está noche?- pidió atentamente sonriendo al ver la expresión de Zuno mientras lo miraba detenidamente ¿A caso era un sueño? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Era real? ¿Su crush la estaba invitando a salir? No era precisamente la cita romántica que siempre soñó, pero por algo se empezaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir la oportunidad, estaba por responderle cuando escucho la voz de Nappa muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué, al cine?- manifestó el grandulón interrumpiendo el momento convirtiendo la cita de pareja en una de grupo por lo algunos de ellos comenzaron a hacer planes. La primera fue Lázuli quien por nada del mundo dejaría esfumarse esa oportunidad, su chico que le gustaba estaba a su lado y solo basto con virar hacia él fijando su escudriñó en su porte relajado recostado en la silla con los brazos de tras de su nunca sin mostrar ningún ápice de interés en la conversación, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- Espero que tú también vayas Vegeta, está noche haré una confirmación ahí, estoy segura de que les gustará.- expresó sin ocultar su evidente entusiasmo imaginando lo bien que se la pasaría a su lado mirando la función. Vegeta al escuchar que lo mencionaron abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados mirando por primera vez de cerca a la mujer rubia pudiendo notar que la chica a su lado era muy bonita, ella le sonreía con gracia mostrándole su perfecta dentadura blanca.

\- Puede ser.- fue la única respuesta que le dio volviendo a su misma pose pero esta vez no cerró los ojos, pensó en que esos idiotas de Raditz y Nappa siempre estaban diciendo que ambas mujeres a su lado eran las chicas más guapas del colegio y pensó que no estaría mal salir con ellas así fuera a un concurrido cine, últimamente sus noches terminaban muy bien y está podía que no fuera la excepción.

El ambiente se convirtió tenso para Bulma, ella desde su posición había captado desde un buen ángulo las miradas que Ouji y su amiga habían intercambiado y se confundió sin saber cómo interpretar esa molestia que sintió en su pecho, de lo que si estaba segura es que no le gustaba para nada que Lázuli se portara tan "amable" con él, de pronto escuchó como Goku también invitaba a Milk y está aceptaba con evidente entusiasmo, ella no había recibido la suya directamente sin embargo no se la perdería, además, estaba en cartelera la película de terror del verano, esa que estuvo esperando, parecía que después de todos esos chicos no eran tan malos ya que estaban mostrando su lado más agradable.

\- Pasaré por ti a las ocho.- dijo Turles a Zuno a pesar de que ella no había podido confirmarle, no importaba que fueran todos los demás, estaría cerca de él, del chico que le quitaba el sueño pensando en Bulma su confidente para ser aconsejada por ella, esperaba que le diera ánimos para poder estar cerca de él sin tener ese comportamiento nervioso, las palabras de su amiga siempre lograban hacer efecto en ella.

\- Claro.- respondió al verlo levantarse de la silla junto a sus demás compañeros.

\- Vámonos tórtolos tenemos entrenamiento.- bramó Raditz dirigiéndose a su primo y su hermano menor quiénes eran los que estaban en un plan más de romance que simplemente social, el aún no sabía si iría, pero ya tendría toda la tarde para meditarlo, al igual que a Nappa ninguna de esas muchachas mostró interés en ellos, en esos momentos envidió a Ouji ya que había percibido una especie de triángulo amoroso entre él y las mujeres a cada costado que el idiota parecía ignorar, una era muy evidente que la rubia era una encimosa y la peliazul parecía querer ocultar algo, él no era ningún tonto si no muy observador, sonrió ladino y empujó a Kakaroto para que siguiera sus pasos.

\- Adiós Milk.- le dio una última mirada a la compañera que le gustaba para luego seguir por detrás a sus amigos.

\- Adiós Goku.- chilló la pelinegra agitando su mano dando un largo y hondo suspiro.

.

.

Sabía que el autobús escolar que dejaba cada día a su hijo cerca de su puerta en la entrada del jardín no tardaría en aparecerse, destapó una olla sobre la llameante mecha de la estufa revolviendo el estofado que tenía impregnada la cocina de un agradable aroma, al verificar su sabor sonrío y tapó bajando un poco la intensidad de la flama, fue directo al pasillo de servicio tomando la aspiradora para después ascender al segundo piso donde se encontraba el área de los dormitorios, al llegar al pasillo se encamino pasando por su recámara y luego por la de Tarble hasta llegar a la de su hijo mayor, se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera suspirando algo cansada colocando su mano sobre el pomo para después girarlo, este se atranco impidiéndole el acceso.

\- ¡Bah Vegeta!- musitó con desánimo al tener que volver a descender y buscar la copia de la llave de la habitación del joven el cual había vuelto a poner seguro tratando de impedir el acceso a esta, no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a esta abriendo y accediendo a la alcoba, enseguida sus orbes negras se fijaron en la modesta recámara, era más grande y más espaciosa que la de Tarble, con una cama de tamaño matrimonial en medio y con dos burós en cada lado donde reposaba una lámpara de noche sobre cada uno, un clóset a la derecha de la entrada, a la izquierda la puerta del baño y un peinador a unos metros de la cama pegado a la pared con un pequeño espejo, el piso estaba alfombrado dándole un toque más acogedor, la encontró tal y como la había dejado la última vez que la aseo, quizás su hijo tenía razón en considerar que su cuarto no necesitaba limpieza, él era muy ordenado, todo estaba en su lugar a excepción de la cama distendida la cual como era habitual Vegeta dejaba siempre desarreglada.

\- Este niño.- murmuró sonriendo al imaginar en su mente el rostro de su primogénito con el entrecejo fruncido. Se dispuso a doblar las sabanas colocando al final una colcha nueva a juego con los cojines, luego abrió las cortinas corriéndolas a un lado permitiendo que entrara a la lúgubre habitación los rayos del sol y un poco de aire fresco. Una vez hecha la cama comenzó a pasar la aspiradora por debajo esta cuando escuchó el sonido de un objeto caer al piso, dejó la máquina para mover el buró del lado derecho encontrando en el suelo un portarretrato plateado, se agachó tomándolo entre sus manos llevándolo cerca de su rostro encontrándose con la foto del día de su matrimonio, estaban ella y su marido felices sonriendo ante la cámara, él detrás de ella con su típica expresión dura y sonrisa ladina, en esos momentos algo se removió dentro de sí, sopló contra el cristal removiendo el polvo en esta, lo más seguro es que llevaba mucho tiempo allí detrás de ese mueble en el olvido pensando en que no fue su hijo mayor quien la dejó en ese sitio sino Tarble, Vegeta jamás atesoraría esa foto y no porque fuera de ellos si no porque simplemente su padre aparecía en ella. Se sentó sobre el colchón sin despegar la vista de la imagen, se quedo pensando durante unos momentos hasta que la dejó de lado alzando su rostro, inhalo y exhalo de prisa abriendo el cajón para guardarla ahí, sonrió ante la necesidad de no querer ver más ese recuerdo, quería deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su esposo pero sencillamente era incapaz de hacerlo, al depositar ahí el marco brillante detalló que sobresalían las revistas automotrices que su hijo coleccionada, las levantó con las intenciones de esconder en el fondo el retrato cuando observó los paquetes nuevos de condones esparcidos por todo el lugar, abrió los ojos de golpe sin extrañarse más sin embargo fue en esos momentos en que cayó en cuenta sobre dos cosas, la primera era ¿Cuándo fue que su hijo se había convertido en un hombre? Porque no lo recordaba ¿En qué momento ese cajón habían dejado de albergar coches siendo remplazados por preservativos y esa cajetilla de cigarrillos vacía? La segunda era ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con esa deprimente vida? Inconscientemente una mano llegó a su boca queriendo ahogar el gimoteo y lo evitó, sin embargo el dolor que percibió en su pecho colisionando fuerte contra este, le dolió mucho dejándole un cumulo de angustia y amargura, más fuerte que cualquier golpe que su cónyuge le haya dado. En esos precisos momentos se preguntó quién era ella para permitir que sus hijos hayan crecido en ese ambiente, el tiempo se le había escurrido como agua entre las manos pensando que el algún día Vegeta cambiaría y volvería a ser ese hombre apuesto, comprensible y con una peculiaridad para amar que alguna vez fue, pero en cambio la felicidad solo les había durado unos meses después de casarse y aunque pensó en la posibilidad de abandonarlo al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza viciosa y violenta sabía que después de aferrarse a él pasando incluso por la voluntad de sus padres no sería bien recibida por ellos dada la forma tan recatada e ignorante de ver la vida de ambos quienes siempre habían mostrado su descontento hacia su relación con Ouji. Sus mejillas está vez ardían con su llanto acrecentado sin dejar de lado la decepción que sentía, lo amo y mucho, pero ahora ese afanoso sentimiento se había transformado en miedo y costumbre, esperaba tener el valor un día de renunciar a su matrimonio infeliz e irse lejos con sus hijos a comenzar una nueva vida.

Después de unos momentos escuchó los ruidos que su hijo hacía al llegar desde el rebote de la puerta hasta los pasos apresurados sobre la madera de las escaleras, se levantó cerrando el cajón de la mesa de noche limpiando sus lágrimas dibujando una sonrisa para recibir a su niño pequeño que corrió a través del pasillo buscando a su madre que miró salir de la recámara de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Mami!- gritó al verla y se lanzó a sus brazos echándose sobre su pecho cuando Viara se acuclilló a su altura recibiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela mi amor?- cuestionó tratando de tragar el nudo que sentía en su garganta aun no repuesta por el llanto que había dejado escapar hace unos segundos.

\- Muy bien mamá, saqué una "A" por mi dibujo.- explicó deshaciendo el abrazo para ver a su madre que le sonreía con alegría.

\- Me alegro mucho mi cielo.- respondió viéndolo, su bebé es el que sufría más con los desaires de su esposo, la situación no podía seguir así, ella era su madre, el ser que debía de protegerlo y en vez de eso lo exponía a esa bestia que en más de una ocasión había intentado golpear al pequeño.- ¿Tienes hambre?- agregó poniéndose de pie quitando la mochila de los hombros de su niño.

\- Si.- respondió Tarble mirando los ojos de su progenitora que se notaban rojos, a pesar de ser un infante era bastante inteligente para su edad, habían cosa en las su razonamiento era acertado y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

\- Bien entonces ve y lávate las manos como te enseñé para que bajes a comer.- indicó Viara entrando a la habitación del menor dejando sobre la cama la mochila viendo a su hijo entrar al baño subiéndose en las pequeñas escaleras que estaban dispuestas para él frente al lavabo, salió nuevamente dejándolo solo yendo directamente a la cocina apagando la llama de la estufa verificando que el guiso ya estaba listo para servir.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas mamá?- escuchó la voz a sus espaldas mirando a su pequeño que venía entrando con sus manitas aun mojadas, la mujer tomó una servilleta y fue hacia él para secar el agua en sus palmas.

\- No estaba llorando cariño es solo que el polvo irritó mis ojos.- respondió tomando a su crío de cuatro años en brazos llevando hasta la silla del comedor donde lo depositó, Tarble creyó sus palabras pero sabía que no era normal que su mamá siempre tuviera lágrimas en sus ojos, él veía a su maestra y a las madres de sus compañeros y nunca las miraba llorar ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su progenitora? Cuando observó que le fueron servidos sus alimentos juntos a su malteada favorita olvidó sus pensamientos y se dispuso a comer contento junto a Viara que lo acompañó con su propio plato de comida.

.

.

Lo había estado pensando toda la tarde y aunque cuando salió de clases fue directamente a ver al director aun tenía dudas, faltaban dos días para que la tarea fuera entregada y ni siquiera la había comenzado a hacer, suspiró profundo colocándose los botines estilo militar de color kaki, se había vestido fresca con un short corto de mezclilla oscuro de tiro alto hasta la cintura y un top café básico de tirantes cuello redondo pegado a la garganta que dejaba parte de su abdomen descubierto, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón metálico de cadena fina y dejó su cabello suelto, volvió a sacar aire por la boca una vez lista mirándose en el espejo, si intentaba volver a pedirle a su compañero que trabajara con ella estaba inequívoca a que se negaría, era mejor ir al grano y a lo seguro yendo hasta su casa, por suerte el rector Roshi había accedido a facilitarle la dirección de la casa de Ouji cuando le explicó la situación, no dejaría que él se librara de hacer el deber.

Tomó la mochila que estaba en su cama y salió hacia el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras hasta la primer planta de su casa, ya había avisado a su chofer que saldría por la tarde e igual a su madre que era la que estaba en casa, su padre se encontraba en la oficina por lo que no lo había visto todo el día, se despidió de su mamá con un beso y salió por la puerta principal mirando a Ibrahím en la entrada listo con la limusina a la que subió entregándole la dirección anotada en un papel al hombre que la tomó leyéndola.

\- Por favor a esa dirección.- pidió con una sonrisa amable al chofer que asintió tomando posición en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Queda un poco lejos señorita Bulma.- comentó viendo el pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?- inquirió abrazando su pequeño bolso sobre sus piernas, estaba ansiosa por verlo y saber cómo reaccionaría cuando la mirara en su casa.

\- En media hora estaremos allá.- afirmó el sujeto colocándose el cinturón y enciendo el auto para emprender la marcha.

.

.

La última clase no había sido tan aburrida, podía decir que se había relajado practicando en el equipo de basquetbol con sus compañeros, qué decir de su día, no había podido quitar su vista de la ojiturquesa atrevida que lo había besado por la mañana, no podía negarlo, le había gustado sentir y probar sus carnosos labios rosas, la chica era bonita, muy atractiva a sus ojos, la peliazul era una mujer muy difícil de ignorar. Bajó de su moto al estacionarla frente a su casa, había quedado de verse en el cine por la tarde con los demás así que no tenía caso que la guardara en el garaje, en cuanto apagó el motor de esta no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos que provenían de adentro de su casa, se apresuró guardando las llaves en su bolsillo y dejando el casco sobre la motocicleta se aproximó hasta su hogar, una vez cruzó el umbral no pudo creer lo que sus ojos venían.

\- ¡Por favor Vegeta no le hagas daño! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!- gritó su madre que jalaba de la camisa a su padre mientras este de un empujón la apartó tirándola al piso para irse contra Tarble que estaba tumbado en el sofá escondiendo su rostro en este intentado protegerse de la bestia que iba a golpearlo, cuando miró que el viejo tomó del brazo a su pequeño hermano no lo soportó más, tiró su mochila a un lado y se le fue encima al tipo sujetándolo de los hombros, lo giró con fuerza recibiéndolo con un puñetazo en el rostro que logró echarlo atrás.

\- ¡Hijo!- gritó Viara interfiriendo poniéndose frente a él tratando de detenerlo cuando su progenitor cayó al piso por el golpe.

\- ¡Suéltame madre! ¡Este maldito me debe muchas!- bramó haciéndola a un lado aproximándose al hombre que limpió su boca por la sangre que salió de su labio partido, este se puso de pie cuando Vegeta lo tomó del cuello y le dio otro golpe haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

\- ¡No golpees a tu padre!- escuchó que dijo la mujer alarmada pero ya no era consciente de su actuar, sentía una ira inmensa en su interior que solo liberaría moliendo a ese miserable que se atrevía a golpear a su madre y hermano.

\- ¡Mocoso estúpido!- gritó el señor Vegeta alzando el puño para devolver el puñetazo al rostro del joven que no pudo esquivarlo, los huesos de su pómulo crujieron cuando impactaron contra la mano empuñada de su papá pero eso no lo detuvo, lo empujó y se le fue encima cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Mami!- chilló Tarble llorando al ver que hermano mayor y su padre se estaban lastimando, su pequeña cabecita no podía procesar los problemas pero sabía que eso no debía ser, corrió hacia su madre que lo abrazó y escondió su carita en el cuello de ella que temía que esos dos se mataran.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a Tarble!- rugió el muchacho mientras le daba puñetazos al costado del abdomen al viejo que intentaba ponerse de pie y que igual le asestaba golpes en el estómago pero no cedió, se giró para ponerse ahorcadas sobre sus caderas y le dio puñetazos en su rostro una y otra vez mirando como escupía líquido escarlata, no podía detenerse ahora, ese infeliz tenía que pagar todas sus fechorías. Viara corrió hacia las gradas, sino hacía algo ellos iban a terminar muy mal, a como pudo bajó a Tarble de sus brazos ya que este no quería soltarse.

\- Mi amor ve a tu habitación.- dijo dejando a su pequeño para ir con su esposo y su hijo mayor.

\- ¡Pero mamá!

\- ¡Obedece Tarble!- alzó la voz imponente para que el niño obedeciera y este corrió con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a refugiarse a su alcoba tal y como su madre le había ordenado. La mujer se aproximó hacia Vegeta que seguía sobre su padre intercambiando puñetazos tomando el brazo con que lo abatía.

\- ¡Por favor hijo basta! ¡Vas a matarlo!- gritó intentado alejarlo pero no podía detenerlo.

\- ¡Apártate madre! ¡Voy a matar a este perro!- vociferó fuera de sí con los ojos rojos de furia y en verdad que no podía parar, estaba descargando todo el odio que sentía hacia su progenitor, todos esos años de maltrato que había sufrido directamente de él y de la impotencia que sentía cuando veía cómo dañaba a su mamá y hermano ¡Estaba harto! Dejó de darle golpes para apretar su garganta con ambas manos con todas las intenciones de ahorcarlo.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil!- decía el señor Ouji intentado quitarse a su hijo de encima pero no podía, el mocoso se había puesto lo bastante fuerte ¿Cuándo es que se había vuelto tan valiente como para atreverse a enfrentarlo?

\- ¡No seas cómo él Vegeta! ¡No te compares con tu padre!- dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón y lo logró, de un momento a otro miró cómo su hijo dejó de apretar el cuello de su padre y se puso de pie soltándolo.

De camino Ibrahím había recibido una llamada del doctor Briefs pidiéndole que lo recogiera en la empresa porque tenía una reunión con unos empresarios del otro lado de la ciudad y no quería manejar el mismo su auto, Bulma le dijo que no se preocupara cuando su chofer se lo informó, ella llevaba suficiente dinero en efectivo como para pagarse un taxi así que una vez llegaron se despidió del hombre y se quedó de pie frente a la enorme casa, era bastante grande con un hermoso jardín al frente donde pudo divisar la moto de Vegeta, sonrió para sí misma caminando hacia la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba por tocar el timbre cuando escuchó los gritos dentro y detuvo su mano agudizando su audición comprendiendo las palabras.

\- ¿Adónde vas? ¡Hijo regresa! ¡Vegeta!- pudo escuchar claramente las palabras y supo que no había llegado en un buen momento por lo que se alejó de la puerta hacia la orilla de la acera en la calle, no quería ser una imprudente y que la vieran había escuchando lo que no debía. Mordió su labio inferior cuando a los segundos miró a su compañero saliendo de su casa azotando la puerta directamente hacia su moto.

\- ¿Vegeta?- lo llamó acercándose a él llamando su atención pues al parecer no la había visto.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó al notarla ¿Es que ella había escuchado todo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? Bulma llevó una mano a su boca cuando detalló su rostro, tenía sangre que salía de su labio roto y una herida en el pómulo.

\- ¡Kami! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó intentando acercarse pero él la empujó por el hombro antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

\- ¡Lárgate!

\- ¡No me iré!- chilló acercándose a él nuevamente sacando del bolsillo trasero de su short un pañuelo de lino blanco pasándolo por la sangre que escurría de su boca, él vio su acto y aunque la volvió a empujar ella solo arrugó el entrecejo tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo de la entrada de su casa, sabía que ahí estaba sucediendo algo verdaderamente engorroso y no quiso parecer entrometida preguntando más sobre el asunto. Lo llevó hasta la orilla de la calle donde continuó limpiando el líquido escarlata manchando su paño fino.

\- Déjame en paz.- gruñó irritado pero ella no obedeció ¿Qué se creía para estarlo tocando como si le importaba lo que le sucediera?

\- No seas necio Vegeta, esas heridas necesitan ser curadas puedes coger una infección.- habló decidida, era claro que ya no podría pedirle que le ayudara con la tarea.

\- Ya vete a tu casa.- articuló cuando la miró alejarse de su rostro terminando de asearlo.

\- Me iré pero tú vendrás conmigo.- no podía dejarlo así con esas heridas tan feas que debía de desinfectar, sobre todo la que tenía en su mejilla izquierda que era la más abierta, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso por el camino por el que había llegado ¿Qué demonios hacía esa loca? ¿Adónde estaba llevándolo?

\- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió dejándose arrastrar por la calle ya que ella lo tenía bien sujeto de la mano.

\- Iremos a mi casa a curarte y a que me ayudes con la tarea.- informó deteniéndose para verlo con una sonrisa, quería transmitirle alegría sintiendo un poco de pena por él ¿Es que acaso su madre lo golpeaba? No eso no podía ser, era absurdo pensar que él permitiera que lo lastimaran de esa manera ¿Habría tenido una pelea fuera de la escuela como la vez anterior? Sea lo que sea era mejor que se mantuviera callada, apenas se conocían como para andar de metiche.

\- ¿Qué a tu casa?

\- Si y no acepto un no por respuesta… anda.- aseguró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él jalándolo para que caminara a un paso tras ella, el suspiró en un gruñido andando, lo mejor ahora era alejarse de su hogar si es que así podía llamarle a ese infierno, pero sabía que con esa paliza que le dio al bastardo el viejo se estaría quieto por unos días y si es que se atrevía a volver a ponerle una mano encima a su madre o a su hermano esta vez sí lo mataría, no supo exactamente cómo es que había hecho caso a las palabras de su mamá con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba mientras desquitaba su ira contra el anciano.

Caminaron en silencio por unos diez minutos, ella seguía un paso delante de él, podía notar como el calor en sus venas por la reciente pelea había bajado y la adrenalina experimentada le había dejado más calmado, bufó observando a la mujer delante de él que no soltaba su mano notando la forma en la que estaba vestida, ella traía un short bastante corto que dejaba sus piernas níveas al descubierto, sonrió ante la vista de sus glúteos redondos moviéndose al compás de sus caderas y sus ojos se alzaron cuando escuchó que lo llamó viendo que ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo.- habló evidentemente avergonzada, desde el almuerzo que había querido decírselo pero no había tenido la oportunidad ya que nunca estaba sola o él siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos.- No debí besarte para darle celos a Yamcha.- agregó mordiendo su labio inferior con vergüenza agachando su mirada alzando la mano que le sostenía palmeando su dorso suavemente con la otra suya.

\- ¿Y por eso te pones así de nerviosa?- preguntó sonriendo ladino mirando como ella posó sus orbes turquesa nuevamente en él.- Podemos volver a repetirlo.- añadió dando un paso hacia la femenina llevando su dedo pulgar hacia el labio inferior de ella acariciándolo, no dudaba que si la mujer lo deseaba la probaría de nuevo, ella sabía demasiado bien como para decirle que no a unos cuantos besos liberales.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!- chilló soltando su mano retomando su camino poniéndose totalmente roja, él simplemente amplió su sonrisa detallando cómo se sonrojaba, caminaron cerca de otra media hora en silencio simplemente intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando hasta que escuchó su voz chillona nuevamente.

\- ¡Mira ahí está mi casa!- dijo con emoción dando un par de brincos tomándolo de la mano tirando de esta para que avanzara más rápido hasta que llegaron a la entrada. La mansión era una enorme residencia con lujos por donde quiera que se le viera, desde la puerta automatizada hasta los de seguridad que lo vieron de mala manera cuando lo miraron entrar de la mano con la heredera.

\- ¡Mamá ya llegué!- gritó soltando a su compañero para zafar de sus hombros su mochila buscando con sus ojos a la rubia pero solo encontró un post it en la mesita de la sala donde le avisaba que había salido un rato con sus amigas por un café.- Mi madre no está.- informó a Vegeta que se encontraba observando la ostentosa residencia.- Vamos a mi habitación ahí te curaré esas heridas tan feas.- dijo subiendo escaleras arriba con él detrás que no perdió detalle de su trasero amelocotonado que brincó un poco cuando trotó los escalones regalándole una visión más que tentadora haciéndolo sonreír con malicia, esa chiquilla estaba como quería.

\- Mira siéntate en la cama iré por el botiquín.- dijo inclinándose para zafarse los zapatos tirándolos por ahí entrando al baño una vez llegaron a su habitación. Vegeta observó la recámara, para ser una chiquilla mimada y malcriada la alcoba no lucía ni desarreglada ni como la de una niña, las paredes eran blancas al igual que el juego de sábanas y los muebles en color arena. Ella volvió pronto con la cajita entre sus manos que contenía lo necesario para desinfectar y tapar sus heridas así que la puso sobre el colchón sacando un par de algodones empapados con alcohol de un bote con líquido transparente.

\- Esto te dolerá.- avisó colocando el algodón sobre la herida pero solo lo vio arrugar el entrecejo un poco más dejándose limpiar, lo hizo con delicadeza prestando más atención a su labio partido que ya tenía la sangre coagulada a su alrededor.- Eres muy fuerte.- dijo con una risa cantarina al ver que no expresó ni un solo quejido.

\- ¡Uhm!- emitió viendo cómo ella abría el envoltorio de una mariposa que colocó en su herida en el pómulo.

\- ¿Irás al cine verdad?- preguntó no queriendo escuchar una negativa de su parte, de cierta manera le agradaba estar con él.

\- ¿Por qué no?- habló tocando su mejilla moviendo un poco su mandíbula sintiéndola entumecida por los golpes.

\- Pues todos te preguntaran sobre los golpes.- opinó guardando las cosas nuevamente en la cajita poniéndose de pie para entrar al baño.

\- No es de su incumbencia.- respondió cruzándose de brazos viendo a la peliazul volver y sentarse a su lado.

\- Grosero.- articuló arrugando sus cejas delgadas mirándolo.- ¿Quieres comer algo? No he probado bocado desde la cafetería.- confesó tocando su estómago haciendo una mueca arrugando su nariz, lo vio asentir por lo que se puso de pie colocándose las pantuflas.- Vamos a la cocina, seguramente mamá dejó algo delicioso en el horno.- bajaron y efectivamente la peliazul encontró lasaña caliente.

\- Por favor siéntate te serviré.- dijo sacando un par de platos de un pantry colocando doble porción en el de él llevándolo hasta el comedor donde Vegeta estaba ya sentado dejando un cubierto a su lado.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció observándolo asentir.

\- Una copa.- articuló el joven llevándose el primer bocado sintiendo el queso derretido inundar su paladar, ella dejó su plato en la mesa y fue por una botella sirviéndole una copa llena y la otra hasta la mitad para ella mirando como el muchacho se la tumbó engulléndola de un solo trago.

\- Vaya, estabas sediento.- dijo la peliazul volviendo a llenarle la copa con el líquido oscuro, pasaron la tarde charlando un poco acerca de los equipos y de cuando serían las eliminatorias y la final para ir a los interestatales, Bulma llamó a Ibrahím para saber si estaba libre y que los llevara al cine ya que no dejó que Vegeta regresara a su casa, le había insistido en que se quedara acompañarla ya que sus padres no estaban. Unas horas después salían de la corporación cápsula con el tiempo contado para llegar al cine, había tenido que darle un estuche nuevo de cepillo de dientes a Vegeta y un atuendo para que se cambiara ya que se había negado a ir con el uniforme al cine, uno de los trajes de su padre cuando era joven que mantenía guardados ya que eran de excelente calidad le había quedado perfecto a su compañero, no podía negar que le lucía demasiado bien ese jeans y esa camiseta de manga larga en color azul oscuro entallada.

Zuno, Turles y el resto de los chicos ya estarían ahí, así se lo hizo saber la peliroja a Bulma con un mensaje enviado a su teléfono. Vegeta no traía consigo su inseparable moto por lo que no le quedó más que aceptar viajar en la limusina de los Briefs hasta el centro de la ciudad. Comenzaba el ocaso cuando bajaban por lo escalones de la puerta principal donde al pie de esta se podía divisar aparcado el gran vehículo negro blindado para la seguridad de la afamada familia. A primera vista se le podía ver a la peliazul más animada que esa misma mañana. Los gestos de ello no habían pasado desapercibidos para el joven Ouji, pensó que si estuviera enterado de lo qué pasó anoche no sabría que había terminado una relación con su patético novio y que ella estaba en depresión, sonrió complacido sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el gusto que le daba saberla soltera. La miro de perfil, era tan hermosa y parecía ajena a su escudriñó, mostraba sus blancos dientes al sujeto que parecía ser su chofer para saludarlo, después de todo era una mujer muy interesante, polifacética, en esa tarde descubrió que le divertía lo diversa que llegaba a ser con ese temperamento tremendo que le llevaba de un minuto a otro de la felicidad al enojo descubriendo que le agradaba más su lindo rostro haciendo muecas de molestia, aunque en esos momentos le pareciera la mujer más dulce que había conocido, sonrió antes de adentrarse en el vehículo justo después de ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la muchacha a su lado al sorprenderlo en la acción, él la estaba observando con esa negra e intensa mirada que lo caracterizaba, la sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en sus labios despertó su curiosidad _¿Qué tenía tan de buen humor a Vegeta Ouji?_ Se preguntó mientras solo obtuvo su inusual silencio como respuesta.

\- ¿Buenas tardes señorita Bulma a donde desea que ir?- escuchó la voz de su chofer dirigirse a ella desde el frente del vehículo.

\- Buenas tardes Ibrahím, al cine por favor.- respondió con amabilidad y sus deseos fueron concebidos, el hombre de traje arranco con rumbo a la plaza comercial más cercana donde se encontraba el destino de ambos jóvenes. El trayecto desde su mansión fue un tanto incómodo para la de mujer de cabellos azules, ella era una chica abiertamente sociable y en esos momentos no podía si quiera pensar en algún tema de conversación ¿Por qué el porte y los ojos de Vegeta tenían que ser tan intimidantes y atrayentes a la vez? Se sentía una tonta al solo estar con sus manos sobre su regazo sudando ante la tensión, se sintió comprometida a iniciar con alguna charla ya que sabía perfectamente que él era un hombre de pocas palabras que solo permanecía ahí estoico sentado con sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia el camino.

\- Me… me sorprendió que quisieras salir en compañía de todos.- comentó controlando su nerviosismo, Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia ella, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos recordando la pelea de esa tarde que solo alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica, no le diría que le gustaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa debido al ambiente tóxico que siempre se aspiraba ahí. Disfrutaba más de viajar y vivir la aventura yendo de un lugar a otro conociendo las ciudades de sus alrededores, encontrando ese hobbie como una fuga a su maldita realidad, desde que tenía permiso para manejar lo hacía y solo su motocicleta era testigo de todos esos momentos, su compañera nunca lo sabría y no era algo que le concernía.

\- Es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando ¿No?- fue su sencilla respuesta mirando a la hembra pensando en que lo más seguro es que el cretino de su padre aún estaba en casa y lo mejor sería llegar de madrugada cuando este ya estuviera dormido, no tenía miedo a un nuevo enfrentamiento con el mal nacido pero simplemente no quería darle más disgustos a su madre y prefería estar lejos un rato más aunque la buena compañía de la azulita sería un bono extra, esa mañana la ojiturquesa lo había besado sin su consentimiento y no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un buen beso con ella, quería más y sabía que estando cerca de la chica en ese estúpido cine podía tener la oportunidad de volverá a probar esa carnosa boca.

\- Por supuesto, ya verás que así será.- está vez le hablo divertida mirando de soslayo a Ouji, supuso que diría eso, a simple vista podía notar que no era un hombre que disfrutara de las citas y mucho menos de la compañía en multitud. De un momento a otro vio que la mariposa que había colado en su rostro estaba desprendiéndose por lo que no dudó en acercarse a él alzando su mano para acomodarla llegando a rosar con su rodilla la pierna de él, el muchacho la escudriñó de cerca ¿Es que acaso ella no sabía qué era el espacio personal? Siempre estaba acercándose demasiado y tocándolo, sus orbes negras se movieron por el rostro de la femenina que tenía a escasos centímetros aspirando el aroma dulce que se desprendía de su cabello.- Deberás cambiarte esto mañana.- habló alejándose de él nuevamente posando sus ojos en los de su compañero que solo asintió, la peliazul volvió a su lugar sintiéndose menos tensa después de esa pequeña conversación. Pasaron los minutos cuando por fin arribaron a su destino. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada llegando hasta la taquilla, la chica estaba por elegir las butacas continuas mientras Vegeta esperaba detrás de ella cuando del otro lado en la sala de espera escucharon la voz de Goku quien los llamaba.

\- ¡Vegeta, Bulma, es por aquí!- el chico alzaba su mano captando su atención, habían llegado antes que ellos y apartaron los asientos para todos.

\- Vamos.- indicó la ojiturquesa saliendo de la fila para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros con Ouji siguiéndola por detrás, se permitió tomarlo de la mano para avanzar más rápido. Al llegar estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular, sobre está las golosinas, dulces y palomitas que habían comprado, también pudo notar las miradas picaras que los chicos les dedicaron haciéndola sonrojar en el momento, soltó la mano del joven y este se dirigió hacia Turles, todos charlaban entre sí a excepción de Lázuli quien después de lanzarle una mirada helante a su amiga se dirigió a ella a pasos agigantados con una cara de pocos amigos, la tomó sin delicadeza de un brazo arrastrándola lejos de los demás para que no escucharan lo que tenía que decirle.

\- ¿¡Por qué llegaste con Vegeta, donde estaban!?- pronunció con rabia la rubia, estaba furiosa por verlos llegar juntos y además agarrados de la mano ¿Quién se creía Briefs para intentar ganarle terreno si sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba el chico nuevo?

\- ¡Auch suéltame!- chilló sacándose la mano con que Gero la tenía agarrada con algo de fuerza.- Está tarde fui a buscarlo para lo del trabajo y él…- Bulma detuvo su lengua al pensar en que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones dándose cuenta de que le molesto el modo autoritario en que ella le hacía las preguntas, así que mejor decidió mentirle.

\- … No pudimos hacerlo ya que sucedieron unos inconvenientes en su casa, así que decidí regresar a la mía y él se ofreció para acompañarme.- comentó haciendo un puchero inocente.- Por supuesto que yo me negué pero él insistió, de verdad que no quería ya que se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones y más por ti porque sé que él te gusta.- aseguró con una confianza envidiable en cuyo rostro se pudo esconder una sonrisa arrogante tan peculiar en ella, sin embargo por fuera solo pudo mostrar una expresión demasiado sincera. Lázuli había cambiado su mirada de reclamo a una más comprensiva cuando la escuchó, quiso confiar en ella pues era una de sus mejores amigas.

\- ¡Bulma!- dijo Zuno tomando del brazo a su casi hermana de manera cariñosa.- Vegeta y tú tardaron mucho, vamos te acompañaré para que compres algo para él y para ti, todos están hambrientos y las palomitas no alcanzarán.- indicó llevándosela del otro lado de la sala, por su parte la rubia llegó hasta su futuro novio observándolo dándose cuenta que le pasaba algo, cuando se situó a su lado sintió un deje de decepción y su sonrisa se esfumó al darse cuenta del poco interés que este expresó al notarla, si bien sabía que era antipático y arrogante pero no por ello se daría por vencida, fijó su escudriño en él viendo los golpes amoratados en su rostro y ese labio partido, pensó que lo más seguro era que ellos habían vuelto a pelar con los Ginyu, más nunca se había jactado de ser discreta por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle a la vez que acariciaba su rostro acercándose demás al muchacho.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?- cuestionó pasando un par de dedos por su pómulo, Ouji por su parte simplemente atinó a observarla con sumo y evidente fastidio, esa mujer rubia al igual que Bulma eran muy atrevidas y constantemente invadían su espacio personal.

\- No es nada.- musitó apartándole la mano dándole un ligero manotón y ante el acto grosero la chica Gero decidió no insistir más con el tema.

Cuando los muchachos miraron arribar a Vegeta acompañado de la peliazul automáticamente sintieron envidia del susodicho ¿Cómo era posible que se haya ligado en tan poco tiempo a la chica más difícil de la escuela? Esperaban tener la oportunidad de preguntar cómo había logrado tal hazaña pero sin duda lo que los había dejado desconcertados eran los evidentes moretones en su cuerpo, era lógico que Ouji había tenido una pelea y si él lucía de esa manera no era difícil adivinar cómo había quedado su contrincante, cuando se acercó los suficiente a ellos optaron por preguntarle y al igual que Lázuli no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, repararon en su rostro de molestia y decidieron cambiar de tema pero sin embargo de una cosa estaban seguros, Vegeta era bueno en las artes marciales y estaban gustosos de que estuviera del lado de su bando ya que era un joven que imponía destreza y liderazgo.

\- Casi me arrancas el brazo.- comentó la ojiturquesa siguiendo los pasos de su amiga siendo literalmente arrastrada por ella cerca de la tienda de palomitas.

\- ¡Bulma!- murmuró la peliroja sin poder reprimir su emoción, estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido ese día a la salida de la escuela, Turles la había alcanzado y además se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, enseguida se apresuró a llamar a la mansión avisando que llegaría por su cuenta, por su parte el chico Son se mostró feliz de poder pasar un tiempo a solas con la femenina, sus intenciones eran llegar lo más lejos que pudiera con esa muchacha, era la mejor amiga de Bulma y compartían algunas similitudes, así que intuyo que lo más seguro es que la niña nerd también era virgen.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó con ánimo Briefs a la expectativa de la repuesta de Okawa, se le veía muy entusiasmada, no recordaba haberla visto así desde hace tiempo, fue ahí cuando una alocada idea llegó a su mente, seguramente su mejor amiga ya se había besado con ese rufián de Turles.- ¿No me digas qué…?- exclamó Bulma cubriendo su boca ante la emoción sintiéndose contagiada por la dicha de su compañera.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me besó Bulma puedes creerlo, me besó en la mejilla!- exclamó ella rebosante con una expresión casi desquiciada, una que tuvo un cambio radical al reparar en el rostro de decepción de la chica de ojos azules.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañada parando con su festejo sin dejar de sostener la mano de la chica.

\- ¿Y estás así porque ese tipo te dio un beso en la mejilla?- dijo con decepción, sin embargo al reparar en el rostro de su amiga el cual había perdido el entusiasmo de hace unos momentos la hizo sentir culpable haciéndola retractarse casi al instante expresando una rebosante emoción por ella. Después de todo Zuno llevaba un buen tiempo enamorada del maleante y un beso en la mejilla podía significar el mundo entero para ella.- Me alegro mucho por ti.- le dijo sincera viendo como la emoción regresaba a su mejor amiga.

\- Muchas gracias Bulma, esto significa mucho para mí, él por fin parece muy interesado en mi y aunque no se cuales sean sus intenciones yo muero porque se me declaré.- expresó soltando un largo suspiro.

\- Tienes razón, no sabemos qué intenciones tenga por lo que te sugiero que te andes con cuidado con ese hombre, no tiene buena fama, menos con las mujeres, no se toma las relaciones en serio.- la ingenuidad de Zuno la hizo ser dura y directa, no se andaría por las ramas y al igual que ella le había abierto los ojos respecto a Yamcha le haría ver a lo que iba si entraba en una relación con el malandrín.

\- Si losé no te preocupes, solo tengo la cara amiga, pero me sé cuidar yo sola.- comentó tratando de sonar autoritaria.- Y bueno ¿Tú que me cuentas de Ouji? Te vi que llegaste con él y de la mano.- golpeó su codo mirándola pícaramente mientras achicaba sus ojos. La ojiazul se apenó ruborizándose, claro que tenía muchas cosas que platicarle más sin embargo eso tenía que esperar, le función estaba por empezar. Desde el beso que le dio esa mañana en el colegio frente a Yamcha hasta que había descubierto una difícil situación que se veía en la casa de los Ouji, y por supuesto la tarde qué pasó con él en su propia casa. Bulma sacudió su cabeza desechando las palabras que estaba por decirle.

\- Luego te cuento, vamos.- indicó dando unos pasos hasta la barra tomando unas palomitas grandes, dos hot dogs para Vegeta, al igual que un refresco para cada uno, seguido de ello volvieron con los demás que ya las esperaban formados en la fila a las afueras de la sala 3 donde se transmitiría la película que habían escogido por votación. Lázuli caminaba aún pensativa por las palabras dichas por Bulma, seguía los pasos de Milk y de Goku cuando la morena se acercó a preguntarle…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Bulma? ¿Por qué llego con Vegeta?- cuestionó percatándose enseguida del mal semblante de la rubia.

\- Pues dice que mi futuro novio insistió en acompañarle a su casa y dada la hora se quedó con ella hasta que se llegó el momento de venir aquí, creo que fue por el trabajo que les dejaron juntos, pero no te preocupes Milk yo confío en ella.- expresó con seguridad sonriéndole a la muchacha mientras las dos dirigían su vista unos pasos adelante de ellos, Bulma le entregaba una charola a Vegeta llena de comida y si no fuera porque los conocían, las ambas posturas de ellos daban a entender que eran algo más que amigos, Turles y Zuno a su lado no eran tan diferentes. La chica Gero luego vio a Milk del brazo de Goku, ahí comprendió que ella era la que sobraba, a decir verdad no estaba sola, Raditz y Nappa también las acompañan pero ninguno de ellos resultaba ser de su agrado, tenía que ponerse lista ya que la peliazul acababa de tronar con su novio y lo menos en que pensaba era en iniciar tan pronto alguna relación con nadie, así que se acercaría esa noche a su nuevo compañero y lo primero sería sentarse a su lado, dejó de lado a la pelinegra y a Son adelantándose en la hilera hasta llegar a Ouji.

\- Tengo la butaca al lado de ti.- se dirigió al chico mostrándole el papel con el número 25 marcado, esa tarde antes de que ellos llegarán ella se encargó de escoger los asientos asegurándose de quedar junto a él, Milk también le pidió lo mismo y lo hizo, jamás pensó en Bulma y por descuido le dejó a la otra orilla quedando Vegeta en medio de ambas, en esos momentos se reprochó por ello.

Ouji no se inmutó, solo se limitó a alzar una ceja mirando con aprobación a la guapa chica pensando que esa mujer era algo insinuosa, no tanto como Maron, pero no era la primera vez que se le acercaba tanto incluso invadiendo su espacio personal. Lázuli le hizo señas a la ojiturquesa pidiendo que se retirara dejándola sola con él pero al parecer la de cabellos azules no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto de Gero al agrandarle los ojos en repetidas ocasiones ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso era o se hacía? _Es una tonta_ , pensó la rubia desesperada por hacerla entender. Pasaron unos minutos conversando los tres sobre trivialidades cuando la heredera de la corporación cápsula suspiró con emoción tomando a Ouji del brazo frente a ella dejando el rostro de su amiga estupefacto, empezaba a verla como su estorbo de esa noche.

\- Vamos, espere mucho para ver esta película.- musitó casi gritando logrando irritar al muchacho con su molesta voz chillona llevándoselo casi a rastras dejando sola y confundida a Lázuli a la que según sus planes nada le estaba saliendo bien. No entendía por qué él la obedecía, miró la expresión en el rostro del hombre alcanzando a distinguir una leve sonrisa _¿Qué se traerán esos dos?_ pensó y en ese momentos los celos de hace rato afloraban de nuevo provocándole una punzada que se impactó directo en su pecho, ese tipo le gustaba y mucho, desde el primer momento en que lo vio sintió una tremenda atracción física por él, si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas está vez no dejaría que Bulma como siempre tuviera el total protagonismo, desde el inicio de la prepa ella era la segunda siempre a la sombra de Briefs para todo, buscaría el momento para hablar con su compañera y dejar las cosas claras, dadas las circunstancias hasta se lamentaba por su reciente ruptura con Yamcha, inhalo y exhalo bajando su vista a sus palomitas de maíz y bebida dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente había apretado la bandeja fuertemente con sus manos, no quería dejarse llevar por el coraje, la ojiturquesa era su amiga y no era capaz de hacer nada que la perjudicará, además la peliazul detestaba al chico nuevo, se tranquilizó tratando de auto convencerse de que todo ello eran solo absurdas ideas que se estaban formulando en su cabeza de manera errónea, ella no quería a Vegeta para un acostón como lo fue con Ten Shin Han sino más bien para una relación seria y eso era algo que Bulma no sabía, estaba segura de que al darla por enterada esta se haría a un lado.

\- Lázuli.- la llamó Milk sacándola de sus pensamientos, todos habían entrado a excepción de ella.

\- Vamos.- indicó a lo que la rubia se apuró a entrar antes de que el empleado cerrará la puerta. Al ingresar inmediatamente lo buscó con la vista, estaba tumbado en su asiento con los brazos detrás de su nuca, está vez Bulma parecía muy entretenida con su celular, los demás solían charlar entre ellos al no haberse apagado la última luz, permanecían en los asientos situados en medio de la sala, en un inicio a las orillas de los escalones alfombrados de tela gris obscura estaban Nappa y Raditz, enseguida las dos parejas dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta al final quedando el último asiento vació para ella. Se apresuró a andar delante de todos hasta llegar a su lugar, se veía que los muchachos la estaban pasando bien a excepción de sí misma que estaba más encolerizada que nunca. Escuchó como Raditz le pidió de manera burlesca se sentara a su lado y como Nappa se carcajeaba, no se detuvo, pasó ignorándolos dejándolos de lado hasta sentarse al mismo tiempo que se apagaban las luces.

Los abucheos y el bullicio se reprimieron por toda la sala una vez que la luz se esfumó dejando casi en penumbras a todos los asistentes, al ser una película de género terror y dirigida especialmente para adolescentes, la edad de la mayoría de los presentes oscilaba entre los 16 y 20 años. La pantalla iluminó los rostros de Bulma, Vegeta y compañía trayendo con ello emoción para la peliazul por la buena compañía que tenía a su lado, había logrado despejarse y alejar de su mente los malos ratos vividos un día antes. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su mal humorado compañero en la misma posición que había tomado nada más llegar, parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor además de prestar poca atención a los anuncios promocionales que solían aparecer antes de la película, sonrió divertida en sus adentros al ver cómo el ceño de él jamás se relajaba ni siquiera al haber comido como lo hizo pues aún no comenzaba la función y su bandeja ya estaba vacía, se había engullido el par de hot dogs que ella le había llevado además de las palomitas y el refresco, pensó que para mantener ese cuerpo que ella encontraba tan atractivo y atlético tenía que sudar por horas en el gimnasio quemando todas esas calorías que la comida chatarra le dejaba. De pronto dejando de lado a Ouji su vista fue más allá llegando a Lázuli quien permanecía en la orilla, fue la única que no se molestó en comprar que comer y solo estaba ahí cruzada de brazos con una expresión entre impaciente y molesta al igual que un aura íntimidante que la rodeaba, eso lo comprobó cuando la rubia al parecer sintió su mirada calarle y volteó a verla lanzándole dagas con esos ojos celestes chispeantes, era obvio que no era las más animada, eso lo comprendió porque al reparar en los demás todos estaban muy animados, tanto a Goku como Milk, quienes al parecer ya eran algo más que amigos al estar tan de cerca ajenos a todo a su alrededor, que decir de Zuno y Turles quienes intercambiaban roces de sus manos y miradas de complicidad, se sorprendió al ver cómo Okawa permitió que el primo de su mejor amigo Son la abrazara, Raditz y Nappa no se quedaban atrás aunque no tuvieran compañía femenina al igual que su acompañante el engreído ignoraban la pantalla y parecían más divertidos en lanzar palomitas a las personas sentadas en los asientos de las gradas de abajo al mismo tiempo que se carcajeaban, Briefs encontró su comportamiento tan infantil que temió que fueran echados del lugar antes de que la cinta se terminará por los empleados del lugar. De pronto su celular la alertó al vibrar dentro de su cartera, abrió el zipper de esta colocándola en el piso para desbloquear el móvil mirando en la pantalla el mensaje con el nombre de alguien indeseado, suspiró al abrirlo para leer el texto.

 **"¿Tan pronto me buscaste remplazo? Nunca pensé que fueras una mujer tan fácil al refugiarte en los brazos de Ouji, me decepcionaste"** leyó mentalmente, apretó su teléfono al igual que sus dientes y casi pudo escucharlo crujir ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a reprocharle ese beso con Vegeta? Y más aún al decirle que lo decepcionaba, ahora más que nunca no se arrepentía de haber terminado con ese tipo de basura, no quería volver a saber nada de él lo que le restaba de vida. Apagó su teléfono devolviéndolo a su bolsa, decidió no atenderlo más hasta que terminara la función, su vida seguiría su curso normal, agradecía a Zuno y a Kamisama haber abierto los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no lo amaba eso era claro porque su corazón no estaba roto, solo estaba molesta porque la engañó, el infeliz le vio la cara de estúpida y por ende todos sus compañeros del colegio, pero al menos había logrado lo que quería pudiendo sonreír altanera, él los había visto, miró el beso que se dio con Vegeta y aunque estaba feliz por ese hecho, no podía negar que el momento que fue muy placentero, aunque en un inicio lo hizo con fines vengativos le había gustado bastante, más de lo que ella misma podía aceptar, Ouji era un buen besador.

\- ¿Estas aburrida?- preguntó Vegeta cerca de su oído casi en un susurro con su voz débil y ronca que de solo escucharlo provocó que sus vellos se erizaran, anteriormente las insinuaciones lascivas de sus compañeros le parecían demasiado vulgares, pero con él era distinto, su corazón latía a un compás diferente que cuando compartió los más intensos momentos con Yamcha, con solo ese tono tan varonil Ouji lograba descolocarla.

\- Por supuesto que no.- respondió ella sonriendo alzando su mirada encontrándose muy de cerca con el rostro viril del muchacho soberbio quien la mirada con un brillo intenso marcado de erotismo, no lo pensó y acarició su mano que estaba sobre el apoya brazos de su asiento desviando en seguida su mirada a la pantalla que reflejaba el inicio de la película.

Los minutos pasaron y todos se entretenían a su manera, habían momentos en lo que Turles se la pasaba tratando de besar el cuello de su compañera más de una veintena de veces viéndose en la necesidad de apartarlo de ella, fue cuando la peliroja se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de el joven Son, él no quería andar con ella simplemente de manita sudada, quería algo más que los besos que ya le había dado, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que obtendría algo más, Bulma y Milk se lo habían advertido pero no era tonta, le dejaría las cosas claras en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con el joven, ni si quiera se le había declarado y todo el tiempo quería meterle mano ¡Era un abusivo y atrevido! Eso sí, estaba loca por él y se sentía sumamente atraída por su personalidad rebelde y desaliñada, sin embargo ese era el mejor momento para aplicar los buenos valores que sus padres le habían inculcado, ese hombre tenía que hacer méritos, ganársela si quería algo más serio con ella pero sobre todo que la tomará en serio y supiera distinguir la diferencia entre una chica decente y todas las amiguitas con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Turles era tan diferente a su primo, Goku era tan atento y galante con su amiga que sintió envidia de ella, a leguas se veía como él mantenía su distancia e incluso al igual que la pelinegra era bastante tímido.

Las escenas de terror y suspenso provocaban los gritos intensos de las féminas los cuales se expandían por toda la habitación llegando irritar y casi reventar los tímpanos de los jóvenes que las acompañaban, como era al caso de Ouji, quien tenía casi encima de él tanto a la muchacha de cabellos azules como a la rubia viéndose en la necesidad en contadas ocasiones de tener que quitárselas de encima mal humorado, en esos precisos momentos tenía a ambas una aferrada a su brazo impidiéndole la movilidad de su cuerpo, estaba por apartar a Lázuli cuando ésta gritó fuertemente en su oído.

\- ¡Tsk!- murmuró irritado rechinando los dientes mientras en la pantalla el asesino serial estaba por encontrar a la protagonista dentro de un clóset armado con un cuchillo que chorreaba sangre, se encaminaba buscando a la femenina después de haber matado al resto de su familia siendo ella la última sobreviviente, la escena creaba un ambiente de suspenso en toda la sala carcomiendo de nervios a todos los expectantes y esa música de órgano siniestro de fondo solo lograba ponerlas más despavoridas. Esa acción logró mantener a las mujeres atemorizadas logrando inmovilizar a Ouji, tuvo que usar su fuerza a la vez que gruñía logrando quitárselas de encima cuando ellas se quedaron quietas por unos instantes. Se relajó recargándose en el asiento de tela gris tratando de por primera vez poner atención a la película mientras dejando descansar una de sus manos en el reposa brazos cuando de repente sintió la mano suave de Bulma acariciar la suya.

El se hizo el disimulado pues de alguna manera no encontró su gesto molesto al observar el perfil de su rostro, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que lo había hecho inconscientemente, y la segunda era más una confirmación, la chiquilla era poseedora de una belleza singular que en esos momentos se tomó el tiempo de apreciar perdiéndose en su finas facciones porcelánicas, desde sus enormes y brillantes zafiros, su nariz pequeña y respingaba, hasta llegar a suaves labios rosas y carnosos, tan apetecibles como si fueran a formar un gentil puchero los cuales había tenido la oportunidad de probar, no tanto como él hubiera querido pero ya llegaría el momento adecuado para volver a besarla y está vez si se tomaría el tiempo de degustarlos tal y como deseaba. Ese acto por parte de la ojiturquesa no había pasó desapercibido por la mujer de la orilla dejándola molesta, Bulma estaba actuando de una manera extraña, hasta podía jurar que el chico le gustaba aunque su amiga haya dicho lo contrario, lo peor de todo era que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella tal vez hasta el día de mañana, ya que al término de la función tenía pensado pedirle a Vegeta que la acompañara a su casa en su propio auto, él llego en la limusina de Briefs y no tendría en que regresar, el pretexto de un aventón sería el mejor para tener un buen acercamiento con el muchacho.

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta dar por concluida la función, al salir de la sala comprobaron que había obscurecido aunque era una temprana hora de verano y aún había vida nocturna a los alrededores, la noche era joven y la mayoría de los chicos sentían la necesidad de algo más intenso que simplemente ver una película de terror. Se encaminaban por el estacionamiento, por delante Lázuli acompañaba a Milk y a Goku pensando en la forma de sugerir llevar a su prospecto de novio a casa, no perdía la atención de cada pasó que el muchacho daba, se alegro de que por fin Bulma se alejara y ahora fuera junto a Raditz y Nappa, no alcanzó a escuchar de lo que platicaban, pero por el aspecto de sus rostros se notaba que algo les divertía, sin duda estaban más de mejor humor que durante la función. Por su parte la ojiturquesa tenía un buen sabor de boca ante todo lo vivido en el día de hoy, caminaba a paso lento junto a Zuno y Turles quienes eran ajenos al estado de ánimo de ella y a la sonrisa que inconscientemente se dibujó en su faz al fijar su escudriñó en cierto hombre unos pasos adelante de ella a quien le atribuía un buen porcentaje de su júbilo, Vegeta Ouji le comenzaba a parecer un chico de lo más interesante, podía ser el tipo más cruel y pedante, hasta el más seductor y lascivo, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, saber más sobre sus gustos y preferencias, incluso de su vida y aún sin saber nada pensaba que todas sus respuestas si es que se prestaba a responderlas las encontraría interesantes ¿Qué tenía en especial ese muchacho que la tenía tan cautivada? Vio cómo él se detuvo girándose hacia ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Oye Azulita- escuchó que la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos, al alzar su vista y mirar sus ojos penetrantes se ruborizó pues se sintió expuesta, como si él pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Eh, si qué pasa?- preguntó desorbitada con voz titubeante.

\- ¿Me regresaras a mi casa verdad?- inquirió enarcando la ceja en una pose expectante cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho. Sus compañeros le dijeron que todos habían llegado en un mismo auto y que muy apenas cabían así que no podía regresar en taxi y mucho menos en su motocicleta la cual no había llevado por causa de ella quien lo había sacado de su casa desde la tarde haciéndolo caminar hasta la suya.

\- Por supuesto que si tonto, solo basta que llame a Ibrahím para que venga por nosotros.- expresó altanera buscando su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón dándose cuanta de que no tenía con ella ni el móvil ni su pequeño bolso.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Briefs con histeria deteniendo sus pasos llamando la atención de Turles y Zuno con su grito. Vegeta sintió pena ajena por la mirada de las personas que transitaban cerca de ellos, se viró dando a entender que él no era algún acompañante de esa loca que chillaba como desquiciada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bulma?- inquirió la chica Okawa sin saber el por qué de la reacción de su amiga.

\- Olvidé mi bolso, ya vuelvo.- indicó girando sobre sus talones para ir de nuevo hacia la sala, con suerte y aún los encontraba ahí pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron.

\- Espera iré contigo.- escuchó la gruesa voz de Ouji, él no se quedaría como imbécil esperando a esa desequilibrada quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era mejor que él se ocupara del asunto si es que quería largarse de ese lugar, con lo distraída que era no dudaba en que se perdiera si iba sola. La peliazul no objetó su amabilidad y siguió el mismo paso que él hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de emergencia.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! Cómo pudiste haber olvidado tus cosas.- gruñó con las intenciones de molestarla al mismo tiempo que llegaban a un pasillo corto recorriéndolo e ingresaron a la aún solitaria habitación.

\- Cállate y comienza a buscar, tengo cosas importantes ahí.- chilló irritada por los dichos de él.

\- ¡A mí ninguna mujer me ordena! Y es la última vez que me llamas tonto ¿Quién es la idiota que pierde sus cosas aquí eh?- bufó con mal humor cruzando sus brazos de una forma relajada mientras veía como la muchacha subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la hilera de asientos donde tiempo atrás permanecieron sentados.

\- ¡Ash, eres un pesado! ¡Entonces para que te ofreciste a acompañarme!- bramó sulfurada aún más por el comportamiento arrogante del hombre, descubrió que cuando se ponía en ese plan era más confortable su silencio. Se agachó mirando por debajo de cada asiento, le era difícil mirar con la obscuridad que tenía la sala, continuó con su búsqueda y para su buena suerte lo encontró debajo aunque más allá del asiento que había ocupado, sonrió alegre y lo tomo para sacudirlo, tenía tierra y estaba lleno de pisadas, comenzó a caminar de regreso con la vista agacha revisando el contenido de su bolso asegurándose que no le faltara nada.

\- Lo encontré.- musitó a la vez que suspiraba con alivio sin extrañarse por el silencio habitual de su compañero cerciorándose de que todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí. Llegó hasta el fin de las butacas y pisó el primer escalón dispuesta a descender cuando sintió su pie irse resbalándose, no pudo hacer más que gritar y cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor al no tener de donde sujetarse cambiando de inmediato la expresión de su rostro a una de miedo pero el golpe nunca llegó, de pronto pudo sentir alrededor de su cintura unos fuertes y firmes brazos que la sostuvieron con delicadeza. Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con los penetrantes ónices de Ouji, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban muy juntos. Demasiado. La ojiturquesa se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos, sintió acelerar su pulso cuando su sangre bombeo más rápido permitiéndole incluso escuchar el galopar de su palpitar de su corazón, respiró profundo y lo empujó suavemente haciendo que la soltara.

\- ¡Kami gracias! Creí que caería- dijo ella asustada terminando de bajar los escalones pero una mano en su muñeca la obligó a detenerse y girarse nuevamente, cuando sus orbes turquesa se fijaron en él noto su mirada aguda y cómo se acercaba a ella acorralándola contra la pared del pasillo, la otra mano de él se situó en su cintura apretando su aferre contra su pecho viendo como la femenina se sonrojó desviando la mirada

\- ¿Qué sucede azulita?- preguntó aproximándose a su boca a escasos milímetros, podía notar la respiración de ella agitada y sus manos delicadas que se movieron a su pecho donde las depositó tocando sus músculos, no dudó en acercarse hacia su boca mirando como la chiquilla cerró los ojos, Bulma estaba ansiosa porque le diera ese aparente beso, en verdad había disfrutado del que ella misma le había robado en la escuela y no imaginaba que ahora él fuera el que la buscaba, percibió su aliento fresco a menta acumulando saliva en su boca por las ansias que sentía de volver a probar sus besos y entre abrió sus labios cuando los de Vegeta rosaron los suyos aspirando el aroma masculino que se desprendía del hombre.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola chicas! No saben lo felices que nos hacen con su apoyo y como lo dice Viara estuve enferma T.T Bueno aún sigo mal pero me di el tiempo de poder ayudar a mi amiga a terminar el capítulo pues ya las teníamos abandonadas xdxd

Espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo del capítulo pues no fue nada fácil escribir 32 páginas de Word :P Vegeta y Bulma ya tuvieron su primer acercamiento y los que les esperan :3

Por favor no se vayan sin dejar su comentario, esta vez esperamos llegar mínimo a los 70 review pues sentimos que es nuestro pago por este trabajo que hacemos con tanto amor para ustedes, la amo mis niñas besos y hasta la próxima :*

 **Viara 04:** Hola buenas madrugadas como es mi caso, son casi las 2:00 am en México y por fin quedó listo el capítulo 3 de este su humilde fanfic.

Les confieso que estoy muy contenta con el buen recibimiento que han tenido los primeros capítulos, este hecho nos anima y motiva como lo dije en la anterior ocasión ya que hemos estado ideando miles de escenas que hasta pienso que más de 100 capítulos serán suficientes para plasmarlas todas, ok no, xd pero si son tantas y muy geniales que se que les gustaran cuando los implicados son nuestra pareja favorita, esto apenas empieza y espero nos sigan apoyando ya que de acuerdo al buen recibimiento que tenga nos dilataremos el menor tiempo posible para actualizar.

Me encanta que al fusionar las ideas y repartir el trabajo la historia avance rápido y en cada capítulo haya un notorio adelanto sin duda es una buena ventaja y le agradezco mucho a Rinpink Susaiyajin por su trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación, que a pesar de que estuvo enferma y aún así se propuso a terminarlo, al igual que a ustedes por sus hermosos reviews. En fin creo que es todo despido, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo :3 bye.


	5. CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por mitigar esas sensaciones, al contrario, las estaba disfrutando, podía notar como todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron al sentirlo tan cerca, ese aroma que despedía él junto a la manera en que la tenía sujeta de la cintura causaban tantas emociones en ella que le fueron difíciles de procesar, era inexplicable como ese momento no le producía ninguna pizca de culpabilidad, acababa de terminar su noviazgo aunado a que una de sus mejores amigas tenía un interés romántico por el hombre que estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo y aún así podía afirmar con toda seguridad que su nuevo compañero le atraía ¿Por qué rayos su mirada tenía que ser tan intensa e hipnotizante? ¿Por qué toda esa aura misteriosa que envolvía a Ouji la mantenían casi en un trance? ¿El sudor acrecentado en sus manos, además de ese estremecimiento en su estómago eran un mal o buen augurio? No lo sabía en ese instante, mucho menos le interesaba, era una muchacha aventurera y el beso de esta mañana no fue suficiente, no le había dado tiempo a degustar con plenitud de sus labios, de ese sabor a menta mezclado con tabaco que emanaba de sus fauces a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Vegeta la atrajo más a él al sentir la respiración de la peliazul agitada apretando el agarre en su cintura, no dejaba de mirar su boca teñida de algún labial rosa encontrándola apetecible no sólo a esa parte, además de sus carnosos labios entre abiertos cuando ella cerró sus ojos, estaba encandilado con su fino rostro, esa chiquilla era de pies a cabeza una exquisitez, belleza y delicadeza juntas. Estaba a su merced y sin nadie alrededor, el joven no era un hombre con honradez cabal y si ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse como las tantas otras que pasaron por él no pondría objeción alguna, no se lo pensó más para acercarse más hacia la hembra que se mostraba en total disposición por lo que no dudó en saborearla cerrando sus ojos anhelando probar su sabor y sentir su rugosa lengua palpar la suya.

\- ¡¿Bulma, ya la encontraste?!- el grito de Zuno interrumpió el intenso momento, la pelirroja había llegado un tanto desorbitada, le tomó unos momentos procesar lo que ahí estaba pasando cuando sus ojos azabaches se posaron en la pareja que estaba muy junta, parpadeó un par de veces deteniendo sus pasos frente a los chicos hasta que su cerebro captó e inmediatamente sintió culpabilidad, había llegado en mal momento frenando el instante romántico en el que su mejor amiga estaba con el chico nuevo. Últimamente se aparecía en los lugares en los que no debía estar y veía cosas que no debía por lo que se maldijo por ello, pero ya había abierto la boca así que no había vuelta atrás, comenzó a subir un par de escalones al encuentro de los jóvenes para hablarles más de cerca.

-¡Zuno!- exclamó la peliazul en un carraspeo agrandando los ojos, los balbuceos que emitía su boca no dejaban escapar ninguna palabra entendible en sí, su lengua se había anudado y en una situación tan obvia su mente no proceso ningún diálogo en sí. La ojiturquesa miró con asombro a la chica y por inercia, sus pies retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó sintiendo descender olvidando que estaba en los escalones del extremo derecho de los asientos, para su fortuna su compañero seguía con su firme agarre consiguiendo por segunda vez que la muchacha no cayera por estos.

\- Que tonta.- susurró soltándola una vez que la recargo en la pared dejándola sola comenzando a bajar los escalones, esta vez tampoco había tenido suerte pero ya habría otras oportunidades.

\- Perdón, es que los muchachos nos esperan y creo que necesitan hablarle de algo importante a Vegeta antes de irse.- explicó con la voz entrecortada cuando Ouji pasó por su posición ignorándola.

\- Date prisa quiero ir a casa.- demandó el muchacho deteniendo sus pasos cerca de la puerta de salida de emergencia, cruzó sus brazos dándole la espalda y agregó.-Tú me trajiste así que tú me llevarás.- la voz autoritaria y con esa pizca de arrogancia enfurecieron a la chica de cabello turquesa, ahí estaba otra vez el tipo engreído, no podía verlo al rostro, pero intuía que el muy maldito sostenía una sonrisa airada escondida bajo su rostro inmutable. Luego de sus palabras, Vegeta salió por la puerta dejando solas al par de mujeres, Bulma había logrado componerse y ahora descendía junto con Zuno, la pelirroja sintió enseguida un deje de molestia en el entorno de su amiga, además de que no había dicho palabra alguna.

\- Perdón Bulma yo...- atinó a decir cabizbaja al ver el rostro serio de Briefs.

-No, no tienes porque pedir perdón.- suspiró deteniendo su andar, tomó entre sus manos su bolso a la altura de su abdomen pasando las manos por este de manera nerviosa.- En realidad te agradezco que hayas llegado a tiempo, hace unos momentos mi juicio se vio nublado por ese idiota, pero fue mejor que no nos besáramos, tengo jaqueca, me siento extraña y confundida, ayer termine una relación y ya me he besado con otro.- expresó volviendo a suspirar hondamente llevando su mano a su frente dejándola reposar ahí mientras volvía a exhalar más lentamente.- Estoy exhausta Zuno, creo que han sido muchas emociones.- musitó para su amiga llevando una de sus manos a la espalda baja de esta empujándola levemente indicando así que continuarán su camino en total silencio con solo el par de tacones haciendo eco en la solitaria sala. Hace unos momentos ansió y anheló ese beso de Vegeta, algo extraño estaba pasándole con ese muchacho, era muy pronto para poder descifrarlo, pero lo más seguro era de que quería aliviar el dolor de la traición del otro con él y no era lo justo ni para su compañero ni para ella.

Comenzaba a impacientarse ante la tardanza de sus compañeros, como era posible que incluso con Zuno junto a ellos dilatarán tanto, quería ser ella quien llevará a Vegeta a su casa, no se había ido y lo esperaba para decírselo, debido a la charla entre Milk y Goku no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ese par desapareció, nada de lo que planeo le estaba resultando, ahora caminaba de un lado a otro de manera intranquila con su brazos cruzados cuando de pronto sintió una mano apaciguadora por parte de la pelinegra quien le habló.

-¿Que te sucede Lázuli? ¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió la chica Ox Satán al verla tan retraída y enfadosa, estaba así desde que llegaron al cine. Debido a su distracción en todo momento con la grata compañía de su Goku, había sido egoísta con la rubia al no prestarle la debida atención, en seguida al meditar por unos segundo y conociendo su fuerte carácter, a la morena no le fue difícil deducir el porqué del mal humor de esta, volteó a su alrededor y no miró a Ouji, tampoco estaba Bulma, a pesar de su descuido no fue indiferente al comportamiento de la peliazul, se la había pasado pegada a Vegeta desde que llegaron contribuyéndole a esto el enojo de Gero.. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a la ojiturquesa? Se preguntaba mentalmente mirando la amargura en los ojos celestes de la chica a su lado.

\- Bulma sabe lo mucho que me gusta, creo que me está jugando sucio Milk ¿Por qué no se hace a un lado si tan mal le cae? Creo que es una falsa y una mentirosa. Yo fui la que planee todo esto para estar cerca de él, pero ella no me ha dejado, si se siente mal por Yamcha ¿Por qué no se consuela con otro?- expuso irritada, claro que sí, dolida e irritada por culpa de esa traidora.

\- No está pasando nada entre ellos, no te desesperes.- comentó la morena algo divertida por los celos injustificados de la muchacha, era como si ella pensara que entre esos dos pudiera suscitarse algo más allá que el acercamiento por la tarea que les fue encomendada juntos.

Por su parte a Lázuli no le hizo gracia esa sonrisa, en esos momentos solo pudo interpretarla como burla debido a su exasperación. Sabía que Milk tenía razón en el fondo, pero eran tantas las ocasiones en que los chicos después de conocer a Briefs ella pasaba a un segundo plano, se consideraba igual o más bonita que Bulma, no entendía porque siempre la preferían por sobre ella, nunca le había dado importancia pero esa azulada era bastante femenina, era cuidadosa en exceso con su ropa, su cabello, hasta con el perfume que usaba, tal vez todo eso le ayudaba y era como una arma letal cuando de hombres se trataba. Intentó sosegarse dejando de lado ese miedo que tenía al sentirse opacado por la de cabello turquesa, así que lo pensó bien, estaba muy enterada de la naturaleza de los hombres como Vegeta y hasta ahora había sido muy cohibida aparentando algo que no era, si a Marón le había funcionado actuar con descaro ¿Por qué a ella no? Tal vez a él le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, hablaría con la peliazul, ella era su amiga y le pediría de favor que hablara bien de ella con Ouji, que la mencionara un par de veces sin que el asunto se viera forzado y él se diera un mal concepto de su persona, si todo salía bien en los planes de mañana por la noche el próximo lunes en la escuela se expandiría el rumor sobre su nuevo noviazgo con el chico guapo, sonrió feliz convencida de que así sería.

-Tienes razón Milk.- sonrió a la femenina de ojos azabaches quien le devolvió el gesto, esta se sintió más aliviada al ver el rostro de la rubia relajado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Gero miró a Vegeta venir, Bulma y Zuno caminaban detrás de él, ellas venían enfrascadas en una conversación varios metros alejadas del muchacho así que no desaprovechó la situación y se acercó a este deteniéndose enfrente provocando que el muchacho quien avanzaba con las manos en sus bolsillos frenara su andar, alzó la vista que mantenía gacha posando sus ojos obscuros en los celestes de ella.

\- ¡Vegeta!- lo llamó animada sin poder disimular su entusiasmo, de verdad que era guapo, su rostro era tan masculino, esas facciones endurecidas la tenían embelesada, no pudo evitar que sus orbes se posaran en esa boca, sus labios delgados que se mantenían en una línea curveada exponiendo su porte rudo y gallardo.- Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres, mi coche está del otro lado.- indicó levantado sus manos y enseguida agitó las llaves de su auto del año. El peli flama estaba desorientado hasta que centro su atención en la femenina que tenía en frente, había percibido el tono un tanto insinuante de su invitación, la expresión en el rostro de ella no le era desconocida, solo una más de las mujeres que conoció y al poco tiempo se llevó a la cama, era como si tuviera un imán con ese tipo de hembras, su mente aún procesaba las escenas de hace unos momentos, estaba interesado en terminar ese beso con la peliazul, lo que la metiche e inoportuna de su amiga había interrumpido así que optaría por esperar a que el chofer de ella arribara al cine y fuera ella misma quien lo devolviera a su casa de donde lo había sacado desde esa misma tarde.

\- Iré con Bulma.- bramó avanzando lejos de ella sin darle espacio a una réplica, esa encajosa lo tenía harto.

.

.

El camino fue en total silencio, a la mente de Bulma venían los momentos de esta mañana y lo del cine, sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín con tan solo recordar esos acercamientos, parecía que comenzaba a gustarle la compañía de ese tonto que aunque no era muy expresivo le transmitía comodidad, la ojiturquesa notaba cómo a ratos él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo hasta el otro extremo del asiento donde estaba recostada. El silencio de esa mujer escandalosa era extraño para Ouji, a pesar de que en ocasiones afloraba ese temperamento donde ella se la pasaba alzándole la voz rezongándole, había descubierto una faceta más de la femenina que le había gustado, era osada pero tímida. Se dio cuenta que la actitud arisca de la chica era porque sentía vergüenza, aunque por su posición relajada también dedujo que estaba cansada, ella no hacía más que mirar al frente y a ratos sacar su teléfono celular para revisarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la luminosa con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula se detuvo al pie de la banqueta de su residencia.

\- Estás servido.- escuchó la voz de la hembra antes de que se dispusiera a abrir la puerta para bajar, giró su rostro fijando su escudriñó en la vanidosa chica quien se había descalzado y ahora mantenía sus pies sobre el asiento de adelante en una posición perezosa que le pareció provocadora, ella tenía una mirada altanera con la que fue contagiado.- Disculpa que haya sido aburrida al final, pero estoy agotada.- musitó soltando un hondo y largo suspiro.

\- Ya nos veremos azulita.- el joven tomó su chaqueta para en seguida bajar del vehículo, le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta mirando como ella hizo lo mismo alzando su mano y agitándola en señal de despedida.

\- Es un grosero, ni las gracias me dio.- comentó en voz alta siendo escuchada por Ibrahím quien no había apagado el motor.-A casa por favor.- ordenó con desgano buscando una posición más acogedora en los sillones de piel de la limusina, seguido de ello, el chofer se dispuso a avanzar con rumbo a la mansión de sus patrones.

Vegeta miró el lujoso coche perderse al final de la calle donde dobló hacia la izquierda, respiró hondo caminando hacia su casa entrando por la puerta principal en donde escuchó en seguida ruidos en la cocina hacia donde dirigió su andar, había olvidado la noción del tiempo sin percatarse de que aún era temprano y por ende se había encontrado con su madre, padre y hermano sentados en la mesa, se maldijo por su descuido, después de lo que pasó entre él y ese infeliz que tenía por padre, no tenía la más mínima intención de compartir la cena con ese sujeto indeseable. Las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzaron por unos segundos demostrándose el rencor que entre ellos había con ese simple gesto, se observaron con tanta intensidad como si de los peores enemigos se tratara, acto que provocaba un dolor punzante en el corazón de Viara que no pasó desapercibida esa tensión que se formó con los dos hombres del hogar en el mismo lugar, con angustia se atribuyó toda la culpa de lo que en su familia acontecía, progenitor y primogénito permanecían enfrentados por su causa, ella no podía elegir a su esposo por sobre su hijo, pero temía de él, su marido era muy celoso incluso de su propio vástago, aún así y en contra de la voluntad de su esposo, además de sus advertencias, invitó a su retoño junto a ellos sabiendo muy bien cuál sería su respuesta. Aunque el chico había evitado que su mamá le viera el rostro esta alcanzó a notar mientras él caminaba a pasos agigantados hacia las escaleras los recientes golpes amoratados en su rostro.

\- Vegeta hijo, ven a cenar.- pidió con un tono de voz manso que el joven encontró patético, la sumisión con la que su madre actuaba frente a esa bastardo le asqueaba ¿Por qué rayos hablaba así y mantenía la cabeza agachada si ella sabía que él estaba ahí para defenderla?

\- Ya cene madre.- contestó con voz golpeada comenzando a subir las escaleras, su progenitora estaba loca si pensaba que el comería junto a ese viejo idiota, no quería tener que pasar por el bochorno de que el muy imbécil se hiciera el ofendido y abandonara la mesa en cuanto su persona la ocupará, dejó de amargarse con la presencia del anciano en la casa restándole atención a esa banalidad pues sabía que con esa tunda el infeliz permanecería quieto por unos días. Llegó hasta su habitación, tiró su chaqueta en el sofá, avanzó hasta su buró en donde colocó su teléfono celular y luego abrió el pequeño cajón de dónde sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos tendiéndose sobre la cómoda cama llevando uno de ellos a su boca, acomodó una esponjosa almohada bajo su nunca mientras lo encendía, dio una primera calada expulsando luego el humo de su boca relajándose en cuanto le dio el golpe disfrutando el efecto adictivo e incitante que le propiciaba la nicotina.

Por unos momentos meditó sobre los sucesos del día evadiendo los que le provocaban hastío como las escenas de la contienda con su padre, sin duda la llegada de esa niña a su casa había sido un gran acierto para él en ese momento, pudo hacer sido uno de los más amargos de su vida en cambio no fue así, en el fondo estaba consciente de que no era normal ni grato tener confrontaciones de tal grado con el hombre que le dio la vida, pero él no tenía otra opción, era por ello que los momentos con la azulita fueron la excepción, porque solo bastaba con recordar su sonrisa para que todo lo negativo quedará excluido ¿Qué demonios tenía esa loca mujer? Había algo en esa tonta que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante pensar en ella.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos relajándose con el tabaco cuando escuchó la alerta de un mensaje, se sentó sobre el colchón agarrando el cenicero de la mesa de noche en donde apagó el cigarro que se había consumido, tomó su teléfono y abrió el mensaje viendo que era Turles, ahí mismo le enviaba una ubicación, el lugar estaba a unos veinte minutos a pie pero en su moto estaría ahí en menos de cinco, no era que le agradará estar con esos tipos, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía estar en casa, entre menos tiempo pasara en ese sitio era mejor, más aún cuando su padre no estaba de viaje y se la pasaba ahí tratando de imponer su autoridad pero el muy imbécil lo único que hacía era hostigar a su madre, además, Turles le mencionó algo que llamó enteramente su atención, eso lo motivó aún más, hacía tiempo que no consumía hierba y al parecer ese idiota de Nappa podía conseguir de la buena. Esperó por unos momentos hasta que el resto de su familia se retirará a sus habitaciones, casi llegaba el fin de semana… la noche era joven aún. Le tomó un par de minutos tomar una rápida ducha para luego al salir ataviarse con unos jeans de mezclilla color negro además de una camisa café lisa, al terminar luego tomó del tocador las llaves de su motocicleta para largarse con rumbo al garaje a un costado del jardín donde la tomó saliendo en dirección al oeste en las afueras de la ciudad.

Las amplias y solitarias calles de alguna manera lo ponían de buen humor, le ayudaban a despejar sus pensamientos de sus malos ratos mentales, cuando miró venir unas peligrosas curvas sonrío para sí mismo aumentando la velocidad que para él fue la cúspide de lo más excitante, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, menguó el acelerador buscando la entrada a un gran terreno donde a pesar de la obscuridad pudo divisar dentro de este un par de autopistas modernas y por el aspecto fresco del asfalto pudo deducir que novedosas. Aparcó su transporte cerca de la maya ciclónica que dividía la explanada de las afueras, bajó recargándola en un árbol para encaminarse unos pasos cerca del frío metal que tenía hoyos grandes pero no pudo ver a nadie, el sitio estaba totalmente solo y ese silencio total se lo confirmaba, molesto, estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo cuando escuchó una grave voz desconocida llamarlo por detrás.

\- ¿Oye que quieres aquí? ¿Qué buscas? Lárgate está es propiedad privada.- el tono amenazante provenía de un solitario hombre joven armado que pudo ver en cuanto se dio la vuelta para encararlo percatándose de su facha, además del arma de fuego que el sujeto sostenía apuntándolo firmemente. No abandonó su posición relajada, lo miraba fríamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos pues aún no había violado ninguna advertencia, el tipo tenía razón, tarde observó un letrero colgado en la maya que señalaba sobre el paso de forma ilegal al área de las autopistas.

\- ¡Espera! Tranquilo el viene con nosotros.- oyó la voz de Nappa que enseguida reconoció, en efecto el calvo junto a Raditz y Turles venían hacia él, por detrás se alcanzaba a divisar el auto rojo del mayor de los Son, se reprochó por su descuido al no haberlo visto antes más no era su culpa, el coche parecía estar oculto de manera intencional cerca de una trinchera a unos cuantos metros del gran portón de la entrada.

Al escuchar la aclaración por parte de esos tres, el tipo bajó el arma cuando las palabras le dieron sosiego, él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo tal como se lo habían encomendado. El lugar donde se realizaban las carreras clandestinas era parte de un sistema del lavado de dinero de la mafia residente de la ciudad del Oeste para la que Nappa trabajaba, había sido él quien conecto a Raditz y a su primo para que participarán en dichos eventos ilícitos donde el porcentaje de las apuestas se dividía entre el corredor, el propietario del vehículo y por supuesto la propina que tenían que darle a los vigilantes que cuidaban que en el evento no se colaran mafiosos de otras sectas.

\- ¡Vegeta!- habló Raditz llamando la atención del mencionado.

\- Puedes irte Janemba, lo hemos traído para que comience a familiarizarse con esto, tenemos una propuesta que hacerle.- explicó Turles al sujeto quien al ver que no había tribulación alguna tenía las intenciones de irse a seguir con su ronda nocturna.

\- Está bien.- respondió el sujeto poniendo sus ojos en la motocicleta del nuevo, a leguas se notaba era una magnífica máquina.- Disculpa amigo, espero que un día me prestes tu transporte.-musitó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tsk!- farfulló irritado Ouji por las palabras de ese imbécil, no era su amigo, no lo conocía y su moto era lo más preciado que tenía, el mismo ahorro para poder comprársela, solo él podía montarla. Nappa quien estaba en una postura distendida con sus brazos cruzados, llevó sus pasos hasta la posición de su compañero notando en sus ojos la irritabilidad que le causaba la imprudencia de Janemba.

\- Ya vuelve a tu trabajo no seas haragán o el jefe sabrá de esto, deja en paz a nuestro amigo.- masculló el calvo colocando una mano en el hombro del peli flama en un gesto tranquilo. Lo había meditado muy bien junto a Raditz y Turles, por lo que los tres coincidieron en que Vegeta podía romper con esa cadena de derrotas que arrastraban desde hace tiempo contra los Ginyu y otros bandos rivales, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera bueno solo con los pedales de la motocicleta si no también con los de un auto, Ginyu era un rival difícil de vencer así que por consecuencia de las diversas pérdidas sus reservas de dinero se estaban terminando, el auto del mayor de los Son no corría igual que el de su primo Turles y este último necesitaba mantenimiento, además de una costosa reparación incluida las piezas faltantes y la mano de obra. Si seguían perdiendo recursos no podrían hacer ninguna inversión en el coche que podía darles a ganar más billetes. Era por ello que necesitaban a Vegeta, había una posibilidad de que con él junto a ellos la suerte les sonriera de nuevo.

Una vez que el tipo desapareció en la obscuridad de los matorrales Ouji se impacientó, al ver que no llegó ninguna explicación por parte de ninguno se aventuró a preguntar el por qué de ese llamado insistente, los muy idiotas jamás habían entrado en detalles y debido a ello casi le vuelan los sesos, sin la intervención de Nappa no sabía lo que hubiera pasado, indiscutiblemente no podía hacerle frente a una persona armada, si no fuera porque lidiar con su padre le resultaba insufrible no había acudido al llamado de ese loco trío.

\- Lleva la motocicleta de Vegeta al garaje de adentro, nosotros entraremos en el auto.-ordenó Nappa a Turles

\- ¡Espera! ¿Adónde la llevarás? No te he dado permiso de que la tomes.- habló el peli flama con voz molesta mirando como el de cabello alborotado fue hasta su transporte con intenciones de montarse en este.

\- No te preocupes no la voy a maltratar, Nappa y Raditz te mostrarán algo interesante.- contestó cesando de intentar tomarla cuando se dio cuenta de que las llaves no estaban pegadas en la motocicleta. Vegeta gruñó frunciendo el ceño y de mala gana sacó las llaves de la bolsa del interior de su chaqueta, no sin antes reparar en las sonrisas soberbias que el mastodonte y el hermano Son sostenían, intuía lo que ese par se traía sintiéndose interesado

\- Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.- expresó el hermano de Goku mientras se disponían a ir hasta su auto siendo imitado por Ouji y Nappa Furuya quienes lo siguieron. Furuya fue en el asiento de atrás mientras Raditz conducía y Vegeta ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, el de cabellera larga, encendió su nave poniendo la reversa dando una vuelta en u en dirección a la entrada de las autopistas que previamente el calvo al ser uno de los propietarios de la llave del candado que protegía el acceso, abrió. Ouji había reclinado un poco el asiento en el que viajaba, se recostó echando sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza, escuchó el sonido de una lata de cerveza abrirse viendo que Nappa le ofreció una la cual aceptó enseguida.

\- Así que aquí es donde ustedes corren este montón de chatarra.- comentó con una sonrisa arrogante ante su intuida afirmación mirando el frente la ancha carretera que marchaba en línea recta hasta unos cuantos kilómetros hacia adelante mientras le daba un largo trago a su bebida alcohólica.

Raditz rió ante sus palabras, estaba lejos de enojarse a pesar de los insultos a su coche, era cierto que a pesar de ser un automóvil de modelo reciente, estaba algo correteado y maltratado, pero era lógico al darle tanto ajetreo de manera paulatina sobre la pista que en esos momentos andaban. Sin despegar las manos del volante, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero fumar tranquilamente un cigarrillo de tabaco.

\- Espero que cuando estés tras éste volante no sigas viéndolo como un montón de chatarra.- indicó el de cabellera larga conteniendo su habitual risa burlesca.

\- Así que sí era por eso ¿Me trajeron para que participe en un circo?- bramó con presunción fingiendo desinterés, pensaba que esos sujetos amaban perder el tiempo con tonterías ¿A caso les resultaba difícil ir directo y al grano? No lo sabía, pero si ellos no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo él tomaría la iniciativa.- No hago nada si no tiene algún beneficio monetario.- siseó sin tapujos esperando haber dejado claras sus condiciones, incluso las reglas y demás sermones lo tenían sin cuidado, el dinero y la cantidad de este por correr solo una noche era lo único que le interesaba.

\- No te lo dije Raditz, al buen entendedor pocas palabras, sabía que nos entenderíamos muy bien, créelo Ouji, te gustará la parte que Son está por contarte.- comentó con voz animada el mastodonte que sin perder tiempo se dispuso a sacar de una pequeña bolsita más hierba. El peli flama lo observó por el retrovisor percatándose de que el gigante sostenía en su mano un pequeño papel blanco reposando en su palma notando la droga que este tenía y cómo con sus dedos las despedazaba poco a poco, desechó los palos y semillas forjando el cigarro de mariguana, el joven regresó su vista al frente tomando de la guantera su segunda lata de cerveza de la noche.

\- Nappa tiene razón, y es lógico que te interese cuánto dinero hay de por medio, escucha, este fin de semana habrá una grande, ya que conocidos del patrón de Furuya traen su mercancía buena la que es vendida a los asistentes a cada evento que ellos nos ayudan a organizar, en un principio solo se limitaban en vender marihuana y coca, pero después de un tiempo mostraron su interés por los arrancones comenzando a apostar por el mejor postor descubriendo que era un negocio redondo, tuvimos que pelear mucho para que el mayor porcentaje fuese destinado para el corredor, incluso más que para el dueño de todo esto.- explicó el hermano Son de la manera más resumida que pudo evitando dar detalles comprometedores a Ouji, solo lo que era prudente hacerle saber hasta el momento adecuado.

\- Eso es justo, ya que después de todo el piloto es quien arriesga el pellejo.- comentó el muchacho sonriendo ladino con interés pues había logrado motivarse con la explicación de su compañero, en seguida el olor de la hierba siendo quemada inundo el interior del auto, Nappa le había dado un par de caladas, cuando se lo pasó a Raditz quien continuo hablando al mismo tiempo que fumaba.

\- Así es, y lo mejor de todo es que Furuya tiene muy buenas intenciones.- expuso con voz ronca reteniendo en sus pulmones él humo, sintiendo como esa sensación de tranquilidad y relajación llegaba a él solo con un par de toques percibiendo rápidamente la buena calidad de la nueva mercancía que comenzaba a distribuirse por toda la región. De manera apresurada, dio varios golpes hasta inflar su pecho manteniendo el espeso humo dentro de su cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible, un minuto después lo soltó de golpe sintiendo su boca seca a la vez que una intensa toz lo agobió, seguido de ello ofreció el cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad a Ouji el cual no dilató en tomarlo, a pesar de hacer un gesto despectivo inhaló de este de la misma manera que Raditz deleitándose en la agradable sensación que la mariguana proporcionó a su cerebro y cuerpo, su ritmo cardiaco entró en ascenso pero obvió prestarle atención, de ante mano sabía que ponerse en pánico era contraproducente por lo que centro su mente en gozar de la euforia del momento.

\- ¿Y?- comentó Nappa embriagado por la misma sensación en espera de una satisfactoria respuesta la cual no tardó en escuchar por parte de ambos.

\- Debo admitir que es de la mejor que he probado, está vez te luciste valió la pena venir hasta aquí, después de todo no nos dijiste mentiras ¿No opinas lo mismo?- preguntó al peli flama recibiendo nuevamente el habano de hierba.

\- No está mal.- musitó entre una continua voz que lo atacó debido al humo en sus pulmones y garganta, al recuperarse su boca se seco así que se apresuró a beber de su botella, se sintió satisfecho de la droga, por lo que el resto de la noche se limitaría solo a embriagarse.

De un instante a otro llegaron al final de la pista cerca de una voladera, un muro de contención con franjas de concreto horizontales impedía a los autos que salían disparados de la pista caer al precipicio, el lugar estaba alumbrado con la luz tenue de unas lámparas cercanas a una bodega que albergaba autos viejos así como hierro retorcido. Siguieron charlando sobre asuntos que ahora les concernían hasta que Turles no tardó en unírseles.

\- ¿Has guardado un poco para mí?- preguntó el primo de los Son tomando su lugar frente a ellos recostándose en el muro, observó a Vegeta sentado en el asiento del copiloto con sus pies afuera sobre el suelo, mientras Nappa y Raditz se situaban sobre el cofre del coche, desde su posición podía ver a la perfección los rostros y el porte de cada uno, su primo y el calvo parecían no saciarse de la droga mientras que Ouji se limitaba a beber de su cerveza fría ajeno a la conversación de ese par, cosa que no le extraño, el breve lapso de tiempo que tenía conociéndolo se mostró bien enterado de que el tipo era muy serio.

\- Toma.- dijo el gigante pasándole un porro recién hecho a su amigo quien parecía ansioso por probarla, este cogió gustoso el habano llevándolo a su boca dándole un par de prolongadas caladas llenando sus pulmones con el indiscreto humo. No pudieron evitar burlarse al ver al muchacho de cabellera alborotada ahogándose con la turbia tos que lo atacó al no tener sosiego con las inhalaciones, lo hacía de manera tan precipitada como si ese fuera la última hierva sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Tranquilo Turles, aún hay más de eso aquí.- comentó Furuya palmeando su bolsillo. El primo de Goku río apenado y cuando se hubo recuperado fue a la cajuela del auto donde una hielera con más cerveza fría estaba servida reuniéndose con los chicos de nuevo, se sentó cerca de Vegeta quien parecía aún tranquilo preso de la sensación relajante que le había proporcionado la hierba.

\- ¿Has tomado una decisión ya Ouji?- preguntó colocando en su boca un cigarrillo está ves de tabaco mentolado, buscó entre las bolsas de su pantalón él encendedor, lo llevó a la punta del cigarro encendiéndolo, tras dar el primer toque fijó su escudriñó en el mencionado quien miraba atento hacia un punto ciego virando sus orbes obscuras prestándole atención a Turles.

\- Está bien.- musitó con seguridad en sus palabras, pensaba que al fin y al cabo no perdía nada, el único coche que había conducido era el de su padre y podía alcanzar los 120 kilómetros por hora haciendo pequeñas maniobras, no dudó que podía aumentar la velocidad más aún en un coche apto para arrancones.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso.- indicó Nappa con apremio, percibía en el chico nuevo una posible victoria alentadora, el fin de semana si él ganaba podían llevarse un buen billete a la bolsa recuperando al menos un poco de lo que habían estado perdiendo, en el caso de que los resultados fueran favorecedores para ellos, tenía pensado invertir una parte en la reparación del auto de Turles, además de comenzar a ahorrar percibiendo la posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese montar su propio negocio.

\- Es una pena que mi auto no esté disponible en estos momentos.- se lamentó el de cabellera alborotada como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del gigante calvo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu coche?- se aventuró a preguntar Vegeta, sintió la curiosidad de saber qué fallas tenía el auto de ese sujeto.

\- No lo sé, pienso que debe de estar en el motor, ya mis padres saben para que lo uso y se negaron a pagarme la costosa reparación, aunque compre las piezas faltantes yo creo que no podrá estar listo para el sábado.- dijo a modo de queja pues estaban seguros de que con su auto listo las posibilidades de la victoria aumentaban.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?- inquirió mostrando nuevamente su interés.

\- ¿A caso tú sabes sobre reparación de coches?- curioseó asombrado Turles, no pensó que su compañero supiera de mecánica ya que había escuchado que este era un pésimo estudiante al igual que todos ellos y que su único talento era ser un buen peleador por aquella paliza a Recome.

\- Si.- contestó seco, no le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones ni contar sobre su vida, no vio la necesidad de decirles que en su antiguo colegio comenzaba a hacer un negocio reparando los coches de sus compañeros, ya con el tiempo y la práctica sus conocimientos para la generación y transmisión en movimiento de sistemas automotrices, como son los vehículos de tracción mecánica fueron creciendo. Turles se mostró muy interesado por lo que el joven accedió a ir mañana por la tarde a su casa y echar un vistazo a su coche, quien quitaba y Son se estaba ahorrando la mano de obra, ahora solo le restaba pensar en cómo conseguir las piezas faltantes, aunque su cerebro venía maquinando desde hace días una posibilidad de hacer dinero de manera rápida y fácil, la cual más adelante expondría ante sus camaradas.

Luego del acuerdo con Ouji, en el que tanto Turles como Nappa se mostraron optimistas, el silencio de su primo extrañó al de cabello alborotado pues desde hace un rato no emitía palabra alguna.

\- ¿Que te sucede Raditz, escuchaste? Vegeta verá si puede reparar mi auto.- explicó posando sus ojos en él e intuyo el por qué de su escasa lucidez, estaba demasiado pasado.

\- ¿A caso tú inquietud tendrá por nombre y apellido Lázuli Gero?- inquirió Nappa quien conocía muy bien de los sentimientos del joven Son hacia la chica rubia.

\- No les voy a mentir, a mí me gusta Lázuli, y no... No empiecen que no solo me la quiero follar, ella me gusta bien.- rompió Raditz el silencio sincerándose con ellos, al parecer el efecto de la mota lo puso más desinhibido.- Quiero escuchar la verdad Ouji.- agregó paseándose frente al joven mientras le lanzaba la pregunta directamente, sería mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en controversias con el nuevo pues el tipo le había caído bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- farfulló Vegeta intrigado enarcando la ceja derecha.

\- ¿Estas interesado en Lázuli?- preguntó duro y firme, ya había notado cómo la rubia miró en la cafetería y en el cine a su compañero pero no sabía si Ouji le había dado cabida, necesitaba saber la verdad ahora mismo.

\- ¿Lázuli?- cuestionó el peli flama recordando a esa mujer blanca que siempre estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Así es, Lázuli la rubia de ojos celestes, no quiero que te le acerques.- aseveró Raditz quien rápidamente se impacientó por saber la respuesta. Al escucharlo, el azabache curveó aún más su sonrisa mientras le dio un trago grande a su cerveza no imagino que el hermano de Kakaroto tuviera interés en ella, no sabía porque tenía ideas erróneas hacia él si ni siquiera le prestaba atención a esa tonta.

\- Esa hembra no me interesa, mi objetivo es la otra mujer, Bulma.- respondió con arrogancia, ante sus palabras el de cabellera larga suspiró mostrándose más tranquilo, él pudo descifrar en sus ojos la sinceridad y determinación que mostró al hablar.

\- Bulma nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una chica fácil, pero eso sí, es hermosa y muy atractiva… suerte con ello.- dijo con la misma sinceridad el mayor de los Son.

\- Eso es verdad, no entiendo porque anduvo con el idiota de Yamcha. Hablando de esto, solo puedo recomendarles que tengan cuidado a la hora de follarse a una vieja, a veces por la calentura no te da tiempo de protegerte, para que no les pase lo que a mí hace días.- articuló Turles sin mostrar pudor alguno, la mirada de los tres jóvenes cayeron en él con curiosidad viéndose en la necesidad de explicarles.- La estúpida de Zangya tenía un retraso, créanme que si logró asustarme, a partir de entonces no practico sexo sin condón.- añadió aún cabreado por ese reciente y bochornoso momento por el que tuvo que pasar, desde entonces se había dedicado a batear a la mujer en todo momento cada que ella se le acerca o lo llamaba.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Le llegó su periodo? Lo que si no puedo creer es que le creyeras que podía haber sido de ti de quién se embarazó siendo que esa zorra es la golfa de Recome.- soltó Nappa despectivo.

\- Por supuesto, además, si hubiera estado preñada no me haría cargo, esa mujerzuela se acuesta con todos.- respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

La charla entre los muchachos se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche entre cervezas y mariguana, cuando se sintieron saciados regresaron a sus hogares en sus respectivos transportes para descansar un poco, mañana tenían escuela.

.

.

Después de llegar casi por la madrugada apenas y había podido despertarse a tiempo, solía hacerlo con dos horas de anticipación pues le gustaba salir a dar la vuelta a la manzana de la residencial para mantenerse en forma además de agregar ejercicios para trabajar los músculos a su entrenamiento. Respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de acompasar su respiración al final del recorrido, ya podía ver su casa al regreso y es que estar un rato solo en la calle trotando le había ayudado a ordenar sus pensamientos, anoche pudo despejarse de problemas y la plática con sus compañeros le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, sentía las ansias de poder correr a alta velocidad en ese auto deportivo de Raditz, podía verse tras el volante ganando esa carrera de la que le había hecho saber, haría que los contrincantes mordieran el polvo en esa pista clandestina, sonrió para sí mismo girando hacia su casa para llegar hasta la puerta que había dejado sin seguro la cual abrió pasando sin detenerse hasta subir las gradas hacia su habitación.

Tenía los minutos justos para poder ducharse, vestirse y partir hacia el colegio, tomó un baño con agua fría que lo ayudó a relajarse, la droga que se había fumado anoche le sentó bien haciéndolo sentirse de mejor humor, una vez listo tomó su mochila colgándosela al hombro, sabía que su padre seguía ahí pues el auto estaba en la cochera donde anoche guardó su moto, consideró que la tunda que le había propinado el día de ayer había funcionado pues no se escuchaba alboroto alguno en la casa, estaba por salir cruzando la sala cuando oyó la voz de su madre llamarlo desde la cocina e intuyó que le pediría que desayunara con ellos, odiaba hacerlo por el simple de hecho de verle la cara a su progenitor, ayer por la misma razón se había negado, evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo interactuar con ese miserable y no quería iniciar el día cruzando groserías con ese mal nacido, no quería que su buen humor se viera opacado pero la voz insistente de su mamá hizo que se girara y dirigiera los pasos hasta el comedor.

\- Hijo por favor siéntate y come, te he preparado tu desayuno favorito.- comentó Viara en cuanto vio al joven parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Llevo un poco de prisa madre, comeré algo en la escuela.- respondió arrugando el entrecejo cuando sus ojos repararon en la presencia del viejo, su padre estaba a la cabecera de la mesa dando la espalda hacia la entrada.

\- Ven hermano por favor, ahora que papá está con nosotros podemos desayunar todos juntos.- articuló Tarble con una expresión de súplica en su rostro infantil que convenció al mayor, anoche no había tenido tiempo de poder pedírselo. Vegeta viró los ojos respirando profundo, el niño necesitaba de su atención, desenganchó la mochila de su hombro tirándola en el piso y tomó asiento al lado de su madre que sonrió feliz al ver su aceptación, miró el plato que Viara ya tenía listo y lo colocó frente a él así como sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Primero que nada.- escuchó la voz ronca y decana del anciano alzando hasta entonces la vista hacia él, pudo notar uno de sus ojos amoratado al igual que su pómulo en una mezcla de lila y verde que lo hizo formar una sonrisa ladina de autosuficiencia, al fin había podido poner en su lugar a ese imbécil que maltrataba a su mamá y hermano.- Debes de dar los buenos días ¡Insolente!- agregó masticando un bocado de huevo revuelto, sus ojos estaban sobre su primogénito que lo veía con arrogancia lo que lo hizo cabrearse.

\- ¿Me estás exigiendo respeto?- inquirió Vegeta llevándose a la boca una tostada de pan integral con mermelada de piña que tenía en su plato sin apartar su mirada obscura de la del hombre.

\- ¡Te estoy exigiendo más que eso!- gritó cerrando en un puño su mano golpeando la mesa haciendo que la vajilla resonara, Tarble pegó un brinquito y buscó a su hermano mayor con la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por este, ese hijo de perra estaba comportándose de la misma manera de nuevo ¡No iba a permitírselo!- ¡No me creas estúpido mocoso de mierda! Sé que anoche entraste a esta casa en la madrugada ¿Es que pediste permiso para llegar tan tarde?- preguntó dejando los cubiertos de lado, si su hijo no obedecía las reglas de su hogar haría que las siguiera por las buenas o por las malas.

\- No necesito pedir permiso y menos a ti.- respondió el joven expeliendo con rabia sus palabras ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico su progenitor? Ni siquiera se ocupaba de él o de Tarble como un padre responsable y venía con su letanía demandando estupideces.

\- Vegeta es un muchacho bueno querido no debes ser tan duro con él.- interfirió Viara al ver la disputa que ahí comenzaba a formularse ¿Es que acaso no podían tener un desayuno normal como cualquier familia? Hace mucho que no se sentaban todos a la mesa sin que no surgiera una disputa entre su esposo e hijo.

\- ¡Cállate zorra! Por tu culpa mi hijo es un bueno para nada.- adjudicó a la femenina con todo su enojo la culpa por el comportamiento irrespetuosos de su primogénito. Viara bajó la mirada al escuchar sus duras palabras apretando sus labios para evitar responderle, una de las cosas que más le disgustaban a su esposo es que ella abriera la boca para opinar por lo que optó por obedecerlo silenciándose.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi madre!?- bramó Vegeta al escuchar a su padre dejando los cubiertos de lado poniéndose de pie, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar una más de sus majaderías y menos que lo ofendiera, ya vería ese maldito lo que ese bueno para nada era capaz de hacerle, lo de ayer solo había sido una muestra.

\- ¡Yo le hablo como se me venga en gana, es mi maldita esposa!- afirmó poniéndose de pie sin apartar la vista de su hijo que lo miró desafiante.- Además, estamos hablando de ti vándalo, solo espero a que falles una última vez en el colegio para echarte de mi casa, no estaré manteniendo un vago sin oficio ni beneficio.

\- ¡Cierra la boca viejo estúpido! Tú eres el último que puede decirme qué hacer o qué no.- vociferó el chico apretando sus puños en tanto su mandíbula se tensó con la misma intensidad.

\- ¡Mientras comas de mi mesa y te mantengas de lo que te doy debes respetar mi casa y mis reglas mocoso idiota!- respondió el mayor volviéndose a sentar tomando los cubiertos, alzó la mirada posándola una vez más en su vástago.- Ya vete a la escuela, me hartas.- agregó bajando su mirada tomando un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca y morderlo, el muchacho sintió a su sangre hacer hervor en su cabeza ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese bastardo que si bien le dio la vida no se merecía nada! Desde que tenía memoria recordaba los constantes maltratos a los que sometía a su madre y a él, cuando era un niño lo golpeaba constantemente y ahora quería repetir la misma historia con Tarble, cosa que no permitiría aunque tuviera que matarlo con sus propias manos, su hermano menor no viviría el infierno por el que él pasó. Apartó la silla donde había tomado lugar y dio un paso hacia el infeliz que ahora lo ignoraba mientras masticaba su desayuno, iba a darle la paliza de su vida, iba a hacerle pagar de una vez por todas, las cuentas se ajustarían hoy. Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió una presión en su brazo, era su madre con una expresión desconsolada que le causo un escozor en el pecho, sabía que ella no quería que se diera otra confrontación, ayer la había escuchado gritar que parara, que se detuviera y no golpeara a su padre con una voz cargada de angustia. Alzó la vista en dirección hacia el menor que estaba encogido en su silla y con la cabeza baja entendiendo que el niño tenía miedo, lo haría por ella, por ella y el mocoso que temían una nueva pelea y aunque el viejo se lo merecía dejaría pasar por alto esta vez la falta de respeto hacia su madre. Suspiró pesado bufando andado hacia la salida de donde recogió su mochila para largarse, anoche había estado de tan buen humor que había perdurado hasta esta mañana, pero ese cabrón acaba de arruinarle la mañana. Cerró con golpe la puerta que daba hacia la cochera activando el portón eléctrico para que se abriera, sacó su motocicleta volviendo a cerrar y se montó en esta encendiéndola y acelerando para irse de allí.

.

.

Las primeras clases del día habían transcurrido de manera apacible, las percibió lentas y aburridas, no sabía a qué se debía pero de una cosa estaba segura, su estado de ánimo había mejorado en solo un día, la confusión de ayer por los hechos que se suscitaron en el cine la reconfortaron de cierta manera, había descubierto que estando al lado de Ouji la nuble gris que opacaba su cielo parecía esfumarse dando paso a un esplendoroso sol, comparado como el arco iris después de la lluvia, se preguntaba que tenía ese muchacho para que ella se sintiera tan serena cuando él estaba cerca, Vegeta había llegado a su vida casi en el momento en que su vida tuvo un declive ¿Pero por qué? ¿A caso era alguna señal? ¿O solo eran vanas ilusiones que ella se estaba haciendo? Apenas y lo conocía, no lo sabía, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, no haría nada de lo que Lázuli le pidió, de ninguna manera se alejaría de la única persona que la hacía sentir bien en esos momentos, al contrario, buscaría un acercamiento más íntimo con él, sentía la necesidad de saber más sobre su nuevo y atractivo compañero, quería descubrir qué era lo que en realidad le pasa con ese muchacho, quizá y era algo más que esa fuerte atracción que en todos los momentos que estuvo cerca de él se manifestó.

Ahora caminaba junto a Zuno, ambas atravesaban el jardín para llegar a la cafetería por algo de desayunar, estaba inquieta mirando de un lado a otro hasta que miró a Raditz y compañía entrando por las puertas, hizo un esfuerzo por poder observar a pesar de la larga distancia, más no alcanzó a distinguir su peculiar cabellera que desafiaba a la gravedad, por unos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de que él se saltaría la primera clase, no lo había visto en los casilleros ni mucho menos en el aula cuando llegó a dejar su bolso para ir por algo de comer antes de entrar a la inicial hora.

\- El no está, pero Turles sí.- escuchó hablar de pronto a su amiga. Su vista viajó de ellos hasta la pelirroja quien a diferencia de ella parecía estar de mejores ánimos, claro, después de tanto tiempo el chico que le gustaba a Okawa comenzaba a dar señales de vida. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Zuno al sentirse expuesta, sin embargo por instinto y a pesar de que se encontraba frente a una de las personas que mejor la conocían desde la infancia y confidente decidió mostrar indiferencia.

\- Si te refieres a Ouji estás equivocada, lo que viste anoche fue un desliz y me sigue cayendo mal ese idiota arrogante.- aseguró de forma despectiva cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho mientras alzaba su rostro en señal de altivez.

\- Es difícil creerte, te conozco muy bien y además Vegeta es un chico muy guapo, sabes, he llegado a pensar en alguna cosa, sería genial que él se te declarará a ti y Turles a mí, ellos han logrado llevarse bien, se puede decir que son amigos y tú y yo también lo somos ¿No te parece sencillamente increíble?- manifestó la chica pelirroja con una vasta alegría.

\- De verdad que eres ingenua, te puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos hará tal cosa, y en caso de que lo hagan, solo sería para jactarse delante de sus amigos como fue que lograron llevarnos a la cama, pon los pies en la tierra Zuno, mantén los ojos bien abiertos a todo lo que ese malandrín intente contigo, mira lo que le ha hecho a Zangya, decían que hasta estaba embarazada y a partir de entonces ya no se les volvió a ver juntos.- respondió la ojiturquesa siendo lo más severa posible con su amiga.

\- No lo creo Bulma, él me dijo que…- pausó sonrojada.- Él me dijo que yo era bonita y diferente a Zangya y a las demás.- articuló en cuanto se sintió indignada por las palabras de la peliazul, la chica de cabello turquesa no estuvo junto a ellos la noche anterior para escuchar todas las palabras que Turles le dijo, además de la manera en la que la trataba, Briefs estaba muy equivocada, sin embargo entendía que con lo que acababa de pasarle iba a costar convencerla de lo contrario, ella veía a Yamcha en todos los hombres que se le cruzaban enfrente.

\- Ash, sabes que, no me enloquezcas y hablemos de otra cosa, estoy tratando de olvidar cuando bese a Vegeta el día de ayer en las gradas, necesito despejar mi mente, ahora que lo pienso mejor es una ventaja que no haya venido, no me apetecía verlo.- aseveró acelerando sus pasos mientras era seguida muy de cerca por la pelirroja hasta que entraron a la cafetería.

Por su parte Okawa había decidido ya no tocar más el tema de los chicos con ella, no por lo pronto. Anduvieron hasta la barra para pedir sus alimentos ya que no habían comido en su casa quedando de hacerlo en el colegio. Ambas estaban en silencio esperando que avanzara la larga fila cuando de pronto, Turles, Nappa y Raditz se acercaron a saludarlas de manera amable, por educación, las femeninas respondieron el beso en la mejilla que los chicos les dieron, enseguida Zuno se distrajo charlando con el primo de los Son mientras ella se quedo en compañía de el calvo y el hermano de Goku. Ellas los ignoraron en seguida en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el de cabellera larga.

\- ¿Cómo estas Bulma?- inquirió, desde hace rato que se sentía inquieto por la ausencia de Ouji, el día de ayer habían quedado de ir a la casa de Turles por su iniciativa propia para reparar el auto de este pero al aparecer era más que obvio que mintió cuando se atrevió a faltar, sintió decepción del nuevo ya que le parecía un tipo más responsable y serio.

\- Bien gracias.- contestó con una leve mueca ladina, aún le incomodaba estar cerca de esos tipos, aunque a diferencia de todas las anteriores ocasiones está vez no mostraron ningún ápice de inusual desfachatez, al contrario, parecían inquietos o más bien como si tuvieran algún tipo de sinsabor.

\- ¿Oye y has visto a Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa con cierto afán que llamó la atención de la peliturquesa, el ambiente se había tornado misterioso, habían ido hasta a ella para saber de su amigo pues los vieron llegar juntos anoche al cine aunque quizá habían sacado falsas deducciones, o porque no, ese Vegeta había hablado de más.

\- No lo he visto, quizá se aparezca a media mañana.- musitó la femenina con evidente enojo el cual no pasó desapercibido para el par.

\- No te molestes muñeca, solo preguntábamos porque estás en su mismo salón, eso es todo.- afirmó Raditz aflorando su lado lascivo mientras se aproximaba a ella hasta invadir su espacio personal.

\- Pues no sé nada de él y tampoco me interesa.- farfulló con voz firme y clara pasando por en medio de los dos empujándolos hasta llegar a la barra con las intenciones de pedir su capuchino, ya había perdido mucho del poco tiempo que tenía para su desayuno con esos tontos, era problema de Zuno si no lograba comer algo por estar hablando tonterías con ese vago.

Nappa y Raditz solo se sonrieron ante la agresividad de la muchacha, buscaron una mesa alejada de las demás, tenían las mismas intenciones de comer algo antes de iniciar sus clases, Turles continuó junto a Zuno hasta el sonido de la campana para después volver a reunirse con ellos y decepcionarse al igual que sus amigos del chico nuevo quien a su criterio la noche de ayer solo había fanfarroneado, o por qué no, había estado tan pasado que no sabía lo que decía y les engañó.

Esa tarde después de salir del colegio Turles y su pandilla estaban reunidos en el garaje de su casa, necesitaban ponerse a trabajar en el auto lo más pronto posible para tenerlo listo para la carrera del fin de semana, ya tenían algunas piezas, Vegeta se había comprometido en ayudarles y aunque no lo habían visto ese día en el colegio esperaban que al estar ebrio no les haya mentido y llegara en cualquier momento.

El primo de los Son había acomodado su auto con el cofre abierto dejando expuesto el motor, le daba un breve vistazo a las piezas faltantes que necesitaban un remplazo, a unos metros de él se encontraban Raditz y Nappa colocando un par de six de latas de cerveza en la hielera. Tenían buen semblante mostrándose relajados, estaban sedientos y con el calor no había nada mejor que beber bien fría la cebada que compraron al salir de la escuela con la credencial del calvo que ya tenía 20 años, había reprobado muchas veces la escuela por eso estaba con ellos que eran menores en el mismo nivel, el hermano mayor de Kakaroto le seguía con 19, Goku con 18 y Turles de 17.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el fuerte sonido del motor de la motocicleta de Vegeta se escuchó hasta molestar sus oídos, Ouji hizo su arribo llegando hasta dentro de la cochera del primo de Raditz que no tuvo problemas en entrar al estar el portón de la entrada abierto, el mayor de los Son le había enviado la dirección por la mañana por si el nuevo decidía cumplir con su palabra. El joven se estacionó y enseguida se percató de la presencia de los tres cuando salieron a su encuentro, bajó de la moto después de reparar en su buen semblante, se mostraron complacidos con su presencia.

\- ¡Ouji que bueno que viniste te esperábamos!- habló el calvo fornido con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Por supuesto, les dije que vendría ¿No?- masculló retirándose el casco mientras con su mirada les transmitía seguridad y certidumbre, en esos momentos comprendieron que habían cometido un grave error al no haber creído en sus palabras, lo mejor sería no tocar el tema, seguramente se molestaría por ello y eso era lo último que querían por lo pronto debían de poner manos a la obra.

\- ¿Así que este es tu auto?- preguntó al de cabellera alborotada dando un breve vistazo a los exteriores del coche, no era un modelo más reciente al de Raditz, pero aún así era mejor más apto para las carreras, este tenía más caballos de fuerza por lo que su velocidad era mayor. No recordaba haber reparado un modelo igual a ese pero no podía descartar nada hasta verlo con más detalle.

\- ¿Y qué dices? ¿Crees poder repararlo?- inquirió el dueño del coche con voz retadora, al escuchar sus escuetas palabras, Ouji esbozó una de sus sonrisas más ladinas, pues las había considerado ofensivas e imprudentes, sin embargo, optó por mantener la compostura y no mostrar ningún ápice de molestia, no era parte de su naturaleza alardear sobre su trabajo, si es que lograba entender la falla, la repararía y ese tonto simplemente se tragaría sus palabras, ni siquiera le cobraría la mano de obra ya que para él solo representaba una prueba más que superar demostrándose a si mismo cuan bueno podía ser ante los motores.

Los minutos transcurrieron cuando Vegeta comenzó a echar mano del automóvil, había llevado con él su caja de herramientas la que era de indispensable utilidad, pasada la media hora cuando el sol había alcanzado su punto más alto se sintió abochornado por el calor abrazador que sintió en el garaje, Turles quien era quien lo acompañaba y quien demostró más interés por el trabajo de su amigo le indicó que la cochera de su casa la cual se encontraba hacia el lado derecho de esta cerca de un jardín no contaba con aire acondicionado como el resto del inmueble.

Colocó una llave y un par de dados sobre una mesa de uso práctico, suspiró paseando su brazo por su frente perlada de sudor retirando todo rastro de la transpiración, sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo ascender aún más optando por quitarse la camisa.

\- No está nada mal, te felicito pronto terminaras.- habló el primo de Goku recargándose en su coche dejando al igual que Vegeta de poner atención a los cables sueltos en el interior de la cajuela, sería un breve descanso era medio día y él hambre comenzaba a calarles.

\- ¡Uhm! No necesito que me digas esos halagos.- fue su única respuesta mientras dejaba de lado su camisa empapada de sudor, su trabajado torso había quedado al descubierto, las gotas que transpiraban los bíceps de su cuerpo comenzaban a resbalar pasando por sus abdominales hasta perderse en su pantalón, vista que para cualquier mujer hubiera sido maravillosa. Al sentir su garganta seca fue hasta la hielera, alzó la tapa para escudriñar las latas de cerveza sobresaliendo de los hielos haciéndosele agua la boca, no estaba cansado pero si abrumado por las altas temperaturas habituales del medio día en la capital, tomó una de ellas abriéndola rápidamente para beber todo su contenido de un solo trago limpiando luego con su brazo los rastros del líquido embriagante que resbalaban cerca de la comisura de sus labios, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Nappa y a Raditz, ambos jugaban póker, parecían muy entretenidos en sus menesteres, pudo apreciar los cigarrillos consumidos en el par de ceniceros sobre la redonda mesa situada en el jardín, esta última tenía una extensa sombra sombrilla que los protegía del sol.

\- Te he ganado más de cuatro juegos seguidos, creo que ya no tienes más que apostar Nappa.- bramó Raditz colocando sus cartas sobra la mesa, el hermano de Goku le sonrió con arrogancia para luego coger con su mano toda su ganancia sobre la superficie de la mesilla mientras el calvo arrojó de mal modo las suyas, había perdido todo el dinero que había llevado con él, no tenía nada más que apostar más que una bolsa de hierba, sin embargo arriesgarse más era lo último que haría, aún conservaba la mitad del cigarrillo de la noche anterior, la mercancía había resultado ser de la mejor calidad que incluso el había probado, fumaba desde los doce años y ninguna se comparaba con esta, el que el habano no se hubiese consumido en su totalidad lo demostraba, solo bastaron varios jalones para sentirse bajo los efectos de la marihuana, sacó el puro de su bolsillo comenzando a arreglarlo, Vegeta y Turles se les unieron después, así una vez más consumieron de la droga que con facilidad Nappa obtenía desde hace tiempo para venderle a sus compañeros, aún así siendo de las la primeras ocasiones que ofrecía el nuevo producto está correría por su cuenta.

Minutos después se encontraban charlando ahora en la sala de juego al lado del garaje, era una habitación extensa y algo lúgubre, el piso estaba forrado con una alfombra color marrón. Vegeta hacía equipo con Nappa mientras jugaban con el otro par al billar, sin apuestas monetarias de por medio, solo para matar un rato el tiempo mientras llegaba la comida que ordenaron. En la pantalla que estaba en una de las paredes sobre un soporte, pasaban en uno de los canales de paga locales un documental sobre persecuciones entre la policía y bandidos, prestaban poca atención a está ya que parecían más centrados ganar y la bebida que al terminarse la cerveza, el dueño de la casa había tomado de la cantina de su padre una botella de fino whisky la cual ofreció a sus acompañantes.

\- He comenzado a sentir el declive ¡Maldita sea porque no puede durar más tiempo!-comentó Raditz frustrado dejando el taco de lado sobre la pared mientras se encaminaba a una pequeña mesa de vidrio situada al lado de la verde de billar donde reposaban las bebidas de los cuatro, tomó la suya dándole un gran trago buscando embriagarse antes de que los efectos de la droga abandonaran su cuerpo.

\- Me siento más que bien, pero creo que algo muy bueno para estar completo.- musitó Turles sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil mientras tomaba asiento en un silla, tecleó sobre su el teléfono mirando los números de algunas chicas, descendió hasta llegar a sus últimos contactos donde aprecia el nombre y número de Zuno, la chica que era su actual conquista, pensó por unos minutos en ella, la muchacha era muy interesante después de todo, inocente, bonita, pero aún no descubría que había debajo de esa ropa, su casa estaba sola y la situación se podría prestar para que ella accediera a algo más que simples besos, era virgen de eso estaba seguro, en esos momentos le atribuyó a su estado la excitación que tuvo de solo pensar en su piel lechosa expuesta a su vista solo para él, además de la falta de sexo por la que pasaba después de haberse acostumbrado a practicarlo diariamente con la ramera de Zangya.

\- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer Turles? ¿Le hablaras a la golfa de Zangya para que venga a hacerte compañía ahora que tus padres no están?- bromeó Nappa con el saber de sus intenciones.

\- ¡No me jodas! Les dije que ya no me tiro a esa puta.- bufó con molestia, los comentarios fuera de lugar del mastodonte siempre lograban irritarlo especialmente porque se ponía pesado al estar tan pasado como en esos momentos, ignoró a su amigo y se decidió por marcar a la chica pelirroja.

\- Hablando de zorras.- comentó Raditz mientras su primo se alejaba haciendo la llamada, no había tenido la oportunidad de pregunta a Ouji sobre su encuentro con Marón, está vez su compañero nuevo estaba recargado en la pared del otro extremo con sus brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño apacible mientras apoyaba la planta de su pie izquierdo sobre la pared de fino mármol de la habitación.- ¿Que tal estuvo tu encuentro con Marón? ¿Te gusto como lo hace? Hay un par de cosas que nosotros le enseñamos.- afirmó mirando de manera lasciva al calvo quien enseguida se contagió con su buen humor. Marón era una de las mujeres más complacientes y exuberantes, no solo comprobado por ellos al hacer un trío con ella en varias ocasiones, si no por todos los compañeros de colegio que se la habían follado, era sumisa y a la vez desinhibida en la cama, una buena amante capaz de complacer hasta los más bajos instintos de los hombres anteponiendo el placer de su hombre en turno antes que el suyo mismo.

\- ¿Hace buenas mamadas no es así?- aseveró Furuya mirando cómo el peli flama abría de golpe sus ojos para observarlos a ambos, sonrió ladino, pues recordaba muy bien su desliz con esa mujer de cabello azul, las palabras que citaron sus compañeros tenían total credibilidad, sin embargo el había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna tan vulgar y experimentada como esa prostituta.

\- Fue un buen polvo como cualquier otro.- siseó sin expresar mucha emoción pues no se sentía orgulloso de haber fornicado a la chica más usada de la escuela, incluso en más de una ocasión se había reprochado a si mismo caer tan bajo ya que por lo que sabía todos a excepción de Kakaroto se la habían tirado, sin embargo optó por darle la importancia que se merecía, ella no valía nada, así qué tal y como se los había hecho saber solo fue una cogida más de tantas que se había dado, la muchacha era atractiva con un cuerpo sensual además de su cara bonita, rasgos que generalmente compartían las mujeres a las que se llevaba a la cama por lo que había accedido a estar con ella.

Después de que su pedido llegara engulleron varias cajas de pizza hasta saciarse, aún el carro no estaba listo, Vegeta pensó que al concluir le haría a Turles una lista con las piezas faltantes que estaba afectando el funcionamiento del automóvil para ser remplazadas por unas nuevas. Volvieron al garaje cuando la temperatura del medio día había bajado, el azabache se dispuso a reanudar su misión mientras sus compañeros echaban relajo, Nappa con sus malos chistes entretenía a Raditz y Turles, además de sus fantasiosas conquistas fallidas, la poca veracidad de las palabras del joven calvo era suficiente para que el par de primos se echaran a reír a carcajadas.

\- Vegeta estás muy callado, te estás tomando muy enserio el trabajo.- comentó Turles mirando al joven mencionado limpiar una bujía llena de aceite con un trapo viejo, por su parte, el chico continuó con lo suyo, aún había algunas cosas que no lograba entender en cuanto la suspensión del coche, en esos momentos la conclusión de su labor era más importantes que estar bebiendo y drogándose con ese trío de malandros.

\- Deberías de animarte, pronto verás algo que te gustará.- espetó Furuya con una sonrisa ladina detallando las facciones de su amigo, quien solo dejó de posar su vista en su coche para ponerla sobre él limitándose a alzar la ceja en señal de desconcierto mientras se preguntaba a que se refería ese insecto.- Oye por cierto Turles ¿A quién llamaste? ¿No me digas que a esa nerd de Zuno o a la zorra de Marón?- agregó ahora desviando la vista al de cabellera alborotada con un tono burlesco.

\- No te incumbe Nappa, pero dentro de poco lo sabrás, si tú quieres diversión porque mejor no llamas a la tuya y así te olvidas de mi prima.- aseveró el primo de los Son cuando sus pensamientos se habían disparado a días atrás en los que miró a su enorme compañero en una situación embarazosa en la misma escuela con su prima, hija de un hermano de su madre, un año menor que ella llamada Ranfan, admitía que esa situación le había caído como un golpe al hígado, de ninguna manera quería a ese libidinoso cerca de una de las mujeres de su familia.

\- ¿Vendrá Zuno verdad? Apuesto a que traerá a Bulma con ella.- dijo el hermano de Goku más como una afirmación mirando a su compañero de cabello alzado pues esperaba su reacción la cual lo dejó más que satisfecho, Vegeta, quien estaba a escasos pasos de ellos y por primera vez presto interés a la plática, percibió algo en esa profunda y negra mirada que lo delataba, en realidad solo confirmaba las palabras que el mismo había dicho la noche anterior, él estaba interesado en la muchacha, esas eran excelentes noticias, entre menos personas hubiera entre él y Lázuli mejor y Ouji de verdad le caía bien, no quería tener ninguna tipo de disgusto con él.

\- ¿¡Ohhh, es cierto!?- inquirió Nappa con un brillo especial en sus ojos, le gustaba apreciar a la chica Briefs de cerca y admirar desde esa reducida amplitud su sensualidad y belleza, aún atesoraba las veces en que tuvo la oportunidad de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, su piel era aún más suave de lo que se apreciaba.

.

.

Tenía escasos minutos de haber comido, se había quitado el uniforme para después ataviarse con un cómodo leggin negro, además de una blusa blanca de tirantes mientras que recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta, buscando tener una tarde acogedora dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto descansando un rato prendió el aire acondicionado y su estéreo en un volumen bajo, desde la cama observaba su plato de verduras con pechuga de pollo situado sobre la mesa al centro de su habitación que su empleada había llevado hace un rato, lo había dejado casi intacto pues desde hace casi tres días su apetito había reducido ya que con solo probar apenas dos bocados se sintió satisfecha, como todos los días su padre estaba en su oficina y su mamá había salido a jugar bingo en casa de unas amigas, así que salvo por la servidumbre estaba sola y aburrida en casa, por unos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de ir de compras, pero bastó con ver su clóset casi a reventar por el exceso de ropa que este tenía, si quería más tendría que mandar a ampliar su closet primero, además aún no estrenaba muchas de sus prendas por lo que no vio la necesidad, aunque tal vez zapatos y accesorios si podría.

Estaba hastiada con el control en la mano cambiando de canal, no encontró nada entretenido, las redes sociales y la mensajería no tenían más distracción que la tele. Botó el control sobre la cama como minutos antes lo había hecho con su celular, de pronto y como si su amiga le hubiese leído la mente, el móvil vibro con el nombre de la pelirroja en la pantalla táctil, sonrió animada tomándolo mientras se acomodaba sobre su almohada. Miró el mensaje de la chica y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, la muchacha la invitaba a la casa de Turles a una simple reunión, ni siquiera era una fiesta, no le agradó la idea de ir y estar solas con esos locos por lo que su respuesta fue un rotundo no que logró entristecer a su amiga al grado de regresarle en un mensaje con un sinfín de emojis llorones, seguido de ellos se despidió sin insistirle más a la ojiturquesa, iría de todas maneras pues no era un secreto que estaba loca por ese malandro y ahora buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de él, Bulma no tuvo que meditar mucho para entender las intenciones escondidas del pervertido primo de Goku, la paranoia la llevó a pensar en un sin fin de asquerosas posibilidades que Turles y su pandilla pudiesen planear contra Okawa ¿Qué tal y si le ponían algo en su bebida para aprovecharse de ella? No se lo perdonaría no haber estado allí para ayudarla, se espantó solo de imaginarlo, Zuno era muy ingenua como para captar la iniquidad de ellos, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ir dejando la salida al centro comercial para otro día ya que en la noche sería la fiesta en casa de Lázuli.

Escribió un " Ya voy para tu casa espérame" luego envió el texto, suspiró aún sobre su cama mientras pensaba en que ropa ponerse para luego salir con rumbo a la mansión Okawa donde su amiga estaba más que animada por su positividad, le había enviado muchos corazoncitos y besos en respuesta.

.

.

Había preparado un atuendo cómodo para la reunión en casa de Turles, se había ataviado con una falda en color negro que llegaba hasta media pierna, buscó a no ir tan descubierta pues sabía de las miradas lascivas que Nappa ponía sobre ella sin siquiera disimular siendo por demás incómodas, optó por una blusa naranja manga larga que se ajustaba a su figura, de una tela delgada pues hacía demasiado calor como para llevar algo más grueso y sus pies iban calzados por unos botines oscuros con taco medio alto delgado casuales que combinaban perfecto con su look.

Era cerca de la una de la una de la tarde cuando estaba llegando a casa de Zuno, le había enviado un texto para que saliera de la mansión y la esperara afuera ya que le dijo a Ibrahím su chofer que las llevaría a donde un amigo luego de recoger a la señorita Okawa. Cuando la limusina estacionó al lado de la banqueta la peliazul se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, traía un conjunto de falda y crop top bastante lindos de fondo amarillo con flores muy pequeñas como estampado, la parte inferior constaba de una falda por arriba de su rodilla que se traslapaba en la parte delantera, la blusa corta que se ceñía a su cintura con una elástico delgado tenía unas mangas con pequeños vuelos que adornaban sus hombros dejando descubiertos sus brazos, como accesorios llevaba un pequeño bolso blanco y en sus pies unas sandalias del mismo color.

\- ¡Por Kami amiga te ves hermosa!- exclamó la ojiturquesa en cuando Zuno ingresó al auto a su lado.

\- ¿No crees que exageré?- preguntó bajando su falda pues era unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla cosa que para ella era el atuendo más corto que se había puesto en toda su vida.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Estás linda!- respondió con una sonrisa sincera a lo que la chica alzó la vista para verla devolviéndole el gesto de forma tímida, cuando recibió esa llama jamás pensó que se tratara de Turles y mucho menos que este la invitara a pasar unas horas en su casa, su corazón latió desmedidamente en cuando escuchó aquellas palabras que jamás creyó oír a lo que no pudo negarse, ahora que se encontraba de camino a su mansión se sentía más ansiosa que antes, con solo pensar en él sus nervios afloraban, no creía poder comportarse sin demostrar cuan alterada estaba frente al chico del que llevaba varios años enamorada, ¡Ahora por fin él se había fijado en ella! No entendía cómo Bulma podía lidiar con esas emociones mostrándose serena, la ojiturquesa había tenido un par de novios y nunca la miró ponerse tensa o manifestarse retraída en ese tipo de situaciones, parecía que no tenía miedo de entablar conversación con el sexo opuesto, era muy divertida y social por muy al contrario de ella que prefería quedarse en casa con su pijama puesta viendo una maratón de películas románticas refugiándose en ese género para darle rienda suelta a sus ilusiones y fantasías que no creyó hacer posible en su vida real. Ahora estaba rumbo hacia el hogar de su chico perfecto, solo esperaba que su voz saliera normal, que sus manos no temblaran y que el muchacho no notara que era una inexperta o la tachara de mojigata ya que tenía cero experiencia en tratar con los hombres.

\- Tranquila Zuno, solo es un hombre.- escuchó que dijo la peliturquesa sacándola de sus pensamientos como si pudiera leer lo que realmente estaba pensando.

\- Tú sabes que…- comenzó a hablar posando su mirada en su bolso que reposaba sobre sus piernas.- Turles sería mi primer novio si es que él quiere andar conmigo.- agregó un poco apenada, era cierto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese joven sería el primero en tomarla de la mano y el primero en besarla, de solo imaginar esos actos sus nervios volvían con más intensidad hacia ella.

\- No te preocupes más, verás como ese tonto se enamora de ti.- indicó con un tono alegre para transmitirle seguridad a lo que la miró asentir.

Minutos más tarde estaban llegando a la residencia donde había sido invitada, solo atinó a respirar profundo cuando bajó del auto y tocó el timbre de la entrada, miró a Bulma despedirse de su chofer esperando ansiosa ver al amor de su vida, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando este salió de la casa dirigiéndose hasta ellas para hacerlas pasar pues las había visto por las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Se estaba haciendo tarde, creí que ya no vendrías.- comentó acercandose a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla que la jovencita respondió un poco retraída, tenerlo enfrente hablándole resultaba ser todo de ensueño, apenas había prestado atención a sus palabras pues su vista viajó por el porte del sujeto, se veía tan galán.

\- Solo espero que no planees nada en contra de mi amiga.- bramó Briefs entrando pues se había retrasado afuera informándole a Ibrahím que ella lo llamaría para que la fuera a buscar en un par de horas.

\- Bulmita ha venido contigo.- dijo el joven acercandose a la susodicha para saludarla de la misma manera que a la pelirroja.

\- Conociéndote tenía que acompañar a Zuno.- respondió devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla mirándolo seria.

\- Espero no te moleste.- articuló Okawa mirando al muchacho pues había invitado a su amiga al no querer estar del todo sola con él, vio que el chico negó sonriéndole sintiéndose más tranquila.

\- Pasen, les serviré algo de beber.- habló haciéndoles un gesto para que caminaran dentro de la casa, sus orbes negras no perdieron detalle alguno de la vista que ambas mujeres le regalaron al caminar delante de él, la nerd se miraba bastante linda, no parecía la misma que en la escuela, con el uniforme dejaba cubierto todos esos encantos que estaba más que dispuesto a descubrir. En cuanto llegaron a la sala Briefs pudo ver a Nappa y Raditz jugando lo que parecía ser bingo.

\- Tomen asiento, les serviré una copa.- comentó Turles posando la vista en sus amigos que se giraron para ver a las chicas dejando el juego de lado, sabían que con esa mirada que el joven les dedicó quería que desaparecieran de su vista y los dejaran solos, ahora solo faltaba deshacerse de Briefs para que él pudiera hacer de las suyas con la ñoña.

\- ¿Y esta preciosidad ha venido para hacerme compañía?- preguntó Nappa acercándose a la chica de cabello turquesa para sentarse a su lado posando su brazo en el espaldar del sofá sonriéndole lascivamente a la hembra que giró su vista hacia él de mala manera.

\- ¡Te atreves a tocarme y verás lo que esta preciosidad puede hacerte!- bramó poniéndose de pie para tomar la copa que Turles traía en sus manos la cual le entregó, Raditz se echó a reír con mofa hacia el calvo rechazado que solo pasó de una expresión alegre a una de molestia al ver a la linda mujer apartarse de su lado. Los muchachos también se sirvieron más vino y con el vaso de licor en mano salieron hacia el jardín, le darían privacidad a su amigo sabiendo bien lo que quería lograr con esa nerd.

\- Zuno, estaré afuera por si me necesitas.- comentó la peliazul en cuanto vio que el primo de su amigo Goku se sentó al lado de esta y que al abandonar la sala los chicos solo quedaba ella haciendo un mal terció, la muchacha asintió así que salió a tomar un poco de aire del lado contrario por donde los malandros se habían ido, no quería estar cerca de ellos y mucho menos a solas, Nappa era un abusivo y pero aún si estaba tomado o posiblemente drogado, había podido notar una mirada extraña en él.

Caminó por un largo pasillo levemente iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las ventanas que se mantenía cerradas con las persianas, no podía estar más aburrida que en su casa en ese lugar, pero lo había hecho por la seguridad de su amiga, con esos tres ahí y conociendo la reputación de ellos le era difícil no pensar en que podían planear algo sucio para hacerle a Zuno, por eso había decidido hacerle compañía, no quería que fuera víctima de los abusos de esos libidinosos, estando ella ahí se sentía más segura que su casi hermana estaba bien. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida viendo una puerta al final, así que apresuró su paso, imaginó que saldría del otro lado de la casa pero no, cuando llegó hasta la salida miró un coche ahí, había llegado hasta el garaje, suspiró con molestia por lo caminó para atravesar el sitio buscando salir de la mansión, buscaría otro sitio donde pudiera estar tranquila, ella, el paisaje y sus pensamientos, iba regenerando en su interior cuando su mirada vio lo último que imaginó encontrarse en aquel lugar.

.

.

La pelirroja se sintió no más cómoda al darse cuenta que la peliazul se estaba yendo para dejarla a solas con su galán, pero era lo correcto, debía aprender a lidiar con sus propios nervios si es que quería que todo saliera bien con el muchacho que tomó asiento a su lado el cual le entregó una copa de vino, bajó la vista hasta la bebida que sostuvo en su mano observando el líquido oscuro, algunas veces había probado el champagne por cordialidad en las reuniones sociales que asistía con su familia pero no había pasado de darle más que un par de tragos, ahora no podía decirle al joven que si se tomaba toda esa cantidad seguramente acabaría embriagada, él pensaría que aparte de una nerd también era una aburrida puritana que no tenía nada en lo que él pudiera interesarse. Suspiró lentamente dándole un pequeño sorbo al licor para luego tragarlo ¡Con un demonio que sabía amargo! Pero solo emitió una leve sonrisa cuando el chico puso sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? Es importado, de la mejor calidad.- comentó a lo que ella asintió.

\- Sabe bien.- pudo decir, la verdad era que apenas pudo pasarlo, si no hubiera estado frente a nadie hubiera escupido ahí mismo esa asquerosa bebida.

\- Por fin estamos solo.- dijo Son acercandose más a ella después de dejar su copa en la mesa de centro.- Nunca te había visto vestida de esta manera.- agregó desviando la vista hacia su atuendo reparando en sus curvas que tan bien resaltaban.

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta que dará Lázuli esta tarde?- preguntó la pelirroja intentado respirar con normalidad, el aroma masculino que del joven emanaba golpeó su nariz inundándola y quizá… embriagándola, no podía apartar la mirada de esas facciones masculinas, todo él era tan galante que su corazón no podía dejar de latir con fuerza.

\- ¿Irás tu?- devolvió la pregunta, claro que tenía planeado asistir, pero le haría creer a la muy estúpida que solo por ella estaría presente, más fácil no podía ser, se notaba a leguas lo nerviosa que estaba, tenía la suficiente experiencia como afirmar que esa niñita virgen ni siquiera había sido besada por lo que su escudriño se fijó en sus labios, en verdad que era bastante bonita, debajo de esas enormes gafas se escondía un rostro perfilado muy femenino, lástima que era tan simplona, nadie a excepción de sus amigos podía saber que estaban juntos, arruinaría su reputación si la escuela entera se enteraba que se estaba acostando con esa cursi.

\- No… no lo he decidido aún.- contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas, deseaba tanto ir con él.

\- Asistiré solo si tú vas Zuno.- respondió el joven llevando su mano hacia la fina barbilla de la femenina haciendo una leve presión para que alzara el rostro donde depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, se apartó unos centímetros para verla a los ojos observando que ella se había quedado inmóvil.- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó von voz melosa posando la mano con que la sujetó ahora en su rodilla moviéndola ligeramente.

\- Me… me has besado.- pudo decir llevando sus dedos hasta su boca para rosar sus labios.

\- Por supuesto Zuno, es lo que las parejas hacen.- comentó removiéndose para tomar la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él en tanto su otra mano se movió con maestría rosando el muslo blanco de la jovencita que solo lo observaba estupefacta ¿Acaso estaba en sueño? ¡Turles le había dado su primer beso! Por dentro estaba que explotaba de la felicidad. Movió su mirada hacia los ojos de él al procesar sus otras palabras quedando más que pasmada en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nosotros una pareja?- preguntó sintiendo cómo era acariciada por él, la palma del joven se encontraba masajeando con suavidad su pierna, por impulso empujó la mano con la que él la palpaba y hasta ahora pudo ver las intenciones de él, arrugó sus cejas para ponerse de pie dejando la copa en la mesita dándole la espalda, una cosa era ser su novia pero otra que la estuviera manoseando de buenas a primeras, estaba pasando lo mismo que en el cine.

\- Por supuesto hermosa ¿O es que no quieres andar conmigo?- preguntó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella nuevamente, era tan fácil manipular a esa mocosa estúpida que con un par de palabras dulces que le susurrara al oído podría llevársela a la cama.

\- No es eso Turles, claro que quiero ser tu novia.- respondió emitiendo una sonrisa girándose para verlo, el joven tomó sus manos donde depositó un beso de forma caballerosa.

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación.- sugirió bajando sus manos para jalarla suavemente con dirección hacia las escaleras, lo mejor era tener privacidad, sus amigos podrían entrar en cualquier momento arruinando lo que estaba logrando con esa estúpida, se giró para ver que ella puso resistencia a seguirlo.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿A qué… a qué iremos a tu recámara?- cuestionó con la voz temblorosa ¿Es que acaso todo lo que Bulma le había dicho resultaría ser cierto? Ella le había advertido que tipos como Turles solo buscaban acostarse con niñas ingenuas ¿Es que acaso nadie podía fijarse en ella y tomarla enserio?

\- No temas Zuno, solo nos pondremos cómodos, en mi alcoba hay una terraza con una vista al jardín quiero mostrártela.- explicó a lo que ella aún con los nervios a flor de piel accedió a subir, quería darse a respetar, que él supiera que no era una chica fácil como las otras a las que conquistó, pero también pretendía demostrar cuán mujer era, tenía 15 años era muy cierto, pero era inteligente, en la escuela destacaba por eso y debía usar esas neuronas para pensar con sensatez no dejándose llevar por lo bonito que su galán pudiera hablarle. Subieron hasta la recámara del muchacho que abrió la puerta para entrar, sus ojos ámbares se posaron en el lugar, la estancia era muy grande, en el centro una enorme cama, hacia la derecha una pequeña sala y más allá un ventanal elegante donde seguramente estaba el balcón que él le había mencionado.

\- ¿Te apetece algo? Podemos pedir a domicilio.- expuso el joven yendo hacia su aparato de música que encendió para poner una melodía relajante, debía de crear ambiente para que ella accediera a sus demandas si es que quería terminar ese día hundiéndose en su intimidad apretada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- expuso la pelirroja un tanto retraída, él parecía actuar como si nada mientras ella estaba presa del pánico ¡Estaba a solas con un chico en su habitación! Tomó asiento en el sofá donde dejó a un lado su pequeño bolso, solo esperaba que él supiera respetarla o todas las ilusiones que se había hecho con Son morirían ese mismo día. Vio al chico sentarse a su lado por lo que se removió por inercia alejándose de él, no quería portarse así, pero ella era una jovencita de respeto, actuar como libertina iría en contra de sus valores.

\- No temas Zuno, si serás mi novia tendrás que dejar que te bese o te acaricie.- comenzó a hablar jalándola de la cintura para atraerla a él.- Son cosas normales que hacen los jóvenes, tienes que confiar en mi linda.- añadió acercando su rostro al de ella para volver a besarla, esta vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, movió sus labios contra los de la hembra que intentó seguirle el ritmo pero ella solo logró hacer el ridículo, quiso apartarse y reírse de esa insípida pero se aguantó, debía seguir guiando a esa torpe en tanto sus manos acariciaron uno de sus muslos que quedaba más descubierto al estar ella sentada.

.

.

¡Vegeta! era él, se encontraba tumbado dentro del capó del auto, no podía ver su rostro, pero lo reconoció al instante por su particular melena, mordió su labio inferior cuando el chico escuchó el ruido de sus tacones viéndolo alzar la mirada encontrándose con ella, la azulita había llegado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella notando inmediatamente su cuerpo, él se irguió dejando ver su torso sudado desnudo en donde sus ojos turquesa se fijaron.

\- Los idiotas me pidieron reparar este auto.- respondió mirando dentro del coche para tomar un trapo donde limpio sus manos engrasadas, sabía que posiblemente ella llegaría acompañando a su amiga según lo que había dicho Raditz, pero verla le había causado algo más que satisfacción. Bulma pudo escudriñarlo sin reparos en tanto él tenía la vista en lo que hacía mientras se aseaba incluso sus brazos que estaban manchados con la suciedad del aceite del coche, sus ojos verde celestes notaron cada uno de esos músculos esculpidos, con el uniforme se podía distinguir que él tenía un buen físico, pero jamás pensó que fuera para tanto pudiéndolo tachar con plena certeza que era perfecto, quizá él practicaba alguna rutina de ejercicios diarios para mantenerse en tan excelente estado, el sudor que perlaba sus pectorales bronceados solo lo hacían percibirse apetecible, podía afirmar que quería acercarse a él y tocarlo. Vegeta le resultó el hombre más atractivo que en su vida se había cruzado, mucho más que su ex novio Yamcha y esto que este último era de lo mejor que había en el colegio. Desvió su vista hacia su copa cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba mirándolo sonrojándose por sentir vergüenza de sí misma, debía controlar eso que sentía cuando lo tenía enfrente ¡Apenas había terminado con su maldito ex con un demonio! ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de ver a otro si se supone que debía estar llorando dolida por la traición del líder del equipo de fútbol? ¿Es que jamás lo quiso ni un poco? ¿O es que era una cínica que podía mirar a otro aún sintiendo cariño por el tipo que acaba de dejar? No sabía muy bien qué rayos le pasaba, pero se sentía tan bien con la presciencia de Ouji que aunque era demasiado pronto no mitigaría lo que le estaba pasando con él.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó él desviando la vista hacia ella para acercársele notando sus mejillas rosadas y esos labios del mismo color que ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

\- Vine con Zuno, al parecer Turles la invitó a pasar la tarde con él.- respondió sin aparatar su mirada de él que se detuvo frente a ella a un par de pasos.- No estaba enterada de que sabía de mecánica.- agregó pasándole de lado para acercarse al capó abierto del auto para ver en su interior.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi azulita.- escuchó que él dijo siguiéndola, el joven posó su vista en el atuendo que ella traía, esa corta falda dejaba al descubierto sus blanquecinas piernas que se notaban sedosas y su respingado trasero amelocotonado se marcaba muy bien con ese entallada ropa, la maldita era muy hermosa, nuevamente sus pupilas volvían a confirmarlo deleitándose con esa figura.

\- Pues me gustaría saberlas Ouji, te guardas muchas cosas para ti solito.- indicó dando otro sorbo a su copa dejándola casi vacía, se giró encontrándoselo a sus espaldas con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo distinguía.- Sabes, yo entiendo mucho sobre esta clase de maquinaria, mi padre diseña motores para aeronaves.- añadió sintiéndose orgullosa tanto de su progenitor como de su intelecto que había heredado del científico.

\- He oído hablar de tu compañía, aunque jamás me enteré que el viejo tuviera una hija casi de mi edad.- respondió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su jeans.

\- Mi padre trata de mantener muy bien resguardada su vida familiar, nunca le ha gustado que los medios estén sobre nosotros hostigándonos a cada momento.- explicó ella con una sonrisa desviando la vista hacia su copa la cual meneó removiendo los hielos en su interior.- ¿Dónde aprendiste sobre mecánica?- interrogó con curiosidad alzando la vista para observar los ojos azabaches del muchacho que la vio poniéndose más serio ante su pregunta.

\- Uno de los estudiantes de mis escuelas anteriores tenía un hermano que era dueño de un taller, en mis visitas a ese lugar aprendí.- contestó casi de manera automática, no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su vida pasada y peor sobre el presente, era odioso recordar que por pasar las tardes en aquel lugar instruyéndose en ese oficio el miserable de su padre lo golpeaba por llegar muy noche a su casa.

\- Ya veo.- articuló la ojiturquesa al darse cuenta que él le había respondido sin ánimos.- Entonces ¿Quieres una copa? Aquí hace mucho calor.- agregó mostrándole su bebida fría a la cuál le dio el último sorbo, lo vio asentir así que entraron nuevamente a la casa. La femenina caminó nuevamente por el pasillo con el joven tras ella llegando nuevamente a la sala.

\- Mira a quién me encon…- sus palabras se quedaron a medias pues el lugar se encontraba vacío, su amiga ya no estaba en el sofá junto a Turles donde la había dejado solo el par de bebidas en la mesa de centro.- ¿Dónde habrá ido Zuno?- refunfuñó un tanto molesta la ojiturquesa, seguramente ese idiota de Turles estaba aprovechándose de ella en algún rincón de la mansión. Se dirigió hacia el bar de donde el dueño de esa casa le había servido su copa para rellenar la suya y llevarle una a Vegeta que se acomodó en el sofá tomando el vaso de licor cuando ella le llevó tomando asiento a su lado.- Y dime Vegeta ¿Irás a la fiesta que dará Lázuli?- preguntó cambiando su voz a un tono más dulce, le había prometido a esa idiota que le hablaría a Ouji de ella pero que ni soñara con que le diría maravillas.

\- Si termino de revisar el auto lo haré.- respondió dando un largo trago a su vaso de licor dejando que este lo relajara.

\- Pero ella ha dado esa fiesta por ti ¿Es que acaso no te lo dijo cuando te invitó?- expuso en el mismo tono sin apartar sus orbes turquesa de esa vista gloriosa frente a ella, Vegeta seguía con el tórax descubierto y por más que quisiera fijar su mirada en los ojos de él no podía, Ouji había sido hecho para admirar, lo vio negar por lo que sonrió para sus adentros, usaría eso a su favor. El joven había recibido un mensaje de texto a media mañana en donde esa paranoica le avisó sobre la dichosa fiesta, quien sabe de dónde demonios obtuvo su número esa zorra.

\- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas? Lázuli se muere por ti.- comentó Briefs dejando la bebida de lado sobre la mesa llevando sus manos hacia su falda quitando un par de pelusas imaginarias en donde posó su mirada.- Aunque no es de extrañarse viniendo de ella, mi amiga se fija en cada hombre que se cruza en su camino.- agregó llevando inmediatamente su palma a su boca.- ¡Oh por Kami! No debí decirte eso, pensarás mal de ella y es lo último que quiero.- indicó con una falsa mirada inocente a lo que Vegeta sonrió bebiendo de un solo trago su vino para dejar el vaso junto al de la ojiturquesa.

\- No te preocupes, sé a qué clase de mujeres pertenece tu amiga con solo mirarla.- respondió el hombre, palabras que para la peliazul fueron más que satisfactorias, apartó la mano de su boca y sonrió con malicia, parecía que no era tan difícil meterle ideas en la cabeza a Ouji. Vegeta la observó fijamente, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo pensando en los intentos de conquista de la rubia teniendo a esa hermosa hembra frente a él, habían dejado algo pendiente el día de ayer, algo que quería concretar desde que supo que la azulita se aparecería en esa casa, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella llevando su mano hacia uno de sus mechones que colocó tras su oreja, las facciones porcelánicas de la muchacha cambiaron a una de sorpresa cuando redujo el espacio que los separaba.

\- ¿Vegeta qué haces?- preguntó Briefs cuando este invadió su espacio personal, era muy cierto que todo él resultaba un imán para ella, le hacía sentir un cosquilleó inexplicable en su estómago, pero debía ser cautelosa, hombres como él solo querían una cosa, acostarse con mujeres bellas para usarlas una vez y luego desecharlas.

\- Tenemos algo pendiente mujer ¿Recuerdas?- pronunció con esa voz malditamente ronca que tanto comenzaba a gustarle cuando de pronto lo vio moverse rápido hacia ella donde posó sus labios, no ¡No podía ser! ¿De nuevo estaban besándose? Cerró los ojos por reflejo alzando la mano para posarla en uno de sus pectorales la cual movió ligeramente acariciando ese espacio de la piel bronceada del hombre.

Estaba probándola de nuevo, ella le había robado un beso anteriormente simplemente para darles celos al insecto de su ex, él no tenía por qué pedirle permiso para besarla tampoco, esa hembra lo provocaba con su belleza y no se quedaría con las ganas de saborear más lentamente sus labios, abrió su boca y por acto reflejo ella hizo lo mismo, sus lenguas se acariciaron y fue como un estallido de sensaciones, Vegeta se acercó un poco más a la muchacha para profundizar el beso que se estaba volviendo más intenso, podía escuchar cómo la femenina suspiraba cada vez que succionaba con avidez, no pudo contenerse más y llevó su palma aún engrasada hacia el muslo blanquecino de la chica el cual estrujó sin ningún rastro de delicadeza.

\- ¡Basta!- bramó ella empujándolo por el pecho al sentir su palma tocarla de esa forma tan descarada, era muy cierto que él le atraía y mucho, pero no permitiría que Ouji se sobrepasara, el peli flama debía de saber que Bulma Briefs era una mujer de respeto y no sería una más en su lista como esa estúpida de Marón que se acostó con él sin siquiera conocerlo. Arrugó sus delgadas cejas turquesa con evidente enojo, le haría saber que ella no era una más del montón.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola chicas! n.n Por fin mi amiga Viara y yo pudimos actualizar, debo aceptar que ambas habíamos estado ocupadas pero el retraso fue más de mi parte T.T yo nunca tenía tiempo pero ayer me puse a editar mi parte y aquí está ahora, el capítulo es por mucho extenso en compensación, solo espero que los disfruten.

Ya se nos vienen las escenas VxB, Bulma no está dispuesta a dejar que Lázuli se interponga en lo que comienza a darse entre ella y su nuevo compañero lo que generará más de un problema.

Por favor sus dudas no las dejen en sus cabecitas y háganosla saber en un REVIEW que apreciamos mucho :3

PD: Si tengo un trauma con el esclavismos y la sumisión :D como me dijeron en un review :P

 **Viara 04:** Hola aquí el capítulo 5 de "Cuando cae la noche" disculpen la demora, tuve un bloqueo, luego el tiempo. En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero no tardar las próximas vez y que les haya gustado :3 a las chicas anónimas anímense a dejar un rw se los agradecería muchísimo. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo chain.n


	6. CAPITULO V

**CAPITULO V**

Sus ojos turquesa se posaron en aquellas orbes negras intensas que la miraron con una expresión apacible, el joven no se movió de su lugar, fue ella la que retrocedió haciendo hacia atrás su espalda unos centímetros para alejarse de la boca fogosa del hombre, él había apartado la mano del muslo blanco de la muchacha pero no retrocedió a pesar de que ella lo empujó por el pecho, la mirada chispeante de la chica le advirtió que algo no andaba bien. Bulma había comenzado por aceptar sus besos ahora, y era Briefs quien había iniciado aquel juego que por muy retorcido que sonara le causaba morbo provocando que la presencia de la mujercita le resultara envolvente, ella le atraía.

\- ¡Eres un atrevido, no te he dado consentimiento para que puedas tocarme!- expresó la peliazul alzando la voz con molestia, una cosa es que le permitiera haberla besado, otra muy distinta sería que la acariciara, ella no era como muchas de su colegio que se acostaban con los muchachos con tan solo verlos una vez, claro ejemplo de ello era Marron, esa muchacha que estaba a dispuesta a divertirse con cualquiera aunque fuera un completo desconocido. Miró a Vegeta mutar su rostro de serio a dibujar una sonrisa torcida en su boca, volvió a reducir el espacio que ella interpuso y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios hasta quedar a unos milímetros de estos casi rosándolos.

\- Atrevida eres tú, que me utilizaste solo para darle celos al bastardo de tu ex.- respondió bajando sus ojos ónix a los labios de ella, eran rosas, carnosos y aún estaban húmedos por los rastros de saliva que le había dejado momentos atrás. Subió su mirada a ella que seguía observándolo con firmeza.

\- Eso no te da el derecho de querer propasarte conmigo Vegeta, no soy como todas tus amiguitas que seguramente tienes por ahí.- respondió desafiante la chica con convicción, ella no era mujer para pisotear, hombres como su nuevo compañero y todos esos con los que se juntaba era de la misma calaña, usaban a niñas tontas solo para divertirse, Bulma Briefs no era el juguete de nadie por muy guapo o por mucho que él le gustara.

\- Cierra la boca mujer.- manifestó el joven alzando su mano para posarla en la nuca de ella y la atrajo nuevamente a su boca dándole un ligero beso soltándola, en ese momento Zuno venía bajando las escaleras hacia la sala donde la pareja se encontraba con Turles tras ella, Bulma se puso de pie por inercia, no quería que ese par se enterara de lo que estaba pasando ahí con Vegeta, vio a su amiga con una expresión asustadiza, viró sus ojos al malandro de cabellos alborotados e intuyó que algo le había hecho a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué pasa Zuno?- preguntó la peliazul llegando hasta el pie de las escaleras mirando a la muchacha que negó nerviosa con su cabeza. Turles viró los ojos con hastió, esa mojigata había salido prácticamente corriendo de su habitación cuando comenzó a meter sus manos bajo su falda, él le había dicho incluso que serían novios, todo por endulzarle el oído pero esa mujer aún era una mocosa estúpida, con certeza virgen, nadie a excepción de él estaría dispuesto a soportar tanta tontería solo por follarla.

\- ¿Podemos irnos?- cuestionó la muchacha con mirada suplicante a la ojiturquesa que asintió, algo había sucedido allá arriba con su amiga y Turles que tenía una expresión sulfurada, una vez a solas le preguntaría qué había pasado.

\- Es temprano aún, no sean aburridas señoritas.- comentó el dueño de casa bufando, no le gustaba nada tener que estar tras una mujer, pero la ñoña de su colegio no sería la particularidad, la tendría conociendo lo que es un hombre muy pronto, le quitaría lo mojigata. La peliazul tomó las manos de la pelirroja sintiéndolas frías ¡Ese patán, qué le había hecho!

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?- interrogó con molestia arrugando sus delgadas cejas turquesa mirándolo con rabia, Zuno era una niña tímida que no tenía agallas para enfrentar hombres como esos, pero por suerte la tenía a ella que no estaba en ese lugar acompañándola por puro gusto. Vegeta observó el intercambio de palabras mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de licor en la copa que había dejado sobre la mesita de centro, sonrió para sus adentros, Turles estaba entrándole con todo a esa mujercita de cabellos rojos.

\- Ya no hagas drama Briefs, además no tengo porque explicarte lo que ella y yo hagamos ¿No Zuno?- comentó posando sus ojos en la mencionada que giró su cabeza para observarlo, lo vio unos segundos, él era y había sido el amor de su vida desde hace varios años atrás, ahora que Turles se fijaba en ella se comportaba como un estúpida, no debió salir despavorida de su habitación solo por compartir unos besos y caricias, se supone que eso hacían los novios como él mismo se lo dijo, se sintió tonta en ese momento, asintió a las palabras de su enamorado y volvió su mirada a su amiga que esperaba por una respuesta.

\- Estoy bien Bulma, no te preocupes.- expresó la pelirroja relajándose un poco, mientras no estuviera dentro de cuatro paredes con Turles no habría problema, pensó autoconvenciéndose.

\- Bien, llamaré a Ibrahím para que venga por nosotras.- concordó mirando a la muchacha asentir, sacó el móvil de la bolsita que traía colgada de su hombro y caminó lejos de todos para poder hacer la llamada a gusto. Turles que no le quito la mirada hasta que desapareció tomó de la mano a Zuno jalándola hasta el jardín para hablar con ella dejando a Vegeta solo que se puso de pie para ir con Bulma. La encontró cortando la comunicación de espaldas a él que la tomó de la cintura con rudeza, ella dio un respingo y giró su rostro para detallarlo, su olfato se impregnó de su aroma de hombre, ese que tanto comenzaba a gustarle en la misma medida todo él.

\- Quiero verte en la fiesta.- confesó girándola en sus brazos, vio a la ojiturquesa sonreír a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron, ella podría ser difícil pero no imposible, hasta el momento ninguna mujer lo había rechazado, su compañerita no podía ser la primera ni lo sería. Bulma posó su mirada en él, había sido lo suficientemente clara con él, le permitiría estar cerca de ella pero no demasiado, así que en su mente admitió que todo estaría bien, tratarlo no significaba que pasaran a más.

\- Ahí estaré, ahora debo irme.- respondió ella colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de él para ponerse de puntitas dándole un beso, Vegeta la soltó y de un movimiento rápido tomó el móvil que ella sujetaba en su mano tecleando apresuradamente en él.

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó la muchacha y enseguida él le regresó el teléfono.

\- Mi número, por si prefieres una fiesta privada.- comentó divertido observando como el sonrojo en las mejillas de la jovencita aumentó, la peliazul bajó la mirada apenada con sus palabras obscenas posándola en la pantalla de su celular donde vio el número de teléfono de su atrevido compañero.

\- Debo… debo irme.- dijo alejándose del hombre para ir por su amiga dándole una última sonrisa.

.

.

Esa tarde, Milk había sido la primera en llegar a su casa, no era de extrañar que la morena se mostrará tan espléndida con el tema de la fiesta, desde el día en que le había dicho que daría una celebración en la mansión que no había podido ocultar su entusiasmo, según la pelinegra todo le comenzaba a ir bien con Son y a los ojos de Lázuli ese joven era el más sobrio y sensato del grupo, aunque esas cualidades tal vez eran las que le habían permitido abrirse con su amiga, deseaba que Vegeta mostrara al menos una cuarta parte de lo sociable que era Goku.

La rubia suspiró mientras colocaba canapés en las reposteras sobre la barra de su cocina, esa noche sería para ella una buena oportunidad para divertirse y verlo nuevamente teniendo la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con él, pues los invitados eran pocos ampliando así las posibilidades de estar a solas en algún momento de la noche con el nuevo estudiante que le había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que lo vio, tal vez la comida, el vino y el buen ambiente que generara este último en unas horas la suerte podía estar de su lado haciendo las cosas más amenas. Los había invitado a los cinco, conocía bien los gustos de toda esa cuadrilla de maleantes, si había alcohol en abundancia ellos estarían presentes, ella misma se había encargado de informarle a Nappa esa mañana en el colegio y enviado un mensaje personal a Vegeta para que no se perdiera el festejo. Con el tiempo encima la ojiesmeralda se apresuró a preparar más bocadillos mientras Milk sacaba las botellas de whisky de la alacena colocándolas dentro de una caja para que los empleados de Gero se encargaran de llevarlas hasta el jardín de la casa donde se efectuaría la velada alrededor de la amplia piscina situada al lado del parterre.

\- ¿Te ayudó?- preguntó la animada pelinegra acercándose a la anfitriona mientras colocaba sobre ella un delantal, asegurándose de tener todo lo necesario para preparar los alimentos que degustarían, la cocinera se había encargado de seguir las órdenes de su jefa comprando la suficiente cantidad ingredientes, pues había en abundancia.

\- Si por favor.- suspiró la rubia fregando sus manos sobre su mandil limpiando sus palmas llenas de queso crema y chocolate. Ambas continuaron durante unos momentos hasta que una de las empleadas de Lázuli anunció la venida de Zuno y Bulma, la mujer de edad regreso con las muchachas quienes llegaron cada una con una maleta, pues sabían que esa noche usarían la alberca, la peliazul obviamente se había encargado de llevar todo lo esencial para lucir espléndida esa noche, trayendo consigo su traje de baño, cremas y lociones, además de dos cambios de ropa.

\- Una disculpa por llegar tarde, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.- informó la pelirroja quién saludó a ambas de un beso en la mejilla. Briefs una vez que acomodó sus pertenecías sobre el mostrador hizo lo mismo reparando seguidamente en la mesa llena de delicias, la hielera hasta el tope con cerveza y algunas bebidas preparadas, Lázuli sí que era rumbosa, no había duda de que quería lucirse.

\- No se preocupen, estamos por terminar ¿Zuno podrías ayudarme a llevar estas charolas al jardín?- pidió amable Milk retirando de la mesa un refractario repleto de sándwiches.

\- ¡Si, claro!- expresó la chica disponiéndose a ayudar, por lo que tomó todo lo que pudo saliendo de la cocina siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

Desde que la rubia miró llegar a la ojiturquesa que había notado su buen humor, ella estaba radiante pues había algo a su alrededor que hacía resaltar su singular belleza, un brillo desconocido en sus ojos, uno que definitivamente no tenía ayer en el cine y tampoco está mañana en el colegio, algo le inquietaba, la sintió un poco extraña por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Han tardado ¿Pasaron la tarde juntas no? Milk me lo dijo, aunque pensé que llegarían más temprano.- expuso levantando su cabeza para posar su vista en su amiga quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa concentrada en su celular, Bulma dejó de ponerle atención a su móvil después de mandar un mensaje para ver a Gero quien parecía muy interesada en saber la repuesta.

\- Así es.- asintió sonriéndole, hizo un mueca torcida luego mordió su labio, nunca subestimó la intuición de Lázuli, su belleza podía competir con su inteligencia, solo que en esa última cualidad no podía rivalizar con ella, ahora estaba segura, Vegeta le gustaba, y aunque ella fuera su amiga no iba a cederle ninguna ventaja, dudaba que él se fijara en esa muchachita, si al menos el hombre mostrara interés en la rubia, quizá solo así se alejaría, pero no iba a dejar ir la posibilidad de sentirse plena no permitiendo que su fracasó con Yamcha la hundiera y de verdad que lo sentía por la ojiesmeralda, era obvio que su compañera estaba pensando algo negativo, se le notaba a leguas la desconfianza y a diferencia de otras veces ella tardo en crear alguna respuesta, pues los recuerdos de la tarde aún nublaban su mente impidiéndoselo, el sabor mentolado de la boca de Vegeta aún podía recordarlo como si estuviera besándola en ese mismo instante, además de la suavidad de sus labios experimentados sobre los suyos.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que te sucede Bulma? Luces… no sé cómo explicarlo, estás muy feliz.- expresó Lázuli confundida cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho mientras alzaba su ceja derecha con su cuerpo que se volvía rígido.- No parece que hayas terminado con tu novio hace poco.- añadió desconcertada, definitivamente a Briefs algo le pasaba. Bulma entrecerró sus ojos haciendo un máximo esfuerzo por no sonar insolente ni grosera, pero era la segunda vez que ella le decía las mismas palabras el cual mensaje subliminal pudo descifrar al instante a pesar de su estado embelesado, era evidente que su amiga prefería que se quedara en casa llorando o pasando su duelo sola y deprimida ¡Quien rayos se creía!

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? No me quedaré en casa afligida, estoy así porque simplemente pude darme cuenta de que Yamcha no valía la pena, más el mundo no se terminó, lo tengo todo, soy joven, bonita, rica, o dime ¿No te parece que todo eso un motivo suficiente para estar feliz?- aseveró mostrando total seguridad en sus palabras desvaneciendo de la mente de la rubia cualquier absurdo pensamiento referente a Vegeta.- Estoy decidida, tengo que divertirme, conocer gente.- agregó más calmada, suspiró dejando salir el aire que había cogido al exaltarse con la muchacha frente a ella, pues lo último que quería era sentirse expuesta.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien que te interesa?- inquirió la chica sin dejar de demostrar su recelo, fue entonces cuando Bulma decidió cambiar la conversación y con ello un rumbo que sabía que no las llevaría a desembocar en algo bueno.

\- Eso quiere decir que disfrutare de la vida, no se es joven eternamente, y puedes estar tranquila, lo último que quiero es comenzar una relación con alguien.- le objetó tratando de matar de una vez por todas cada duda que Gero tuviese en cuanto a su interés sobre el muchacho en discordia.

\- Bulma, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, perdóname amiga por pensar mal.- se disculpó volviendo su rostro angustiado a uno más apacible, en seguida rodeo la mesa para ir a darle un abrazo el cual Briefs aceptó, la peliazul rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio cuando esta la estrechó contra sí, Lázuli froto su espalda por unos segundos y luego se separó de ella quedándose muy cerca.

\- He preparado está fiesta para estar cerca de él y lo sabes, él me gustó desde el primer día en que lo vi, hay algo en Ouji que me atrae de una manera tan intensa que no imaginas.-explicó y la de cabello azul pudo ver un fulgor especial en esas orbes esmeraldas, ante ello pudo sentir algo en su pecho removerse sin embargo hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mitigarlo, lo ignoraría, no le prestaría las más mínima atención , intuyó que eso era lo mejor para no sentir culpabilidad por nada ni por nadie.- No sabes el traje de baño que me compre, te encantará.- comentó cambiando de tema radicalmente, la ojiturquesa pudo ver cómo su entusiasmo creció. Su último comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, ahí estaba otra vez su esfuerzo por tomarle ventaja, sonrió para sus adentros, lo más seguro es que había escogido algo vulgar el cual no dejaba duda de que estaba desesperada sin saber que eso en vez de ayudarla la pondría en desventaja, al contrario del que ella escogió para esa noche, uno sexy pero discreto.

\- Puedes estar tranquila Lázuli, por mi parte te diré que le hablare bien de ti, aunque… - comentó con la sonrisa que en su rostro había dibujado una vez que la rubia posó sus ojos nuevamente en ella alejándose del abrazo, Bulma alzó su palma colocándola en el hombro de la joven, la línea curveada en su boca desapareció dando paso a una mueca de preocupación, titubeó mostrando cómo se debatía entre hablar y callar, más fue motivada a hacerlo por su amiga quien comenzaba a inquietarse, ya su cuerpo se había puesto tenso nuevamente.- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Vegeta no es un muchacho que tome en serio a las mujeres, ve lo qué pasó con Marron, además, queda claro que es de la misma camada que Turles y compañía, encajó perfectamente con ellos desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela y cuando has visto que alguno de ellos formalicen con alguna chica.- articuló ocultando muy bien su cizaña manteniéndose expectante ante la reacción de la hija de Gero, se regocijó por su cometido pues logró ponerla intranquila.

La rubia estaba consciente de que las palabras de Briefs tenían una total veracidad, y está aumentaba porque a pesar de ser ella una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio él no había mostrado ningún ápice de interés en su persona, las escasas palabras que había cruzado con él ella las había propiciado al acercársele, al rememorar cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado seductora y eso resultaba ser molesto para los jóvenes, sin embargo sus acciones se debían a que con Bulma cerca se sentía opacada, era la única que podía competir a su altura, era muy bonita y atractiva, temía que como en antiguas ocasiones los muchachos al conocer a su glamorosa amiga perdieran su interés en ella, Bulma Briefs tenía algún imán que atraía a los hombres.

\- Eso no pasará, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.- pronunció con total confianza y convicción en sus palabras, había tenido el tiempo de preparar esa fiesta para darle gusto especialmente a él.

\- ¡Te deseo suerte!- exclamó la peliazul animada, al ver sobre la mesa confirmó que no era necesaria su ayuda, todo estaba listo salvo la anfitriona.

\- ¡Gracias, estoy muy nerviosa!- musitó Gero feliz mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

\- Pues claro, tienes motivos para estarlo ¿Pero porque mejor no subes y te arreglas? Los invitados no tardan en llegar.- la animó mientras viraba sus ojos hacia la ventana de la cocina notando como se avecinaba el ocaso.- Yo te espero afuera con las chicas, me llevaré estas botellas de licor.- añadió tomando los envases de vidrio mientras veía a la rubia asentir, caminaron juntas hasta salir hacia el jardín tomando rumbos diferentes, Lázuli entro a la casa mientras que la de cabellos turquesas se dirigió a su encuentro con Zuno y Milk quienes instalaban un equipo de sonido sobre una barra cerca de la alberca.

.

.

Media hora después los invitados hacían su arribo a la casa de Lázuli, al ingresar los primeros estudiantes en llegar, fueron a buscar al grupo de las porristas de las escuela, las organizadoras de la fiesta, las chicas más lindas y populares del colegio se encontraban platicando situadas al pie del jardín, Milk arreglaba el cabello de Lázuli, quien había optado por usar un vestido negro entallado con un buen escote, el largo de este era por encima de las rodillas mostrando parte de sus blancas piernas mientras que Bulma y Zuno se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música cada una con un vaso de vino en la mano. Al ver la llegada de sus primeros compañeros se dieron cuenta de que personas que no habían sido invitadas ingresaban junto a Lápiz y Yamcha , no era un secreto que el hermano de Lázuli y el ex de Bulma se llevarán bien, el joven de cicatriz venía acompañado de Zangya mientras que Lápiz había escogido a Marron para ser su conquista de la noche, a esta última se le veía muy alegre del brazo del chico de ojos celestes, lucía un vestido atrevido para variar, no tardaron en fijarse como las organizadoras del festejo habían entrado en un estado de molestia con solo verlos.

En el momento en que las miradas de Yamcha y Bulma se cruzaron la peliazul había dejado de moverse por el impacto que le causó su presencia, sin embargo no tardó en retomar su buen humor tratando de demostrar que la presencia de su ex le era indiferente.

\- ¡Lápiz, como se atreve!- aseveró la rubia mostrando su descontento por las acciones de su hermano ¡Cómo era posible que se haya atrevido a llevarlas! Más aún a Yamcha si ni siquiera él había sido invitado.

\- Ignóralo Bulma.- le habló Zuno mientras los miraban tomar asiento en una de las mesas cerca de ellas. Lápiz le había guiñado el ojo a su hermana con cinismo mientras separaba una silla de la mesa para que la voluptuosa y vulgar chica de cabello verdoso se sentará, luego las ignoraron por completo para comenzar a beber de los zumos que Lázuli les había dispuesto en las mesas previamente.

\- Bulma lo siento yo no invité a Lápiz, mucho menos a esas y a Yamcha.- se disculpó apenada Gero más con ella que con nadie por el bochornoso momento que su hermano gemelo les había hecho pasar en el preludio de la fiesta.

\- No te preocupes Lázuli, estoy bien.- comentó la ojiazul ardiente sin agachar su cabeza, enseguida notó que su vaso estaba vacío y optó por encaminarse a tomar esta vez una piña colada que ella misma preparó con el doble de vodka, esa noche tenía pensado en dejar en el pasado las penas y tal y como se lo había dicho a la rubia, se divertiría, la noche aún era joven, ni siquiera la presencia de Yamcha podría objetar sus firmes pensamientos.

Lázuli decidió ignorar a las visitas no deseadas, Milk había terminado de trenzar su cabello, miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda con impaciencia, los minutos transcurrían rápidamente sin que su invitado especial hiciera acto de presencia. Suspiró tratando de relajarse a la vez que se aseguraba de su buena apariencia detallándose en un espejo que saco de su cosmetiquera sobre la mesa que ellas ocupaban, después de comprobar su aspecto del cual se enorgulleció, lo guardó, su vista viajó hasta sus amigas, estaban detrás de la barra sobre el pasto muy animadas charlando mientras las tres bebían del ponche con tequila que su empleada había preparado.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien Bulma?- preguntó Milk a la peliazul, quien al igual que Lázuli se había molestado por la presencia de Yamcha y esas mujeres en la casa de su amiga pues veía de mal gusto ir a una fiesta a la cual no habían sido invitados, intuyó que al ser también la casa de su padre, Lápiz se había sentido con la libertad de llevar a esos tres sin importarle le enemistad que ellas tenían con Marron y Zangya, sobre Nakahara todo el colegio sabía que él había engañado a Briefs así que esto último no le pareció demasiado desagradable, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ella misma le reclamaría tal atrevimiento.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- musitó con un tono de voz apacible, la chica de cabello turquesa comenzaba a percibir como el líquido embriagador iba en asenso comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, aún casi imperceptibles. Pero en verdad que la estaba pasando bien, se sentía dichosa por la presencia de su ex en su fiesta, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, miró un lado favorable en la presencia de Yamcha, esa noche el sabría lo que en verdad ella valía y se arrepentirá por haberla engañado vilmente, pues sabía muy bien como herir su orgullo, nadie se burlaba de Bulma Briefs y el no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Ya llegaron!- exclamó la pelinegra alarmada situándose al lado de Zuno y la ojiazul quedando ella en medio. Enseguida las demás se exaltaron dando paso al frenesí de sensaciones las cuales fueron más alucinantes tanto para la morena como para la pelirroja, pues el ver ahí a Goku y a su primo hacía que sus corazones palpitaran de manera rauda. Bulma se quedó expectante e inconscientemente sus orbes turquesas lo buscaron a él, al igual que con Yamcha, ónix con turquesa se encontraron, pudo ver a la perfección desde la distancia como él caminaba con ese porte airado con su andar calmado en tanto una de sus manos permanecía en su bolsillo y en la otra sujetaba un cigarro el cual llevaba a su boca dándole un par de jaladas, sus labios se curvearon de manera lasciva cuando los recuerdos de hace un rato llegaron a su mente, cómo tuvo entre sus brazos a la azulita probando su dulce boca con total aprobación, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la rubia de ojos esmeraldas se materializó de pronto frente a él desvaneciendo en un segundo sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Vegeta!- exclamó con alegría, una vez que los miró ingresar no dudó en ir a recibirlos interceptándolos cerca de la mesa donde permanecía su hermano y sus acompañantes. Todos miraban a sus alrededores comprobando que habían llegado temprano esta vez, no había nadie a excepción de las amigas de ella, además de Lápiz, Nakahara y esas dos mujeres que estaban con ellos. Turles al ver a la de cabello naranja, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, luego vio quien era su "amiguito" y gruño en sus adentros, tan rápido y esa zorra de Zangya ya estaba acostándose con ese perdedor del ex de Briefs, aunque le costará negarlo que ella se refugiara en los brazos de Yamcha, le daba un golpe a su orgullo. Para su fortuna esa noche sus expectativas de conquista eran otras, buscó de inmediato a la chica que veía como premio de consolación, la compañía de la nerd de Zuno ayudaría a que su noche fuera más amena y menos incómoda.

\- ¿Así que está es tu casa?- pregunto Ouji dando un breve vistazo detallando el extenso y fino inmueble de la muchacha, estaba consciente de que está vez, había ido a parar a un colegio de niños ricos, primero la gran mansión de la Corporación Cápsula de Briefs y ahora el majestuoso hogar del profesor Gero, ese viejo decrépito se daba una buena vida, no lo vería por ahí estaba consciente de ello, ya que jamás daría su consentimiento para que en su mansión se efectuará tanto esa clase de fiestas en la que el vino y las drogas abundaban.

\- ¡¿Sí, te gusta?!- inquirió animosa colgándose al instante de su brazo, acto que molesto a Raditz quien se había situado al lado de ambos con las intenciones de hacerle notar su presencia a Lázuli, más está lo había ignorado totalmente centrando su atención solo en el peliflama obviándolo a él y al esmero que había puesto en su aspecto personal esa noche.

Nappa quién se había percatado del hastío del hermano mayor de Goku lo miró de reojo, enseguida notó como el joven Son parecía tener las intenciones de golpear a Ouji cuando cerró su puño, negó con la cabeza indicándole que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, pues era más que obvio que Vegeta no había dado pie a ningún coqueteo por parte de la hija de Gero, si no que evidentemente la chica estaba loca por él, no era capaz de encubrir sus sentimientos, quizá ni ella misma se ha percatado de lo encimosa que era.

Turles y Goku, los dejaron de lado para ir al encuentro de Zuno y Milk, se habían dado cuenta del momento tenso pero esos eran asuntos que no les incumbían, por lo que evadieron por estar presentes en el pleito que podía suscitarse entre ellos por causa de la bella chica rubia. Por su parte Lázuli al ver que Vegeta no respondió, si no que al dar una ojeada a cada rincón de la casa, solo la miró para sonreírle, se sintió hechizada creyendo plenamente que sus planes marchaban tal cual los había maquinado.

\- Vamos, los llevaré a su mesa.- comentó dirigiéndolo sin soltarlo hasta que llagaron a un buen lugar situado por la alberca que ella había reservado especialmente para ellos, alejado de la música para una mejor comodidad al conversar.

Mientras Nappa y Raditz los seguían, este último tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para tranquilizarse aminorando los intensos deseos de partirle la cara a Ouji quien le estaba demostrando no tener palabra, no hace mucho le había dicho que Lázuli no le interesaba sino que Bulma, está tarde casi se la cogía en la casa de Turles y al parecer ahora lo intentaba con su amiga, bufó con hastío destapando una botella frente a él tomando un largo trago directo del envase, tenía que hacer algo para frenar esa situación o si no tendría que largarse de ese lugar al no creer ser capaz de soportarlo, la hermana de Lápiz le gustaba demasiado, mucho antes de que Vegeta llegara.

Al llegar a la mesa, Gero se sentó en la silla continua al peliflama, tomó dos copas de la bandeja de un mesero que transitaba cerca de ellos entregándole una a él la cual aceptó al instante, le había incomodado la cercanía de la atrevida mujer, pero no tanto como la mirada gélida que Raditz le había soltado desde que ella se apareció hasta esos mismo instantes, a diferencia de Nappa quien se veía relajado disfrutando se la música y el licor, el hermano de Kakaroto como todos ellos lo llamaban parecía molesto pues era evidente su incomodidad, él sabía muy bien a qué se debía, su compañero estaba interesado en la muchacha rubia que ahora le parloteaba cerca del oído, enseguida se contagió de la irritabilidad de él, no había asistido a ese sitio para estar en esa pesada situación, quería disfrutar de una buena juerga y especialmente de la peliturquesa que estaba a unos metros de él preparándose una bebida.

\- ¿Trajiste tú traje de baño?- la escuchó preguntarle a lo que el alzó una ceja virando sus ojos hasta encontrase con los esmeraldas de la rubia dejando de observar a la peliazul.

\- Si.- contestó seco llevando la copa del fino cristal sorbiendo todo el vino tinto que está contenía intentado alejarse de ella, no quería tener problemas con Raditz, no sin antes lo dejara correr su coche y quedarse con un porcentaje de las ganancias de la carrera que buena falta le hacían.

\- Que bien, eso me alegra, en un rato la calefacción habrá terminado de tibiar el agua para darnos un chapuzón ¿Te parece?- inquirió Lázuli con su mismo semblante embelesado el cual adquirió desde que él había llegado.

Vegeta asintió, dejó de prestarle atención a la muchacha para tomar algunos de los bocadillos que se exhibían sobre la mesa, tenían una pinta apetitosa la cual corroboró al engullirlos, entre los tres habían arrasado con todos los que estaban dispuestos en la mesa después de unos minutos, incluso el alcohol había caído.

\- ¿Te han gustado los canapés?- preguntó la muchacha a Ouji después de mirar divertida como él acababa con toda la comida a una velocidad impresionante, para tener esos músculos y con esa forma de comer, intuyó que el hombre se ejercitaba arduamente, como le gustaba, ahora que podía apreciarlo de cerca continuamente, sus sentimientos hacia el hombre se reafirmaban dándose cuenta lo mucho que el chico de mirada misteriosa y facciones endurecidas le encantaba, incluso podía asegurar que se había enamorado, al detallar sus labios delgados con rastros del licor sobre la comisura de ellos, anhelo probar de su boca, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de emoción sintiendo aflorar sus emociones repercutiendo en una especie de ansiedad y cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, lo quería para ella, quería sentir la dicha de poder estar entre esos musculosos brazos.

\- Lázuli.- escuchó como el primo de Turles la llamó, brincó de su asiento desorientada sintiéndose expuesta, enseguida pensó que quizás su cara de boba la había delatado, no entendía porque ese par de estorbos no se iba a otro sitio.- Quiero ir por más postres y por una botella nueva.- expresó al ponerse de pie alzando la botella vacía de vidrio.

\- ¿Y?- le increpó con fastidio la chica encogiéndose de hombros, su enojo nubló su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad, era la primera vez que Raditz iba a su casa, no la conocía y no podía llegar a ningún sitio sin su ayuda.

\- Muéstrame tu cocina.- demandó alzando la voz lo cual solo elevó la cólera de ella. La muchacha, viró sus ojos de Vegeta a Nappa, al parecer ambos querían una botella nueva, se mostraron impacientes, no encontró otra opción era su culpa por no haber abastecido más la mesa de ellos más que las otras conociéndolos bien.

\- Ya regreso.- le dijo a Vegeta moderando el tono de su voz pues esta había tenido un cambio radical de molesta a melosa. La boca de Vegeta emitió una especie de gruñido el cual pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Lázuli gracias a la música de fondo que se escuchaba. Raditz permanecía estoico y deseoso de pie esperando por la muchacha.

Mientras la rubia se alejaba junto al hermano de Goku quien llevaba una sonrisa victoriosa observando por detrás a la muchacha con malicia deleitándose con el trasero abultado de ella moverse al ras del vaivén de sus caderas, Vegeta tuvo tiempo de respirar sereno sin sentirse abrumado por la presencia de esa mujer sofocante, como si el hastío de Raditz para con él no fuera suficiente.

\- Creo que no estás disfrutando de la noche ¿No es así Vegeta?- inquirió el calvo quien había percibido el estado de ánimo de su compañero el cual había sido arruinado por causa de la hija de Gero y Son.

\- No bromees conmigo Nappa, lo mejor que puede hacer Raditz es ya no regresar con ella, no quiero desavenencias con él en estos momentos.- bufó Vegeta arrastrando las palabras.

\- Bueno, conste que yo solo quería poner fin a tu fatiga, relájate y disfruta. Tengo algo que te alegrará la noche.- expresó Nappa con un tono persuasivo mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba un cigarrillo de hierba verde cuya misión era poner de un mejor humor a él y a Ouji siendo su mejor dádiva de la noche.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, el lugar se abarrotó de jóvenes estudiantes y universitarios para la impresión de las chicas, ya que Lázuli les había dicho que como máximo había invitado cerca de veinte personas, de alguna manera y gracias a su hermano Lápiz la invitación se había extendido, las muchachas intuyeron que en cuanto se diera cuenta, tales hechos molestarían a la anfitriona que seguía dentro de la casa junto a Raditz. Al ver que tanto la hija de su profesor como Raditz no regresaban rápido, Vegeta y Nappa habían comenzado a impacientarse por las bebidas y comida así que el calvo le sugirió a Ouji que fuera a ver porque tardaban tanto, en un principio el peliflama se negó mostrándose reacio a levantarse de su asiento mientras fumaba del porro que su compañero se había forjado hace unos minutos, disfrutaba de la sensación de bienestar sobre su mente y cuerpo, sin embargo este último sentía la necesidad de mas licor para que su viaje no tuviera un declive prematuro, lo noche era joven y lo mejor estaba por comenzar, los estragos que el alcohol estaba haciendo en toda su anatomía iban en descenso. Suspiró fatigado mientras de ponía de pie disponiéndose a ir donde la rubia y Son, sin importarle que estuvieran haciendo sus intenciones eran otras, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cara conocida que lo guiará hasta la cocina, más no logró reconocer a nadie, su vista cayó sobre la mesa de la azulita, Turles parecía muy entretenido con la chica pelirroja de la cual no paraba de hablar, mientras que Kakaroto hacía lo mismo con la otra hembra, ambos situados muy cerca de la anterior pareja, ellos sí que la pasarían bien, pensó y sonrío con malicia, sin detener sus pies que avanzaban sobre el pasto verde del jardín empujando a las personas que se le atravesaban, sus ónix esta vez buscaron a Bulma, escaneó cada rincón de la casa pero no logró verla por ningún lado, su entrecejo se arrugó mostrándose expectante a su desaparición, desde que había llegado procuraba cerciorarse de su ubicación y de cada pasó que daba, la última vez estaba con ese cuarteto en su mesa, maldita mujer, se reprochó ese hecho, no entendía porque él, Vegeta Ouji tenía que hacer ese acto tan denigrante, se lo atribuyó a su intenso deseo por ella el cual la muchacha logró encender esa tarde apagándolo de un instante a otro dejándolo frustrado, ella se mostró reacia a acceder a sus besos y caricias cuando quiso ir más allá lo detuvo, pero estaba seguro de que ya caería tal y como lo hicieron todas las anteriores, solo tendría que ser más paciente.

Sus pies lo habían llevado al fin del jardín justo en frente de una puerta corrediza de cristal, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos y al ingresar en la vivienda hubo total silencio, era un sitio grande, además de espacioso pero no le sería difícil encontrar y llegar hasta las provisiones, se adentró a la casa a través del largo pasillo que estaba a media luz, en esa área las lámparas estaban apagadas pero la iluminación provenía de lo que parecía la estancia así que apresuró su paso, era tedioso y odioso ser invitado a una tonta fiesta y tener que buscar la comida y bebida por sí mimo todo por culpa del mal servicio de la anfitriona.

Llegó hasta el final del pasaje que daba hacia dos caminos, por instinto se dirigió al que estaba iluminado, llegó a la estancia y entonces pudo ver lo que menos pensaba encontrar ahí…

.

.

Sentía su sangre hervir en esos momentos, ese insípido de Raditz que ahora estaba tras ella siguiéndole hasta dentro de la casa la había interrumpido en el mejor momento, ella estaba disfrutando de la compañía del chico nuevo, justo por quien había hecho la fiesta pero ese entrometido estaba arruinándolo, por no quedar mal delante de Ouji y porque era su casa y por ende la anfitriona fue que accedió al pedido de Son pero si no le hubiese mandado a volar ahí mismo. Era un necio, hacía mucho tiempo que venía con sus insinuaciones y no entendía que no le gustaba en absoluto, si era un chico guapo claro que eso no lo negaba, tenía un rostro varonil y agraciado y un cuerpo que cualquier otro podría envidiarle pero no era de su agrado, era demasiado arrogante además de majadero.

Entraron atravesando el corredor hasta llegar a la cocina donde habían más bandejas de comida así como de la heladera repleta de botellas de licor frío, fue directamente hasta la nevera donde abrió la puerta y se dispuso a sacar unas cuatro botellas que colocó sobre la barra a un lado.

\- No es necesario que lleves tantas Lázuli.- escuchó la voz de él cerca por lo que alzó la mirada que tenía dentro del refrigerador y lo vio parado a su lado con su mano sosteniendo la puerta de la nevera y la otra contra la barra donde colocaba las botellas acorralándola.

\- No quiero regresar por otras Raditz, es mejor llevar más por si tus amigos no se sacian.- respondió dando un par de pasos para salir de la pequeña prisión donde él la tenía, el joven cerró la puerta de la nevera viendo como ella dejó las demás botellas junto a las otras que había dejado en la mesa. Bajó su vista a su cuerpo, la rubia era una mujer bella, tenía un armonioso cuerpo que con los años había desarrollado, la conocía desde pequeña pero no fue hasta que sus atributos la convirtieron en toda una dama que no fijó su atención en Gero, desde hace meses que venía rondándole la cabeza, quería conquistarla pero la jovencita parecía no entender o no querer abrir los ojos con respecto a sus atenciones. Ya le había dicho muchas veces que ella le gustaba, no era un secreto entre ellos pero la chica siempre reía con sus palabras haciéndose la indiferente como si de una broma se tratara, esa noche no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantándole desplantes, se acercó a ella que elegía canapés poniéndolos en una bandeja para llevarlos cuando sintió como su compañero la giró bruscamente.

\- ¡Auch que te pasa!- chilló mirando a Raditz a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y cómo estas se deslizaron por su silueta hasta llegar a sus caderas donde no se detuvieron, se sonrojó cuando él pegó su atlético cuerpo contra el de ella y sus palmas apretujaron cada uno de sus glúteos, había bajado la vista al tórax de él observando sus pectorales a través de la abertura de su camisa donde los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, un leve escalofrío la recorrió cuando Son se aproximó a su rostro a pocos milímetros.

\- Estas hermosa muñeca ¿Para quién te arreglaste especialmente?- pronunció él rosándole los labios, sabía que la muy maldita había organizado eso para Ouji que había dicho no tener interés en ella, pero no le importaba, esa tonta podría ser suya por mucho que ella haya puesto sus ojos en Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Raditz por favor suéltame!- gimió intentando empujarlo por el pecho pero el joven tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus pectorales permitiéndole que la rubia lo tocara y luego volvió a bajar sus palmas a la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia él sin delicadeza, la sujetó bien y la besó, Lázuli no iba a ser quien jugara con su persona más tiempo, no había querido usar su fuerza y someterla pero nadie rechazaba a Raditz Son. La sintió forcejear los primeros segundos, con una mano la tomó por el cabello tras la nuca impidiéndole moverse y alejarse de su boca y con la otra palpó uno de sus muslos subiéndola por toda su pierna hasta meterla bajo el vestido arrollándola hacia arriba. La joven lejos de sentir rechazo hacia él después de unos momentos correspondió a sus exigentes besos, alzó sus manos abrazándolo por el cuello, abrió su boca permitiéndole a la lengua del apuesto hombre acariciarse con la suya, se sintió excitada en ese momento, él sabía tocarla muy bien, percibió como la apretó contra la barra dejándole sentir esa evidente erección que solo provocó en ella un deseo inconmensurable.

Tenía en mente llevarse un par de botellas para invitarle una copa a la persona por quien había ido a la fiesta, su azul bebía sola y él no la dejaría de lado, Vegeta llegó a la cocina y entonces… tuvo que detener sus pasos, no solo escuchó, los vio, Raditz que estaba con su pantalón abajo hasta las rodillas tenía a la rubia Gero con el vestido subido hasta su cintura de espaldas a él, la apretujaba contra la barra de la cocina con cada embestida, ella se retorcía con sus penetraciones y él le besaba el cuello en tanto le palpaba los senos que le había dejado libres al bajarle el atuendo de la parte de arriba. Los observó unos segundos como para darse cuenta que ese par estaba pasándola demasiado bien, retrocedió por donde había llegado lentamente y se giró, eso no le incumbía en absoluto, sonrió perverso para sí mismo, su amigo se había salido con la suya esa noche.

Ya no podría seguir tomando por un rato mientras ese par fornicaba en la cocina, salió de la casa con las manos vacías, el lugar estaba infestado de estudiantes y no estudiantes, ni siquiera sabía diferenciarlos no conocía a casi nadie excepto a los de su clase, algunas chicas que eran unas completas desconocidas le sonrieron al verlo pasar, optó por ignorarlas, ese día no tenía por objetivo a cualquier golfa que se le atravesara enfrente dispuesta a complacerlo, quería hablar con la muñeca Briefs que la divisó rápidamente cerca de la alberca, su color de cabello no pasaba desapercibido fácilmente, su pasos que lo llevaban a ella no se detuvieron pero sus ojos casi se paralizaron al verla ataviada con un traje de baño completamente sensual, sus piernas apetitosas largas eran esbeltas, pudo verlas completamente desnudas y su vientre plano estaba adornado con un piercing en el ombligo que solo le daba ese aire sexy, ella era completamente bella, sus senos estaban totalmente cubiertos pero era fácil imaginársela desnuda sin una sola cosa sobre su anatomía.

\- ¡Basta Goku! ¡No quiero mojarme aún el cabello!- chilló la muchacha que era ajena a la mirada lasciva de Ouji sobre ella, su amigo le lanzaba gotas de agua desde la alberca incitándola a que se metiera, Milk ya lo acompañaba, no se habían separado toda la fiesta.

\- Es una fiesta de alberca Bulma no es muy lógico que no te metas a nadar.- dijo Son con una sonrisa divertida tomando más agua en su mano para lanzársela a los pies a la peliazul que sonrió, caminó hasta él y se sentó en la orilla para meter sus pies, había escogido ese traje para que no solo las chicas que envidiaban su cuerpo la mirasen, quería atraer la atención de su nuevo compañero con el que esa misma tarde había estado besándose probando su deliciosa boca pero no lo había visto al regresar de ponerse su traje de baño. Zuno platicaba con Turles a solas en una mesa así que ella decidió unírsele a Milk y a Goku en la piscina, no quería estar ahí sin compañía.

Vegeta sin dejar de mirarla desde atrás llegó nuevamente a su mesa donde Nappa seguía fumando su hierva, sin prestarle atención comenzó a quitarse su camiseta y luego le siguió el jeans, debajo de este traía un short de baño con el cual se quedó, se deshizo de sus zapatos y fue hasta la ojiturquesa que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Él que la vio a la chica moviendo sus pies contra el agua chapoteando para mojar a Son que se encontraba dentro de la alberca decidió meterla al agua, observó a Kakaroto nadar lejos junto con esa mujer morena amiga de la peliazul evitando que esta siguiera empapándolos con sus juegos, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó dentro.

La vio que se sumergió, iba a hacerlo él cuando vio que ella no salió pronto, Bulma que no sabía nadar y que no se metía al agua sin que uno de sus amigos o amigas la acompañara sintió como fue abrazada por aquella gran masa de agua, no supo qué hacer, no podía pensar más que en salir y respirar pero su cuerpo no respondía, quiso abrir sus ojos pero solo ardían, estiró sus manos queriendo salir a flote pero nada le funcionaba en esos momentos.

\- Maldición ¡No sabe nadar!- gritó Goku desde el otro lado que vio el cabello turquesa bajo el agua durante unos segundos en los que procesó todo lo que había pasado, se sumergió para ir por ella, estaba un poco lejos pues la alberca tenía varios metros de largo. En ese momento en que Ouji lo escuchó y vio a la muchacha que se ahogaba se tiró cerca de ella, no tardó en tomarla alzándola en sus brazos y la aproximó a la orilla donde los que estaban cerca incluido Nappa llegó para tomar a Briefs dejándola acostada sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Bulma!- gritó Milk al ver a la muchacha inconsciente en los brazos de Ouji que salió de la piscina y la sujetó, fue con su novio para auxiliarla ellos sabían que ella jamás aprendió a nadar y por ello no tomaba clases de natación en piletas profundas, de niña había sufrido un accidente en la bañera de su casa según se los había dicho la ojiturquesa su madre la dejó sola unos segundos y no supo como resbaló, estaba casi ahogándose cuando Bony la sacó, tenía cerca de cinco años y desde entonces su terror al agua.

\- ¡Bulma! ¡Maldición no sabía!- bramó Vegeta tocándole el rostro a la chica, la dejó acostada sobre el pasto y se acercó a su pecho para escuchar si respiraba pero para su horror no se escuchaba nada, comenzó a darle reanimación, era toda su estúpida culpa. Los chicos presentes los rodearon, la líder del equipo de porristas se había ahogado murmuraban.- ¡Abre los ojos con un demonio!- gritó ahora el joven que alternó las compresiones en el pecho de la jovencita con respiración boca a boca.

En ese momento Lázuli que salió furiosa de la cocina después de bofetear a ese infeliz que se había aprovechado de ella en ese momento de debilidad vio todo lo que pasaba, se acercó al círculo de personas que se había formado alrededor de la peliazul y el estudiante nuevo y miró cómo él tenía pegada su boca a la de la chica, no pudo incrementar más su ira y entonces escuchó que comentaban los demás que su "amiga" se había caído al agua quedando inconsciente.

De un momento a otro Bulma abrió sus ojos y comenzó a toser escupiendo el agua que se había tragado dentro de la pileta, Vegeta la sujetó en sus brazos dejándola sentada, ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, él le apartó unos mechones de cabello de su frente donde se habían pegado por la humedad.

\- Bulma, perdóname yo no sabía...- ella que estaba aturdida llevó sus ojos hasta la voz de él que le hablaba cerca de su oído, entonces lo comprendió todo al ver su rostro de preocupación, era Vegeta quien la había lanzado al agua, se notaba su arrepentimiento, ella se acercó a él recostando su cabeza en su hombro, observó que todos se alejaban al observar que había recobrado su aliento.

\- No tienes la culpa, no sabías.- dijo ella sintiendo cómo él la alzó en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento no quise.- volvió a escuchar su voz ronca y ella optó por acomodarse en sus brazos, cerró sus ojos un momento sintiéndose mejor después de respirar profundo varias veces.

\- ¿Bulma estás bien?- preguntó Milk evidentemente preocupada al igual que Goku que estaban allí con ella, la ojiturquesa abrió sus párpados asintiendo a sus amigos, para ese momento Lázuli ya estaba ahí y era la única que la miraba de mala manera, para la rubia esa harpía de Bulma solo había hecho un excelente drama para quitarle la atención de su chico.

.

.

Las horas habían transcurrido, pues ya era entrada la noche cuando la fiesta parecía estar aun en su clímax. La incomodidad de Lázuli era evidente para todos, sólo Bulma y Milk sabían qué era lo que a la rubia le molestaba, además de Raditz quien después de follarse a Gero se había ido ya que ella lo trató muy mal después de hacerla suya achacándole que se había aprovechado. Por otra parte, Nappa, Turles y el nuevo estudiante no se quejaban, el chico calvo había llevado una hierba de primera que le fue difícil conseguir, así que con las drogas influyendo en ellos conjuntamente con la buena compañía no tenían ninguna intención de irse a casa. El alcohol había nublado lo suficiente el juicio de la peliazul como para darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor los miraban, incluso Lázuli a quien casi le daba la rabia como a un perro infectado, todo su esfuerzo se había ido al caño por culpa de esa resbalosa Briefs, había dejado de tomar por el mal rato que pasó por culpa de Raditz, de lo contrario tendría el valor de ir y sacarla del agua de los cabellos separándola del chico que le gustaba, todos se divertían bebiendo en la pileta excepto ella, la música no dejaba de sonar, incluso su hermano y compañía quienes jugaban cargando cada uno en sus hombros a esas odiosas de Marron y Zangya, maldita sea, hasta Milk la había abandonado, claro que se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, sola en un rincón aburrida, por supuesto como estaba con ese estúpido de Goku se había olvidado por completo de ella, era su fiesta maldita sea, su casa y todos tenían la osadía de obviarla, se había quedado ignorada, lo que más le repugnaba era a esa encimosa de la ojiturquesa colgándose del cuello de Ouji y esa patética escena en donde fingió ahogarse, fue el centro de atención toda la noche, ahora la muy estúpida no parecía tenerle mucho miedo al agua, era todo lo contrario.

\- Es demasiado para ti azulita, creo que tendré que llevarte cargando a tu casa.- le dijo a modo de advertencia el peliflama a la muchacha que reía sin motivo alguno, desde hace rato esa niña ya no estaba midiendo lo que ingería, esta vez no rebajó el jugo de piña y era más vodka que el zumo, se lo retiro justo cuando se lo llevaba de nuevo a su boca, la tenía recargada en la alberca sujetada de la cintura, desde que la salvo de ahogarse, no la dejo más sola en la piscina, por lo que la mantuvo ahí con él cerca de la orilla.

\- ¡Déjame yo sé bien lo que hago! No eres mi padre para decirme que hacer o no.- respondió molesta esquivando su brazo para poder beber del alcohol, Vegeta bufó y la miró como se lo terminaba de un solo trago, fue ahí cuando supo que era suficiente y por mucho que le gustara la cercanía con ella, debía llevarla a su casa, hace rato que él había dejado de tomar para poder cuidarla limitándose sólo a fumar un par de cigarrillos de hierba, ya la había puesto en peligro por su broma que pudo salir fatal, sentía la necesidad de protegerla hasta dejarla a salvo en su hogar esa noche.

La mirada de ella estaba perdida, su timbre de voz dulce salía trabado por la interrupción del hipo que el alcohol le causaba, esos detalles no le restaban hermosura, sus ojos turquesas sí que eran hipnotizantes, estaba mojada, se había sumergido un par de veces en el agua por lo que está retiro todo rastro de maquillaje de su rostro, era muy bonita, esa chiquilla de rostro hermoso y cuerpo atractivo le estaba gustando más de lo que podía aceptar, ella desechó el vaso que tenía en su mano botándolo fuera del la pileta para después verlo fijamente a los ojos, le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

\- Ya no me regañes por favor.- le pidió haciendo un puchero tal cual niña pequeña a la vez que colgaba sus delgados brazos en ese cuello musculoso del joven.- Mejor Bésame- le pidió frunciendo sus labios para recibir el beso pedido cerrando sus ojos. Para Ouji tenerla así cerca pegada a su cuerpo con sus montes rosando su tórax era demasiado tentador y él no podía desatender semejante hembra, obedeció atrayéndola más hacía él con firmeza para poder cumplir sus exigencias a las que desde hace rato accedía gustoso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los besos que le había dado ese día, no se cansaba de probar esos labios rosas, para Bulma esa deliciosa boca de su nuevo compañero tenía el sabor a su vodka favorito, su cavidad era tibia y su lengua rasposa. Vegeta movía sus labios contra los de ella haciendo presión con sus grandes palmas en su cintura sin dejar de deleitarse de la preciosa mujer, la encontraba más que exquisita, ella había aprendido a seguirle el ritmo, incluso en sus besos el pudo darse cuenta que la muchacha tenía poca experiencia con los hombres, esa noche para Ouji quedó seguro que no sólo quería esto de ella, deseaba más.

Al despegar sus labios Bulma comenzó a salpicarlo con el agua alegando que el chico era muy aburrido, ella quiso bailar descubriendo que él no lo hacía, aunque de alguna manera lo intuyó al ser él un muchacho tan serio, sólo era un maleante conquista mujeres para un rato, eso sí, sumamente guapo y atractivo, le fascinaba, estar cerca de él como en esos momentos, era delirante, estaba anonadada e intoxicada con ese aroma tan masculino, con ese cuerpo y ese rostro con facciones duras y viriles, era prácticamente el hombre de sus sueños si no fuera tan mujeriego, ese era su único defecto.

Al término del fogoso beso, Vegeta siguió con ese posesivo agarre sobre la atractiva anatomía de la muchacha, le sonrió de manera lasciva mostrando sus caninos mientras la chica agitaba el agua salpicando su rostro, fue entonces que decidido que era momento de irse, buscó a alguno de esos inútiles cuando sólo pudo vislumbrar a Turles cerca de ahí acompañado de esa mujer pelirroja amiga de la azulita, enseguida lo llamó pidiéndole las llaves de su coche, el primo de Goku concordó en llevarse a la chica que lo acompañaba a un lugar más cómodo e íntimo, pasaría a dejar a Ouji y Briefs para poder estar a solas son Zuno, o al menos esa era su idea. El peliflama se dispuso a salirse de la alberca cuando enseguida la muchacha extraño la cercanía de su cuerpo, se sujeto de la orilla de la piscina evitando caerse cuando Vegeta le tendió la mano ayudándola a salir del agua

\- Es hora de irnos Bulma, Turles y tu amiga nos llevarán a dejarte a tu casa.- comentó él a la muchacha quien tenía la vista perdida y a duras penas controlaba su equilibrio.

\- Esta bien.- suspiró sintiendo el efecto del alcohol por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, sí que había bebido, Vegeta tenía razón al decir que estaba pasada de copas, no quería irse aún pues sentía tan a gusto ahí con él, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad.

\- Ya vuelvo.- dijo dejando sólo al joven quien fue interceptado por Turles en medio del jardín cuando Zuno fue detrás de Bulma, se cambiarían para después irse en el auto del chico de cabello alborotado.

\- Estas chicas sí que saben cómo festejar ¿No Ouji? No se tú, pero yo llevaré a Zuno al motel más próximo después de dejarlos a ustedes, ¿Tú también harás lo mismo?- preguntó sin ocultar su sonrisa perversa, Turles no había dejado de consumir la hierba verde toda la noche y poseía una mirada con las pupilas dilatadas, además de sus ojos rojos en la parte de la esclerótica, ciertamente se notaba narcotizado.

\- Sólo llevaremos a Bulma, luego me dejas en mi casa, no quiero estorbar.- se limitó a decir mientras tomaba su camisa sobre una de las mesas, decidió poner su pantalón sobre el short mojado, de todos modos al llegar a su casa tomaría una ducha ya que el olor a los químicos de la alberca le era desagradable. El primo de Raditz se quitó la camisa de tirantes que traía puesta, la exprimió y calzó sus zapatos, después de unos minutos ambas mujeres regresaron de adentro de la casa, Bulma se había puesto unos shorts cortos blancos con una blusa de tirantes mientras que Zuno sólo un pareo sobre el traje de baño, en un bolso traían las otras prendas que usaron en la noche.

Las chicas venían caminando juntas, se decían cosas al oído y reían entre sí por cosas sin sentido dejando en evidencia su estado, se situaron frente a los chicos que ya las esperaban. Turles no tardó en abrazar a Zuno mientras Bulma se hizo del brazo de Vegeta escuchando como este sólo gruñó, sin embargo no dijo nada y permitió que ella siguiera invadiendo su espacio personal, al salir de la casa llegaron hasta el auto azul de Turles, obviamente el iría en el volante mientras la mejor amiga de Bulma tomo el lugar del copiloto para que la ojiturquesa fuera con su acompañante en el asiento trasero.

Vegeta abrió la puerta para que la peliazul ingresara, vio como la muchacha se quedó sentada sin moverse así la tomó de las piernas cargándola hacía un costado, la hermosa heredera sólo se dejó mover cual muñeca, Ouji sintió su ligereza como hacía unos momentos cuando la saco de la alberca. La chica soltó una risilla infantil y con ansias esperó a que él ingresará en el auto tomando posición a su lado muy cerca de ella aunque para Bulma no fue lo suficiente así que se próximo más al joven como deseaba.

\- ¿Has traído alguna bebida?- le preguntó en un tono meloso y ansioso mirando a los ojos.

\- Es mejor que ya no tomes más Bulma.- expresó el hombre observando a la mujer se recargó por unos momentos en el respaldo del asiento cerrando sus ojos y bostezando, luego se compuso, cruzó sus piernas y este acto no le fue indiferente al peliflama, los muslos lechosos de Briefs al igual que el resto de su cuerpo tenían una vista suave, hace rato había comprobado que era tan tersa como se veía, esa chiquilla le era demasiado atractiva, claro que le gustaría llevársela a la cama en ese mismo instante, ella tenía todo lo que le gustaba en una chica, un buen cuerpo y rostro hermoso, si tan sólo no estuviera tan ebria, estaba seguro de si esa noche se aprovechaba de su estado ella se lo reprocharía, además si iba tenerla sería en sus cinco sentidos con su consentimiento, ella debía pedírselo como las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado, ni siquiera había salido con esas tantas, todos eran encuentro casuales en los que las "señoritas" le rogaban que las poseyera, así que si la peliazul se lo pedía obviamente no se le negaría.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- escuchó la voz de esa engreída cuando decidió no pensar más y prestarle atención. Él le sonrió con cinismo, había visto con descaro las piernas y el escote de la femenina, claro que le gustaba lo que veía, le encantaba, estaba ansioso por descubrir lo que había en medio de sus piernas, su deseo ardiente por ella cada vez crecía más y lo consumía, ella se sabía bella, siempre hacía alarde de su hermosura, bajó sus orbes negras sin vergüenza alguna por el inicio de sus montes donde la prenda le cubría, sentía la necesidad de ver lo que había debajo de su ropaje, los encantos de esa mujer lograban nublar su vista, lo tenían completamente embelesado, tanto que sentía como su miembro se endurecía apretándose dentro de su pantalón, esa coqueta provocaba tanto en él, necesitaba quitarse las ganas de ella.

De un minuto a otro tuvo muy cerca de su rostro, se quedó quieto sintiendo como ella llevaba la palma de su mano a su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de sus finas manos sobre su piel, miró su boca así como esa sugerente carnosidad que tenían la cual los hacía tan apetecibles, los labios que venía besando desde hace un día eran una delicia, esa boba azulita estaba ebria aún pues sus enormes ojos turquesa se habían achicado dándole un aspecto de somnolencia.

\- Bésame Vegeta.- pidió relamiendo su boca, el no tardó en corresponder a su tentadora demanda, se hizo de su cintura llevándola a sentarse a horcadas sobre su viril dureza despierta mientras ella acomodó una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera descansando la pelvis femenina sobre su hombría, con desespero la tomó de su cabello perdiendo sus dedos entre esas hebras turquesas aferrándola sin dejar de saborear el dulce sabor de su tibia boca. El ambiente en el coche se percibía cada vez más acalorado.

\- Eres una hembra muy atrevida cuando estás ebria Bulma.- susurró él en medio del apogeo de su tórrido romance. El primo de Goku había puesto en el estéreo del coche música metalera la que le causaba más adrenalina en el eufórico momento, veía con una sonrisa retorcida como Ouji casi se tiraba a la chica más codiciada del colegio en el asiento de su coche, lo maldijo en esos momentos, el tenía que ir al volante con la precaución de conducir debidamente dada las patrullas de policías que deambulaban por la ciudad, las chicas abordo estaban bajo el influjo del alcohol, eran menores de edad y él aunque ya tenían los 18 años no sólo habían consumido bebidas embriagantes si no también narcóticos, esperaba que esa noche no pasará nada malo.

Al llegar a la brecha que llevaba a casa de la chica Briefs decidió desviarse, si él llevaba en esos momentos a Bulma a su hogar daría por terminado el momento pasional que se llevaba a cabo en el asiento de atrás, Ouji era capaz de matarlo, le gustaba mucho esa azulada ya lo había dicho antes. Suspiró, tenía que encontrar algún lugar donde estacionarse, lo que miró por el espejo lo dejó celoso y deseoso, quería tener contacto físico él también con su compañera, la mejor amiga de Bulma estaba alcoholizada, sin embargo era consciente de lo que pasaba, ignoró a la ojiturquesa y Vegeta, si de algo podía jactarse es de ser muy discreta y respetar la privacidad de su amiga, lo que la ponía nerviosa era esa mano traviesa de Turles que reposaba en su muslo, ya se había hecho la desentendida por un buen rato, se sintió algo acalorada cuando el rodeó se cuello y la estiró dejando la descansar en su pecho, siguió conduciendo mientras le mantenía abrazada, llegarían a un buen lugar y al igual que Vegeta, tendría diversión, su compañero dentro de su coche y él… él sobre el auto o quizá contra algún árbol.

Ouji deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de Bulma que seguía besándolo con pasión, su menuda cintura era casi abarcada por sus grandes palmas, la había acariciado en todo momento sobre la ropa hasta que no pudo más, llevó sus manos por debajo de su blusa abriéndose paso bajo la tela tanteando la tersa piel de la chica que se erizaba al paseo de sus dedos, en ningún momento ella dejó de beber de su boca, por supuesto que sintió la erección del chico nuevo y juraba que si no fuera por su estado, se habría asustado y por ende alejado de él, sin embargo, había tomado la suficiente cantidad de alcohol como para desinhibir su pudor, le gustaba lo que apreciaba, era una extraña sensación de ansiedad que necesitaba saciar, el era tan guapo y esos besos, oh sus besos, ese maldito mujeriego besaba malditamente bien. Vegeta no dejó de explorar su dorso siguiendo un camino hasta sus sinuosas caderas bajando a sus sedosos muslos percibiendo el efecto que tenían sus toques en la carne candente de la peliturquesa, la música no tenía el suficiente volumen como para evitar que el escuchara con ella comenzó a gemir excitada. Despegó su boca de pronto de él sin dejar de abrazarlo suspirando agitada, recargó su frente en la del hombre mirándose fijamente a los ojos, se regalaron una sonrisa de complicidad, él sin dejar de sostener su cintura retiró un largo mechón azulado de su rostro, le gustó tenerla así sobre su miembro tan dispuesta como hace unos momentos, era una mocosa adorable, vulgar y altanera, aún así lo tenía cautivo con su belleza, en ese estado había descubierto cuan niña podía ser con esas muecas y berrinches que había hecho desde que se embriago, pero ahora probaba parte de la mujer que había en ella, en esos momentos supo que Bulma Briefs no era común.

\- ¿Y dime vas a llevarme ya a mi casa?- preguntó ella en un tono divertido. Turles había dado una vuelta repentina en una curva que la tomo desprevenida, si no fuera porque el peliflama la había sujetado se hubiera golpeado con el vidrio de la ventana que permanecían arriba permitiendo que el clima del auto enfriara todo el espacio pues estaban en pleno verano y el calor era casi insoportable.

\- ¿Quieres ir ya a tu casa?- preguntó desde su posición sin deshacer su posesivo agarre, la vio negar con la cabeza, no había visto su celular desde hace un buen rato pero intuyó que pasaba la una de la madrugada, seguramente esa niña al ser hija de ese severo magnate se buscaría problemas por llegar tarde a su casa.

\- No quiero irme aún, creo que debemos pasar a alguna tienda y comprar más vino, sólo que hay un problema, en la casa de Lázuli, Zuno y yo dejamos las tarjetas.- dijo haciendo una mueca de preocupación, se bajó del cuerpo se él cuando enseguida este extraño el calor de la femenina, para su fortuna no fue mucha su tortura cuando la mujer elevó su trasero al agacharse dejándole ver tal panorama cubierto por esas diminutas bragas, su miembro volvió a endurecerse con esa tentadora vista, en esos momentos deseó darle una buena palmada a esos apetitosos glúteos lechosos pero sabía que de hacerlo seguramente recibiría una buena cachetada de parte de esa azulada. Se contuvo prestando atención a lo que ella hacía, estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso el cual vació en el piso del carro, removió todas sus pertenencias pero al parecer no tuvo éxito con lo que buscaba, su rostro de decepción se lo afirmó una vez que se sentó al lado de él dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el asiento.

\- No están, lo más seguro es que si la olvidamos.- se lamentó ella por el descuido, generalmente no usaba efectivo y cada una de sus tarjetas no estaban.- Bueno entonces creo que te toca comprar el vino.- agregó mirando el hombre a su lado. Vegeta suspiró y luego asintió con la cabeza, esa niña no tenía remedio, era tarde y ya estaba muy ebria pero al parecer quería más, sólo por esta vez, además como pago al buen rato que le estaba haciendo pasar cumpliría sus deseos, sin embargo esta noche esa niña rica y mimada conocería algunos otros métodos de obtener lo que quería sin tener que pagar.

\- Turles detente en la primera licorería que veas, vamos a necesitar provisiones.- ordenó divertido sonriendo para la mujer que lo veía con un destello de brillo especial en los ojos a la vez que mordía su grueso labio inferior, fue así como una vez más la chica bajo los influjos del alcohol que aún quedaba en su sangre caliente, seguido de ello se volvió a encaramar sobre Ouji quien gustoso y sin objetar volvió a besar su candente boca con fervor.

\- Esta bien.- asintió el primo de Goku volviendo a ver a Zuno aprovechando a darle un fugaz beso en sus labios siendo correspondido por la dichosa mujer, se apartó mirando como ella ponía su cara de boba pensando en que esa nerd pronto la tendría en su cama a su merced gimiendo su nombre, no había otra cosa que no tuviera en su mente más que llevarse la castidad de esa ingenua niñita. La aferró aún más a su cuerpo volviendo su vista hacia la carretera, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontró una tienda de conveniencia, se detuvo aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento ocasionando que la pareja de atrás cesara de su larga sesión de besos y caricias.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Bulma en un hilo de voz despegando su boca de la de su compañero sin soltarse de su cuello, miró como Turles abría la puerta del lado de su coche.

\- Espera aquí mujer.- escuchó la voz de Vegeta llevando sus orbes turquesa hacia él que le acarició la espalda a su conquista nocturna observando como ese adorable rostro de ella hacía un leve puchero.

\- ¿No tardarás?- preguntó melosa sintiendo el dedo índice de la mano de él subir y bajar por la piel de su espalda, Turles lo esperaba y el no hizo un intento por bajarla de sus piernas, al contrario, su amiga y ese inútil del primo de Raditz eran una molestia en esos momentos, sin embargo se consolaba con pensar que si no era en esta noche, ya habría otra oportunidad de probar a esa apetitosa azulita.

\- No.- negó mientras colocaba los mechones turquesa que caían graciosamente en su níveo rostro detrás de su oreja, le sonrió divertido por esos ojos celestes perdidos, los síntomas de el alcohol aún se hacían presentes en la forma de actuar de ella, descubría que Bulma Briefs, físicamente era toda una mujer, sin embargo por dentro seguía siendo una chiquilla caprichosa y consentida, el vino la había hecho más desinhibida presentándole otra faceta aún más atractiva de ella, en resumen esa muchacha lo tenía cautivo.

\- Espera aquí, y veas lo que veas no te muevas de tu asiento.- aseveró probando su boca una última vez, colocó su mano en la fina barbilla femenina por un segundo y luego la soltó indeciso, era algo testaruda, esperaba que siguiera su orden quedándose en el auto con su amiga. Bulma asintió bajando de sus piernas permitiendo que él se alejara. Vegeta salió del auto reuniéndose con Turles justo atrás del coche.

\- ¿Y bien? Supongo que hay que gastar para complacer a las chicas.- comentó Turles sacando su billetera de la bolsa de su pantalón con la convicción de hacer lo que sea por obtener un revolcón al final de la noche con su mojigata pelirroja.- Las mujeres salen muy caras Ouji, por eso no duro más de dos semanas con una, hago lo que tengo que hacer y las dejo.- agregó revisando su cartera de cuero sin apartar la mirada de esta.- Y hablando de dinero, es por ello que voy a depositar toda mi confianza en ti el fin de semana en la carrera, debes ganar o de lo contrario iré a la bancarrota, acá entre nos, te diré que nos llevaremos mitad y mitad del dinero si ganas, solo no le digas nada a Raditz y a Nappa o querrán parte del botín.- le dijo en tono bajo esperando que ni las mismas femeninas escucharán sus planes, colocó un cigarrillo después de sacar uno de abajo de los billetes devolviendo la cartera a su bolsillo, dejó el porro en su boca y lo prendió con un encendedor que cargaba en la bolsa delantera.- ¿Qué me dices tú? Casi te tiras a Bulma en el asiento de atrás de mi coche.- indicó en un tono burlesco, echó el humo hacía un lado después de dar una calada, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa lujuriosa, el ambiente sexual que Ouji y Briefs crearon en su auto lo puso algo tenso.

\- Cierra la boca, lo que haga o no con ella no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió el peliflama en un tono molesto mientras se recargaba en la cajuela cruzándose de brazos.- Mejor porque no sacas algo de la hierba que te dio Nappa, quiero fumar antes de hacer lo que haremos.- expuso serio mirando a su amigo.- ¿Dime aún traes el arma de tu padre?- añadió recordando esa tarde en que el primo de los Son les mostró a él y a los demás en su propia casa un arma de fuego nueve milímetros.

\- No me digas que...- exclamó Turles sorprendido quitándose el cigarrillo de su boca.

\- Si, si te digo ¿Quieres correr el sábado no?- espetó el peliflama sin rodeos, un asalto era una idea que entre ellos ya habían comentado, así que era una buena oportunidad, no había mucha gente en esa solitaria noche, además, nadie sospecharía de ellos, estaban con las mujeres y si algo pasaba como ser perseguidos por la policía, no sospecharían de dos parejas en plan de romance.

\- Pues sí.- confesó Son pasándole el cigarrillo de hierba que le quedaba guardado a Vegeta quien sacó de su bolso un encendedor y de inmediato lo prendió dándole una fuerte calada, la sensación que le daba el cannabis era simplemente relajante.- Me interesa hacer dinero con este bebé, mis padres ya saben que me drogo y ellos son los que se encargan de hacer los pagos de la escuela entre otras cosas pero no para mis "gustos", ya no dispongo de efectivo de parte de ellos.- expresó algo abrumado por el hecho de saberse descubierto y además de que ellos amenazaron con anexarlo a rehabilitación, a su ver sus viejos no agarraban la onda de que fumar hierba estaba de moda y era un relax entre él y sus camaradas.

Turles recibió el cigarrillo que le sobró a Vegeta mirando como la expresión en el rostro de este cambiaba y sus ojos se volvían de un color de aspecto rojizo notando su evidente estado narcotizado, Ouji se sintió más cómodo y relajado, estaba muy pasado pero era una sensación reconfortante, un momento en el que no pensaba en nada, se olvidaba de sus problemas personales en su hogar con su bastardo padre en ese instante en que la droga lo gobernaba. Después de unos instantes antes de que las chicas perdieran la paciencia el joven Son sacó de su cajuela una mochila con los utensilios que usarían para efectuar el atraco, con disimulo Vegeta empuño el arma asegurándose de que estuviera cargada y de que además nadie por los alrededores los vieran, al cerciorarse de que ni una sola persona estuviera cerca caminaron unos metros hasta que se alejaron del auto y de las mujeres dentro de este disponiéndose a colocarse los pasamontañas de color negro para evitar que los reconocieran tanto los empleados de la tienda como en las cámaras de vigilancia que había dentro y fuera del negocio, la estación de policía estaba lejos por lo que sería difícil que los detuvieran, también el coche estaba lo suficiente apartado como para ser captado por tales cámaras y por ende que las placas quedaran registradas, todo lo había pensado muy bien el chico nuevo antes de ejecutar ese plan.

Llegaron hasta adentrarse en la tienda asaltando la caja registradora con lujo de violencia y un lenguaje soez, abrieron las puertas con fuerza adentrándose al lugar yendo directamente a la cajera que gritó con pánico al ver al par de enmascarados que irrumpieron, ella fijó sus ojos en el que le apuntó directamente al rostro.

\- ¡Todo el dinero ahora!- gritó Vegeta tirándole un bolsón que llevaba consigo dejando la pistola a escaso medio metro de la mujer que temblaba pálida por el susto, tan solo aquel tono de voz áspero y violento logró intimidar tanto a la chica como a los demás empleados, mientras Ouji amenazó a la cajera a punta de pistola esperando a que la aterrada mujer le entregara hasta el último billete que tuviera, las personas que se encontraban haciendo sus compras al ver a los rufianes se tiraron al piso esperando a no ser baleados por el par de malandros encapuchados. Turles fue hasta la estantería de los vinos tomando unas botellas del más caro whisky que había.- ¡Date prisa mujer estúpida o voy a volarte los sesos!- bramó soberbio cargando el arma, sentía su sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo así que volvió a poner la pistola en el rostro de la chica que se apresuro llenando la maleta.

Mientras tanto en el auto…

\- Es enserio, te juro que jamás había sentido esa sensación ni siquiera con Yamcha, no me importa que a Lázuli le guste y tú eres mi mejor amiga así que te lo voy a decir.- exclamó la peliazul suspirando acomodándose en su asiento mientras la pelirroja estaba hincada en el asiento del copiloto viendo hacía atrás a la muchacha que se notaba decidida.- Vegeta me gusta y mucho, por ningún motivo voy a dejar que Gero o alguien se interponga entre nosotros, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a salirme con la mía y esta vez no va a ser la excepción.- farfulló la ojiturquesa alzando la barbilla con plena seguridad dibujando una sonrisa en la que se percibía malicia y cinismo que su confidente conocía muy bien, por supuesto Zuno no se inmutó.

\- ¿Vas a acostarte con él?- preguntó esta vez Okawa mostrando confusión, Bulma era virgen y Vegeta un chico guapo, atractivo y mujeriego, por lo que se alteró, tarde o temprano él querría sexo y su mejor amiga siempre le dijo que ella sólo se entregaría al hombre que sería el padre de sus hijos y el amor de su vida.

\- Claro que no, sé lo que estás pensando pero no voy a acceder a las insinuaciones lascivas de ese atrevido hombre tan fácilmente, primero veré que es lo que me ofrece y si resulta ser el indicado voy a seducirlo Zuno, voy a envolverlo de modo que no mire a otra más que a mí, haré que me desee a tal grado de que enloquezca y sólo entonces me entregaré a él, pero para que sea sólo mío, antes no obtendrá nada.- objetó la muchacha mordiendo su labio inferior a la vez que cruzaba las piernas, sabía que ese tal Ouji era un desafío, pero después de experimentar a su lado esas exquisitas sensaciones supo que ese joven había llegado para ser algo importante en su vida, o al menos su vida daría vueltas en torno a la presencia de él.

\- Pues no creo que te sea difícil, ya vi como lo traes y hasta la fecha no he conocido hombre que se te resista, solo ten cuidado, porque yo creo que Vegeta es un muchacho peligroso.-dijo Zuno con un tono de preocupación.- Además, debes de estar segura de saber qué es lo que quieres, tal vez estás confundida y sólo lo estás usando para sacarte a Yamcha.- completó enarcando una ceja turbada y con un ligero matiz de inquietud por causa de la peliturquesa.

\- Ay ya no me abrumes, ya veremos qué pasa, ya no me siento tan ebria, quiero embriagarme de vino y de él.- musitó Bulma animada dispuesta a salir del coche.- Iré a ver por qué tardan tanto.- bufó con molestia saliendo del auto mientras pedía a Zuno que se quedara cuidando, cerró la puerta haciendo sus pasos por el estacionamiento, iba caminando tranquila ya sin tambalearse cuando de pronto al alzar la vista vio venir hacía ella a un extraño tipo con el rostro cubierto y una maleta, detrás de este a otro con la misma facha y se aterró.

\- ¡Ay no, ay no!- gritó dándose la vuelta para echarse a correr, nada ahí andaba bien, esos dos eran unos maleantes, no avanzó mucho cuando sintió como era alcanzada y jalada por unos de ellos quien la cargo alzándola de un solo tirón sobre su hombro como a un costal, todo fue tan rápido, no procesó nada cuando el tipo ya corría con ella sin ninguna dificultad, estaba por gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando el rufián le subió su mano por sus piernas sujetándola con firmeza, _¿En dónde está ese maldito Vegeta?_ Pensó en ese momento cuandosu pánico aumentó en el instante en que el sujeto pasó por el estacionamiento llegando hasta el coche de Turles, abrió rápidamente la puerta aventándola dentro sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- vociferó Zuno entrando en pánico desorbitada por la intromisión de esos dos.

-¡Shhh soy yo no grites!- farfulló Turles quitándose el pasamontañas dejando a la pelirroja estupefacta, ese tonto sí que la había dado el susto de su vida, por unos momentos se imaginó que se trataban de unos furtivos secuestradores al igual que su amiga.

\- ¡Óyeme que te pasa idiota!- exclamó la peliazul cabreada por el momento violento, no era la primera vez que intentaban secuestrar a la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, sin embargo esta vez no traía a sus guardaespaldas ni tampoco su gas pimienta.- Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo infeliz.- bramó alzando su mano dispuesta a plantarle una cachetada al rostro de ese sujeto, todo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en los asientos de adelante, pero sin duda su amiga también lidiaba con otro maleante.

\- ¡Cierra la boca escandalosa!- espetó Ouji deteniendo un golpe que con certeza iba a dolerle, alcanzó a tomar la mano de esa brava azulada.

\- ¡¿Vegeta?!- chilló anonadada ampliando sus ojos azules, estaba hincada cerca del hombre que aún no se metía completamente al auto, pudo ver como rápidamente tomo posición a un lado de ella azotando la puerta para luego quitarse el pasa montañas exigiéndole a Turles que arrancará el auto, el joven Son se apresuró a encender el coche echando la reversa hasta incorporarse a la carretera. Después de unos segundos tiró la mochila con el saqueo a sus pies escuchando como la ojiturquesa se carcajeaba al mismo tiempo que el conductor del coche había una maniobra peligrosa, se había contagiado de la adrenalina del momento descubriendo que esos dos eran los maleantes y no sólo eso, habían asaltado la tienda que visitaron hace instantes, jamás había experimentado algo así, lejos de tener miedo se sintió emocionada de ser parte de un atraco por primera vez, su amigo Goku tenía razón al decir que esos tipos eran de cuidado, unos ladrones en toda la extensión de la palabra, aún así, el que Ouji fuera un rufián no le restaba atractivo, si algo le dio alivio fue darse cuenta de que era él y no otra persona.

\- Esto es tuyo.- dijo el muchacho entregándole la botella de licor que le había pedido botando la máscara que uso en el asalto cerca de la maleta que contenía el dinero.

\- ¡Esto es muy divertido!- exclamó Bulma abalanzándose hasta él nuevamente siendo recibida por sus brazos sentándola en sus piernas teniendo a la chica bien sujeta de su nuca con una mano y la otra la dejó en uno de sus muslos, observó como ella sin ninguna pena destapó la botella llevándola a su boca bebiendo una buena parte de su contenido, sonrió perverso detallando el hermoso perfil de la muchacha, sin duda había encontrado muchas sorpresas en ese colegio de ricos y esa niña era la más grande de todas, quien creería que la chica más lista de su clase podía beber de esa manera y estaría a su merced en ese vehículo corriendo el riesgo de ser aprendida junto a ellos, por unos momentos se había arrepentido de su cometido, quizá no debió involucrarla en eso, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás, solo se limitaría a seguir disfrutando de la hembra tanto como ella le permitiera.

\- Eres una nena mala Bulma.- susurró en un tono enardecido quitándole la botella dándole un trago terminándosela para luego tomarla del rostro atrayéndola a su boca para besarla, Bulma era como una muñeca de porcelana a su subvención a la cual no se cansaba de comerle esos carnosos labios rosas y de acariciarle ese cuerpo hermoso que ella poseía, los pequeños sensuales gemidos le endulzaron el oído cayendo totalmente fascinado por ella en esa obscura noche.

Briefs le regalaba con gusto sus besos, con pasión, con vigor, era una necesidad angustiosa para la muchacha consumir la exquisita boca a su compañero disfrutando del caluroso momento mientras su amiga en el asiento de adelante estaba callada, aún aterrada experimentado delirios de persecución presa del pánico que esos dos habían desatado, darse cuenta de que eran sus compañeros no le dio sosiego, miró por el espejo hacia atrás observando como Bulma estaba tan despreocupada con el chico nuevo que parecía una fiera queriendo devorar un trozo de carne.

\- Ven aquí.- escuchó a Turles llamarla mientras palpaba la suave piel de su pierna, ella se ruborizó, sin embargo no puso objeción y se acercó a su hombro recargando su cabeza en este, el joven la abrazó con su mano derecha controlando el volante con la izquierda. Estaba más que enamorada de ese hombre y al igual que Bulma no le importaba que él no fuera el alumno ejemplar, además de hacer cosas indebidas, los muchachos de ahora no eran como los de antes, Son era guapo y con un cuerpo muy bien esculpido, tenía una mirada que la hipnotizaba, esa sonrisa curveada la derretía y ese destello de maldad en sus ojos le atraía de sobre manera.

Con suma decisión, Vegeta en un ágil movimiento le desabotonó el short inmiscuyendo su mano por debajo de la prenda sobre la ropa interior de ella percibiendo su acalorado monte, la acarició lentamente, el gemido que esbozó la muchacha fue glorioso, ella seguía bajo el hechizo atrayéndolo más hacía sí del cuello hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con el asiento, el hombre no pudo evitar reprimir un gruñido gutural al sentir aquella tibia entrepierna de la femenina cuando se posicionó sobre ella, a pasar de estar con su pantalón restregó su miembro viril endurecido contra ella moviéndose simulando una embestida, la ojiturquesa arqueó la espalda, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo dentro, era raro pero era exquisito como su intimidad vibraba por ser poseída.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla se escuchó muy cerca alertando a Turles y compañía, era la policía y seguramente estaría tras ellos, buscaban a los responsables del asalto a la tienda.

\- ¡Mierda, es la maldita policía!- farfulló Son pisando el acelerador pues al posar su vista en el espejo pudo ver que en efecto era una camioneta de la ley tras su coche, no tenían los informes de las placas, pero pocas personas circulaban a esas horas de la noche por lo que se convirtieron en principales sospechosos, viajaban a exceso de velocidad con los vidrios arriba polarizados. Vegeta había reaccionado despegando su boca de la de Bulma, se levantó y miró hacia atrás, los seguían de cerca, más adelante había un callejón obscuro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que sepan que fueron ustedes los del asalto?- preguntó Bulma quien también se levantó y arreglaba su ropa.

\- Da la vuelta en la esquina, hay que esconder el dinero y tirar esas botellas, después trataremos de perderlos.- le ordenó con voz exigente Ouji a Turles quien de inmediato obedeció, las chicas se veían entre sí mientras las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca, cuando entraron al callejón Vegeta corrió hacia un depósito de basura en donde colocó el maletín esperando encontrarlo después, mientras que las botellas fueron a dar a la basura, Bulma le ayudó a arrojarlas.

\- Arregla tu ropa.- indicó Ouji refiriéndose al short un desabotonado y la blusa alzada que dejaba ver su abdomen plano de la muchacha. Bulma se apresuró a hacerlo mientras por delante, justo en la salida del obscuro callejón, otra camioneta de policía les impidió la salida, el camino se bloqueó por ambos lados para ellos.

\- ¡Malditos!- expuso el amigo de Vegeta quien veía como se abrían las puertas de la patrulla delante de ellos, al menos les había dado tiempo de deshacerse del botín y botellas, intuyó que aún así irían a parar a la cárcel, estaban drogados y además las dos chicas eran menores de edad como también Ouji, toda la responsabilidad caía sobre él, estaban metidos en un problema y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tener deudas con la ley, además de reproches de sus padres.

\- Esto no está bien.- musitó Bulma con un tono de preocupación observando al peliflama quien no se inmutaba al igual que Turles que permanecía sentado en su asiento, había detenido el coche y ahora un par de policías de aspecto gordo había descendido de su vehículo aproximándose al de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenas noches jóvenes.- se escuchó la voz de uno de los oficiales mientras que su compañero los iluminó con una lámpara de luz incandescente, al sentir la luminosidad sobre sus ojos la ojiturquesa los cerró fuertemente.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí, menores de edad?- preguntó el comandante quien era el sujeto robusto. Al ver a las chicas supuso que habían bebido.

\- Bajen los cuatro del vehículo.- ordenó abriendo la puerta del lado de Bulma para que ella bajará, los demás imitaron a la peliazul mientras iban a la parte trasera del coche de Turles.- ¿Tienes licencia para conducir chico?- preguntó el segundo hombre al de cabello alborotado, este asintió y enseñó toda su papelería en orden una vez que la sacó de la guantera, Vegeta aguardaba con las chicas mientras Son demostraba que no había ninguna irregularidad.

\- ¡Tú, ven aquí voy a revisarte!- indicó el comandante a Vegeta viendo de mal modo al joven, día a día en su trabajo se topaba a tipos con la facha de ese muchachito, no cabía duda de que era un mal viviente, tenía toda la facha de maleante, le molestó de alguna manera esa pose arrogante que el sujeto mantenía.

\- Pero Vegeta…- musitó la ojiturquesa intentando detenerlo, no le gustó la forma en que ese policía vio a su compañero.

\- No pasa nada Bulma, tranquila.- le habló Ouji en un tono tranquilo observando a la muchacha inquieta, la otra no estaba mejor que la azulita pues parecía trabada, todos salieron del auto, Zuno solo estoica de pie.

\- Coloca tus manos en la cabeza.- indicó el hombre quien se dispuso a registrar entre las ropas del joven nuevo colegio y este de inmediato obedeció, bufó cuando el tipo fue brusco e incluso cuando quiso voltear a verlo le dio un golpe en las costillas.

\- No mires, no desafíes a la ley muchacho.- increpó tomando su macana dándole un golpe en las piernas haciendo que Vegeta se quejara y doblará sus rodillas.

\- Maldito gusano.- farfulló el peliflama forcejeando con el tipo, no iba a permitir que lo siguiera golpeando, sabía que esos imbéciles siempre abusaban de los puestos que tenían, eran prepotentes y se valían de su autoridad para someter e intimidar a las personas.

\- Cierra la boca delincuente y mejor confiesa ¿Fueron tú y tu amigo quienes asaltaron la tienda?- inquirió sacando del bolsillo del chico su cartera, el apellido de ese joven se le hizo conocido, no traía ninguna identificación por lo que intuyó que era menor de edad.

\- ¡Suéltame estúpido!- esta vez fue a Turles a quien llevaron hasta donde tenían a Vegeta, este tampoco recibió un trato especial de los oficiales.

\- Comandante, este chico dice que ellos no fueron pero yo creo que están mintiendo, el reporte que nos pasaron dice que eran más o menos de esta estatura y complexión.- expresó el segundo oficial quien llevaba esposado a Son.

\- Déjalos ir, eres un cerdo.- replicó la ojiturquesa acercándose a ellos, le había molestado la forma en que los estaban tratando, los golpeaban sin motivo alguno, como siempre eran unos abusadores corruptos.

\- No vengas Bulma.- musitó Vegeta mientras recibía otro golpe en sus costillas sometido contra la camioneta de los oficiales.

\- ¿Esa chica es tu novia?- preguntó el comandante a Ouji quien escupió sangre después del certero golpe del hombre con esa arma de fierro, se quedó sin moverse un momento y cuando cogió aire para responderle, el sujeto con placa volvió a propinarle un golpe esta vez en el abdomen.

\- Deberías de enseñarle a esa muñeca cuando debe quedarse callada.- bramó en un tono despectivo y burlesco, su compañero lo imitó mientras ambos seguían golpeando a ambos sin cesar, Zuno no dejaba de llorar mientras sujetaba a Briefs quien estaba rabiosa por la escena cruel que veía, no le gustó verlo sometido y golpeado.

\- Escúchame, todos son menores de edad y están alcoholizados por lo que los llevaremos hasta la comandancia, aunque nadie me quita de la cabeza que ustedes fueron los del asalto.- aseveró el segundo oficial al mando tomando del cuello a Turles después de haberlo golpeado en la boca del estómago sofocándolo.

\- ¡Se van a arrepentir de esto, no saben quién soy yo!- amenazó la peliazul al ver como los subían a la patrulla después de propinarles esa sesión de golpes, en ningún momento alguno de los dos confesó haber participado en el asalto, Vegeta estaba encolerizado, se había grabado muy bien el rostro de esos malnacidos, un día se los encontraría de civiles y le iban a pagar esa paliza que le dieron, al menos Bulma no había salido lastimada, aunque también con los refuerzos que llegaron, como si fueran necesarios, todos fueron subidos a bordo de la camioneta con rumbo a la comisaría con los dos chicos golpeados, Bulma indignada por el abuso y Zuno muerta de la angustia sintiéndose impotente por no poder detener la agresión hacía Turles y Vegeta. No había sido necesario esposar a las chicas quienes por su propia voluntad subieron a la patrulla por no dejar solos al par de muchachos en manos de la autoridad.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Sé que tardamos meses en actualizar, pero debo admitir y pedir disculpas pues fue mi culpa dilatar tanto el capítulo, he estado enferma y no he tenido ánimos de escribir, pero bueno ya está aquí y solo espero que lo disfruten :3

No se olviden de dejarnos sus comentarios o dudas en un REVIEW que siempre apreciamos, las quiero :*

 **Viara04:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pasaron tantas cosas, entre falta de tiempo, bloqueos, flojera xd, incluso enfermedades afortunadamente estamos bien xd, aún vivas. En fin quiero darles las gracias por sus lindos rws en el capítulo anterior, de verdad nos motivan mucho, sobre ello también quiero mencionar que tenemos entre las dos, como desde las ocho y media de la noche hasta ahorita que ya pasan de la 1:00 am editando, estamos cansadas, con sueño, pero ya queríamos actualizar, es por ello que las invito a dejar sus más sinceros rws incluso a mi me ha dado flojera dejar algunos aunque me pesa en mi conciencia ya que es la única forma de reconocer hacer saber a la autora mi gusto por su trabajo y además animar la a continuar, yo le hago la misma invitación, de verdad que cuesta mucho escribir un solo capítulo de un fanfic, también es por ello que estoy en total desacuerdo con los plagios, seguramente se enteraron que plagiaron a RinPink Susaiyajin, repruebo totalmente esos actos en donde se adjudican el trabajo y esfuerzo ajeno, espero que no dejen de apoyar a la autora Rin para que ese chica borre su fic de wattpad y el de las otras chicas, el nombre de la aludida está en la publicación de la página de facebook para que si son tan amables vayan a pedirle que los elimine..

Sobre el capítulo, les digo que disfrute mucho escribir mis escenas ya que comienza el romance de Vegeta y Bulma, lo que se da en ellos es pasión pura y créanme, lo mejor está por venir. En fin mil gracias x sus rws nos estamos leyendo, besos chain.

:D


End file.
